The Secret Treasure of Hogwarts
by Animagus Sugar Glider
Summary: Albus Potter is starting Hogwarts, awaiting him lies a year full of new teachers, new friends and new ... enemies? His brother, James, is already a mischievous troublemaker and is hoping for plenty of excitement and adventure - and he gets just that!
1. New Students

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all rights to "Harry Potter". This is just a fan fiction based in the incredible world she created.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Students**

Albus Potter waved to his parents until the train went round a bend and out of sight. Then he turned to his cousin, Rose.

"Let's find somewhere to sit." She suggested, looking around.

They started walking up the carriage looking for an empty compartment.

"I can't believe we won't be home till again Christmas. It's so exciting to finally be going to Hogwarts!" Said Rose happily.

Albus looked like his father, he was small and skinny and had a thin face, his bright-green eyes shone behind his glasses and he had thick, black hair which stuck up untidily. Rose, on the other hand, had a lot of long auburn hair, which hung in gentle curls. She was, like her mother, exceedingly smart and had wasted no time reading the first few chapters of all her new schoolbooks.

They reached the end of the train and realized that there were no empty compartments left. Near the end they found a compartment where there was just one girl sitting alone.

"Um, hi." said Rose,

The girl looked over at them. She had silky, shoulder length blond hair and was sitting in a seat by the window.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Rose asked.

"No." the girl said quietly and gave Rose a quick smile.

Rose entered and Albus followed her, they sat down opposite the other girl. They shut the compartment door, feeling quite relieved to be out of the noise.

"I'm Rose Weasley, by the way, and this is my cousin, Albus Potter." said Rose. Albus smiled weakly at the girl.

"I'm Amanda White." said the girl.

"Are you in first year?" asked Rose.

Amanda nodded.

"So are we."

To ease the slightly awkward tension Rose started discussing Quiditch, the popular wizarding sport, with Albus until they noticed the blank expression on Amanda's face.

"What's Quiditch?" she asked looking confused. Rose and Albus turned to stare.

"You don't know what Quiditch is?" Asked Albus incredulously.

Amanda blushed slightly.

"Oh! Your parents are muggles aren't they?" Burst Rose.

Amanda nodded.

"My mom was muggle-born." Said Rose, "My Granddad is fascinated by muggles. He likes to take apart muggle objects and put them back together to see how they work-"

"There are loads of muggle-borns at Hogwarts, don't worry about it." Cut in Albus reassuringly, feeling that Rose was getting carried away. "Quiditch is the wizarding sport, it's played on broomsticks-" Continued Albus, happy to be getting to talk about his favorite subject.

He told Amanda all about the different types of balls, the Quaffle, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch.

They had been in the train for half an hour when Albus decided to go to the bathroom.

He was on his way back when someone rounded the door of a compartment and ran, smack, into Albus, they bounced off and fell to the train floor. Albus looked down at the boy, he was small, even smaller than Albus himself, he had black hair, dark skin and large, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry." they both muttered at once.

The boy scrambled to his feet. They exchanged awkward smiles and the boy stood to the side while Albus passed. Albus continued walking down the train. Then he looked back and saw the other boy looking around forlornly at the shut compartment doors around him.

"Have you nowhere to sit?" asked Albus.

The other boy shook his head.

"You can come and share my compartment." Offered Albus.

The boy's face lit up,

"Would you mind?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course not."

The boy smiled at him. He followed Albus towards his compartment.

"I'm Albus Potter. What's your name?" asked Albus.

"Philip Pai."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave that other compartment?" asked Albus after a short pause.

"My brother." Philip sighed, "he threatened to jinx me if I didn't leave him alone and make some of my own friends."

Albus nodded, "I understand, I've got a brother too."

Back in the compartment Rose and Amanda were sitting together reading a magazine called the Quibbler.

Albus led the Philip in.

"This is Philip; he was looking for somewhere to sit. Philip, This is Rose and this is Amanda."

Albus slid into a seat and Philip sat down beside him.

"Play Quiditch?" was the next thing Philip said.

Albus grinned, "Yeah!"

"I support the Kenmare Kestrels and the Irish team!"

"So you're Irish then?" asked Albus,

"Half, my Dad's from the Philippines." Philip nodded, "What team do you support?"

"Puddlemere United!"

"Albus! What would your mother think if she heard you say that?" Burst Rose.

Philip looked questioningly at Albus.

"My mom played for the Holyhead Harpies for a while." He explained with exasperation, Rose loved the Holyhead Harpies, "But there's no reason why I should have to support a_ girls _team all the time." He said making a face at Rose.

"Cool. My mom plays for the Irish team." Said Philip.

Albus's jaw dropped.

Within the next twenty minutes Albus had learned with delight that; Philip's mom had been on the Irish team for eleven years, she had played in two World Cups (one of which they won) and would be playing in the one next year as well. His brother, Rangi, also played Quiditch; he had newly been appointed the position of Gryffindor captain. Albus was in absolute awe of his new friend.

Then their compartment door slid open and a prefect with long, red hair tied back loosely, looked in.

"There you two are." She said to Rose and Albus.

"Hi Victoire." They replied.

"You should change into your robes, Al." added Victoire, "I'd better go, I'm supposed to be patrolling the carriages."

"Who was that?" Asked Philip staring after the extremely pretty prefect.

"That's Victoire. She's one of our cousins." Answered Rose.

"Do you have a lot of relatives in the school?" Asked Amanda.

"Yes, loads."

"You'll probably recognize them, they're all in Gryffindor and they all have red hair! Except for James and I. James is my brother." grinned Albus.

"What year is your brother in, Philip?" asked Rose.

"Fifth. Do you have any siblings?"

"I've a brother too but he's younger than me."

"What about you?" Albus asked Amanda.

"Oh, I don't have a brother, I'm an only child."

"Your not missing out on anything, believe me."

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It doesn't have much to do with the plot of the story but it is an introduction to the characters. I would love to hear what you thought so please leave a review. I am always delighted to hear what you liked and curious to know what you didn't. Constructive criticism is also very welcome.**


	2. Dragon Delights

**Chapter 2**

**Dragon Delights**

In a different compartment James was sitting with his friends. After making sure no one else could hear him, James said,

"Okay, I'll show it to you, but swear you won't tell anyone about it."

"Course we won't, you know that." Said Alexander Prince, a handsome boy with floppy blond hair nearly covering his eyes and a relaxed grin.

James gave him a serious look.

"Fine, I swear." Said Alex loosely.

"I swear." Said the other boy, who was very tall and very skinny and had short, brown hair. His name was Blue Finch.

James pulled a crumpled sweet wrapper out of his pocket, Alex screwed up his nose,

"I don't get it." He stated.

"Wait!" Demanded James.

He turned it so that it's inside was pointed out. The inside of the wrapper had weird shapes and letters on it.

"Is it a code?" Asked Blue raising his eyebrows.

"Yep." Said James, smoothing it out with his fingers.

"What does it mean?" Asked Alex earnestly.

"Let me tell you the whole story! You'll never believe it!"

Blue and Alex nodded.

"During the summer holidays my Dad was given some old clothes from a house that was searched. The owner of the house was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison nearly seventy years ago! He's still alive, though he must be ancient!

"Anyway, his house was never properly searched till now. So my Dad brought a big pile of old coats and jumpers home. He was searching through all the pockets and he asked me to help.

"But all there were in the pockets were handkerchiefs and sweet wrappers. I was really bored and I was about to leave when I spotted this sweet wrapper and I saw the code. I wanted to find out what it meant so I took the wrapper and decided I should ask Uncle George."

George owned several large joke shops in wizarding towns all over Britain. He had a superior knowledge of sweets of all kinds, to anyone else James had ever met.

"So what did he say when you asked him?" Inquired Alex.

"He told me that nearly a hundred years ago, a man called Fervens Dulcis started a sweet company that made chocolate dragon eggs. The company was called Dragon Delights and it became really popular and it grew to become one of the greatest sweet companies in history!"

"What happened to it?" asked Alex wondering at the disappearance of such a popular sweet company.

"I'll get to that in a minute." James hushed. "Fervens Dulcis made this code and put little notes and activities on the inside of the sweet wrappers. In every medium and large dragon egg he hid a code-cracker. These were pieces of card with the alphabet on them and the code letters underneath.

"The company didn't shut down till around thirty years ago but when my Uncle George was really young it was still around. When he talked about it he got all dreamy and happy just thinking about it!

"Anyway, Fervens Dulcis was incredible at inventing charms. He said Fervens Dulcis put an enchantment on the chocolate so that it was always warm but didn't melt and another so that it never went out of date.

"He did this treasure hunt to promote the Dragon Eggs one year, everyone wanted to find what he had hidden. There were rumors of giant, chocolate eggs that were so delicious that no one had ever tasted anything so good.

"The clues were written on the inside of wrappers. He hid them so well that within the first year only two of them were found but many people never gave up hope because they would last forever without going off. George always wanted to find one but the rest of them have never been found.

"So then I asked George if he still had a code-cracker and he said he did but he didn't know where it was. But just a week ago he found it in a box of all his old toys. He said I could have it to check what was on the wrapper I had found as long as I didn't lose it, there are very few of them still around."

"And what does it mean?" Asked Alex excitedly.

James pulled a small, rectangular piece of cardboard out of his pocket and laid it beside the sweet wrapper. Then he pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket also and laid it beside the others.

Blue and Alex stared at them their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. The cardboard was the code-cracker and the paper was the un-coded message, it said,

"It is hidden at Hogwarts, the first clue is at the twelve."

"Does it mean the treasure that was never found? Do you think we could find it?" Asked Alex, his excitement mounting.

"Definitely!" Replied James.

"What if someone else has already found it?" Asked Blue.

"Yeah… But who could have found it, the guy in Azkaban is the only person who might have."

"But that mightn't have been his coat that you found this in, it was just in his house."

James thought about this, "I guess your right - but it was probably his. Anyway if anyone had already un-coded this they wouldn't have just left it in their pocket. It's worth a try."

"What do you think we'll find? A giant chocolate egg? What do you think it will taste like? The Greatest Sweet Company in History's hidden treasure!' Ranted Alex oblivious to the other two boys.

"The code on the wrapper is hand-written," Puzzled Blue, "Why do you think it's hand-written?"

"I think that's because this is one of the clues to the hidden treasure. I doubt it was hand-written on all the wrappers." Said James confidently.

"Yes that must be right but -" Frowned Blue, "that might have given it away."

"When do we start searching?" Interrupted Alex.

"When we find out where to look." Laughed James.

**I hope you don't think this plot is simple, DON'T BE FOOLED, things will get much more exciting once they reach Hogwarts. Please keep reading and I promise I will upload more chapters soon, if you want to know when just subscribe to this story and you'll get an email when I put more up. If you have any comments or questions send me a review or a message as I love to get feedback of any kind!**


	3. The Four Houses

**I hope no one finds this chapter too alike to the Sorting Ceremony in the Philosopher's Stone. I tried to make it original but they have to be alike in some ways. If you have any advice to help me with this they will be very much appreciated it if you sent me a review. Any other comments would be welcome too; I love to hear what other people think about my story!**

**Chapter 3**

_**The Four Houses**_

Albus and Philip stood on the platform. They had lost sight of Rose and Amanda in the crowd and as they stood there they heard,

"Firs' years! This way please!"

They saw a giant shape looming through the steam from the train. Philip stared open-mouthed at the man.

When Albus saw this he said, "Don't worry that's just Hagrid."

But Philip didn't move. Hagrid was stooping slightly in his old age but was still nearly twice the height of an average man.

"Hagrid's great! We're going to his house on Friday for tea. He lives on the grounds. You can come too, if you want."

"Is he … a teacher?" asked Philip finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, Care of Magical Creatures but we don't have that this year. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Philip walked ahead hesitantly.

"There yeh are, Al. I been wait'n fer yeh!"

"Hi Hagrid. This is my friend Philip."

"Hi…" squeaked Philip.

"Well, 'ello there. Pleas'd ter meet yeh."

Philip had to crane his neck far back to look into Hagrid's face and his hand was lost within Hagrid's as they shook hands.

The First Years followed Hagrid down the steep path and were engulfed by the darkness of the surrounding trees.

Soon enough they reached the edge of a lake, where a row of little boats sat waiting for them. On a mountain on the opposite side of the lake stood a magnificent castle, it's windows shining in the darkness.

Albus and Philip climbed into a boat and were joined by two other boys. When everyone was seated in the boats, Hagrid's voice rang out across the darkness once more,

"Forward!" He commanded, and the boats started gliding across the icy surface of the water.

Albus had heard Ron point out one of the other boys in their boat to Harry at Kings Cross Station. He had a pale, thin face and white blond hair. The other boy was big and burly and had a face like a troll.

"I don't know why they let Muggle-borns in." The pale boy was saying, "They hold all the classes back."

The second boy nodded dumbly.

Then the first boy turned to Albus and Philip,

"Neither of you are Muggle-borns, are you?" He checked.

They both shook their heads in silence.

"Oh good. I'm Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius turned back to his friend, "this is Morgan Lewis. I was just saying to him that I don't think Muggle-borns have enough magic in them to come here. They'll never be as strong as us, magic is in our blood, so I say; why bother teaching them?"

"I'm half-blood." Philip said bravely, "that magic enough for you?"

Malfoy turned to him slowly,

"No actually. I've always found the concept of inter-breeding disgusting."

Philip's fists were clenched tightly beneath his long sleeves.

"In my opinion," he said as if 'his opinion' was a cherished treasure, "Marrying Muggles only weakens our power. For example, you're only really half-magic, so if you married a muggle your children would only be a quarter-magic and eventually, not magic at all. No offence." he sneered obviously not caring how much offence he had caused.

Albus respected Philip's restraint, if Malfoy had said those things about his family he would have pushed him over-board.

The boys spent the rest of the journey in silence

When they reached the castle the doors opened welcomingly. In the entrance hall stood a tall wizard in black robes and a kind smile on his face. Albus recognized him instantly as his godfather, Neville Longbottom.

"Good Evening." Said Professor Longbottom, to the new students standing around him.

He caught Albus's eye and beamed proudly. This made Albus feel a lot more confident, since he had been growing more and more nervous as the time for the sorting ceremony grew closer.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Started Professor Longbottom. This was followed by a speech on the four houses but Albus couldn't concentrate on it, he felt too nervous and the constant drone of voices from beyond the big, wooden doors on their right kept distracting him.

Professor Longbottom and Hagrid left the entrance hall.

"How are we sorted into houses? We don't really have to fight a troll, do we?" Panicked Philip.

"What? Of course not!" Said Albus sounding shocked, "Who told you that?"

"Rangi. How_ are_ we sorted? I hope I'm not in Slytherin."

But just then Professor Longbottom returned.

"Right now, follow me!"

The first years shuffled into a rough line behind Professor Longbottom and he opened the doors into the hall. Four long tables were surrounded by students who turned to look as the first years walked up the middle of the hall. Across the top of the hall opposite the doors stood another long table at which the teachers sat facing the students. Professor Longbottom led them here and they stood in front of the teachers with hundreds of students staring at them. Albus felt like a zoo animal.

He scanned the Gryffindor table for James and Victoire but nearly jumped with fright when he saw a silvery-white figure sitting at the table. He stared at the ghost, James had said were ghosts at Hogwarts but he had thought it was another of James's jokes.

Professor Longbottom placed an old stool in front of the first years. Albus saw Philip eyeing it suspiciously. On top of the stool Professor Longbottom set down a tattered old pointed hat. It was patched and dirty and somewhat scorched. Then, suddenly, the hat twitched. A wide rip near the brim opened – and started to sing,

"_There once were two great witches,_

_And two great wizards, tough,_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, _

_Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_

_Here they founded Hogwarts_

_For all magic children alike._

_The house I put you into,_

_Tells you which you are like._

_The cunning go to Slytherin_

_Where they show great ambition._

_The brave I send to Gryffindor_

_As they're daring in their mission._

_The Hufflepuffs are loyal,_

_And make trustworthy friends._

_In Ravenclaw you'll find_

_They are clever to the end._

_So try me on, I'll tell you_

_Where you belong,_

_You can trust me, 'cause you'll find_

_That I've never yet been wrong."_

The Sorting hat finished his song and the hall burst into applause. The hat gave a bow with the tip of its point.

"When I call out you're name, take a seat on the stool and be sorted." Called Professor Longbottom.

"Anderson, Isaac."

A boy with very short, black hair moved forward and sat down. He put on the hat, which fell over his eyes. The hat waited for a while before it shouted,

"Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindors clapped and cheered as Isaac sat down at the end of the table.

"Andrews, Tess."

As soon as the hat touched her head it declared, "Ravenclaw!" and the Ravenclaws broke out in joyous cheers.

"Brady, Paul."

"Slytherin!" Albus was surprised, he had thought Slytherins were a nasty bunch but Paul didn't look mean at all, that could be him …

Albus started looking through the pupils again, searching for Victoire. He saw her near the top of Gryffindor table and she gave him a small wave.

There were more ghosts than he had previously noticed; they were glittering silver against the black robes of the students. He was so busy looking around he was shocked and nervous when he heard Neville call,

"Madison, Hanna."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Malfoy walked confidently up to the stool.

"Slytherin!" shouted the sorting hat before it had even left Neville's hands. No surprises there, thought Albus.

As Neville called the names of the first years beginning with 'N' and 'O' Albus felt really sick.

_"Oh please don't let me be put in Slytherin,"_ he thought to himself.

"Pai, Philip"

Philip, who was standing beside Albus, walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat slid down and perched on the end of his nose, a pause then-

"Gryffindor!"

As Philip put the hat back on the stool he grinned at Albus, then joined Gryffindor table. It was then that Albus saw James sitting about halfway up the table, whooping and cheering loudly with his friends.

A couple more names followed and then it was time,

"Potter, Albus." Albus stepped out of the line of first years and immediately he felt everyone in the hall's eyes settle on him. He tried not to catch anyone's eye as he walked to the stool and sat down. Neville set the hat gently on his head and it slid slowly over his eyes so all he could see was the black interior.

A voice was speaking in his ear, _"Now, let me see, there's courage and loyalty, oh yes. Determination but sense - interesting. Good mind too, plenty of brains, but where do you belong. This is difficult._

_"Perhaps Slytherin would be a good house for you with all your determination and courage..."_

_"No!"_ thought Albus panicking at the thought of being sent to Slytherin.

_"Hmm... Quite right, no need to worry, I know the house for you! GRYFFINDOR!"_

He relaxed suddenly and realized that he hadn't been breathing. He took off the hat and gave it back to Neville who winked at him. He walked to the Gryffindor table as they cheered. He sat down next to Philip and opposite Victoire.

"Well done, Albus!" Said Victoire smiling at him.

Albus looked up at the High Table. He could see Hagrid at the end of the table. In a grand golden chair sat a rather strict looking, old woman in emerald-green robes. Albus knew that she must be the principal, Professor McGonagall.

After a few minutes of looking around Albus heard Neville calling, "Tyne, Robert."

Albus looked up surprised, he had not been paying attention to the shrinking line of first years.

"Slytherin!"

There were no names beginning with 'U' or 'V' so the next name Neville called was, "Weasley, Rose." called Professor Longbottom. Rose was as white as a ghost as she sat on the stool.

Albus found himself holding his breath again, he had been worrying all summer what would happen if Rose was put in a different house than him. Usually his fears envisioned himself being placed into Slytherin and Rose in Gryffindor, she would be so shocked and disappointed but now he was more fearful that she would be placed in Ravenclaw because of how smart she was.

"Gryffindor!"

Albus found himself suddenly cheering with relief and happiness as Rose joined himself and Philip at Gryffindor table.

They were joined then by Amanda White, she was the last new Gryffindor and the last first year left in the line.

Everyone was starving. Albus kept staring at the empty gold plate in front of him. Professor McGonagal had stood up,

"Welcome to all of you. I hope this will be another year of great achievement for you all. I welcome especially all our new students and teachers. Please enjoy yet another marvelous feast." and she clapped her hands once and the plates piled with food.

There was roast beef, roast lamb, roast pork, roast chicken, roast potato, mashed potato, gravy, carrots, peas and other vegetables and piles of other foods for as far as anyone could see.

Albus stared at the food his mouth watering all other thoughts forgotten. He started piling food onto his plate with enthusiasm. Everything was delicious.

A tall boy of about fifteen was sitting beside Victoire.

"So when are you starting Quiditch trials?" asked another boy beside him,

"First day we can!" Replied the first boy enthusiastically.

Albus guessed he was Philip's brother, Rangi. He started to wonder what it would be like to be Gryffindor Quiditch captain.

"What positions do you need to fill?" asked the second boy.

"We need one new chaser and a new seeker." replied the captain.

Albus smiled, he knew James wanted to try to become seeker.

"I wish first years could play on the house team." sighed Albus to Philip, thinking of the empty chaser position, his position.

"Yeah, me too." said Philip sadly,

"James wants to become the new Gryffindor seeker this year, you know."

"Cool. Is he good?" Asked Philip.

"Yeah, great! At seeker anyway, he's useless at anything else, can't score a goal for his life! He can catch things, he just can't throw them!" Laughed Albus.

At last their plates were cleared and the remaining food evaporated into thin air only to be replaced by cakes, puddings, pies and bowls of sweets. Everyone was stuffed but the deserts were irresistible, everyone managed a plate or two of their favorites! Albus had the treacle tart, Rose had strawberry ice cream and Philip had chocolate cake!

When the deserts had disappeared Albus saw Victoire talking to Rangi.

"Do you know who that new teacher is?" she asked.

"No idea, but he must be the new Flying teacher." he replied.

Albus wondered which teacher they meant but they were all new to him. Then Professor McGonagall stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome, welcome, I hope we have all had enough to eat." Said Professor McGonagall smiling, despite her strictness it seemed to Albus that she was a lot more pleasant than he had first realized. Still, he didn't want to get in trouble with her.

"I hope you are all ready to begin a productive new year. Your classes will be starting tomorrow so I hope you have all your books organized and ready.

I would like to welcome our new staff members, the new caretaker Mr. Heep who is replacing Mr. Churchill who felt it was time for him to retire." There was a sad moan from the students. Professor McGonagall motioned to a tall, thin man with a waxy, white face standing in a corner looking grim. Albus had not noticed him before.

"He looks cheery, doesn't he?" whispered Rangi sarcastically to his friend as they clapped half-heartedly.

"Also welcome to the new Flying teacher Professor Flint who is replacing Professor Dowling who decided he was in need of a change of career." Continued Professor McGonagall. Albus heard a few happy chuckles and even heard a whoop of joy from one brave Hufflepuff. Then Professor Flint stood up and everyone started clapping again.

"I'm sure you'll all miss Mr. Churchill and Professor Dowling but I hope you welcome Mr. Heep and Professor Flint and make them feel at home here!" She smiled, but at the same time, she gave the students a warning look.

"For those of you who do not already know, the Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds, for your own safety! At night all students must report to their common room. No wandering the corridors at night, anyone found doing so will be severely punished, no excuses.

Now, the prefects will lead their houses to their common rooms."

The students all got up and started moving towards the big oak doors leading to the entrance hall. Albus, Philip and Rose kept as close as they could behind Victoire so that they wouldn't get lost.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please read more!**


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Chapter 4**

**Breaking the Rules**

James, Blue and Alex took a shortcut up to Gryffindor common room ahead of the first years.

"Great feast!" Said Alex.

"Yeah. What do you think of Heep?" Asked James.

"He looks very..." Started Alex,

"Weird, suspicious, dull," Finished James.

"I don't think he'll be as easy-going as Churchill anyway, we should be more careful about getting into trouble. I don't much fancy serving detention with him." Grimaced Blue.

They stopped. They had reached a painting of a fat lady in a silk, pink dress. They were first to get there.

"Password?" Said the lady in the portrait.

"Oh, we don't know the password, I forgot about that." Said James.

"Come on, after all the time we spent together last year, you know we're Gryffindors!" Pleaded Alex.

The Fat Lay gave him a stern look but Alex just kept smiling his most charming smile. The Fat Lady didn't give in.

"Guess we'll just have to wait then." Concluded Blue.

As they waited they started discussing the new Flying teacher.

"What do you think of Professor Flint?" Asked Alex.

"Well I hope he's a better teacher then Professor Dowling!" Replied James.

"He couldn't be much worse."

Alex and James laughed.

"What's up Blue?" Asked Alex suddenly.

Blue, who hadn't been laughing, looked up at them from where he was sitting on the edge of a platform on which stood a suit of armour,

"Hmm..." He said, "I was just thinking - do we know someone else called Flint?"

"Nope." Said Alex.

"Yes we do!" Exclaimed James, "Lysander Flint! Captain of Slytherin Quiditch team! You don't think they could be related, do you?"

"I think they are. After all he's the Flying teacher, it makes sense that his son would be Quiditch captain." Stated Blue.

"But Flint is _Slytherin_ captain, so what do you think Professor Flint will be like?"

Blue pulled a face.

Then around a corner came some Gryffindor fourth-years.

"Any of you have the password?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I asked Richard Travis for it at the feast." Replied one girl.

Then turning to the Fat Lady she said,

"Dracocephalum."

Richard Travis was the other Gryffindor prefect and James didn't like him too much, he was quite full of himself but James also knew he had a huge crush on Victoire. He wondered what he would think if he heard about Teddy!

The portrait swung open to reveal a circular hole in the wall. Inside was Gryffindor common room. Once inside James, Blue and Alex went up to their dormitory, it was at the very top of the stairs above all the other dormitories.

They sat down on the floor.

"Right then, where do we search for this clue thing..." began Alex.

James shrugged.

" '_At the twelve'_ " Quoted Alex, "so... what does that mean?"

James and Alex both turned to Blue.

"What?" Exclaimed Blue.

"I dunno, you _are_ the smart one." Muttered Alex pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket and pealing of the wrapper.

"How are you still eating?" Said Blue staring at him.

Alex shrugged, James laughed.

"We'll start tonight! Check every twelve in the school. Tonight; Dungeon number twelve."

So that night James, Alex and Blue got dressed, got their wands, the invisibility cloak and got the Marauder's map both of which had belonged to James' father. They pulled the invisibility cloak over their heads and, at once, disappeared from view.

It was already half twelve and even the Fat Lady was snoring gently in her portrait and barely stirred as they climbed out the portrait hole.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Whispered James touching the Marauder's map with his wand.

Ink spread over the blank parchment until a complete map of Hogwarts was visible. Tiny dots with names labeling them showed where everyone in the castle was. The only dots walking around the castle were Peeves the poltergeist, the new caretaker and themselves.

They headed to the dungeons, they would search the twelfth dungeon and work they're way through every twelfth classroom in the school but they had no idea how far they'd get in one night. They walked along the corridor silently, squashed beneath the cloak. The caretaker was on the second floor and Peeves was on the first. They took a shortcut down a staircase that plummeted into darkness straight to the dungeon.

The dungeon, usually lit by torches, was dark, cold and damp. The three boys pulled their clothes closer around them.

"Ow!" Yelped Alex as he tripped on something in the darkness.

Blue caught him before he fell,

"Ssshhhh..." He whispered.

"Quiet. Here it is." Muttered James.

They had reached the door of the classroom.

"Are we still clear on the Marauders Map?" He asked.

"Mr. Heep is on the forth floor, Peeves is still on the first." Replied Blue squinting down at the map in the dark.

James reached out turned the door handle and pushed, it was locked.

"Now what do we do?" Groaned James.

"Remember that spell that's used to unlock doors..." Thought Alex aloud.

James and Alex both turned to Blue.

"What? I don't know." He exclaimed.

"Come on, it was something like "Halo Hammer-something", you've got to remember!" Whined Alex.

"Seriously? _'Halo Hammer-?'_ No. Wait! Let me think..."

Alex grinned at James in triumph.

Blue pushed his way over to the door, thought for a moment more, took out his wand and pointed it straight at the lock,

"Alohomora."

The lock clicked and the door swung open gently. The boys let out a sigh of relief in unison.

"_'Halo Hammer'_?" Scoffed James.

Alex shrugged happily.

They began immediately to search the room. They searched through the desks, the bookshelf and beneath the tables. All three of them were searching a rather large old closet when they heard the sound of voices. They froze, becoming very conscious of the fact that they'd left the invisibility cloak on the other side of the room. James quickly shoved his friends into the closet and jumped in behind them shutting the doors behind him just as two figures glided through the wall beside them.

"She has no right to be here, no connection with this place." Said one ghost angrily. He had a voice that made chills run up James's spine.

He peered through the slit between the doors; it was the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost and Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Now, now Baron, give the girl a chance, she has nowhere else to go."

"Well, she could have stayed where she was!"

"The poor child was _miserable_, she's had a hard time."

"But we have rules here Nick! She cannot stay!"

"We'll have to discuss the matter, it is not in our hands-" Replied Nick solemnly as they floated out of the room.

The boys burst from the closet, gasping for air.

"Blue! I thought you checked the map before we came in here." Growled James.

"I did! Or at least I tried... it was dark!"

"Come on we're done here anyway. Let's go." Concluded Alex.

They grabbed the map and the cloak and hurried through the door heading for the staircase. Before long they heard Nick's voice again,

"Do excuse us, we are quite sorry we merely went on a midnight stroll. - Yes, yes, we will let you know if we see anyone. Goodnight, Mr. Heep."

James, Alex and Blue all froze.

"Quick this way!" Whispered James in haste changing direction and going back the way they came.

They hurried as fast as they could without making noise. From around the corner behind them came Mr. Heep. He was looking straight at the boys. They stopped moving but Mr. Heep could not see them. He was walking towards them with silent footsteps, they had nowhere to turn the corridor was too narrow, he would walk straight into them! With this thought they began to move again but Mr. Heep was still advancing on them, his strides were a lot longer then those of the three boys squashed beneath a single cloak.

Then, ahead of them they spotted a turn, they hurried forward and dove down it. Luckily, Mr. Heep continued straight.

They continued to walk down the corridor they were now in, none of them were quite sure where they were heading, they had lost track but after a while they recognized where they were. They took the quickest route out of the dungeon. Once they were at last in the light they decided it was definitely necessary to check the map.

"Heep is in the great hall now, Peeves is on the third floor and Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron are still wandering the dungeons." Stated Blue.

"I think I've had enough dungeons to last me a lifetime." Grumbled Alex.

They wandered up the stairs feeling exhausted. When they reached the common room they checked the time; it was a quarter to two. They went straight to bed; their roommates were still sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far, I hope you liked this chapter. Finally we get to see James and his friends doing what they do best – breaking the rules! As always, reviews are very welcome!**


	5. First Week Away From Home

**Chapter 5**

**First Week Away From Home**

At breakfast in the great hall Albus was sitting between Rose and Philip eating delicious fried egg and toast. The two other boys from their dormitory, Godric and Emerson and some of the girls from Rose's dormitory were sitting opposite them.

"Are you by any chance named after Godric Gryffindor?" Rose asked Godric.

"Yeah. I was really terrified yesterday that the sorting hat would put we in a different house. My parents would kill me." He muttered.

"So was I, my family have been in Gryffindor for generations! You must be proud to be named after Gryffindor."

"Actually no. It's really very annoying."

Rose looked embarrassed.

"Hey look! The post's here!" Exclaimed Emerson pointing to the owls streaming into the hall.

A large, black owl dropped a package in front of James, then one in front of Rose and another in front of Albus, before flying away again. Then a large, beautiful, red bird glided down landing beside Albus with a letter tied to his leg.

"Hello there, Fawkes." Said Albus as he stroked the bird fondly.

Fawkes was a Pheonix, incredible and immortal. He belonged to Albus's father for as long as Albus could remember. He untied the letter from Fawke's leg. Then looked back down at the parcel. He didn't know who it was from but he wasn't going to waste time not finding out, he started ripping it open with his fingers, Rose was doing the same.

"It's from Uncle George!" Exclaimed Rose who had gotten her package opened first.

Inside each package were piles of Dungbombs, Fake wands, Exploding pens, Fireworks, Skiving Snackboxes, Instant Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonaters and all kinds of other Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise.

"Wow! Look at all these things!" Laughed Albus, "Bet George didn't tell our parents about sending us all this!'

When they had all finished eating and had put away their mail, the Gryffindors went down to the dungeons to find their classroom. The dungeon was dark and cold and most of the rooms were boarded up. After wandering around for a few minutes they found the door of their classroom. The other students waiting outside the classroom for the teacher to arrive. The Gryffindors shared potions class with the Ravenclaws.

"Phew..." Said Rose, "I thought we were late."

Then a small man with a fluffy, grey beard walked over and opened the door, muttering busily to himself. The students followed him into the room.

"Sit down, sit down." Said the man.

When they were all seated he turned to them,

"I am Professor Ebullio and I will be teaching you potions. Right, where will we start?" Professor Ebullio started shuffling his papers around.

Albus took this opportunity to look around the classroom.

There were bottles and cauldrons full of strange coloured liquids, some of them were bubbling or making popping noises. The cauldron nearest him held a sort of goo that was slowly changing colours. There were piles of books spilling from the cupboards and stacked along the shelves. Despite the cold outside it was hot and stuffy in the classroom. There were, of course, no windows and the only light came from candles on the walls and hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay class, I would like to take a moment to talk to you about what we will be doing this term. You will be learning the basics of potion making and the techniques." Stated Professor Ebullio waving his wand around as he spoke as if conducting himself, "Firstly-Oh my!' He said with an over-enthusiastic flick of his wand nearly poking himself in the eye. "Firstly, we will talk about basic ingredients. Let's see.. ah yes, open your potions book and read the ..." He seemed to have forgotten the next part of his rant, "The introduction - that's it."

He started reading from the book still waving his wand about. ' "The art of potion making is the most important thing you'll ever learn. A potion could save your life, after all. A potion could be the solution to any problem you have - if you know how to make it right." ' He finished with a flick of his wand that sent three books flying across the room and hitting the wall opposite barely missing several of the students heads but Professor Ebullio didn't even seem to notice.

"Now enough talk, after all that's not what potion making is about!"

They spent the rest of the class brewing the simple potions in the first chapters of the books. Albus was just getting the hang of it by the end of the class, Rose's potions were so good she won ten points for Gryffindor but Philip came out of class with his face as black as soot having caused a small explosion near the end of the class.

It was a clear, warm day. The first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin had their first Herbology class in greenhouse one.

"Professor Longbottom is my godfather." Said Albus to Philip, "He's really good friends with my parents, they were in school together."

"Cool! I hope he gives us loads of points." Said Philip enthusiastically. They both laughed.

"Here he comes." Said Albus.

"Good morning class." Professor Longbottom said cheerily, letting them into the greenhouse.

In was very warm in the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom opened some of the windows. They spent the class listening to Professor Longbottom's talk on caring for plants and then he held a short quiz about what he had told them. Philip was right, Professor Longbottom gave Albus ten points for answering one question, which was particularly generous of him. It was an interesting class and Albus, Rose and Philip all enjoyed it a lot.

Professor Longbottom finished the class by saying to them all, "In a few weeks we will be starting our projects. You will be split into groups of four and each group will have to look after a different plant. You will have to do research your plant and find out how to look after it. Your aim is for your plant to grow to maturity and for it to be as healthy as possible. The group with the best plant will win a prize."

The class left in high spirits at the thought of winning a prize. Rose was eager to check out the school library and Philip, Amanda and Albus went with her.

The library was very impressive, it was a huge room with rows of bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Rose dove into a huge book.

"Why's that part of the library blocked off?" Asked Amanda.

"That's the restricted section." Albus informed her.

"Why is it restricted?"

"Must be full of dark magic books, I guess."

' "_Dark magic_"? Like what?'

"Like magic that's against the law."

"I didn't know there was magic that was against the law."

"Of course there is!" Said Albus surprised, "My Dad's an Auror and he catches wizards and witches who break the law."

"Like the police?" Asked Amanda.

"What's the police?" Asked Albus completely lost.

"Doesn't matter." Said Amanda blushing.

Philip was laughing loudly at them. He got a stern look from Madam Pince the librarian.

By Friday afternoon Albus was exhausted and he couldn't wait to go to Hagrid's hut on the grounds for tea. Outside it was warm and there was a gentle breeze. Albus was on his way to the Owlery, he had just finished writing a letter to his parents and Lily.

When he reached the top of the stairs he could here someone was already there. He could see the layers of wooden rafters across the ceiling where hundreds of owls were gathered. Then he spotted a figure on the other side of the room with their back turned to him.

"Amanda?" Said Albus timidly approaching the girl.

The girl jumped and turned around looking surprised, she had clearly not heard him coming. It was, as Albus had guessed, Amanda. Her big eyes, Albus saw with alarm, looked slightly watery.

"Oh, Albus. I didn't hear you coming." She said apologetically.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just sending a letter to my parents,"

Albus nodded and walked over to her.

"You're so lucky you've got Rose and so many relatives here." She smiled. "I've never been away from home before, let alone by myself. You must think I'm stupid, to be home sick already. I guess your right."

"No I don't. If I didn't have Rose and James I'd be terrified to be here by myself. Actually it's still pretty terrifying.'"Albus admitted, "Do you want to come down to Hagrid's hut with Philip, Rose and I?" He asked suddenly. Amanda seemed surprised but pleased.

"Okay. Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Of course he won't." Grinned Albus.

Albus didn't know why he had admitted to being scared of being away from home, he wouldn't have told most people but then again Amanda had said it first so she could understand.

"Are you going now?" She asked.

"I just have to send this letter."

Albus whistled and a white owl with a ginger head and wings swooped down and landed on his arm. The owls name was Roland and had been Albus's eleventh Birthday present from his parents.

"I like your owl." Said Amanda stroking Roland's feathers.

"He likes you too by the looks of it!" Laughed Albus as he watched Roland who was clearly enjoying the attention.

Albus tied the letter to Roland's foot and whispered to the owl,

"Take this home, to Harry and Ginny and Lily." Roland spread his wings and flew away.

"I have to tell him to take it to my parents because he can never remember our address. Last time I said it to him he went to my uncle's house instead."

They both laughed as they left the Owlery and were still chatting and laughing when they met Philip and Rose in the great hall.

The four of them walked down to Hagrid's hut which sat peacefully beside the forbidden forest. Rose reached up and knocked on the huge wooden door. A moment later Hagrid's big bearded head appeared and welcomed them in.

"You brought company, I see. Good, good, the more the merrier!" was Hagrid's greeting.

"Hi Hagrid!" They chorused.

They all sat down around the table and Hagrid brought over a tray of big mugs of steaming tea and scones. The tea was great but the scones were rock hard and didn't taste the best. He asked them all about their first classes and if they were enjoying Hogwarts so far. Then Albus asked Hagrid,

"Do you know who the new Flying teacher is? We haven't had a Flying class yet."

"A bit. He went to school here years ago but I never knew him well. I remember that he was in Slytherin, captained the Quiditch team."

Albus, Rose, Philip and Amanda all exchanged looks.

"I shouldn't have said that." Muttered Hagrid, "I don't want any of you judging him because he was a Slytherin, okay?"

But Albus wasn't so sure, so far some Slytherins had given them incorrect directions to three classes, tripped him up in the corridor and picked Philip up and put him in a tree (though Philip had actually found that fun, the Slytherins didn't know that). It would be a while before he trusted a Slytherin too much.

They all enjoyed the trip to Hagrid's and stayed long into the evening and only returned for dinner in the great hall.


	6. Professor Flint

**Chapter Six**

**Professor Flint**

The second year Gryffindors last class on Friday afternoon was Flying and James, Alex and Blue were approaching it with curiosity. The lesson was to take place in a field behind the castle as the Quiditch pitch was too far away to walk down to and back and still have time to have a decent class.

As the three boys wandered out to the field they were in high spirits, the Gryffindor Quiditch trials had been arranged for tomorrow morning and James was feeling very hopeful.

They came in view of the class and they could easily spot Professor Flint among the earliest of students. He was big and mean looking. He didn't look like Lysander at all. His head was thick and he had a strong jaw. His hair was short and dark. James couldn't help noticing he looked slightly troll-like.

Lysander on the other hand had a narrower head and his hair was blond and pulled back into a tight ponytail. If they hadn't the same second name James never would have guessed they were related. But there were certain similarities between him and his son, they both had a mean glare and strong build.

They approached the class and stood holding their broomsticks with the other students. They had Flying with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Flint waited for the last of the students to gather around, and then he said,

"Everyone tell me your name before we begin. You first." he said pointing to a tall Hufflepuff boy. They took turns telling him their names and when they had finished he said,

"Last year you all learned the basics but this year you will have the chance to develop your skills. On three, I want you all to mount your brooms and take off, fly around a bit to get your balance back after the summer. Are you all ready, one, two, three..."

At once they all took off, James loved the feeling of taking off from the ground and sped around, zigzagging and twisting round in circles, speeding upwards before diving,

"You! You there!" Shouted Flint.

He was shouting at James, he stopped abruptly.

"James Potter, isn't it?"

James nodded.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor for your showing off!"

James stared at Professor Flint as he flew away, _"Showing off?"_ he was not showing off, that was so unfair! Alex flew over,

"I can't believe him. He's been flying around looking for reasons to take points off us Gryffindors. He obviously hates Gryffindor!"

"Why though?" James said stonily.

"Well he was in Slytherin. Or at least Lysander is and I'd bet that's a family trait."

"Yeah I guess." Glared James watching Flint speeding around making sharp turns and twists.

"Now that's showing off!" muttered Alex.

James always liked it when Alex defended him like that and even spared him a grin before they flew off again. But Flint was really bugging him, as he flew he noticed Flint watching him, just waiting to take some more points of Gryffindor. The dislike was growing inside him and he found himself with a terrible thirst to do something to bug him.

Sadly, the clear, sunny weather of Friday was not to last. It was just the quiet before the storm. That night the winds raged outside the castle and roared around the Gryffindor Tower. In the common room half of Gryffindor house were sitting around playing 'exploding snap' and 'wizards chess'. James was sitting at a table writing a letter.

"What are you writing?" Asked Blue.

"A letter to my Uncle George, to thank him for the parcel he sent me."

"He was on Gryffindor Quiditch team, wasn't he?"

"Yes." James felt his heart sink. He didn't want to think too much about the trials tomorrow and had been hoping the subject wouldn't come up.

"Then why don't you ask him if he knew Flint, they were probably in Hogwarts around the same time." Suggested Blue.

"Good idea! I hadn't thought of that." He replied genuinely relieved.

On Saturday morning it was still wet and there was a gale force wind. James, Blue and Alex went straight down to the pitches after breakfast. James had tried to persuade them not to come and watch but Blue and Alex would not change their mind even with the terrible weather. They had left early to let James get some extra practice in first.

As they reached the pitch it started to drizzle and James was finding it very hard to see through the wind and rain. They realised that they weren't the only people to come early to get some practice, about twelve other Gryffindors were either trying their best to fly through the wind or standing watching.

As James took off from the ground a strong gust of wind sent him flying sideways, he caught his balance and tried to fly higher. He couldn't fly straight; the wind was against him no matter which way he turned. He tried to dodge another student who was being tossed about by the wind but they collided in a painful crash. James fell but luckily he was close to the ground.

His broomstick, however, did not fall but Blue, who had seen James fall, was already running towards him and he pointed his wand at the broomstick, shouting,

"Consto-agito!"

The broom immediately stopped in mid-air. Blue reached up and grabbed it out of the air, than he ran over to James.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Said James as Alex joined them, "Thanks for saving my broom."

"Yeah nice spell! I don't remember learning that in class!" Agreed Alex.

"You wouldn't!" Laughed James although he himself didn't know the spell either.

"Actually, we didn't. I just thought it might come in handy." Admitted Blue.

"Well you were right then." Said James with admiration.

Then they heard a voice over the storm, it was Hagrid.

"What're yeh all doing out here. Didn't yeh hear Professor McGonigal, all Quiditch trials'n practises are cancelled for the weekend."

James, Blue and Alex walked over to Hagrid.

"When did Professor McGonigal cancel them?" Asked Alex frowning.

"Straight aft'r breakfas'."

"We left early." Explained Blue.

James wasn't sure how to feel, he was relieved the trial wasn't going to take place in this in this weather but annoyed that he had come down to the pitches, fallen off his broom, had got wet, cold and muddy and this news also meant he had another week of nervous waiting, at least, before the trial was on.

When they arrived at the castle they went to the common room to dry off. Next James and Alex decided to get their homework done so that it would not be left all weekend, Blue had done his on Friday night and told the other two he wanted to go to the library and find something to read and to come find him there when they had finished.

He went down the stairs to the common room where he heard two people having a loud discussion.

"Where have you been?" Asked Rangi Pai.

"Down at the Quiditch pitches with all the people who want to trial. Where were you?" Asked Fred Weasley, a cousin of James and Rose.

"After breakfast I came up here. Did you go down to the Quiditch pitches before the end of breakfast?" Asked Rangi looking surprisingly pleased.

"Yeah, I wasn't hungry and I saw some of the people who wanted to trial and they were going to get some practice before the trials began. I decided to go down too."

"How many people were down there?" Asked Rangi.

"About fifteen including me. Why?" Replied Fred sounding confused.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Rangi.

"What?"

'We will have an amazing team this year, they're all so enthusiastic and dedicated!" Said Rangi with delight.

Fred shook his head.

Blue decided he shouldn't mention this to James, he wasn't taking the same view about this as Rangi and he had quite a few bruises from that fall. He left for the library.

In the library Blue saw Rose sitting in a large armchair reading a gigantic book. Rose and Blue both lived in Ottery St. Catchpole. Although it was originally a muggle village, it was surrounded by wizarding families.

Rose lived with her parents, brother and grandparents on a hill above the village. Blue lived with his older brother in the village running a muggle garage.

"Hi Rose." He said.

She looked up from her book and smiled,

"Oh, hi Blue. How are you?" She said.

"I'm good. What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Asked Blue taking a seat in another armchair.

"I love it! Especially this library, it's so big, I've never seen so many books in my life!" She said with her eyes lighting up.

"And what about the classes?"

"There all really interesting... except, maybe, History of Magic, I find it really hard to understand everything Professor Binns says. I keep getting lost; the Goblin rebellions are all so similar. He is a bit boring."

"A bit?"

They laughed.

Rose and Blue had known each other since they were very young. There families were good friends. Her grandfather had a great interest in muggles and as Blue's brother sold muggle items. It was through knowing the Weasleys that Blue had met James.

"What are you reading?" Asked Blue.

"_'Famous Witches and Wizards of the 16th Century'_, it's really interesting, you should read it!" Enthused Rose.

"I think I'll stick to something lighter." He said, smiling.

Rose smiled too and went back to reading. Blue got up, looked around the shelves, chose a fiction book about taming dragons and sat back down.

He had read two chapters when James and Alex came in.

"Did you finish your homework?" Asked Blue.

"Nah, we gave up." Replied Alex carelessly.

Blue sighed but grinned.

"Well it's your fault if you have to do it at the last minute. What do you want to do now?"

"I feel like a game of exploding snap!" Said James happily.

"Not in here you don't!" interrupted the librarian, Madam Pince, coming around the corner. Madam Pince was an ancient witch who had a vulture-like appearance and a snappy, shrewd manner.

"Aren't you two banned?" She glared, pointing at Alex and James. It was a question they could tell she didn't want an answer to. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"We were just leaving." Said James grabbing Alex by the arm and yanking him towards the door before he made a rude or cheeky answer. He motioned to Blue that they would wait for him outside.

"I think I'll leave now too." Decided Rose as she shut the heavy book with a loud thunk.

Blue put the book he had been reading back on its shelf and they both left the library.

"Hi Rosie." Said James, "Fancy meeting you here." He added sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you banned from the library anyway?" She said ignoring his comment.

"Just a misunderstanding, no need to worry, Rosie." He shrugged but somehow it was clear Rose didn't believe him.

Monday morning came and with it the end of the storm. Albus was on his way to his first Flying lesson. Rose and Philip were on either side of him. They had to share Flying class with the Slytherins.

They reached the field outside and walked towards Flint slowly, they were early.

Professor Flint was flicking through a book and ignored them as they joined the small group of early students. Gradually the rest of the class joined them.

"Right now let's start. I am Professor Flint." Declared Flint. "I know some of you have not flown on a broomstick before but their is no need to worry, no-one will be flying today and I won't let anyone take off till they've convinced me that they can."

Albus exchanged glances with Philip trying to figure out if this was good news or bad news, he didn't seem to know either.

"Now everyone take a broom, I'll hand them out. Line up!" Called Flint.

The students lined up. Albus couldn't help but notice that Flint was giving all the Slytherins the broomsticks that were in better condition. When he got to the front of the line he saw Professor Flint eye him for a moment than he handed him one of the battered school brooms. Albus walked away dreaming of his Comet 400 at home.

"Now put your broomstick down on the ground." Said Professor Flint when he had handed out the last broomstick. "You will keep the same broom for every class this year."

The rest of the class consisted of trying to pick up your broomstick by saying 'up' and holding your hand over the broom. Albus had been doing this trick since he could walk and found the class really boring but then just before the end of class he spotted a great, big crack in his broomstick had formed. Professor Flint stormed over, he had noticed too.

"What have you done to your broom!" He roared.

The class all turned to stare at Albus. He felt his face go hot.

"This is inexcusable, outright vandalism!" Shouted Flint.

"But Professor, I didn't do it on purpose." Objected Albus.

"Don't make excuses, you will not get away with this. Tell me your name."

Albus didn't answer, he was completely mortified.

"Answer me!" Demanded Professor Flint.

"Albus Potter," Muttered Albus.

"Speak up!"

"Albus Potter." Said Albus.

"Ah, I see, no wonder." Scoffed Flint, "I've already had a run-in with your brother. He's an attention seeker too."

If there was one thing Albus wanted right now it was not more attention.

Flint pulled out the book he had been looking at earlier out of a large pocket in his robes and started searching through it.

"Right Potter, that's a detention on Friday afternoon, down at the Quiditch pitches at five o'clock and don't be late!" With this Professor Flint turned on his heel and marched back to the front of the class leaving Albus standing there in shock.

"Class dismissed." He announced. "Hand your broomsticks to me on the way out and tell me your name. Potter you may leave."

Albus left feeling dumbfounded.

Back at the castle Rose, Amanda and Philip caught up with him.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Said Rose angrily. "That crack in your broom was obviously caused by it being over a hundred years old!"

Albus was glad of their support. On their way to the next lesson they spent the whole time trying to cheer him up.

"Why don't you tell Professor Longbottom?" Suggested Amanda.

"No I wouldn't want him to think I'm too upset about this, anyway he might tell my parents." Said Albus feeling ashamed at what his parents might think. He didn't want them to know that he had already received a detention.


	7. The Detention and The Quiditch Trial

**Hi, Thanks for reading this far, I hope you like it! Please send me reviews cause I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Detention and The Quiditch Trial**

Wednesday came too fast. Albus left the castle at quarter to five for the Quiditch pitches, he had a horrible feeling that Professor Flint would not forget to make sure that he missed his dinner and he was already starving.

Rose and Philip had asked to walk down with him but he was afraid that Professor Flint might pick on them too if he saw them. He kept trying to decide whether or not Flint had something against him, he hadn't thought much about it at the time but he had seen Flint watching him during the class as if waiting for him to do something wrong.

When he reached the Quiditch pitches he saw the Ravenclaw team practicing. He was early so he waited for a few minutes watching them. Then Flint arrived, he looked at his watch but he could not tell Albus he was late, as Albus had arrived before himself.

"Come in here." He said as though the very sight of Albus disgusted him.

Albus followed indignantly.

Professor Flint led him through a door to a storage room full of old brooms.

"Right now, everyone of these brooms needs to be waxed and polished. You may not leave till I am satisfied. Here is the wax and here is the polish, the brushes and cloths. Start now."

With these instructions, Albus picked up the wax, a broomstick and a cloth and began his long, tiring, chore. Professor Flint sat on a chair in the corner watching him for a while than took the same book he had been reading before class off a small shelf and began to read. Every now and again Albus would see him take out a black, feathered quill and scribble a note on the page.

As Albus cleaned the brooms it seemed the pile of dirty ones just grew. He was very tired and he could hear his stomach rumbling.

It was past seven o'clock before he finished and when finally all the brooms were shiny and clean, Albus stood up slowly, his legs were stiff. He looked at Flint. For a moment he didn't look up than he gazed round the room and gave a tiny nod.

Then he went back to reading. Albus didn't know if he could leave or not so he just stood in silence by the door. Professor Flint looked up again.

"Well? Go." He said as though it was obvious.

Albus left feeling relieved.

"Potter wait!"

He froze, turned slowly to see Flint behind him again.

"_No. What now? I haven't done anything wrong_." He thought to himself.

"In case I didn't make myself clear enough on Monday," Began Professor Flint in a superior voice, "The broom you broke was "_your_" broom for the year. Now you will just have to go without one."

Albus felt his heart sink. How was he supposed to take Flying lessons without a broom?

"Well Flint must have something in mind but I bet it won't be fun." he thought.

Back at the castle he met Philip and Amanda in the common room.

"Here," Said Philip holding out a bundle wrapped in napkins. "I saved you some food from dinner, there's not much but I took what I could."

Albus unwrapped the bundle, there was buttered bread and an apple inside, and he started to eat vigorously.

"How was it?" Asked Amanda cautiously.

Albus shrugged,

"Exhausting." he admitted.

He didn't tell them what Flint had said after he had finished.

"Where's Rose?" He asked.

"Just up in the dormitory. I'll go get her if you like." Offered Amanda.

Albus nodded,

"I want to challenge her to a rematch in wizards chess." he grinned deciding he should just take his mind off that evening and do something fun. Besides Rose had beaten him on Sunday and he didn't want to let her get away with that.

Over the next week the work started getting harder as everyone felt the summer slip away to nothing but memories. By Friday James, Blue and Alex had a pile of homework and were dreading Flying Lesson.

When they arrived Professor Flint demanded that they run to the far castle wall and back.

"Everyone who flies needs to be fit." He announced.

The class groaned. They jogged to the wall and when they returned to Professor Flint he looked at them and said,

"Is that the best you can do? Go again, that was far to slow!"

"But Professor -"

"If you argue you can do it ten times!"

They started back, though they all thought it was a waste of time.

"I hate Flint! I hate him! I don't see him doing any exercise anyway!" Muttered James to Blue and Alex. "I can't wait to get another letter from George. He'll know what to do..." A smile full of mischief creeping onto his face.

Blue felt worried, James could very easily get carried away in trouble.

At the end of the lesson the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were all in bad spirits. They went back to the common room grumbling and with a three-page essay on "The Origins of Flying".

"I know what will cheer us up." Said a surprisingly cheerful Alex to Blue and James.

"What?" Asked Blue slightly cautiously

"We can go searching tonight-it is the weekend after all!"

"But Alex, the Quiditch trials are tomorrow, we don't want to be _tired_." Said Blue looking at James to make sure he knew that he meant him.

"No, that's great! We really need to get more searching done anyway." Said James with sudden energy.

"James you're going to be exhausted tomorrow!" Protested Blue.

"We won't stay out too late, just a little bit, okay?"

"Don't blame me if you fall asleep on your broom tomorrow."

James and Alex chose to ignore Blue's warnings; they were looking forward to a night full of adventures and searches.

At eleven thirty they slipped from their beds, they got dressed and hid beneath the cloak.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blue asked James.

"Absolutely." He answered.

"Though Blue if you don't want to come along you know you don't have to." Alex pointed out; already knowing Blue was not going to be left behind.

"No way. I'm coming. If I don't you two would stay out all night." Said Blue in his most decisive tone.

They tiptoed down the stairs all the way to the ground floor. Classroom twelve was Professor Iratus's classroom. She was a mean old witch who thought Transfiguration. Every student in the school hated her.

Her classroom was cold and hard, it smelt of something stale and was nearly completely empty.

"Aren't many places for anything to be hidden here." Whispered Alex.

Still, they searched the room thoroughly. Nothing was found. It only took them about fifteen minutes.

"Let's try the second floor." Suggested James.

"James, you have to go to bed! The trial is in the morning." Blue warned him.

"It's not even twelve yet." Moaned James. "One more room won't take long."

Blue gave in, there was no point arguing with James. It was his trial anyway.

So they left the first floor and arrived on the second then they spotted Peeves.

Peeves were a poltergeist, a spirit but not a ghost. He was a small man dressed in colourful clothing and he was speeding up and down the corridor pouring ink on the floor and singing:

_'Ink, onk, stink, stonk._

_We'll make a mess tonight_

_What will Heep say in the morning_

_About the mess I am forming._

_I cannot wait to see,_

_His reaction to my glee'_

The boys managed to slip by without getting any ink on the cloak. Classroom twelve was an unused classroom. It was completely empty inside. There was nowhere to look except for beneath the windowsills and behind the old blackboard that was still on the wall.

"Perhaps we're searching all wrong," Suggested Blue.

"What do you mean?" Frowned Alex in puzzlement.

"Well... the note said at the twelve, so it must mean a particular twelve, a more unique twelve, we're searching just any twelve. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not a clue."

"Well it's not in here anyway." Interrupted James. "We'd better go, Peeves has flown off but he'll be back any minute to finish his mess." He said looking at the map.

Outside the classroom they saw that Peeves had added a layer of glue to the ink.

"Wow, what a way to introduce yourself." Joked Alex as they dodged their way around the large puddle.

They arrived back in the common room with the cloak still on. James pulled it off.

"Well, we didn't find anything - again." Muttered Alex.

"Hey, I thought you were doing this to cheer yourselves up, you can't start whining now." Said Blue giving him a dirty look.

"Well, I had fun." Offered James.

"Great, then now we can all go to sleep!"

* * *

"Before anyone here trials I want you to understand exactly what is involved.' Rangi Pai was standing on the Quiditch pitch in front of the hopeful students who assembled shivering in the freezing wind.

"Quiditch must be your **number one priority**. We will be training three times a week, on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays, whatever the weather, missing training will not be taken lightly. If you get on this team you make a **commitment**!"

James was standing opposite Rangi, the rest of Gryffindor team was standing behind him and James could see two of his cousins, Molly and Fred.

"Anyone who has no experience of Quiditch might want to reconsider taking this trial. As you know, we need a need a seeker and a chaser, so will all the chasers line up here," Said Rangi indicating to his right, "and all the seekers over here." He indicated to his left. "We'll start with the chasers."

The Seekers pushed their way into a line. James felt himself being slowly pushed to the back of the line and after a moment found himself standing at the very back. He didn't want to go last but there wasn't anything he could do, the other students were bigger than him.

James could see Alex, Blue, Victoire, Rose, Albus and a friend of theirs'. They had all shown up to show him their support but he wished they hadn't, he was nervous enough without so many people watching him.

One by one the chasers flew into the air, they did a short passing exercise with Fred and the other chaser, then they had to take three shots on one of the fifty-foot high hoop shaped goals.

Next in the line of chasers was a small nervous looking boy who said he was in second year but James didn't know him. Rangi towered over the boy and he was looking down at him with suspicion.

"Are you in second year?" He asked.

The boy nodded but he was shaking.

"Let me make this clear right now, First years are not allowed on the Quiditch team. So before anyone wastes more of our time taking this trial when they won't be able to play anyway, I did not make these rules, will all first years leave the pitch."

The small boy and one other boy from the line of chasers left the pitch looking disappointed and rejected. James felt sorry for them, he had wanted to be on the Quidditch team last year and he wasn't allowed but they would have to wait, like he did.

The chaser trial continued and soon they had all taken the trial.

Now it was the seekers turn. As James watched the line ahead of him shrink he felt like his heart was in his mouth. He was the last person standing in the line.

"Name?" Asked Rangi.

"James Potter." Replied James. Rangi raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Year?"

"Second." Rangi looked at him with caution but decided to believe him.

"Go on then."

James mounted his broomstick. He pushed off from the ground and felt the sudden rush of air pass him and felt adrenaline fill him. He took off with speed. A sort of floating obstacle course had been set up and the seekers had to fly through it then the trial was to spot and catch the Golden Snitch without getting hit by any Bludgers.

James swerved around and through the obstacles with all the skill he had. He dodged an oncoming Bludger narrowly and that was when he spotted the snitch.

It was fifty feet in front of him hovering a few feet from the ground, he shot after it with all the speed he could muster. He dove towards it sharply, forgetting about the people who were watching him, his mind only concentrated on the one thing; the snitch. He watched as the ground rushed towards him, he pulled out of the dive just in time, the snitch was darting away from him but he was hot on it's tail.

He stretched out his hand and nearly lost his balance on the broom but he made a grab for it and felt the cold metal against his fingers before allowing his feet to touch the ground. He heard the cheers of his friends and family and was suddenly he felt glad that they had come.

Fred ran over to him and ruffled his hair,

"Well done, that was some performance! Rangi says you can go back to the school, he'll post who got the position in the Gryffindor common room tonight. In my opinion you were easily the best we saw, let's hope Rangi agrees, eh?" He patted James on the back then left to go back to the rest of the team who were waiting for him.

James spotted Blue and Alex sprinting across the pitch towards him.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Declared Alex.

"Nice dive!" Grinned Blue.

James was escorted all the way to the castle by such happy company he felt like he had got the position on the team already.


	8. In Or Out

**Hi. Hope you like what you've read so far – there's lots more coming! What do you think of Flint? Oh and Rangi, Phil's bro? Please Review! XD**

**Chapter 8**

**In or Out**

The celebrations had all worn of by dinnertime. James felt an empty feeling of worry and anticipation in his stomach and he did not eat much.

"I'm going back to the common room." He declared after only five minutes sitting in the hall.

"James, you haven't eaten anything!" Exclaimed Alex staring at James's full plate of roast chicken.

"I'm not hungry."

"You must eat something before you leave. Just something tiny..." Coaxed Blue.

James shook his head.

"So... if your not going to eat anything, you wouldn't mind me finishing that for you?" Alex asked. Blue glared at him.

"What? He said he doesn't want it." Whined Alex.

"Go ahead." Muttered James.

"Yes! You're the best James!" Said Alex piling James's food onto his already empty plate.

"James, don't go yet. We'll be done in a minute." Said Blue.

James didn't like the idea of walking up to the empty Gryffindor tower and waiting for them there so he decided to take Blue's advise this time and stayed where he was.

Blue was as good as his word and they were indeed finished in a minute. They left the great hall and hurried up the stairs.

"Do you think it'll be there yet?" Asked Alex. No one had to ask what he meant by 'it'. 'It' was the only thing that had occupied their heads since the trial. No one knew the answer either so he received no reply and they were silent till they reached the common room.

"Dracocephelum." They chorused and the fat lady swung forward.

They were the only ones there as the others were all back in the hall and the room had an impatient silence surrounding it. There was a large notice board on the wall and they could see a new notice but it was too far away to read. None of them dared step up to it, they were dreading what it may say.

"I'll look." Volunteered Alex after a while. Straightening up, he walked over to the notice board. Neither James nor Blue took their eyes off him as he read the notice. He turned to face them suddenly,

"It's okay. You did it! You did it! You're on the Gryffindor team!"

Blue and James sprinted towards him to see it for themselves. They whooped and cheered as they jumped around the room till the whole of Gryffindor entered. Everyone joined in, cheering and congratulating James but no one could be more pleased than James himself.

That night James, Alex, Blue and the rest of the boys in their dormitory stayed up for hours eating "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans" and other junk food and setting of some of the Fireworks Uncle George had sent him. It was morning before any of them went to bed.

Monday morning came quicker than James had expected. He had just finished his breakfast when the mail arrived. Uncle George's big, black owl dropped a letter in front of him and it landed on his empty plate.

"A reply from George." James whispered waving the letter at head height.

"Open it!" said Alex in earnest.

As James started to tear the letter open a voice behind him made him stop,

"Excuse me James, can I talk to you?" it was Rangi Pai.

"Sure." said James tucking the unopened letter into his robes.

"Alone?" asked Rangi eyeing Blue and Alex as they listened with curiosity.

James got up and they left the great hall and walked into the sudden silence of the entrance hall. Rangi turned to him,

"James, I want you to understand how serious I am about this team," he said solemnly.

James nodded.

"Do you understand how much dedication I need from all the team members?"

James nodded.

"Now, the reason I chose you for the team is because you were easily the best seeker at the trial."

James's insides lit up at these words.

"But - you are only in second year..."

James felt himself sinking into despair. He had finally got on the team after waiting so long and now he was going to lose it for being too young.

"I have checked and all the players on the other teams are at least fourteen."

James started to nod miserably but Rangi was already saying -

"So you will have to prove you're worth the risk. Letting you on the team could prove to be a mistake so you better not let it! I know how badly you want to be on this team James, so it's up to you to make sure I don't regret my decision. Oh and by the way - welcome to the team!"

James could have hugged him but that probably wouldn't have gone down so well.

Rangi smiled, turned and went back into the Great Hall. James took a moment to take it all in, he was still on the team, he had thought it was all over but he was all right, still he was under a lot of pressure but he was determined to keep his place on the team, if someone else got it he might have to wait years before he even got another chance.

He entered the hall in silence and sat down.

"What did Rangi want?" asked Alex.

"Are you all right?" asked Blue with in concern in his voice.

"You know, just talking 'bout the team and stuff. I'm fine." James answered putting it out of his head. "Right let's open this letter now!" he grinned.

Blue and Alex nodded.

George's suggestions consisted of pranks like using a whoopee cushion adapted for broomsticks which he was developing at the moment and promised to sent them one as soon as he had finished. He also told them that while he had been in Hogwarts Flint had secret fears of injection needles, bees and surprisingly owls. James wondered how he knew these _secret_ fears but he didn't have time to reply, he had had a sudden idea.

* * *

When Philip, Rose and Albus arrived at Herbology the door was already open and Professor Longbottom was at his desk.

"Wait! Don't sit down." he called, "Today we begin our projects and I have to sort you into your groups."

The students assembled along the greenhouse wall.

"In each group," began Professor Longbottom, "There will be four students, the groups will each have one boy from Gryffindor, one boy from Slytherin, one girl from Gryffindor and one girl from Slytherin, to make sure they're fair."

Professor Longbottom had arranged four hats. He picked up the first one and drew out a name,

"Albus Potter." he called, "Come over here Albus, your group can sit at this desk."

Albus sat down at the desk Professor Longbottom had motioned to. Then he called out a name from the second hat,

"Paul Brady. You go join Albus, okay?"

Paul sat down opposite Albus and gave him a small smile, Albus, quite taken aback, paused, and then he smiled too.

"Artemis Terrager." Called Professor Longbottom.

A girl with dark golden hair sat down next to Albus, she didn't say a word or look at either him or Paul she just stared out a window.

"Athena Terrager."

Artemis stiffened. Albus frowned. Paul looked amused. Athena looked peeved. She sat down next to Paul. Professor Longbottom started calling out the names for the next group.

Athena, like Artemis, had dark golden hair only hers was in long pigtails on either side of her head.

Albus was disappointed with his group, he had hoped they would get to choose their own groups, he would've been in a group with Rose, Philip and probably Amanda and then they would surely have won the prize.

As it was he was in a group with two Slytherins and a girl he did not know. Also he did not like the unsettling tension between Artemis and Athena but still Paul seemed okay, even if he was in ... no, he would not judge Paul like that, it wasn't fair, what if he had been put in Slytherin?

Albus became all the more aggrieved when Rose and Philip were lucky enough to be put in the same group. Scorpius Malfoy was in that group too.

Albus's group was told to grow Acanthus, a plant with large, green leaves. They were given a tiny seedling and asked to water it. Professor Longbottom handed Athena a large, tin watering can which they soon found out was a big mistake, as Athena bent over to water the Acanthus her hand slipped and the water splashed all over Artemis.

The Slytherins in the other groups were all laughing. Artemis had jumped up in surprise, she was dripping from head to toe. For a small slip of the hand Athena had got Artemis very wet. Albus could tell that it was not an accident. He noticed Paul was not laughing.

After class, Albus caught up with Philip and Rose. Rose looked very annoyed.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"That guy Scorpius is really horrible!" glared Rose.

"Why? What happened?"

"He was muttering really horrible things about that girl over at your desk, the one who got splashed." Explained Philip.

"He is so mean! It's not as if it's Artemis's fault if she was put in Gryffindor." Raged Rose.

"I'm confused." said Albus feeling perplexed. "Why would Artemis not want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Because," Rose explained as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, "Her family are all pure bloods and they've been in Slytherin as long as ours have been in Gryffindor, maybe even longer."

Albus suddenly realized that his fear of being put in Slytherin could have been matched in someone else's fear of being put in Gryffindor, and this fear, in Artemis's case, had actually been realized. He had sudden pity for the girl.

"Plus, her sister's a beast." Finished Philip.

**So James is on the Quiditch team but can he keep his place?**

**Lots of new characters in this chapter; tell me what you think of them! Any predictions?**

**More soon! :D**


	9. Two Can Play at this Game

**Hello, I'm really grateful that you've read this far! And as always: Please Review!**

**Chapter 9**

**Two Can Play at this Game**

The Herbology classes continued, Artemis and Athena argued silently, their Acanthus plant grew and Albus found himself growing closer and closer to Paul.

Over in Philip and Roses group, they were growing a Laurel tree which had to be planted outside so Albus saw very little of them but Philip kept him notified on details such as Rose and Scorpius's mutual hatred and Rose's rivalry with the Slytherin girl, Emilia.

Paul had started to hang out with him outside of class too. Philip had been a bit wary at first but soon Paul had convinced him that he was okay. Now they often went from class to class together though they could not eat together as Paul was at the Slytherin table.

One day in Herbology, Albus and Paul noticed some, tiny yellow dots appearing on the Acanthus. They decided to ask Professor Longbottom if the two of them could go up to the library.

Once they had permission, they headed to the door but as they were passing Athena they notice that she has hissing at Artemis, they could not hear what she was saying but Albus caught the sentence:

_"-a disgrace to the family..."_

Suddenly, to Albus's alarm, Artemis lost control; at the speed of lightning she reached across the table and yanked one of Athena's pigtails with all her might.

Athena let out a horrible, shrill scream. Professor Longbottom spun around from where he had been examining another groups project but he was to late, Athena flung herself at her sister, kicking and scratching.

Professor Longbottom darted across the room and wrestled the two girls apart. Albus saw a large gash across Artemis's face. He realised that the other students who had been outside behind him, standing in the doorway. Most of them looked shocked, Scorpius Malfoy looked amused.

Professor Longbottom let go of the girls and glanced at his watch, there were only five minutes left till the end of class,

"Class dismissed, you can all go." he muttered looking suddenly tired, "Except you two." he added to Artemis and Athena.

Albus went outside, Rose and Philip were standing right outside the door. Amanda was with them.

"By the way, White, I heard you haven't heard of Quiditch, is it true?" snarled Malfoy, "Do you know what a broomstick is, then?"

"-Oh go away Malfoy." interrupted Rose and Philip.

"Hey Rose, didn't see you there behind all that hair of yours." He grinned horribly, "Well, you two are an odd couple but then again, I'm not surprised, it is typical of your family!"

Malfoy's group of cronies laughed.

"I said go away Malfoy." Rose repeated.

"Well, well, threatening me are you?" Jeered Scorpius, "I think I was making a fair point, after all isn't your mother a mudblood!"

In a flash Rose's wand was out and pointed straight at Malfoy but Malfoy was quick too, he pointed his wand at her.

A calm voice suddenly interrupted the silent tension,

"What's going on here?"

It was Victoire, her prefect badge shining in the sun.

"Hurry up and get to class, all of you." she said.

The first years scattered, Albus, Philip, Amanda, Paul and Rose were the only ones left.

Victoire turned to Rose who was staring at the ground,

"Rose don't let me ever catch you fighting people again." she warned.

Rose did not answer.

"Now, go to class."

They did as they were told. Albus felt about three years old but it was clear Rose felt worse, she had not looked up since Victoire had come.

He knew Victoire just wanted to stop them getting into trouble but somewhere deep down he had a terrible feeling she might have just made things worse.

* * *

Quiditch practice had been going well, James enjoyed it even more than he had expected to. They spent practice doing fun things like races or obstacle courses and drills of Rangi's own invention. Although Rangi was very strict and intimidating James could not help but admire his dedication and skill on a broomstick.

It was also very cool to hang out with the team. It made him very popular with not just his own year but with the other years too. The first and second years admired him and the older years agreed that he was cool and funny. He was instantly popular; he couldn't walk down a corridor with out getting a 'high-five' or seven.

He left training, in good form, as always. In the common room he found Blue helping Alex with his homework.

"Hi." he called to them.

"Hi." they called back.

"What homework is that?"

"The questions Flint gave us." Grumbled Alex.

"Oh right..." said James realising that he had forgotten Flint's latest means of torture.

"I think Flint must give more homework than every other teacher put together." mumbled Blue.

"In that case you might want to reconsider my idea," suggested James.

The idea in question was the one James had thought of when they were reading George's letter concerning Flint. As soon as James had put it forward, Blue had told him to put it out of his mind. However James had still not given up.

"I already told you - I won't do it." said Blue firmly.

"But Blue, why not?' whined Alex.

"For one thing, we'll get caught and for another, what difference will it make? Other than making Flint angrier."

"It would show him that two can play at his game." answered James.

"Great, so this is just a game. In that case, it's as simple as this; I don't want to play."

At that moment, Rose, Philip, Amanda and Albus walked in. Rose walked straight passed them and went up the stairs to the girls' common room.

"What's up with her?" James wondered aloud.

"She just wants to go to bed," replied Albus, "She's had a rough day."

Albus and Philip sank into armchairs. Amanda took out her homework at a nearby desk. Alex leapt up of the floor where he had been sitting and sat down next to Philip, he left his homework scattered on the floor.

"Tell me, what do you two think of Flint?" he inquired.

"I think he's a nightmare, he gave Albus detention for nothing..." mumbled Philip sleepily.

Albus looked at him in horror, Philip realised his mistake.

"Detention! Detention, Albus got _detention_?" burst James jumping out of his seat.

James and Alex started dancing around the room singing a little song they were making up as they went along,

"Detention, detention, Albus got detention!" they sang in delight.

"Sorry," Philip apologised quietly to Albus who nodded gravely.

"It's okay, they'll get over it." Blue smiled kindly, "But do you mind telling me what really happened to Rose?" he added anxiously.

"She hates that guy, Malfoy,' said Philip, 'do you know him?'

Blue nodded, "I've seen him a few times."

"Well, we're in the same Herbology group together and they had a bit of a fight today,"

Philip looked over at Albus as if to ask if it was safe to go on. Albus nodded,

"Just don't tell those two." he added motioning to James and Alex who were still singing and laughing.

Blue nodded.

"They were arguing for a while and then, Victoire came along and found them with their wands pointed at each other. She wasn't very happy. She sent the Slytherins away and gave out to Rose for fighting." Philip grimaced.

"Why did Rose get so angry?"' asked Blue in wonder.

"He said her mother was a mudblood..." whispered Albus.

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" asked Amanda.

"Unclean blood... just an insult, but it's one of the worst insults you hear." explained Blue.

"Oh, so it's a word for muggle-borns, right?" said Amanda.

Blue nodded, "The Malfoys reckon that they're purebloods and that that makes them better than anyone else. Just shows you what some people will do for attention. Do you really believe Rose would have, you know, tried to jinx him or something, she doesn't seem the dueling sort?"

"I don't know, Rose has got a pretty bad temper..." replied Albus.

"If you ask me, you should stay away from Malfoy as much as you can."

James and Alex came back,

"Ooh Malfoy, that Slytherin in your year, yeah he's a right pain in the bum!" agreed Alex.

"Oh yeah and that guy Robert Tyne. Malfoy's friend, we know his brother, he's in our year, Tybalt, you want to stay away from the Tynes as much as possible." added James.

"James?" said Philip.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if a guy like Malfoy was annoying you?"

"Stay away from him."

"But what if you couldn't, you see, Rose and I are in the same group as him for our Herbology project."

"Well, in that case, I would arrange to ... duel him." grinned James mischievously.

"James!" exclaimed Blue.

"What? I probably would. If he annoyed me so much."

Blue rolled his eyes, "Don't duel him. In fact, don't listen to anything James says."

Albus wasn't going to duel Malfoy. His dad had warned him not to and he wasn't taking James's advice. He would just have to ignore him and hope he wouldn't annoy Rose and Philip; he'd get bored eventually.

* * *

**Okay, there you go – lot's of fighting! Rose is loosing her temper, Scorpius is using bad-language, Artemis and Athena are ready to fly at each other at the first opportunity and James is making revenge-filled plans, so where does this leave quiet, little Albus? Oh and will James go ahead with his "plan" without Blue?**

**Please tell me what you thought!**


	10. I Dare You

**Where does this leave quiet, little Albus? Here's where -**

**Chapter 10**

**I Dare You …**

Albus hated Flying lesson. Now they had classes on Mondays and Friday mornings.

Because he didn't have a broomstick Flint made him mime. It was mortifying. Then Flint would say watch Potter he knows how to do it and call him up to give examples of how to mount and dismount just to mortify him more.

"And just when I thought you couldn't look any stupider." Malfoy hissed at him after he gave a shameful demonstration on how to take off.

"Shut up Malfoy." He whispered back.

"Quiet Potter!" Roared Flint.

Malfoy laughed intolerably in his ear.

"Going to earn yourself another detention?" He scoffed.

Then he stamped down on Albus's toe. Albus yelped in shock.

"I said, quiet Potter!" roared Flint marching towards him. "Do I have to stand here and make sure you behave? Don't you think you've interrupted enough of my lessons?"

Albus bit his lip trying not to say anything; one word could land him in detention.

"Malfoy," said Flint turning to look at his favourite student, "You try it, go on take off and then land back down."

Malfoy did it perfectly.

"Well done, I think you have convinced me of your flying abilities. You're the first student in this class that I am allowing to fly. Go on, take flight, and show me what you can do."

Malfoy took of. He hovered above the class's head and soared around clearly enjoying himself. He was not bad at flying in fairness.

"Well done, well done." Cheered Flint as Malfoy landed.

With that Flint went back to the front of the class.

"What did you think of that, Potter? Why don't you give it a try? Oh, that's right, you have no broom." Laughed Malfoy.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy!" Albus was starting to get really angry.

"What's wrong, Potter? Is your big, prefect cousin not here to get rid of me for you?" He crooned softly.

Albus ignored him.

"What's wrong? Scared now you don't have anyone to fight for you? Where's that hot-headed ginger?"

"Malfoy, I am not scared of you."

"Well then, if your not scared, I've got a job for you." Smirked Scorpius as though this was exactly what he had hoped for.

Albus glared at him, "What?"

Malfoy grinned; he knew he had him, "See that book Professor Flint has?"

Albus nodded, it was the book Flint had been reading during his detention.

"Well, I dare you ... to steal it. If your not too scared."

Albus stared at him.

"Okay, I get it, you don't have to-"

"No. I'll do it." Albus said, surprising himself even more than Malfoy.

"Great, you can show it to me when you get it but you have to get it by tonight."

"Where will you be?"

Malfoy thought, "Meet me in the empty classroom next to Professor Ebullio's,"

Albus nodded, "What time?"

"Midnight."

* * *

"You agreed to do what?" shrieked Rose.

"But how do you plan to do that?" asked Philip.

Albus shook his head, he had no idea.

They were on their way to Transfiguration, which was one of Albus's favourite subjects. His only problem with Transfiguration was Madame Iratus. As well as being a horrible woman, she was a terrible teacher.

"Why did you agree, Albus?" hissed Rose.

"Hey! Your the one who wanted to fight him."

That shut Rose up. She pursed her lips together and looked disapproving.

"When do you have to do it by?" asked Philip.

"Midnight tonight."

By the end of Transfiguration, Albus had a plan but he had to put it into action straight away. It was lunchtime now. Albus grabbed Philip and told him to follow him. When Rose was busy talking to Amanda they made a run for it.

"Eh, Albus? Where are we going?" asked Philip as they ran through the courtyard.

Albus stopped running but kept walking, Philip beside him,

"At lunchtime Flint puts the broomsticks back in the Quiditch storage room. He also leaves his book there, I saw it at detention. He only ever has it with him for classes, I've never seen it with him at lunch."

"So we're going to steal it from the storage, right?"

"Exactly."

When the Quiditch pitch came into view they saw Professor Flint shutting the door and locking it. He started walking up the path towards them.

"Quick, in here!" Whispered Albus even though Flint was too far away to hear them, he dragged Philip with him into a large bush.

They were as silent as a healthy Jobberknoll. Flint plodded past. When he was safely inside the castle the boys remerged.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" whispered Albus as they began to run towards Quiditch pitch again.

There was neither a teacher nor another student to be seen. They walked up to the shed and tried to unlock it, they couldn't. They peered through the large crack between the door and the wall.

"Now what?" moaned Albus.

"Do you know any spells that could help us?"

"No, I know there is one but I don't know what it is."

They slowly circled the storage room looking for another way in. There was one window but it was too high off the ground for them to reach. The window had a small slit opened at the top but nothing bigger than a mouse could slip through (and it would have to be a flying mouse at that).

"Albus! I've got an idea." hurried Philip.

Albus turned to him.

"Remember that charm we learnt during the first week of term?"

Albus did remember. It was a spell to make things fly. He nodded, slowly he began to see where Philip was going.

"You go to the door and see if you can charm the book from there. I'll stand here and try to direct you so that you can make the book fly out this window.'

Albus positioned himself by the door, he pointed his wand as best he could at the barely visible book on the shelf,

"Flick and Swish,' he thought to himself, 'no, that wasn't right it was "Swish and Flick", yes that was right and the words? Yes, I know those too."

"Wingardium Leviosa." he said quietly while he swished and flicked his wand.

The book rose slightly, and then fell back to the shelf again. He tried again.

It rose, traveled about a foot from the shelf and fell, this time onto the floor. He summoned all the concentration he could muster.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said.

The book rose into the air, he gently directed it towards the open window.

"A little bit further left." Muttered Philip.

"My left or yours?"

"Umm... mine, that's your right." he concluded.

Albus moved the book further to his right.

"Great! Now, up a tiny bit higher."

The book floated higher.

"Stop! There, that's perfect." called Philip.

For a moment, it seemed like the book would not fit but then it slid through to the other side. Albus stopped the charm, the book fell and Philip caught it.

"We got it!" They cried in delight and then to their horror, they saw Flint on his way back down the hill.

They stared, "Do you think he's seen us?" Fretted Albus.

"Not yet. Quick, we've got to get out of here."

They crept all the way round to the other side of the Quiditch pitch so that Flint would not see them. They then went the long way up to the castle to avoid any sighting of Flint. Albus had hidden the book in the largest pocket of his robes.

Once, they reached the castle, they ran all the way to their next class, which was Potions. They were all ready late.

They tiptoed through the door and slid silently into their seats. Luckily Professor Ebullio didn't seem to notice their untimely entrance. Rose, however, did.

"Where were you?" she glared at them.

Albus grinned, he moved his cloak so that she could see the book tucked tightly in his pocket.

She gasped, "You got -" she started, then remembering to lower her voice, "Where did you get it? How did you-? Why?" she quizzed him, still glaring.

Albus and Philip just grinned at her.

* * *

**So Albus is getting into some trouble himself here! Please tell me what you think!**


	11. Flint's Big Mistake

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! It makes me so happy to hear what you think! I didn't have time to upload this chapter but here it is now so ... ENJOY! This was pretty intense to write but you'll have to tell me what it's like to read...**

**Chapter 11**

**Flint's Big Mistake**

"Please Blue, Please." begged James for what felt like the six hundredth time.

He was trying to persuade Blue to agree to his idea for revenge on Professor Flint.

"What are you trying to achieve by this anyway? To make him even madder?"

James shook his head, "Can't you see, it's perfect. We'll never get caught."

"So? He'll guess it was you and give you detention for a month! I mean no offence but the guy hates you!"

In fairness, this was true; Flint got more joy from bullying James than from anything else. They were on their way to Flying Lesson. It was a chilly day, the wind was harsh and the air was getting nippy.

Alex was walking beside them yawning, they were all exhausted, they had been up all night trying to search more classrooms.

They had reached the rest of the class now. Flint seemed to be particularly mean looking today.

"In today's class we will all be flying together, we will take of, everyone is to follow me and copy what I do."

They all got into a straight line. Alex was on James's left and Blue was beside him. Flint took his position in front of them all. He took off, they copied. He turned left, they copied. He rose into they air, they copied.

After a while Flint started going faster and doing more tricks. Then he stopped. He landed and dismounted,

"All right, now I am going to stay here and watch you all. When I shout a command you do what I say. Now, take off."

The students took off again.

"Turn right!"

They turned.

"Go up, gradually."

They flew upwards.

"Turn left!"

They turned.

"Go faster... faster again... swoop down... turn left... go as fast as you can... STOP!"

The class stopped, someone behind James crashed into him.

"Land and dismount." commanded Flint.

The class gathered around him.

"Some of you are too slow and I saw some sloppy turns. Each of you will have to fly one-by-one and then I will sort you into groups to work on your weaknesses.

"You go first, McCaffrey." he said to a nervous Hufflepuff boy.

McCaffrey mounted and took off.

"Fly higher... Turn left... Turn right... Right again... Fly up. Okay, you're done, land and dismount."

McCaffrey landed looking relieved.

"You need to work on those turns, stand over there."

Slowly Flint made his way through the students and sorted them into groups working on; Take off and landing, turning, swooping and diving and flying upwards.

Then it was James's turn; he mounted and took off,

The cold wind whipped at his hair and blew in his eyes, but to James, nothing felt better than flying.

"Fly up..."

James did.

"Turn left..."

Again, James did what the teacher said,

"Right... left... left again..."

Flint was making it harder and harder, his voice followed James clear and sharp through the fresh, cold air.

"Dive... fly up... right... swoop right..."

It was getting harder for James to keep up and keep balanced but he was determined Flint would not have the satisfaction of making him mess up.

"About turn... stop suddenly, start again... fly faster... faster... sweep left and up. Okay, you're done Potter."

James landed and dismounted panting for breath and feeling dizzy.

"Work on your dives." barked Flint, "Next, Finch!"

James glared, he was good at dives, they were his specialty, Flint had given him the longest, hardest drill just to try and make him make a mistake. He had won though, he hadn't made a single mistake and Flint knew it.

Alex was in this group too, so that was good. James went and stood beside him, he was watching Blue.

"Stop!" Shouted Flint.

Blue landed and waited for his assessment. Professor Flint took Blue's broomstick and examined it. Alex frowned,

"What's he doing?"

"Don't know." Replied James.

"This broomstick is too slow. Write to your parents and ask for a new one." Demanded Flint.

Blue's face was blank and he did not reply for a while,

"I can't."

Flint glared at him,

"Do as I say."

"I can't." Blue's expression was not changing, it showed nothing, no emotion.

"Ah, that's right, you're Finch, the poor little orphan boy. I nearly forgot. Well, sorry if I'm not very sympathetic but, personally, I've never had much time for whiney, little orphans. I cannot teach you on this broom, you will hold up the class. You can go sit out."

Blue snatched back his broom, his jaw clenched tight. He walked away with as much dignity as he could. James and Alex broke away from their group and ran to him. Nobody said anything about what Flint had said; in fact nobody said anything till Blue said,

"Let's do it."

James looked at him not knowing what he meant.

"Let's do your plan, I'm in."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please!**


	12. Midnight Mischief

**Okay, sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Midnight Mischief**

Albus and Philip entered the empty, dungeon classroom. Rose had refused to join them. Malfoy was not there yet. The room was completely empty and it was cold.

They had slipped downstairs unnoticed and without a sight of either Heep or Peeves.

The book, they had found out, was Professor Flint's self-composed book of punishments. He had been writing it since the beginning of the summer.

It contained punishments divided into categories depending on the severity of the crime and the painfulness of the punishment. The categories were; Pathetic, Annoying, Nasty, Severe, Agonising, Merciless and Unforgivable.

Albus had found his punishment, 'Two - Three hour Detention Waxing and Polishing Broomsticks', it was under 'Vandalism' in the 'Annoying' Category.

He had also decided to check up the punishment for stealing, there were two sections on stealing. One was 'Stealing School Property' and the other was 'Stealing Personal Possessions', although 'School Property' was only in the 'Annoying' category Albus saw with a sinking feeling that 'Personal Possessions' was in the 'Severe' category. Magic was not to be used during any of these punishments.

He started looking at some of the punishments in the 'Agonising, Merciless and Unforgivable' sections while he waited for Malfoy. One of the worst crimes was 'Destruction to Property' and another was 'Assault' the punishments for these crimes were really horrible, things like 'Four - Five hour Detention Retrieving Lost Balls from the Lake' and 'Five - Six hour Detention Bringing Quiditch Cases To The Top of the Astromeny Tower' which was really a waste of time anyway, why would Flint want the Quiditch equipment on the top of the school's highest tower?

"Hey Albus, I think he's coming." Whispered Philip.

Sure enough, a few seconds later Malfoy was walking into the room followed by two of his biggest, toughest friends.

"You're late." Albus pointed out.

"Yes, we nearly ran into Heep, had to avoid him you see.' Malfoy smirked, 'Where's my book?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to say please." Teased Philip.

Malfoy's eyes flashed furiously at him,

"I don't have to do anything you say."

"We have your book, if you want it you'll have to ask nicely."

"You're not in a position to make demands, Pai, you're outnumbered."

"Here, just have your book." said Albus chucking it at him.

Malfoy caught it and smiled, satisfied that it was the right book,

"How did you get it?" he asked.

"We're not going to tell you that."

Malfoy shrugged.

"Why do you want it anyway, or were you just trying to get us into trouble?" asked Philip.

"I've been very curious for a very long time about the contents of this book." he replied carelessly flicking through its pages.

"Come on, let's go." said one of Malfoy's cronies, he was the boy from the boat.

He was looking around nervously as if he was afraid there might be a ghost lurking around listening.

Malfoy turned.

"Wait." called Albus, he had had a sudden idea.

"What?" said Malfoy eyeing him with suspicion.

"I did your dare, now I have one for you."

Malfoy stood there looking dumbfounded. He had clearly not expected this.

"If your not scared, of course." added Albus.

Malfoy regained composure and laughed,

"Me scared, Potter?"

Albus grinned,

"Oh good, that's what I hoped you'd say."

Malfoy smirked what he hoped was a confidant smirk.

"I dare you... to stay here till morning."

"Here in this classroom?"

"Yep. It's as simple as that but of course, your friends can't stay."

Malfoy glanced at his friends,

"And what gain is in this for you?" he asked.

"I just want to see if you can do it, that's all. Stay down here by yourself till, say, seven in the morning."

"If you think I'm scared of dungeons, Potter, think again. You forget that Slytherin common room is in the dungeons."

"I didn't forget, I just expected that your common room would be nicer than this dark, cold classroom."

Malfoy glared at him.

"Well? Are you going to do it?"

"Of course I am."

"Great. Philip and I will know if you leave, okay?"

"And how will you know that?"

"We're not going to tell _you_ that." Philip muttered.

"Fine. Lewis, Samson, leave."

With one unsure glance at Malfoy, his friends departed.

Philip and Albus moved to the door too,

"Goodnight Scorpius, hope you sleep well."

Then, they left.

"So um … how _will_ you know if he leaves?" asked Philip as they ran up the stairs.

"I have a plan."

They reached the common room, it was now one o'clock in the morning. Philip followed Albus up the spiral staircase to their dormitory but he continued past their room.

"Eh, Albus, where are you going?"

"Shhh ... just follow me."

Albus had reached the top of he stairs, he opened the door of the dormitory and looked inside, than he turned to Philip,

"This is James's dorm, he has something we can use to keep an eye on Malfoy."

Philip looked confused but nodded.

Albus slipped into the room, Philip followed.

James's bed was empty. So were Alex and Blue's. Albus stared wide-eyed at the three empty beds. Still he couldn't say anything; he was out of bed too.

He crouched and looked under the bed, James's empty trunk lay there, he slid it out and looked inside.

"Nothing, wherever James was he must have the map with him." he thought.

Philip was keeping watch. Suddenly, he jumped, "Albus! There's someone coming up the stairs!"

Albus stopped, indeed there was someone on the stairs.

"Quick, we'll hide." said Philip pulling Albus up of the floor and looking around desperately.

They darted for the window and hid themselves behind the long curtains just as the door opened. They peaked through a tiny gap in the curtain. Nobody came in, the door shut again but they could hear voices whispering. Then James, Alex and Blue appeared pulling the invisibility cloak off,

"-if you ask me the whole thing's starting to get boring, I though this was supposed to be fun." muttered Alex continuing the conversation that Albus and Philip had missed the start of.

"You're gonna give up!" Exclaimed James tucking the map and cloak into his trunk.

"Look, I never- I didn't say that."

"Shh ... You'll wake the others." warned Blue.

"All I'm saying is, James, we've searched and searched and found nothing, I'm tired of it, I'm doing worse than ever in class, you're supposed to be getting ready for the next Quiditch match and I _miss sleeping._"

"But we've got to find it soon." moaned James, "and you can sleep now."

Alex went to bed and so did Blue and James. For a while Albus and Philip stayed where they were while James tossed and turned.

They crept out stiff and tired. Albus walked over to James' bed and rummaged in his trunk for the map, at last he pulled it out. He beckoned to Philip and they left silently.

They did not stop until they were in the common room. Then they sat down on two large squashy armchairs.

"What is it?" asked Philip.

"It's an enchanted map. It shows everyone in Hogwarts and where they are. This is how we're going to keep an eye on Scorpius."

Albus opened the map and showed Philip. They could see Scorpius Malfoy still in the dungeon room. He must have believed that they would know if he left.

He was not moving much but every now and again the dot that was Malfoy would move around a bit before settling back down.

"What do you think James' up to?" asked Philip.

Albus had been expecting this question,

"Whatever it is, I don't want to get involved. Those three have a habit of landing head-fist in trouble."

A sudden movement behind them made them jump. They swung around; Rose was standing there in the doorway of the girls' stairs wearing a fluffy dressing gown and her slippers.

She was holding her big, old, ginger cat, Crookshanks, who leapt out of her arms and curled up on a large squashy armchair purring.

"Oh phew, it's just you." sighed Philip, "What are you doing awake?"

"I just woke up, I heard a noise and I had a feeling it might be you. How's Scorpius?"

"Brilliant." grinned Philip, "We - well okay -Albus came up with the idea that we should give him a dare since we did his so now he's spending the night in a dungeon!"

"I know I really shouldn't approve of that- but I can't help it!" she laughed walking over and peering over Albus's shoulder.

"Look, Malfoy's stopped moving about. I think he might have fallen asleep." thought Albus aloud.

"Albus?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I just had a terribly wonderful idea."

Albus and Philip looked at her in confusion. She was looking guilty and as though she couldn't make up her mind about something.

'"Tell us!" Philip urged with enthusiasm.

"Okay, one second." and with that Rose dashed away up to the girls dormitories.

Half a minute later she reappeared, now holding a box. She sat down beside them.

"This is one of the things George sent us."

Albus recognised it but he had never given it a proper look before.

"It's face paint," Rose explained "but the thing is, it doesn't come off. The more water you apply the brighter the colours get. This gel can remove it, it's in the box too, but I was thinking-"

Albus was starting to see where this was going.

"We should use it on Scorpius." She rushed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" grinned Philip.

"I agree." Stated Albus.

"Oh no, we shouldn't, we'll get in so much trouble." Whined Rose.

"Hey, you suggested it."

"I know but I wish I hadn't." said Rose looking defeated, "It was a horrible thing to suggest."

"Scorpius is horrible." Philip reminded her.

"Look, either you'll do it or we will." Stated Albus.

"No, no, I'll do it!" she cried.

"There."

Albus knew Rose too well.

They made there slow and careful way to the dungeons, this time using the map to keep a look out for Heep. They found their way back to the dungeon where Scorpius was. Rose peaked inside and found that Malfoy had fallen asleep.

He was curled in a corner with his back against the wall, his head lolling. Albus, Philip and Rose, still in her dressing gown, entered but Scorpius did not stir.

"Look at him," Whispered Philip, "sleeping like a little angel."

They approached Malfoy with watchful caution. When they were right in front of him, they kneeled.

"One of you, move his head I can't get at his face." muttered Rose.

"But we'll wake him!" hissed Philip.

"He won't wake up. He's sound asleep."

But Albus and Philip still refused.

"Oh here," she sighed pointing her wand at Malfoy's face, "Torpeodormio!"

Malfoy twitched slightly then continued sleeping.

"What have you done to him?" asked Philip looking horrified.

"Relax, all I did was numb him."

Albus looked at Malfoy. Then he slowly reached out and poked him in the face. Malfoy didn't stir. Albus grinned,

"This is kind of fun." he smiled poking Malfoy again, a little harder.

"Stop it." said Rose in a stern voice that reminded Albus of his mother, "Just push his head up so that I can get at his face."

Albus did as he was told.

Rose opened the face painting kit, picked up a sponge and then thought. After a moment she dabbed the sponge into the white paint and began painting Malfoy's face.

"What are you painting?" asked Philip smiling in excitement.

"You'll see ... now be quiet I need to work fast before the numbing charm wears off."

* * *

**Oh Rose, what have you done...**

**Tell me what you thought! Thanks again for reading this far.**


	13. The Plan

**I know I randomly introduced some characters in this chapter but I felt James needed some enemies so just try to go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Plan**

James, Alex and Blue were discussing their fruitless searches for 'the first clue'. They had now searched every classroom numbered twelve, without success and were starting to loose their will to keep looking, for one thing, they didn't know where to look.

It was nearly the end of the first term and they hadn't even found the first clue and who knew how many clues there would be before they found the treasure. They were outside, sitting under a tree beside the lake.

It was Saturday morning, six days of waiting before they could get revenge on Flint, James never thought he'd ever actually wish that Flying Lesson would come sooner. It was very early morning, most students were still in bed, sleeping in, but James, Blue and Alex preferred to spend Saturday mornings by the lake.

Then a voice interrupted their discussion,

"Oh look who it is, the little Quiditch star and his awe-filled friends." scoffed Tybalt Tyne as he wandered into view with his friends Aaron Nemecek, Evan Bullstrode and Katherine Burke.

"Shove off, Tybalt. It's not my fault you didn't make Slytherin team!" muttered James.

In a flash, Tybalt's wand was in his hand, his red hair and amber eyes blazing. They had been doing a good job of avoiding Tybalt's temper since the start of second year.

"Wait one minute." Blue said getting to his feet.

Katherine laughed.

"Hey Finch, I learned a new hex, want to hear about it or shall I just show you?" Tybalt smiled wickedly.

"You don't want to do that." warned James who was still sitting on the ground at Blue's feet.

"Just try me." growled Tybalt.

"Why don't you just leave?" Alex muttered calmly finally looking up.

"Why don't you just move?"

Again Katherine laughed, this time Evan and Aaron joined in. They stopped, Alex was getting to his feet, and he had his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Tybalt but he had missed Alex; he was moving too fast, he ducked.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Alex, he hit Tybalt, whose wand flew through the air and landed several feet behind him.

Suddenly spells and jinxes were flying all about. Alex got hit squarely in the chest and was sent flying backwards but when he got up he jinxed Evan. James used a curse to bind Aaron's legs together before getting hit in the nose by a spell Katherine had done. Blue was knocked backwards into the lake but not before he had made Tybalt's head swell to an unrecognisable size.

The fight was ended after it had barely started by the arrival of Hagrid. Tybalt and his friends immediately fled.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" he asked as James and Alex pulled Blue out of the lake.

They shook their heads to avoid explaining.

"I saw those other kids by the way."

They knew that this was Hagrid's way of letting them know that he knew what had happened,

"I'm always telling you lot not to fight."

James put his hand up to his nose and felt blood,

"Here," murmured Hagrid handing him a spotted handkerchief.

"I would nearly tell your parents James, the way you just keep getting into trouble!" he sighed.

Blue was shaking his hair dry like a dog,

"Watch it Blue! You're splashing me!" grumbled Alex.

"Oh, sorry."

"Come on you lot," muttered Hagrid motioning to his hut, "I'll make you a cup of tea and I'll get you dried off."

After they had drank their tea in Hagrid's house they said goodbye and left. James' nose had refused to stop bleeding all the while so they decided to head for the hospital wing. It was still quite early and outside it was quiet and peaceful.

They reached the hospital wing and found Madame Cogas, the nurse tending to a first year boy with some sort of measles.

"Good morning boys." she said breezily.

Madame Cogas was a young, cheerful nurse.

"Come over here and tell me what's wrong." she said beckoning to a chair on the far side of the room. James went and sat down, Blue and Alex followed and sat down on one of the beds.

James still had the bloody handkerchief to his nose.

"Hmm, let's take a look." said Madame Cogas taking the handkerchief from him and tilting his head up.

She tutted,

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell me how this happened?"

"Not really." mumbled James.

She shook her head,

"Nothing much I can do, you'll just have to wait for it to stop."

She went to a cabinet and started looking through it. She took out a tin and emptied to pills onto her hand. She handed them to James along with a glass of water.

"Here, take these, they'll ease the blood flow. Then keep that handkerchief pressed hard to your nose. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Madame Cogas set off towards her office at the back of the hospital wing.

"I wonder if Tybalt's already been here." grinned Blue.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open and a boy ran in. Or was it a boy, his face was white with a big, pink nose and drawn on buckteeth outlined in black. Two floppy ears were painted on either side of his face and he had black whiskers on each cheek. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

James, Blue and Alex burst into laughter. Scorpius looked panicked and raged but he ran straight passed the boys and into Madame Cogas' office.

By the time they had stopped laughing they had missed the start of Madame Cogas' conversation Malfoy but they did hear Madame Cogas asking,

"-but I don't understand, how did this happen?"

Malfoy wasn't answering.

James was still bent double.

Madame Cogas was leading Malfoy back into the room.

This brought on a whole other wave of laughing from the three boys. Madame Cogas gave them a dirty look, she only had one rule in her hospital wing and that rule was, _'No laughing at other patients.'_

"James, you can go." She said.

James, Alex and Blue left still spluttering and choking on their own laughter.

"Remind me; next time I see Katherine, I've got to thank her for that bloody nose, think of what we'd have missed without it!"

* * *

It was Friday, the plan was to be carried out straight after the last Flying Lesson of term. Blue had been made sit out, which suited him fine; it gave him the time he needed to plant a small present in Professor Flint's discarded robes.

As soon as the class ended James, Alex ad Blue ran for it. They ran all the way to the Owlery. From here they had a clear view of Professor Flint locking away the Flying equipment.

They clapped loudly waking up all the owls, who hooted angrily at them.

The present that Blue had planted in Professor Flint's robes was a simple but very effective 'Ultrasonic Owl Summoning' device. It was an invention used by wizards everywhere to call their owls to them but with all the owls at Hogwarts it was ridiculous to use one, except on this occasion. It was set to go off exactly ten minutes after the end of class.

"Well?" Asked Alex.

James shrugged. Blue looked at his watch,

"It should have gone off by now." he muttered.

But just then, without warning, all the owls in the tower took off.

"Duck!" Shouted James flinging himself flat on the floor to avoid the mass of owls swooping for the windows.

"Actually James, those are owls." Muttered Alex who was lying beside him.

In a moment the air had cleared of owls. James, Alex and Blue leapt to their feet and leaned out of the closest window watching the owls fly as one away from them, towards Flint.

"Wow!" Said Alex.

It was an amazing sight, owls of all different sizes and colours flying in one big group. James saw his own rare Spotted Owl flying along in the group, it's brown coat flecked with white standing out from the other birds.

The owls swooped, diving towards Flint, he saw them and ran. George was right Flint was completely, irrationally, terrified of owls.

The group of owls flew after Flint just as James had hoped they would. Alex was cheering ecstatically beside him. Flint was running into the castle but the owls kept following him. James could no longer see them.

"We've got to get out of here." Declared Blue.

"We've got to go down and see!" Declared Alex grinning from ear to ear, "I never thought they'd actually come inside the castle!"

They ran as fast as they could but also kept an eye out to make sure that no one saw them just in case someone connected them with this strange event.

On the ground floor Flint was charging around demanding to see the principal. The corridors had been cleared of all owls but feathers littered the floors. Flint was holding the owl-summoning device in his clenched fist.

Students could be seen hiding and giggling. James, Alex and Blue joined them.

As soon as Flint was out of sight, they flooded into the corridor, the noise of laughing and talking exploding in the silence.

James saw his cousin Fred,

"Whoever put that device in his pocket is a genius!" He roared with laughter.

James smiled secretively.

"Did you see his face?" Laughed someone else.

"Who'd have guessed, Flint - afraid of _owls_!"

A sudden whisper shot through the crowds and in a second all noise had ceased. All that could be heard was the sullen clack of Flint's heavy boots as he walked past them again. The students parted in front of him looking serious, then he was gone and the noise and laughter began again.

"I think Halloween came a little bit too early for Flint this year." Grinned James.

* * *

**So James, Alex and Blue got their revenge! Please, please, please Review!**


	14. At The Twelve

**Chapter 14 **

**At The Twelve**

When Albus, Rose and Philip entered the great hall and their jaws dropped open. Hundreds of bright orange pumpkins were floating above them, bats were swooping against the pitch black of the enchanted ceiling and the table was heaped with the strangest food they had ever seen.

They sat down at Gryffindor table and peered at the food with curious caution. It was the strangest collection of colours; black, red, orange, purple and deep midnight blue. The hall had filled with students. Professor McGonagall stood up to welcome them and told them they could start eating and at once they did.

Albus didn't try any of the food that he didn't recognise until Philip's brother, Rangi had grinned and told them it was okay to eat it, it was just normal food bewitched to look like that.

Albus bit into a purple thing, which turned out to be roast potato and piled some blood red gravy on top. It was really quite fun after a while. His favourite was the pumpkin pie. When they had finished eating the plates cleared. Then desert appeared.

There was every coloured ice cream imaginable. Huge pies and wonderfully decorated cakes.

The ghosts had joined them too; although they could not eat they were all happy and jolly, except for the Bloody Baron who was never happy nor jolly.

Albus felt wonderfully sleepy afterwards, the feast had been an incredible way to end the term. Despite his tiredness, he was in no way ready to go to bed. There was to be a fireworks display at midnight and then ghost stories.

* * *

James walked up to his cousin, Fred. They were standing outside in the cool fresh breeze.

"When will you start the fireworks?" he asked.

Fred was one of the main organisers of mayhem in the school and for once he had permission.

"Thought it would be fitting to start at midnight, so we'll set the first one off as soon as that hand reaches the twelve." he said motioning to the clock tower.

Suddenly something in James's mind clicked, he sprinted back to Blue and Alex.

"We have to go, quick! We're going up into the clock tower!" he whispered hastily.

"But we'll miss the fireworks!" Alex complained.

"You don't understand. I know the answer to the clue. It's the twelve, the twelve in the clock!"

Blue, Alex and James started running towards the castle.

"Do you think Heep will be about?" asked Blue.

"Don't worry, I've got the cloak and the map." replied James as they entered the castle.

A corridor at the right of the entrance led to the tower.

"Why?" Asked Blue not slowing down.

"Why what?"

"Why do you have the map and the cloak?" said Blue stopping.

James stopped beside him, "It's Halloween." He shrugged.

They pulled the cloak over their heads.

"I solemnly swear, I am up to no good." whispered James touching the Marauder's map with his wand.

Nothing happened.

"It's not working!" he cried.

"You forgot the "that"..." said Alex.

"Huh? Oh, right..."

"I solemnly swear **that** I am up to no good."

This time it did work, they could see Heep, he was all the way over in the entrance hall.

The three boys mounted the spiral staircase of the clock tower. It was very dark and very quiet at this part of the castle. It was the perfect Halloween night, outside the sky was pitch black except for the shining half moon, it was cloudless and cold and though the moon was so bright it didn't light up a single thing.

At the top, there were gigantic wheels turning and grinding, they were bewitched to move by themselves to keep the clock running.

James, Blue and Alex threw off the cloak and at once became visible. James tucked it into his pocket. They started to search beneath and between the gears and wheels. Perhaps they had to pull a gear or something when the clock struck twelve. They only had five minutes left.

They had been searching for only a minute or two when Alex jumped backwards and yelped out in surprise. James and Blue ran over immediately and for a split second they saw something white before it disappeared through a wall.

"What was that?" asked Blue.

"No idea." Admitted James.

"A-a face!" Stammered Alex, still shaking in shock.

"Then it must have been a ghost." Decided James.

"If it was a ghost they'll show up on the map! Quick, check!" Said Blue.

James pulled out the map from his pocket and looked at it carefully. Then suddenly he exclaimed,

"Oh no! Heep is coming this way! He's already on the stairs! He must have heard us!"

James pulled the cloak over them and a moment later Heep silently appeared, his pale complexion a waxy white in the darkness. He looked around and left again. James let out a relieved sigh.

"What were you jumping at anyway?" James asked Alex. "It was just a ghost. You're not still going around jumping at every ghost in the castle when we've been here a year?" James laughed, Alex's face went red.

"Of course not! I just got a fright, I thought we'd been caught or something!"

"Stop! It's twelve o'clock!" declared Blue.

They paused, for a moment there was silence. Then the chime of the clock and dozens of fireworks exploded outside. They could see them so well from the tower, it was mesmerising.

Alex snapped out of the trance that had engulfed them all,

"The clue. What's the next clue? How do we get it?"

"Give me the note!" demanded Blue.

James shuffled round, searching his pockets.

"Here." He handed Blue the clue.

Alex stood staring in horror as the seconds ticked by on the clock,

"We're gonna miss it!" He wailed.

Blue motioned for him to hush.

"It is hidden at Hogwarts, the first clue is at the twelve." He read aloud as clearly as he could.

They heard a tiny click and a transparent purple veil appeared in the oval formed by to large gears. They stared at it; it seemed as if it was made of shimmery air.

"One of us has to go through it." said Blue.

"I'll do it." volunteered James stepping towards the purple veil.

"Hurry! If you are too late and the clock strikes the next minute, the purple thing could disappear and who knows what could happen!' said Alex.

James did not appreciate this comment. He took a deep breath and stepped through the veil. He closed his eyes but he didn't feel a thing. When he opened them again he was in a tiny rectangular red room, it was only the size of a large wardrobe.

He turned around, he could see Blue and Alex staring at the clock and the purple thing but apparently they couldn't see him.

"Hurry James! The minutes nearly over!" Yelled Blue, it sounded muffled like he was shouting from very far away.

James turned back round trying hard not to think what would happen if the minute passed, he only had a number of seconds but time seemed to have slowed down. Everything in the room felt surreal.

On his right there was a small, wooden table and on it lay a single smooth, grey rock.

James picked it up and turned it round looking at it, he saw symbols, it looked like Japanese writing or something.

He could hear his friends' anguished cries from beyond the purple veil, calling him back. He ran quickly through the purple veil and the room behind him disappeared.

He heard a click as the clock struck one minute passed twelve. The veiled room disappeared.

He held out the stone. Blue took it,

"So this is the first clue."

* * *

**Hi, just wanted to ask all those who have read this far to review, I could do with knowing what you like and what you don't like so much so that I can keep it in mind from now on! :)**


	15. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Chapter 15**

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

It was mild for November, James was practicing Quiditch four times a week now as they were fast approaching the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. James had been hoping to be playing one of the other teams as Slytherin had a good team this year and this was his first match. He had to show Rangi that he was worth the risk of having a second year on the team.

Meanwhile, Blue and Alex had been splitting their free time between homework and trying to decipher the clue they had found in the clock tower. They had realised that the writing must be some form of ancient Chinese not Japanese and as dragons were associated with China not Japan, this had led Blue to the decision that while he read up on Chinese writings, Alex could read all about the 'Chinese Fireball' a ferocious scarlet dragon.

James was on his way back to the common room after practice one rainy evening when Blue came racing down to him from the top of the stairs in the entrance hall.

"James, I've found out what the stone says!" he said in a hushed voice when he had reached James. "Come quick, up to the library."

James and Blue ran to the library. Once they were inside Blue led James to a very old, dusty book that was lying open on a desk but Madame Pince was upon them in a second.

"Banned! You're banned! Get out of here immediately!" She screeched, "Look what you've done to the floor!"

James looked; he had left muddy footprints all the way from the door to where he stood now.

He hurried out of the library as fast as he could. Blue followed bringing the old book with him. They decided it would be best to look at the book in the peace and quiet of their dormitory. They met Alex in the common room reading "Fantastic Dragons of the East" and together they all went to their dormitory.

Blue spread the book before them.

"See here," he pointed to a page of mind-boggling symbols, he took the stone out of his robes, "This means 'The' and then this over here means 'Greatest' and the last one here means 'Heart'." Blue beamed at them.

"Right, so it says; 'The Greatest Heart' but what does that mean?" Wondered Alex aloud.

"Oh, well, I don't know that." muttered Blue looking down at the stone again.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Enthused James, "There is a stained glass window on the third floor with this great, big heart on it. Could it mean there?"

"Maybe, let's go look, we can go now." Replied Blue happily.

They hurried back through the common room where Fred and his mates were having a pillow fight with cushions from the armchairs but they raced past them, they could always join in later. It did not take them long to reach the third floor. They past a statue of a hump-backed witch and slowed to a walk. The stained glass window was now clearly visible.

They stood and looked at it. The heart was crimson and on a yellow background, words at the bottom of the glass said,

"_The Ones That Love Us Never Truly Leave Us"_

They started tapping all around the window frame with their wands trying to find something that might be associated with the clue they had just decoded but they found nothing.

"This window can't have anything to do with the clues," Said Blue as he realised something, "Look, there's a date on it here."

In tiny print in the corner right under the word _"Us"_ Blue had spotted four tiny numbers, _"1998"_

Disappointment seeped through them.

"There goes that theory." Grumbled James moodily.

As the next week went by there was not much time for trying to discover where the next clue lay. The Quiditch match was growing closer every day. Tension was rising between Gryffindor and Slytherin. People were shouting at each other in the corridors and Slytherins kept trying to trip James up. He was feeling more nervous than he ever remembered feeling before. He was protecting his 'Torpedo 58' broomstick like it was made of gold; sabotage was not uncommon. Some Slytherins had already tried to sabotage Rangi's impressive 'Blackhole' but he had caught them and they both ended up transfigured into flies, very mysteriously...

The day of the match arrived; James woke from a restless sleep. He left the common room with Blue and Alex. Blue was very quiet and kept asking James if he felt all right. Alex on the other hand couldn't be more excited.

He was positively bouncing up and down the corridors. He had decked himself in all his red and gold supporter gear; scarf, flags, banners, even a silly hat.

"Come on James, your gonna show those slimy Slytherins!" He said swinging his arms around. "They'll be sorry they ever messed with the Gryffindor Lions!"

James didn't find any of this very helpful but he thought it would be mean to tell Alex this. He walked along with Blue as Alex ran ahead of them in his pure delight, Alex was always like that on the day of a Quiditch match.

Just then James felt something against his leg and he tripped, sprawling onto the floor and hitting his head on the stone. He heard Tybalt and his friends roaring with laughter. Alex raced back to him.

"Look at that, he can't even walk, how does he expect to fly?" Taunted Tybalt with more roars of laughter from his friends.

Alex was quick to reply, "I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I had a face that looked like the backside of a monkey."

Now it was Blue and James turn to laugh. James was standing up now.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning anyway?" He glared at them.

"We just came to wish you luck, so that you don't fall off your broom, we thought you might need it." Smiled Katherine.

James saw Alex open his mouth to reply but then he snapped it shut again. Professor Flint was approaching.

He looked at them,

"Hope we're not squabbling children." He sneered.

"Oh no Professor we were just wishing James luck." Said Katherine in a fake, sweet voice.

"How very kind of you, Miss Burke." He smiled and walked away down the corridor.

"I thank you graciously for the luck," mimicked James bowing low, "but I hope you can spare it, I don't want to take it if you need it, Miss Jerk, pardon me, Burke."

Alex and Blue howled with laughter as they pelted away, down the corridor.

They sat down in the Great Hall. The rest of Gryffindor team and some of the Slytherins were already there but not many others. The Slytherins booed loudly as James entered. He ignored them and sat down with Blue and Alex. The hall slowly filled with people, yapping excitedly.

James couldn't eat, he stared at the fried egg and toast on his plate but it did not look appetising.

"Eat, James!" Commanded Blue.

James shook his head and didn't look up.

"You can't play Quiditch on an empty stomach."

Alex was staring at him in horror, "How are you not hungry? I'm hungry and I've already finished my breakfast." It was true; Alex seemed to have cleared his plate in a matter of seconds.

James sighed and took one tiny bite from his toast.

"Here Alex, you can have mine, I'm done."

Alex looked at Blue as if to ask for permission. Blue gave up and waved him on and Alex slid James's plate so that it was in front of him looking at James with caution in case he changed his mind. When nothing happened he took a tiny nibble from the toast, still keeping one eye fixed firmly on James. Then he took a proper bite.

Rangi was motioning James over to him, he left his friends and walked over to him.

"You ready?" Asked the captain.

James shook his head. Rangi laughed,

"It's just like training, all you have to do is catch the snitch which you've done a hundred times over. No problem."

James swallowed and nodded.

"The rest of the team and I are heading down to the pitches to warm up and have our pep talk, are you ready to come?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

"That's the spirit!"

James wasn't sure about this statement but didn't have time to dwell on it, the rest of the team were exiting. He turned and waved to Blue and Alex, who was still eating his egg. They waved back as he left the hall following his team.

The weather was crisp and cool but not cold. The air was fresh and James felt more awake than ever as he took off from the ground.

He flew around concentrating very hard on the tips Rangi had given him at training yesterday. Lysander was bigger than him and that was an advantage, he would be slower and less agile. His best chances were fast, sharp turns.

A sudden thought occurred to him, he was going head-to-head against Professor Flint's son, _while_ Professor Flint was refereeing. Suddenly he wished he had never gotten out of bed.

Rangi suddenly landed and motioned to them, it was pep talk time. The Gryffindor team landed and hurried over to the side of the pitch where Rangi was standing.

"We'll have the pep talk in the changing room, follow me." Said Rangi turning to leave but walking straight into Lysander.

The Slytherin team were gathered behind him, clearly on their way to warm up. They were all huge and years older than James. There wasn't a single girl on the Slytherin team. Lysander glared at Rangi. It was hard to tell who was bigger.

"Pai, did you just push me?" Asked Lysander with a threatening note in his voice.

Rangi glared at Lysander.

"No Flint." He spat.

"Really? 'Cause I thought you went like this," Lysander pushed Rangi.

Rangi gave a dry laugh like he was trying to laugh it off. Both Quiditch teams were holding their breaths.

It was so fast James barely saw it happen, one second they were all standing there waiting to see what would happen, next there was a dull thud and Lysander cried out in pain. Rangi had punched him in the face.

Next thing James knew Lysander punched Rangi in the face too. Rangi flung himself at Lysander and knocked him to the ground. The fight did not last long; it ended suddenly with the arrival Professor Liberius.

Professor Liberius was easily taller then both the boys, he was the tallest man James had ever met, after Hagrid of course. He also had huge arm muscles that bulged beneath his robes. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Liberius forcibly pulled the two captains apart. He didn't seem particularly surprised at their behavior. Students were gathering around the pitch, filling the stands. They looked confused but then, they had missed the fight. James was shocked to see Professor McGonagall herself hurrying up to them,

"What happened?" She asked staring from one captain to another. She sounded very angry.

"They were fighting." Professor Liberius said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank goodness you stopped them." Professor McGonagall turned to Rangi and Lysander looking very stern indeed, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

James shuddered at the icy coldness in her voice.

Both Lysander and Rangi were clutching their bleeding noses and looking anywhere but McGonagall's piercing stare.

"Teams," Said Professor McGonagall addressing the rest of Gryfindor and Slytherins' Quiditch teams, "Go back to the castle, there will be no Quiditch match today."

James stared at her. The Quiditch match – cancelled? Quiditch was never cancelled. The rest of the team members were acting the same, staring open-mouthed at Professor McGonagall.

"Go on you lot, back to the castle." Said Professor Liberius, "Now!" he added when no one moved.

Molly swore loudly as they left, which should have shocked James, Molly never swore, but he was already too shocked to pay her any attention. James walked as if in a dream. He reached the castle before he had even taken in that he had left the pitches. He felt no emotion, he didn't know whether to be happy, sad or angry, all he felt was shock.

The rest of the school left the pitches too. They hadn't seen what had happened but news and rumours were speeding around like wildfire.

_"The Slytherin team and the Gryffindor team attacked each other . . . The Slytherin team ambushed the Gryffindors . . . Rangi Pai killed Lysander!"_

James went straight to his dormitory, now that the Quiditch match was cancelled he was at a loss of what to do. He sat down on his bed. After a few seconds the other boys came bursting in.

"There you are James, what happened?" Blue blurted out as soon as he saw James.

"Thank God your alive! Someone said Lysander had slit your throat!" Exclaimed a gullible boy called Owen.

James stared at them, how were you supposed to react to that?

"Um, yeah, I'm alive."

"Tell us what happened." Demanded Alex settling himself down on the floor in front of James's bed as if he was about to be read a story.

James told all the boys what had happened at the Quiditch pitches as they listened intently. He still felt surreal about the whole thing.

"Wicked!" Cried Rory, "You should have joined in."

"And McGonagall cancelled the match?" Asked Blue.

James nodded miserably.

"Don't be disappointed, James." Added Alex, "It'll be back on."

"Yeah she wouldn't cancel it for good would she?" Rory joined in.

"And this way you have more time to practice." Enthused Owen.

"I guess you're right." Nodded James, "But I'm still worried about Rangi. What if he's not allowed play the next match? We'll be slaughtered!"

This certainly was true. Rangi was a prize Keeper.

The morning passed faster than James had expected. He was in the common room with Alex and Blue when Rangi walked in. Even just seeing him was a relief to James. He had been doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework with Blue but Alex was reading the book on dragons again, with which he was now obsessed. He put his homework in his bag. Rangi sat down on an armchair beside him.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

Rangi ran his hand through his black hair, "Well, um... Professor McGonagall took us up to her office. She threatened to kick us both off the teams - but she didn't in the end. Then, she said that canceling the match was our punishment but that she was writing to our parents and she took some points from Gryffindor..." he barely muttered the last part.

The _"some points"_ turned out to be a lot. Twenty points had been taken from Gryffindor but the good news was that twenty points had also been taken from Slytherin. This put Hufflepuff in the lead of the house cup.

"How's your face?" James asked Rangi.

"Hmm, oh much better thank you. Madame Cogas said my nose was broken but so was Lysander's." he grinned.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought! :D**


	16. A Broomstick Ride at Sunset

**Chapter 16**

**A Broomstick Ride at Sunset**

"Oy, Potter! I want a word with you!"

Albus turned in the corridor to see Malfoy strutting towards him.

"Oh great here comes Scorpion-face." muttered Albus.

Philip stifled a laugh as Malfoy drew nearer. The two of them were on their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Scorpius was flanked on either side by his friends, Samson and Lewis.

"I believe you owe me a favour." He smirked.

"I don't believe I owe you anything." Retorted Albus.

Philip and Albus continued on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Malfoy followed.

"You do. I completed a dare for you now you owe me."

Philip laughed as the image of Scorpius with a bunny rabbit face appeared in his head.

Scorpius ignored him. He was still outraged by what Albus, Philip and Rose had done to him but this was his chance to get back on them. He would give Albus a challenge that he would never pass without getting caught.

"I have a dare for you now, and you're going to do it."

"What if I don't?"

Samson and Lewis started cracking their knuckles behind him.

"If you don't," He smiled, "I'm going to turn in Flint's book and tell him that you were the ones who took it."

Albus hadn't thought of this, he felt a knot tighten in his stomach.

"You know he'll believe _me_ Potter, and do you know what's the best part?" Malfoy didn't need encouragement, "I won't _even_ have to lie."

"I'll do your challenge, Malfoy." Albus said hoping he sounded braver than he looked.

"Wonderful. I'll send you your instructions in class." Scorpius replied walking through the door to Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

Albus liked Professor Liberius, he was clever and although he was strict, he wasn't half as scary as he looked. He had worked as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic with Albus's Dad but had left a few years ago when he was asked to come and teach at Hogwarts.

Professor Liberius also liked Albus and his friends, they worked hard in his class and he was impressed by both James's and Albus's talent. He called Philip to his desk before class began.

"Philip, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

_Philip walked up to his desk looking back at Albus with a puzzled, and slightly intimidated, expression._

_"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Said Professor Liberius, "I just wanted to tell you something about what happened with your brother."_

_"Oh." Was all Philip could manage._

_"Now strictly speaking I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I thought you should know. Professor Flint was not very happy about Saturday's events, as I am sure you can imagine. He blames your brother; he did hit first, and I should warn you that this may affect his treatment of you. Professor Flint has been known to hold grudges so if he should say or do anything that you find unfair, you are to report it to me and, with permission from the Principal, I shall preside over it."_

Philip returned to his seat and told Albus everything Professor Liberius had just said.

"But Albus, he said; 'Flint has been known to hold grudges'," He added hastily when he had finished, "Do you think that may be why he doesn't like you?"

Class was beginning now but Albus was thinking very hard about what Philip had said when a paper airplane landed on his desk. He looked over at Scorpius Malfoy, he was looking back at him. Slowly he unfolded the airplane and read it's contents,

_'Your challenge is that after school today you must circle the entire castle on a broomstick seven times, before the sun sets._

_P.S. I'll ask Lewis and Samson to run beneath you with a mattress.'_

He passed the note to Philip and watched as his eyes opened wide.

"But Albus, we don't have a broomstick."

"But I know someone who does."

* * *

James heard the mud squelching beneath his feet as he dismounted his broom. He had arrived for training early and had wasted no time warming up. Rangi was now approaching and the rest of the team were on their way from the castle.

It was damp and dismal afternoon but James was just thankful it wasn't raining. Rangi gathered the team around him. He looked very solemn.

"I want to apologise that the match was cancelled. I hope you are not too angry with me."

"Naw, Rangi, it was fun to watch you punch Lysander! I nearly joined in!" Fred told him.

Rangi smiled and Fred gave him a wink and a thumbs-up.

"The match has been rescheduled for this Saturday, so we have very little time to practice." Rangi informed them.

James moved his feet on the spot to stop them sinking in the mud. He had been expecting this news.

"Right let's get started then." He declared happily.

James was tired after training. He went up to the common room, where Blue and Alex were playing wizards chess. Blue was trashing Alex, nothing new there.

"Have you finished your homework?" He asked them once he had stashed his broomstick away in the dormitory.

Blue nodded, "Yes but I'm not helping you."

James scowled.

"I haven't but Blue says he'll do mine if I can beat him." Enthused Alex with false hope.

James spread his homework out on the desk in front of him. It didn't take long for Blue to finish Alex off.

He sat there victorious as Alex and James scribbled their way through Transfiguration notes, Flying strategies and an essay on Kappas but after a while he got bored.

"Hey Rose! Want a game of chess?" He called.

Rose jumped guiltily. She was standing in a corner near the stairs to the boys' dormitory by herself.

"Um no." She squeaked, "I'm fine thanks."

A moment later, Albus and Philip emerged down the stairs and they left with Rose, who still looked flushed.

"Wonder what's up with her." Mumbled Alex burying his head in his books again.

* * *

"_Rose_, did you have to act so guilty?" Whined Albus as they hurried down the stairway to the entrance hall.

"I'm sorry Al."

"It's lucky we put the invisibility cloak over the broomstick, they watched us all the way out the door." Mused Philip.

Once they were outside they spotted Malfoy and his cronies, more of them this time.

"Ready Potter?"

Albus had tucked the cloak deep into his robes pocket. He mounted James's 'Torpedo 58'. He took off without another word and as soon as he was out of Scorpius Malfoy's line of vision he pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and over his head.

Hogwarts was not a small castle and sunset was drawing near but with the invisibility cloak on he could cut corners without getting caught. He made sure every inch of the broomstick was covered before he did this. A stray broomstick would definitely attract unwanted attention especially if James saw it and recognised it.

He tried not to think of what would happen if he was seen, did Hogwarts expel people for acting like this? What would Flint do? He thought back to the book he had stolen. If he didn't complete this would Malfoy turn it in?

Pushing these thoughts aside he concentrated on steering the unfamiliar broom. He was nearly finished the first lap. Still speeding through the air he pulled the cloak off; Malfoy would have to see him pass.

Now he could see them, a crowd of tiny people below. He saw Rose wringing her hands nervously but she stopped as soon as she saw him, Philip was waving.

He turned another corner and they were gone, he pulled the cloak on. The second lap passed not unlike the first, then the third, then the forth.

Only three laps left. He past the astronomy tower. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky. Albus was starting to regret listening to Malfoy when he suggested the first dare, if he hadn't taken the first dare he wouldn't be here now but then the image of Malfoy's face when he arrived in the Great Hall looking like a rabbit appeared in his head and all regrets faded.

He finished his fifth lap. The sky was now a gentle red. Only two more laps left.

_One left, the sun was halfway beneath the horizon. Malfoy was starting to look very angry. Albus had not been seen but that didn't mean he wouldn't be, he still had one more lap and that meant Malfoy had just enough time to guaranty that his plan didn't fail._

_He slipped away, there must be a teacher somewhere near. Professor Ebullio wandered outside. Scorpius made his way towards him as fast as he could but Philip had seen him. He was coming after him._

_"Professor, Professor!" Cried Malfoy._

_Professor Ebullio looked up startled._

_"Pott-"_

_Philip leapt on Scorpius sending them both crashing to the ground. Professor Ebullio was rushing toward them in concern. Malfoy elbowed Philip in the face, he rolled over and kicked him in the shin but Philip still had him pinned tightly to the ground._

_"Whatever is going on here?" Asked an alarmed Professor Ebullio._

"Nearly there." Thought Albus.

The wind was stronger now and cold, Albus had not noticed the cold before. Albus turned a sharp corner. It was then that he realised why the wind felt so cold. The invisibility cloak was gone.

The invisibility cloak was silky and as light as air; he had never felt it slip. He was worried. He had no idea where it had fallen. He was about to turn around and go back for it but then he remembered how much trouble he would be in if he was caught. Who knew how many windows he had already passed? He could have been sighted any number of times. His best chance was to finish this lap and then go back on foot.

He rounded the last corner and then stopped so suddenly he nearly flew headlong off the broom. Professor Ebullio could clearly be seen standing over Malfoy and Philip who seemed to be scrambling off the ground.

All Professor Ebullio had to do was look up and he would see him, without any sudden movements Albus backed around the corner. He could not land till he knew he wouldn't be spotted.

Then miraculously Professor Ebullio turned around and started walking away. Albus landed and hurried over behind Rose. Malfoy and Philip returned to the group. They hadn't seen him yet.

"Well looks like Potter hasn't made it in time anyway." Sniffed Malfoy looking at the sun as it sank below the horizon.

Albus cleared his throat loudly.

Everyone turned, Rose gasped and gave a jump. Malfoy was furious.

Nobody hung around too long after that. Rose, Philip and Albus were anxious to get back to the common room.

"Don't you ever sneak up behind me like that again Albus!" Said Rose when they reached the entrance hall.

Albus grinned, "What happened between Malfoy and you?" He asked Philip.

Philip explained how Malfoy had run off to get a teacher to catch him. Albus allowed himself a few moments to be grateful to his loyal friend before saying,

"We have a problem - I lost the cloak, it blew off."

For once Rose was speechless, it lasted for a whole minute and then she just let out a tiny squeak.

"If we get caught we're going to be in so much trouble." her voice was strangely high pitched.

Philip seemed to be thinking hard.

"We can't go back and get it now, it's too late, we're not even supposed to be outside the common room let alone outside the castle." He finally said.

"All we can hope is that James doesn't notice and that we find it in the morning." Stated Albus grimacing.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady,

"Dracocephalum." The portrait swung open.

The sight that greeted them revealed their worst nightmares. James was standing in the middle of the common room.

"It was in our dormitory! I remember putting it there right after training! Someone's taken it."

Albus hid the clearly visible broomstick behind his back. Luckily no one had seen.

"James, you need that broomstick. We have a match on _Saturday_!" Rangi was saying.

"I know that!"

"Well if it was taken by a Slytherin then it wasn't in your dormitory. They would never get in!"

"I know! But it's not there!"

Albus slipped by in all the panic, he darted up the spiral staircase and slipped into James's dormitory. After leaving the broomstick exactly where he had found it Albus went up to his dormitory rather than risk going back downstairs.

A couple of minutes passed before Philip joined him.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"James and Rangi went back to the dormitory and found the broom. Rangi was furious and James was confused. Everything has settled down now though. Rose is waiting downstairs if you want to come back down."

Albus sighed, he couldn't help feeling guilty for what he had done to James and the thought of the cloak was still pressing on his brain but he decided to go back to the common room and act normal. It would be suspicious if he didn't.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this far! I'm immensely grateful to you all! Please read more!**

**Quick Question: Do you prefer lots of short chapters or fewer longer chapters?**

**P.S. I promise the Quiditch match is next!**


	17. High Stakes

**Chapter 17**

**High Stakes**

Albus slept very badly that night; the cloak was his father's and his grandfather's before that. If they didn't get it back he would never be forgiven. He woke at six in the morning and woke Philip up,

"If we look for the cloak now we might have found it before classes begin."

Philip agreed.

The grass outside was still damp with dew and the morning breeze was cool. Albus and Philip decided to circle the castle in the opposite direction than Albus had flown starting where he had noticed the missing invisibility cloak. They made sure to look up the nearest trees in case in had been snagged on a branch.

Their progression around the castle was a very slow one. As they went around another corner Albus grabbed Philip's collar and yanked him behind a turret. Mr. Heep was standing several yards away. They knew that they shouldn't be seen; walking around outside the castle this early in the morning was not against rules, however it would look very suspicious.

They watched Mr. Heep, waiting for him to move. Then Albus saw something he hadn't noticed before, Heep was holding the cloak! He had found it first. A sharp intake of breath confirmed that Philip knew now too.

Heep now did something very interesting. He stretched his hand up and slid his wand into a crack in the stone. A moment later, a section of stone of about two meters tall and two meters wide slowly rotated and Heep entered the castle.

Once the stone face of the wall was back to normal Albus and Philip reappeared from their hiding place. Philip let out a low groan. Albus's mind however was no longer dwelling on the cloak they had now lost for good; his curiosity had now fixed it on something else.

He wandered over to where the rotating wall had been, it looked the same as any other section of the castle wall.

"I want to see where this goes." He murmured more to himself then to his companion.

"Don't you think we're in enough trouble?" Groaned Philip.

He looked at Philip over his shoulder.

"If we see where Heep leaves the cloak then maybe we can go and steal it back." He suggested.

"Don't you think we've done enough stealing?" Muttered Philip, "I'm as bad as Rangi."

"Rangi punched Flint's son in the nose, you didn't punch anyone."

"Yeah but yesterday I rugby-tackled Scorpius."

Albus, far from knowing what a _'rugby-tackle'_ was, shook his head.

"We're not in any trouble and we aren't breaking any rules. There is no rule saying _'Students are forbidden to find secret entrances in the school'_, if we get caught we can say we opened the door by accident and that will be that."

"So we'll just say, _'We accidentally stuck our wands into the crack in the stone'_, right?"

"Yeah."

"No." Philip said firmly.

"If we don't go in soon, we'll miss where he put the cloak and we'll never get it back!" Persisted Albus, "If your not coming, I'm going anyway."

"You're not going to be able to reach the crack without me." Said Philip and he walked forward offering a leg up.

Albus took it gratefully; he was far too short to reach the crack in the wall. He pulled out his wand and poked it cautiously into the crack, for a moment nothing happened so he gave it an extra jab and then the wall started to move, it slowly rotated.

Albus and Philip entered carefully, looking all around as they went. The hidden entrance led to a dark, narrow passage. They knew to find Heep they would have to run, they had probably missed him but they might find his office.

They followed the passage right. The passage slowly widened and grew brighter. They reached a small hallway full of stone arches and a stairway leading up. Neither Albus nor Philip knew which way to go now.

"Up?" Suggested Philip.

Albus agreed.

At the top of the stairs there was a stone statue of an angry looking warlock. The landing led of to half a dozen other rooms. Philip and Albus were starting to feel like they were in a labyrinth.

They chose a door at random and found themselves in a familiar corridor of the school.

They did not dare go back that day but at some stage they knew they would have to find Heep's office or give up completely on finding the invisibility cloak - and that was not an option.

* * *

James was in a bad mood and it was not improving. He knew that he had not been lying about his broomstick disappearing but he could not prove it, Rangi was still mad at him for making such a fuss and his homework was piling up because of all the extra Quiditch practice.

Three days remained before the match against the Slytherins but he felt even less confident than last week. The weather had now changed in the Slytherin's favour, the wind was stronger which would be advantageous for all of their big, heavy players, especially Lysander.

The Gryffindor team was still training hard five times a week but James was growing more and more anxious each day. Blue and Alex were not much help, though Blue had become more sympathetic about the homework and was helping him more than he usually would, but neither of them could help him when it came to Quiditch.

Rangi took James aside after training. He looked uncomfortable,

"James, you remember what I said to you when you joined the team, don't you?"

How could he forget?

"Flint will have the advantage in the match, that much is inevitable, the weather will favour him. You're an excellent seeker, no doubt better than him, but it's going to be tough. Your only twelve, Flint is fifteen. So you see why I am worried."

James remembered Rangi's words from earlier this year,

_'You'll have to prove you're worth the risk.'_ He had said, James did not want to make Rangi regret his decision, he had to catch the snitch in order to win the match and secure his place on the team but if he failed his position would be snatched away from him.

"Just think about what I have said, you can still use your size to your advantage, lots of turning and we'll continue practicing looping him."

Rangi strolled away, despite what had happened earlier that week James knew Rangi wanted him on the team, he was a dedicated player and Rangi valued that and they got along exceptionally well for the most part but the Quiditch team was more important than that, you didn't get on it because the captain liked you and that wasn't going to stop James getting kicked off.

With low spirits but a burning determination James started practicing even harder. Each day he trained hard and Rangi stayed an extra hour practicing sharp turns, steep dives and looping other players.

Saturday arrived and the match was to begin. James followed the same pattern as he had the week before. He woke early went to breakfast with Blue and Alex but didn't eat much, gave his food to Alex and then Rangi called him over, just as he had the week before.

"You ready?"

James thought,

"Yes." He said finally.

"Great. Time to go warm up."

James waved to Blue and Alex and then he left. He warmed up hurriedly, he was eager to pick up where they had left off last week. Luckily, there was no confrontation with the Slytherins this time. They sat in the changing rooms and waited for Rangi's speech to give them confidence, he was pacing up and down. Then he cleared his throat,

"Ok, team. We have trained for this match hard and we have a great team this year, we deserve to win. We will win! We have to. This is Slytherin, if we beat them; we show everyone just how much better Gryffindor is than those slimy Slytherin gits! We will win this for our team, for our classmates and for Godrick Gryffindor himself!"

James felt as though he was going to war. Rangi looked around,

"Any questions?"

The stands had filled with students from all the houses as well as all the teachers. The teams walked out onto the pitch with tremendous applause.

A third-year Hufflepuff and a fourth-year Ravenclaw were sharing the commentary,

"Hello folks, this is Milo Peabody, your commentator for today's Quiditch match!" Said the Hufflepuff in a strong Welsh accent, "And this is me mate, Belenus Cabbell."

Belenus Cabbell did not seem to take kindly Milo's introduction. He glared at him heavily,

"Today's match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin with captains, Rangi Pai and Lysander Flint." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

James looked around, he was easily the youngest player on the pitch and he suddenly felt very small. Rangi looked at him and gave him a quick thumbs-up. He walked to the center of the pitch where Lysander stood waiting.

"Now shake hands _nicely_." Said Professor Flint smiling slyly.

The two captains grabbed the others hand and there was the quiet noise of knuckles cracking. James grimaced; he could see Rangi's clenched jaw and Lysander's white knuckles. Then they let go and mounted their broomsticks, so did James.

"Ready?" Asked Flint.

_"This is it."_ Thought James.

The captains nodded, Flint flung the Quaffle into the air and the game began. James flew into the air, it brushed his face as he soared high above the gathered crowd. His eyes scanned the pitch. He took note of where Lysander was. He made sure he was not in the way of the game, flying back and forth above the other players.

"Slytherin in possession, Wright with the Quaffle . . . passes to Rander . . . Tackled by Weasley, Fred Weasley that is, Gryffindor in possession . . ." enthused Milo bouncing up and down on his seat.

James raked the pitch again but kept an ear open to the commentary.

"Look at tha'! Fred Weasley zoomin' up the pitch, showing incredible power-"

"Tackled by Wright," interrupted Cabbell, "Wright flying up the pitch . . . Takes a shot - saved by Rangi Pai!"

"What a save! That is liquid Quiditch that is!" roared Milo.

James relaxed, Rangi was an excellent Keeper, Slytherin wouldn't get passed him.

"Gryffindor in possession, Hyde with the Quaffle . . . passes to Fred Weasley - Ow! Hit by a Bludger by Nagendra Wilde!" continued Cabbell.

"Ouch! That's gotta' hurt!"

James looked down at Fred in horror, he looked okay but now Slytherin were in possession again. This match wasn't going as well as he had hoped, his best bet was to catch the snitch as soon as was possible.

"Slytherin in possession-" started Cabbell,

"Hold-on, hold-on ... Gryffindor in possession! What a wonderful take-back by Camisso! Did ya see that Bel?"

'Bel' Cabbell glared at Milo but he wasn't paying attention.

"Look at that swerve! It's like something from a space-movie! You know, like a _rocket_... Camisso passes to Hyde, who loops Wright, tackled by Rander..."

James still hadn't spotted a single speck of gold.

"Rander passes to Eagle..." Said Cabbell sounding bored while Milo's eyes were practically popping out of his skull beside him.

"Eagle hit by a bludger by Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley takes the quaffle!" He cheered, "What amazing team-work! Gryffindor team playing better than ever! Remarkable!"

"Weasley going for goal, dodges a bludger from Verbeck-" Said Cabbell,

"It's a GOAL! And now it's ten-nil to Gryffindor! And what an amazing goal it was, truly spectacular!"

James cheered and flew in a tight circle.

"Slytherin in possession, Rander with the Quaffle. What's this? He's dropped the Quaffle! Right into the hands of Eagle! What a strategy, I don't think anyone expected that!"

"Eagle going towards the goal-"

"Another excellent save by Pai!"

The crowd was now chanting, _"Pai, Pai, Pai!"_

James dodged a Bludger.

"Camisso has the Quaffle, tackled by Wright." Said Cabbell.

"Oh! He's going back towards the goals! Will he shoot?" asked Milo.

"He passes to Rander, who passes back to Eagle. He shoots, he scores!"

"I can't believe it, Slytherin have leveled the score!"

Milo was supposed to be unbiased but it was clear he was trying to hide his disgust, nobody liked the Slytherins.

James flew even higher as he squinted down at the pitch. Where was the Snitch?

"Hyde bringing the Quaffle up the pitch, Eagle tackles but fails to gain possession, Hyde passes to Weasley, who dodges a Bludger from Wilde. Gryffindor score yet again! That brings the score up to twenty-ten."

James could see that Milo was now dancing up and down holding the microphone out of Cabbell's reach. James suppressed a laugh and tried to concentrate on the Golden Snitch once more.

"Wright with the Quaffle - passes Weasley - tackled by Camisso but he's still in possession - passes to Eagle - goes past Hyde - Hit with a Quaffle - I mean a Bludger from Molly Weasley - He's dropped the Quaffle! Hyde catches the Quaffle and off he goes! - Dodges a Bludger hit by Wilde - passes to Weasley - OUCH! Yet another Quaffle to the head for the Gryffindor Chaser! Rander back in possession - oh no! He's got to the goals - Pai dives - NO -What's this? Wilde hits a Bludger at the Gryffindor Keeper! NO! That can't have _counted? _Professor?"

Milo turned to Professor Longbottom.

James was close enough to hear the reply,

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, Professor Flint is the referee, it's up to him."

"I refuse to commentate! This match is unfair!"

Cabbell made a grab for the microphone but despite what Milo had said he hugged it tight so that Cabbell could not get his hands on it,

"_Slytherin_ in possession..." He continued grumpily, "due to that foul and dirty game play..." he added in lower tones.

"_Milo_..." warned Professor Longbottom.

"Rander flying towards the goal yet again ... that dirty cheat..."

While Milo was glaring huffily at the back of Rander's head Belenus Cabbell made a desperate bid for the microphone grabbing at it so violently that he knocked it right out of Milo's hands and over the stands.

"That's enough!" Shouted Professor Longbottom.

James turned back to the game as Professor Longbottom gave out to the two commentators but now in quieter tones.

Slytherin had scored again, James couldn't blame Rangi, he now had blood poring down his face and into his mouth and eyes, he looked a state.

The score was now twenty-thirty, they were only down by ten points but they were loosing nonetheless.

Just as he was thinking this he spotted a glint of gold. The Golden Snitch was across the width of the pitch and it was nearly level with him. Lysander hadn't seen it yet. James gripped his broomstick and sped towards at top speed. The crowd gasped as they realised that he had seen the snitch and a murmur of excitement rippled around.

As he flew towards the Snitch it moved lower and he pulled his broom into a dive. He couldn't see Lysander but he knew that if he took his eyes of the Snitch, even for a second, he would loose it.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lysander flying diagonally towards the hovering snitch. He was further from it than James but he was also faster, he had weight and gravity on his side - exactly what Rangi had feared.

James held his breath, he was nearly there but he was uncomfortably conscious of Lysander flying towards him. Suddenly Lysander came in contact with James's shoulder, he felt the force of Lysander's speed and pain shot through him, he couldn't feel the broomstick any more, he was falling, he could see the sky. He felt his back slammed against the hard earth and then nothing...

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far – you guys rock!**


	18. Waking Up

**Chapter 18**

**Waking up**

James flicked his eyes open but shut them immediately; the light stung. A horrible pain was pounding in his head, he groaned and rolled over. He heard footsteps passing him. Eyes still closed he tried to remember where he was. This time his eyes snapped open and he jerked upwards,

"WhereistheSnitch?"

There was no reply. Slowly he realised where he was - the hospital wing. His body ached from his sudden movements and he let himself sink back onto the bed, despair washing over him. How long had he been here? Who had won the match? Where was everyone? Thoughts were swimming through his brain and making his head pound even worse than before.

Madame Cogas sauntered into the room,

"Ah James, you're awake." Said the pretty, young matron in a flowery voice.

She put the tray of medicine bottles that she had been carrying down on a nearby bedside table,

"I'll just give you a quick check-over now that you're conscious."

She started to inspect him,

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible." He mumbled in reply.

His brain felt like mush.

"Who won the Quiditch match?" He asked to get back to the most important issue.

Madame Cogas's face softened, he knew the answer before she even opened her mouth,

"I'm sorry James, Slytherin won."

James wasn't shocked, how could they have won without a seeker?

"That was some bad fall you took. You were very lucky."

James frowned, he had taken a bad fall and lost Gryffindor team the match, how did that make him 'lucky'?

"You broke your shoulder blade, but it's all better now."

"How long have I been here?" He questioned her.

"Let's see, you'll have been here . . . two weeks tomorrow."

Her answer hit James like a hammer! He had expected her to say, 'a few hours' or at most 'one night'. Two weeks! The match had been two weeks ago. He had lost two weeks of his life lying unconscious in a school hospital bed.

"What day is it? Friday?"

Madame Cogas nodded registering the shock her news had brought him, "Blue and Alex will probably come up after their classes have ended. They've been up every day to see if your awake. They left you some sweets - but don't eat them now, get some more sleep, I'll wake you when they get here."

Madame swooped back over to where she had left her tray and started filing away bottles in a large cabinet. James tried to register everything she had said, he tried to imagine Blue and Alex wandering around Hogwarts alone while he lay unconscious in a hospital bed. He didn't want to fall asleep in case he didn't wake up for another two weeks but the sudden tiredness he felt was overwhelming.

"Hey James!" Someone poked him in the face.

He squinted up. Alex was peering down at him. They both suddenly grinned. Despite having been knocked out he had somehow missed his friends. Blue was beside him too,

"Great to see you awake again." He said grinning too.

"Yeah we were starting to forget your eye-colour and stuff." Added Alex.

James eased himself up onto his elbows. He surveyed his bedside table which was towering with sweet boxes and presents, with 'Get Well Soon' cards perched on top. He took a box of his favourite 'Chewy Toads' that had come from his Uncle Ron and slit it open with a finger.

"Toad anyone?" He offered.

Blue and Alex chattered away to James, filling him in on all he had missed.

"Your parents came too," Blue informed him.

"Yeah, with Lily, she gave you that!" Alex added merrily pointing up at a home-made, canary yellow card, sitting on top of a rather wobbly tower of presents, and decorated with a drawing of his spotted owl "Merlin". He laughed and felt a sudden pang of homesickness for his little sister.

"Oh and you'll never believe what else we saw!" Alex grinned wildly, "About a week ago Lysander went up to Victoire in the entrance hall after dinner and asked her out! I thought she was going to slap him! She was all like 'You think I'd ever go out with YOU, after that Quiditch match!' and then she stormed off with a bunch of her friends and he just stood there looking surprised and bad-tempered!" Alex roared with laughter, "You should have seen his face!"

James laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach to stop his sides hurting. Their loud laughter had summoned Madame Cogas looking a great deal more strict than usual and she shooed Blue and Alex out of the room so that James could get some rest and they could get some food.

Nobody had mentioned that the Slytherins had won the match.

Madame Cogas told him that he would have to stay in the hospital wing for the next few days but that hopefully he could go back to classes on Monday. James had to admit to himself that he was worried about the amount of schoolwork he had missed, he had tests at the end of the year but Blue had discreetly promised to help him catch up.

Over the weekend James had plenty of visitors including Albus, Rose and Rangi's brother, Philip, Victoire, Fred, Professor Longbottom and even Rangi himself, who had assured him that had kicked Lysander's ass in a duel and this time hadn't been seen by any teachers -

"Oh, and Lysander can't go crying to his daddy 'cause he'd have to admit that he lost!"

Sadly he couldn't stay long because he had to leave for his third detention this week because he had been _"flying too loudly" _in flying lesson, obviously Flint still hadn't forgiven him for breaking Lysander's nose in the first fight,

"Still," he enthused happily getting up to leave, "you should see Lysander now!"

James also replied to the letters he had received from all his relatives. Again nobody had mentioned the Quiditch match except for Rangi who only said that they could still win the cup.

James was fully recovered y Monday morning and after a final check up Madame Cogas allowed him to go to breakfast with Blue and Alex. It was his first time out of the hospital wing since the match but nothing had changed, except for the weather that was becoming increasingly icy and frosty. Madame Cogas had told him that he couldn't go back to Quiditch training for another week but he didn't know if he would be allowed to anyway, Rangi hadn't said anything but he was sure he had lost his place on the team, they probably already had a new Seeker trained.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, what you liked, what you didn't, any ****predictions****?**

**If you haven't seen it already I have a drawing of how I picture James and Albus (well sort of, I mean it's not exactly how I picture them but I tried.) on my profile! Please take a look at it and you can tell me what you think of it too! I might be changing it to Rose soon but I plan to link it to a deviantART account.**

**Thanks! More soon. :)**


	19. Mission: Cloak

**Chapter 19**

**Mission: Cloak**

Albus was grim. Much as he hadn't liked James being in hospital at least it had bought him some time to steal the cloak back. Still he remained unsuccessful.

"What now?" Asked Philip, "We could buy him another." As they walked to Herbology.

Albus shook his head,

"No. That cloak is irreplaceable."

"But you said that there were other invisibility cloaks, we could get one of those, he mightn't notice."

"He'd noticed. Anyway, those things cost a fortune."

Despite everything, Albus had not given up hope. There could still be some way of retrieving it that they had overlooked before. It was ironic that the only thing that they could have used to get the cloak was the cloak itself.

Then it struck him,

"Philip, I have an idea."

Philip looked at him in surprise.

"It's time to pay old Scorpion-face a visit," Grinned Albus, "I believe he owes us a favour."

They found Scorpius Malfoy at break that day on his way to the Great Hall with Samson, Lewis and Robert Tyne. They had hoped to approach him alone but they were in a hurry to get to lunch, Rose would be very angry if she found out what they were planning. She had been quite strict since the last dare, Albus found it annoying but he had to admit, it had been a close call.

"Remember," Philip whispered urgently, "If he does our dare, we go next."

This was something else that was putting Albus off, now it was Scorpius's turn to do a dare for them but after this the ball would be back in his court. But he had thought it through carefully and had decided it was worth it, this was their last chance to get it back. He strode bravely towards the gang of Slytherins,

"Can I have a word with you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered but stopped. Lewis could be heard cracking his knuckles as Malfoy left and walked over to Albus, Paul and Philip.

"Malfoy, it's your turn to do a dare for us." Albus stated baldly.

Scorpius was not making eye contact with them and trying to look bored but he flinched slightly as Albus spoke,

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I will take it that you give up - we win."

Scorpius looked outraged as if he could not believe someone would dare to speak to him like that.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid little, dare!" He pouted.

"Great! We'll see you right here after dinner tonight!"

Albus and Philip left victorious.

They didn't know how they were going to shrug Rose off after dinner but they needn't have worried, she ran off straight away to return a book to the library.

Albus caught Scorpius's eye and held his gaze, then himself and Philip got up and left the hall. Albus saw Scorpius excusing himself from the Slytherin table seconds later and follow.

"Well? What is it?" he demanded once they had reached the entrance hall.

"Follow me." was Albus's simple reply.

"You can't boss me around Potter!"

"Have it your way then," said Philip in mock politeness, "after you Malfoy."

He bowed Malfoy towards the stairs. Colour flushed Malfoy's pale, angry face and he marched up the stairs looking bad-tempered.

"Where are we going?" Demanded Scorpius.

"I thought you wanted to lead the way?" asked Philip looking surprised.

"Shut up you!" Grumbled Malfoy.

Albus started to lead the way to Heep's office. Scorpius Malfoy followed silently, Philip chuckled behind him.

"Okay, we're here." Albus said stopping.

They had reached the labyrinth of rooms. Philip had followed Heep to his office two weeks previously but Albus couldn't remember the way.

"Philip, you lead."

Philip took over and Albus explained to Scorpius what he had to do.

"What? You want me to sneak into Heep's office and bring you back an old cloak? What's the point in that?"

"Nothing, I just want to see if you succeed."

There was no way Albus was going to tell Scorpius what the cloak was or why they wanted it.

"We're here!" Said Philip so suddenly that Albus nearly walked into him. Scorpius scowled at them both.

"Go on; in you go." Urged Philip.

"How do you know he's not in there?" Demanded Malfoy.

"He was still eating dinner when we left." Shrugged Philip

Scorpius gave them one last look of loathing and tried the door; it wasn't locked. He opened it a crack. The room was neat and tidy, there was a shiny desk, lots of big, old filing cabinets and some hooks on the walls where there were cloaks and lost clothing hung up.

"There is the cloak we want, the one on the furthest hook." Said Albus hungrily.

Scorpius gave him a scandalised look before slipping into the room and shutting the door.

"Do you think he'll get it?" asked Albus.

"Easily. I'm starting to regret that we didn't just pop in and get it ourselves." Replied Philip.

Albus was feeling uneasy, there was truth in what Philip said, this was easy, too easy, Scorpius was bound to suspect something. He suggested this to Philip,

"Nah, Malfoy's not that smart. He just probably thinks we're bad at coming up with dares. Or he thinks we're trying to trick him like last time."

"Then why did he go in?"

"We're not going to trick him, though it is tempting to lock that door now that he's inside, but he must have thought that we didn't have a plan."

"-Or he had someone follow us."

"I thought of that too."

Philip and Albus poked their heads around the nearest corner and sure enough there were Robert Tyne, Morgan Lewis and Cadfan Samson. They advanced like sharks on prey.

"We haven't done anything!" Objected Albus.

"We just guessed you were here.' agreed Philip.

"Where's Scorpius then?" Asked Robert Tyne, glaring slyly at them.

"In there." Said Philip turning to point at Heep's office door only to realise that they were too late.

Heep had approached from the other direction and was now placing a pale hand on the doorknob. Philip and Albus gasped. It took Lewis, Samson and Tyne to catch on to what was happening. Heep had already entered the room.

They heard Scorpius let out a surprised yelp and then Heep came out dragging Scorpius by the ear. Heep kept silently pulling him down the corridor away from the small group of boys.

"You did this on purpose..." Hissed Tyne.

Lewis cracked his knuckles and Samson looked murderous.

"No we didn't ... honestly." Cried Albus desperately.

But Robert Tyne had already given the other two the go-ahead.

In one swift punch, Albus was lying on his back, Philip dragging him back up. They hurtled up the corridor as Robert Tyne started firing jinxes. They didn't stop running 'til they had reached a small empty corridor and they were sure they had lost the Slytherin gang. Finally Albus turned to his friend panting and doubling over with the stitch his side, it was only then that he saw the long, purple beard that had sprouted from Philip's chin and was still growing with huge speed.

"Wha-!" Exclaimed Albus.

Philip turned and examined his reflection in the nearest windowpane.

"Tyne?" Asked Albus.

"Yeah - hmm ... I always wondered what I would look like with a beard." he said stroking his beard absent-mindedly.

Albus laughed but stopped when he realised that he had no idea where they were, "I wish we had the marauder's map." He muttered.

They continued up the corridor Philip's beard continuing to grow vividly purple. Soon they emerged into the familiar hall of arches. Albus heaved a sigh of relief as they ascended the staircase. He wondered whether the other Slytherin's had found their way back to main part of the school or had they got lost and what was happening to Scorpius and then he wondered whether Rose had realised that they were missing yet.

It took them three tries to find the door that they had left through the last time they were there. Albus found it very dizzying that though each door should emerge beside each other and yet they all led to completely different parts of the castle. They headed straight to the Hospital wing to ask Madam Cogas to remove Philip's beard, which was now down to his toes. By the time they arrived he had to wind it along his arms to stop himself from tripping over it.

Madam Cogas agreed to remove it but was slightly reluctant, asking how it had happened. Philip just muttered something about an accident and she didn't press. It only took a few minutes for her to get rid of the beard. When Albus and Philip, now clean-shaven, had finally reached the common room, it was nearly time for curfew. Rose was waiting for them,

"Where were you?" She commanded.

"We were just..." Philip mumbled feebly.

"If this has anything to do with dares or Scorpius or the cloak..."

They couldn't hide their guilty expressions.

"Which one then?' she glared.

"Um ... kind of all of them..." Mumbled Albus.

"What?" She said looking confused, "You mean –" she gasped, "No! You mean you – no way!" She looked aghast.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, and then she collapsed into a chair,

"You mean you _dared Scorpius Malfoy to steal back the cloak!"_

"Um... a little bit..." Said Philip hopefully.

"What happened?" Rose could not suppress the note of interest in her voice, "Did you get it back?"

"No." Said Albus shaking his head, "Scorpius got caught."

Rose pursed her lips; Albus knew she wanted all the information. Himself and Philip gradually filled her in on all that had happened. Her expression never changed. When they had finished, Albus and Philip went up to bed, they were too tired to do their homework tonight.


	20. Letitia Darling

**Chapter 20**

**Letitia Darling**

While James had been in the Hospital wing Blue and Alex had been neglecting the search for "the Greatest Heart" but now that he was back they were all anxious to get back to searching for the treasure that would surely await them at the end of the hunt.

James had looked for the invisibility cloak but he couldn't remember where he had left it, it had been so long since he had had it out last. But this wasn't enough to stop them sneaking out of the dormitory to search.

Every night that week they took the map and searched the school but each night they searched places less and less likely to be hiding the next clue. Friday night came and with it a new idea and a new surge of hope,

"Why didn't I think of it before?" said Blue, 'In a library that big there must be a romance section and 'The Greatest Heart' could easily be a book."

"It mightn't be a romance book though, it could refer to bravery or nobility." Suggested James.

"It will be impossible to search the whole library." Groaned Alex.

"Madam Pince is sure to have records somewhere," replied Blue, "and now we can search by day and night."

"But Alex and I are banned."

"Just wear the cloak, James."

"I still haven't found it." James said miserably, "We should still go anyway. Madame Pince probably won't even notice, we'll stay out of her line of sight and we'll be fine."

And so they left for the library as soon as classes ended and spent the entire evening searching for the book, 'The Greatest Heart'. Rose came and curled herself up on an armchair with no idea that James was standing right behind her making faces.

They had found out where Madame Pince kept her records, Blue had asked if the library contained a named book (the one about dragons that Alex had out) and James and Alex had followed her quietly to the filing cabinet where she kept the records, then she had returned to Blue, very suspicious, and told him that he had already taken out that book, and that it was overdue. A very lame story had followed about how he had a faulty memory and he quickly said that he would return it immediately.

It was then that James, Blue and Alex had fled the library and only returned after dinner to return the book. Their mistake had been a big one, Madam Pince now eyed Blue with sour looks and suspicion and he could no longer wander the 'Romance' section without her noticing but Blue, James and Alex could not help finding the whole situation hilarious.

At night they went back to the common room but only for a short while, after pretending to go to bed they crept under the out of the dormitory and found their way back to library. Now, without the prying eyes of Madam Pince, they were free to search the filing cabinets for the book.

"You don't think it could be in the restricted section do you?" asked Alex.

James laughed, "A book called 'The Greatest Heart' in the restricted section?"

"It could be a misnomer." Stated Blue, Alex gave James a superior look, "But I doubt it."

James made a face at Alex, who looked grumpy.

"It will be in the files anyway, the books in there must be filed too." Continued Blue without paying either of the other boys any attention.

They split up but the marauder's map was lying open on Madam Pince's desk where Alex sat and kept watch. They continued like this for what felt like a long time but when Blue checked his battered, old watch it told them that they had barely been there an hour.

"This is boring," yawned Alex stretching his legs, "you'd think breaking into the library in the middle of the night and searching files would be exciting."

But Alex got his wish soon enough.

"Hi!" said a loud voice.

Someone had rushed over and stopped right behind Alex's right shoulder. Alex yelled and jumped of the table.

The face that had appeared behind Alex looked around earnestly,

"What is it?" it asked innocently.

Alex spun around; the girl was now inches from his face.

"Oh ... I see, did _I_ scare you?" she asked gazing intently at him from her big, pale eyes.

"Erm..." was all James could muster.

"Just gave me a fright, that's all." Muttered Alex, "Who _are_ you?"

"I am Letitia Darling. I'm dead."

"So we can see."

"I'm sorry I gave you a fright."

James and Alex stood and stared at the little ghost, she looked about eleven years old and she had lots of bouncy hair in tired looking ringlets. Her face resembled a baby deer, she had great, big eyes that looked like they belonged to a cartoon character, pale transparent skin and a few freckles scattered across her nose. She wore a strange, long, white dress.

"It's all right." Blue said sounding relieved, "It's just that, we're not supposed to be here, we're supposed to be in bed, if we get caught we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh I know, I've been watching you." she said drifting lazily towards Blue, "You've been acting very suspiciously. Are you looking for something? I promise I won't tell!"

"Wait, I just need to check if anyone else is coming."

Blue checked the marauder's map.

"Does that map show where everybody is?" asked Letitia.

"Yes, actually that reminds me of something ... how did you get here without Alex seeing?"

Alex frowned.

"Oh I can explain that," Replied Letitia, "you see, I was upstairs and then I came down.'

"You mean… you dropped from the ceiling?"

James and Alex stared as their perfectly normal friend had this perfectly bizarre conversation with the ghost.

Letitia was nodding now, her curls bobbing up and down,

"If you're looking for something I can help."

Blue seemed to be thinking hard, "Why do you want to help us?"

Letetia smiled, "I think you're fun, you always seem to be doing fun, exciting things and," her face fell, "I'm pretty bored. Myrtle doesn't play games or anything."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Exclaimed Alex.

Moaning Myrtle was a ghost who haunted a girls' bathroom. James, Blue and Alex had never met her but she was well known for being a whiney, sulky girl and they did not wish to meet her.

Letitia nodded unhappily.

"You've been hanging round with Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Asked James.

"Who else can I make friends with, all the other children are alive?"

"So?"

"Alive children are always scared of me." Said Letitia sighing heavily, "That's why I came to help you, I thought you might need my help and I wasn't going to hang around with Myrtle forever. So can I help you?"

"Um, I suppose so." Replied James.

"Yes!" Letitia suddenly swooped towards Alex again, "I really am sorry if I gave you a fright. I do seem to do that a lot. I even seem to give the other ghosts frights… don't know why ... some people are afraid of ghosts and particularly little girl ghosts, have you noticed that?"

Alex didn't answer but James was smiling, he was starting to like this little girl ghost.

"You saw me before," Continued Letitia without noticing the unsure look on Alex's face, "you got a fright last time too but I was only coming to warn you that the caretaker was coming. It kind of worked anyway, didn't it? So what is it you're looking for?"

Before they could explain to Letitia about "The Greatest Heart" they had to leave the library because Heep was making his way towards it on the Marauder's map. Letitia followed them back to the Gryffindor common room where they told her all about the treasure and asked her some questions of there own,

"How come we've never seen you before?"

"I arrived during summer but at first I just made friends with Myrtle because I thought all of the students would be scared of me."

"What do you mean 'you arrived', did you only just die?" Asked James at the same time as Alex asked,

"Why would everyone be scared of you?"

Letitia laughed, "Oh no, I've been dead for years!" she said to James.

"Tell us how you came here." Said Blue.

Letitia's Story

"I died on the fifth of September eighteen ninety." Recited Letitia, "I was going to go to Hogwarts but I was too sick, they knew I would die," She said sadly, "but I wanted to get better and to go to Hogwarts so when I died I just stayed there - 'cause I was sad. I watched my brothers grow up, they went to Hogwarts and they told me all about it but I could never go myself, I could still play with them, but then they all grew up and I was left all alone. Different Muggles came to our house to live but they all left; they were scared of me.

"I made friends with a little boy once and we had loads of fun, his parents had bought the house and I met him while he was exploring. It was so great to have someone to play with again but he grew up too and his people started teasing him and calling him crazy 'cause he said he was friends with a ghost. So then I left him alone and he just thought I was from his imagination, his imaginary friend from when he was a child. And others came to the house and when they found out I was there and they were scared of me. They all left until, eventually, people stopped coming at all.

"It was very lonely, even worse then when they were scared so I just wandered around my house, 'the haunted house', and no-one ever came near."

Letitia looked up at them with her big, sad eyes but suddenly her face brightened,

"That's why decided to come here! I knew there were other ghosts here. Only ghosts aren't supposed to wander off, they're supposed to be 'an imprint of themselves upon the earth to walk palely where their living selves once trod' – that's what Sir Nicholas told me when I first came here but I couldn't go back – I was so much happier here! And I was able to get here; I came here once when I was alive to visit one of my brothers when he was in a tournament, when I was alive, so I recon that counts.

So I came and I am able to stay here, if I am allowed, and at first I only went near the other ghosts because I was so used to people being afraid of me. It took a lot of getting used to; it's hard to talk to living people when they've always been afraid of you. The students weren't afraid of the other ghosts but it was a bit of a habit I had, avoiding people...

And I saw you searching at night time, so I watched you, I wanted to help you and then when the caretaker was coming I rushed to warn you and I scared you ... but now, I can help you, right?'

"Yes." answered Blue, "We can definitely do with you're help but right now, I think,"

Alex yawned.

" But we'd better get some sleep first." He added watching Alex.

Over the next few days Letitia spent the evenings in Gryffindor common room with James, Alex and Blue trying to help them with the clue they had found.

"Perhaps the greatest Heart refers to the heart of an animal something really big!" She suggested one night as they huddled together whispering in a corner of the common room.

James thought about this hard, there were some animal hearts in the cupboard at the back of the Potions classroom; he would have a look there tomorrow.

Sometimes Letitia would join them between classes or for lunch in the Great Hall although she couldn't eat. Usually she appeared through walls or dropped from the ceiling.

"How do you do that?" Asked Alex one day as Letitia drifted up through a floorboard in front of him.

"I dunno really but since I died gravity doesn't seem to work the way it used to."

James really enjoyed it when Letitia made comments like this.

"Look what I can do, I could never do this when I was alive."

With this she took of down the hall cart wheeling again and again.

"She makes being dead look like so much fun." Alex said to Blue later that day, "I think I might come back as a ghost when I die."

"You don't want to come back as a ghost. You can only come back if you die miserably, Letitia may be having fun now but she's been miserable for the past one hundred and twenty years."

"Well in that case, maybe I don't but at least Letitia is happy now. She's the happiest ghost I've ever seen anyway!"

"I guess Letitia is just one of a kind." Agreed James.

* * *

**Author's insanely long note: **

**This is completely unrelated to this chapter but it is very important so you should read it – but you don't have to:-**

Okay people it's confession time: I always try not to change anything JKR says happens and I nearly never disagree with her but there is one thing that I want to change and that I want to be able to do myself and that is The Weasley next generation and my reason/feeble excuse for this (I'm sorry JK) is that I find it annoying that everyone has 2/3 children - I just can't take it seriously - not only that but I don't like the way that George marries Angelina, in fact I hate it -I don't think he could take his brothers girlfriend when he died and marry her and I don't think she could have just replaced Fred like that! So (sorry JK Rowling again) I have changed these things in my story and I really, really hope you don't mind. At first I thought that George wouldn't marry but I have decided that he deserves a happily ever after too and I think he'd make a really fun dad so I have a couple of suggestions here and I want you to tell me who you think he should end up with. To vote send a review or a message of course you don't have to but it would be fun and also I would deeply appreciate it.

Should George a.) Marry no one

b.) Marry Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell

c.) Marry Luna Lovegood (I know – insane but not impossible…)

or

d.) Marry someone else (you can suggest another character or create one and tell me about them)

P.S. I've already cast my vote but I want you to have equal say or you might hate what I've done - so VOTE!

P.P.S. I've already figured out all the other families so I hope you like what I've done and I'm really, really sorry if you don't... :( but please keep reading anyway, you can take it out on me by sending angry hate reviews and stuff but please continue reading.


	21. A Little Job

**The Poll has been put on my profile so please go there and vote!**

**Chapter 21**

**A Little Job**

The first of December saw an even half-foot of snow covering the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus was constantly on the alert now that it was his turn to complete a dare from Scorpius. He had heard from Paul that Scorpius had been taken to Professor McGonagall. He had had detention every day that week and fifteen points had been taken from Slytherin. Paul had also told him that Scorpius thought that Albus had only given the dare to make sure he was caught and was desperate for revenge. This had caused Albus a huge amount of worry and he had become rather paranoid. He never sat with his back to Scorpius and avoided him in corridors taking long detours just to be sure that Malfoy wouldn't see him. Of course, he knew he couldn't avoid Scorpius Malfoy forever; sooner or later the time would come when he would have to face him.

This time came towards later that week when Albus, Rose, Philip and Paul were leaving Herbology together. It had been a dismal class, the Acanthus was now to large for it's pot and they had had to move it to a larger one, this had been very difficult because Athena had refused to help because she didn't want to get dirty. So Albus, Paul and Artemis had to manage the big thorny plant between them and they had all got poked by the painful thorns and then Athena had tipped a tray of soil over Artemis's head.

When they had been allowed to leave the greenhouse Albus was asked to dismiss the students outside while Professor Longbottom searched frantically for the Asphodel seeds that had been in the tray Athena had overturned.

Outside, some of the other groups were supposed to be clearing the ground around their trees of snow or shaking the snow off the branches but most were throwing snowballs at each other. Albus saw Rose clearing the snow of her Laurel tree while the Slytherin girl bossed everyone around. Albus could see the frustration etched clearly on her face as she tried to hold her temper.

Philip was clearing the last of the snow from around the little saplings roots with a shovel. Scorpius, who was probably supposed to be helping him, was leaning on his shovel looking bored. He snapped a twig of the tree and started twiddling it around in his fingers, he had not seen Albus yet, Ablus dismissed the other groups before heading for theirs, Paul walked with him,

"I'll tell them, if you want to go ahead." He offered, "That way you won't have to talk to Scorpius."

"No, I'm going to have to face him eventually, I might as well do it now ... while his thugs aren't around."

Lewis, Samson and Tynes' groups had been working inside and so they had already left. Malfoy would be far less likely to confront him without any backup. He drew nearer to the group.

Philip had stood up wiping his brow, Scorpius was still playing with the twig. He stuck it through the branches and jabbed Rose's arm. She was still trying to ignore the bossy girl but Albus could see the infuriated expression on her face and the tell tale signs of an explosion. Albus made his way over to the group as fast as he could in order to disband them as fast as was possible but he was too late, Scorpius jabbed Rose again, even harder this time and he saw Rose snap.

"GET OFF SCORPIUS!" She roared as she grabbed the end of the twig and cracked it cleanly in two.

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!"

"Class dismissed!" Shouted Albus over Rose next few words which were not very polite.

"Bloody hot-tempered -" Muttered Scorpius under his breathe.

"Come on Rose." Said Philip grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her over to Paul before she could respond.

Albus went to follow them but Scorpius called him back,

"I want a word with you, Potter."

"Okay then, one word." Replied Albus.

"Don't you try to be smart with me."

"Fine. What do you want?"

They started to walk towards the entrance to the castle. Albus tried to ignore the wet snow seeping into his shoes.

"I want you to do me a little job,"

"And what 'little job' is that?"

An uneasy feeling was creeping through Albus's bones.

"I need you to get something for me, only it's not going to be easy, you see, the thing I want is in a very difficult place to take it from, it's in the restricted section."

Albus felt himself go cold and it didn't have anything to do with the snow this time.

"You seem to read a lot for someone with so little intellect." Albus replied regaining his cool and calm composure.

Scorpius paid no attention to his comment.

"Are you going to get it for me or not?" He demanded.

"You still haven't told me what 'it' is."

"It's a book, what do you think is in the restricted section? I'll tell you the name when you agree to get it." Scorpius glared at him.

They were nearly at the front door now.

" '_When _I agree'? I'm sure you mean, _if _I agree."

Scorpius laughed but Albus was sure it was fake, his eye were still angry,

"You don't have a choice, I can tell Professor Flint that you were the one who stole his book, or that you were flying around the castle on a stolen broom or that you dared me to go into Heep's office, you know he'll believe whatever I say but I don't think it will have to come that far, because I know what you wanted from Heep's office; I know why you wanted that cloak."

Albus felt every muscle in his body stiffen but he kept on walking trying not to let the panic show on his face but Scorpius knew he had struck a nerve.

"So will you do my little job?" He asked stopping just inside the big, oak doors.

"I'll do it - what book do you want?"

"It's called 'The Rise and Fall of He Who Must Not Be Named', got it? I won't rush you ... just give it to me before the Christmas break and that'll be fine, you might even find something interesting in there yourself."

Albus left Scorpius glaring wickedly without another word. His brain was working overtime. Could Malfoy possibly have found out what the cloak was before Heep had dragged him out? Why did he want a book from the Restricted section and who did he want it for? Surely Malfoy didn't want to simply read the book for his own pleasure? How did he know the name of the book anyway, how did he know that it would be there? How was he, Albus, supposed to get it?

Albus was starting to get a headache. He joined Rose and Philip at the Gryffindor table to fill them in on what Malfoy had said. He would tell Paul later. He left out the part about the cloak, though he wasn't quite sure why except that he wanted to give it more thought before he told anyone.


	22. Dragon Bone

**The Poll is up on my Profile so please vote!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Dragon Bone**

Letitia now spent so much time with James, Alex and Blue that it was hard to imagine life without her. They had become accustom to her sudden appearances and not one of them jumped when she popped her head out of a solid brick wall and stepped out into their path.

"Hi. I was just looking for you." She said falling into step beside Alex, "I was wondering, since it's Friday can we go and visit Hagrid?"

Letitia had met Hagrid when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. She had been very pleased to find that she did not scare the half-giant and he had been her only living company before them.

They agreed that visiting Hagrid would be fun and they trudged their way through the snow leaving a furrow behind them. Letitia, of course left no footsteps but floated ahead of them happily before starting to cartwheel some more.

Hagrid answered the door as soon as they knocked.

"Oh hello you four." He said peering at them from behind his big, shaggy beard.

He was dressed in a huge moleskin overcoat and holding a crossbow.

"Hi. Are you going out?" Asked James.

"Actually I'm just back in, I was in the forest, the Acromantula colony is gettin' a bit restless lately. But I'm back now, so come in I was abou' to make a cuppa tea."

They bundled into the warm and cosy hut and sat down at the table. It wasn't long before they had steaming cups of tea in front of them. As they drank their tea they filled Hagrid in on all their news, though they didn't have much. They had that wonderful feeling that only comes at the weekend.

They had nearly finished all their tea when Alex spluttered and gagged. Hagrid thumped him on the back so hard that he fell right of his chair but when he had resurfaced from under the table he had stopped coughing.

"Hagrid! Is that a - a Dragon bone?" He asked his eyes still watering from the coughing fit.

"Wha'? Tha'? Yeah."

Alex got to his feet and hurried around to the wall opposite where he had been sitting. In a glass case on a shelf there was a large bone inscribed with lettering that Blue found oddly familiar.

"Beauty, isn' it?" Hagrid said gazing at it dreamily.

"Wow, how did you get it?" Asked Alex figuring the glass as if wishing he could touch the bone.

"Present." Replied Hagrid, "From an old friend. Brought it back from China for me."

"So it's from a Chinese Fireball then?"

"Certainly is."

James and Letitia were still sitting at the table watching Hagrid and Alex admire the bone but Blue wasn't watching at all, he was scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment as though he was a court stenographer. Hagrid had risen to his feet now too.

"And see here." Hagrid said pointing to another glass case, "Do yeh know what this is Alex?"

Alex frowned and peered carefully at the second glass case, then he gasped.

"It's an egg! It's a Chinese Fireball egg shell!"

"Tha's right! Well done." Hagrid was looking very excited now.

James looked at the second case, inside there were large cracked pieces of Dragon egg. They were a bright, strong, red colour and covered in flecks of gold, it reminded him of Gryffindor house and Quiditch.

"He found 'em," Hagrid continued happily, "near a forest, while he was doin' Archaeology work. Knew I'd like them so he saved them for me. Great man, great friend, dead now though, dead a long time. I had these put away safely but a couple of years ago I thought I ought to take 'em back out, you know, get to see more of 'em."

Hagrid had a hazy look in his eyes now as he gazed lovingly at the bone and the eggshell. Alex was also gazing at them in awe and after a few minutes silence James started to feel awkward. Letitia was also looking at the eggshell with mild interest but James was sure it was the sparkles that attracted her. Blue was still scribbling on the parchment, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue between his teeth.

"Um, well, thanks Hagrid." James said breaking the silence.

"Wha', oh righ' yeah ..." Said Hagrid tearing his eyes from the glass cases.

"Thanks for the tea - and the, eh, story." James continued.

"Oh righ' the tea, yes."

"We should probably be going back to the castle now, it's starting to get dark." James said smiling apologetically.

Blue and Letitia rose from their seats and Alex turned around slowly. Hagrid opened the front door.

"Bye." They called as they stepped out into the snow.

"Thanks for telling me all about those Dragon bones and shells." Added Alex happily.

"Any time Alex!" Waved Hagrid.

As they walked towards the castle James wasn't surprised to find Alex positively elated, his obsession with Dragons was becoming a bit annoying recently, but James was surprised to see that Blue was nearly jumping for joy.

"What's up with you? Don't tell me you've become a dragon-fanatic too." James said.

"No. Didn't you see it? Didn't you realise?"

James looked at Blue suspiciously.

"Realise what?"

Blue was looking annoyingly smug as they approached the school doors.

"The writing. It's the same as on the stone. We just found the second clue and you didn't even realise!"

James was still struggling.

" 'The Greatest Heart' though, what about that?" James asked.

They had reached the doors of the entrance hall now and they started shaking the snow off before they walked inside. Alex and Letitia were also confused at what Blue was saying. They were standing beside James and hanging on Blue's every word but they seemed to have noticed this problem too.

"Don't you see? That was it. It makes so much sense now. Hagrid is a half-giant but he also is accepting and caring and loving, so he has, both literally and figuratively, the greatest heart. The link of the ancient Chinese writing with the dragons also links with Hagrid because Hagrid loves dragons!

"In ancient China, wizards used to write messages to each other on dragon bones, I read about it when I was trying to translate the writing on that stone. The Greatest Heart also links to dragons because in what animal could you find a literally bigger heart. I can't believe we didn't realise it before."

Blue had now started walking up the stairs towards Gryffindor common room. James, Alex and Letitia following closely eager for more.

"Of course, whoever left the clues must have known that Hagrid would always treasure the dragon bone and egg shell, and of course it was given to him by a friend, again playing on the Greatest Heart, Hagrid would never get rid of a present from a friend!"

James, Alex and Letitia slowly absorbed this new information.

"Do you think then, that the friend Hagrid was talking about, could have been - Fervens Dulcis?"

Blue was concentrating very hard. They had all stopped walking some time ago but James had barely noticed, they were standing outside the portrait of The Fat Lady but Blue seemed to have forgotten to go in. James turned to say the password.

"No stop!" Blue objected, "I need to think, it's too noisy in there."

James stopped and watched Blue, his head was bowed and his eyes were screwed tightly shut, it was quite comical.

"If –" Blue said raising his head, "If Hagrid was friends with Fervens Dulcis and got the bone straight from him - no, Hagrid said he found it on an archaeological dig."

"It could have been a hobby?" suggested Alex.

Blue thought about this and shook his head.

"It sounded more like archaeology was this guys job, Hagrid said 'Archaeology work' didn't he?"

James nodded remembering what Hagrid had said then he remembered something else,

"You took it down didn't you? The writing on the bone? I saw you writing something."

"Oh yes," Blue seemed to have forgotten this too, he reached into his pocket and rummaged around, then he drew out a long piece of parchment. The Chinese symbols were written across the top. "Of course, they don't mean anything until I translate them and they look quite complex." He added.

A small stiff voice interrupted their pondering,

"I'm not going to wait here all day you know." Said The Fat Lady, "I have things to do, places to visit."

"Um right ... what's the new password again?" Alex asked Blue.

"Gelidus!" Piped up Letitia.

The Fat Lady was used to Letitia going in and out of the common room with them but she still didn't like it when she gave the password.

"You're not even a Gryffindor." The Fat Lady said disapprovingly as the portrait opened.

Letitia gave her a sour look, floating through the portrait hole.

"Hey you leave her alone, she's as good as!" Glared Alex.

James followed him through to the common room as The Fat Lady stalked out of her portrait looking offended.

Once inside, Letitia turned to Alex and flung her arms around him, or at least tried to as they went through him. James could see Alex trying not to shiver as he had a sudden feeling of being plunged into cold water but he looked happy enough all the same. When she released him she was beaming.

"Thanks for that." She said.

"Well you are. There's no way you would have been put in a different house." Alex replied looking a bit embarrassed but smiling none the less.

James saw that Blue had already started translating the Chinese writing. He smiled to himself, Blue sure was eager for someone who had hesitated when he had been told about the hunt on the train. It was just as well too, 'cause they wouldn't have got this far without him. Two down but how many more to go?

* * *

**So there you have it - another clue? Please tell me if you expected that? Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review! XD**


	23. Heep's Office

**A/N: So sorry for the delay - here it is; chapter 23! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Everyday for the next week Albus, Philip, Rose and Paul stood outside Heep's office after school trying to get peeks of the room beyond. This had earned them quite a lot of funny looks from the silent caretaker so they stayed out of his way as much as possible. However when they finally got a glance at the hooks on the wall they saw that each and every one of them was bare.

"He got rid of them," Groaned Paul leaning back against the wall, "He got rid of all of them, he must have thrown them out, or- or something."

"I'm going in!" Stated Albus boldly.

"What? No Al, you can't!" Rose argued.

"All week we've stood outside an open, empty office and yet we never go in! It makes no sense – as soon as he comes out, I'm goin' in."

Albus looked at each of his friends, Philip looked like he agreed, Paul was chewing his lip as if unsure and Rose was staring at him in begging with her eyes in utter protest – but then again, that was typical; Rose hated getting into trouble.

"Albus," Sighed Paul carefully, "He's thrown them out."

"We don't know that!" Protested Albus anxiously.

Heep reappeared from the office and shooting the small group of first years a suspicious look he turned and walked away down the hall. Albus didn't have time to waste, he dodged around Rose and slipped through the office door.

"AL!" He heard Rose calling after him but the door swung shut behind him.

"Thanks be to Marlin that he never locks the door." Thought Albus scanning the room for somewhere else the cloak could be,

"Ah-ha!"

There was a closet at the other side of the office. He marched over to it and tried to open it but it was locked. He scanned the office again and saw about a hundred keys hanging on pegs on the wall.

Rose stuck her head through the door, "Albus he's coming back – he must have forgotten something. Get out now!"

Albus didn't need to be told twice. He vacated the office at top speed and saw Heep quietly approaching, the other three were nowhere to be seen and Heep was glaring right at him. There was only one thing left to do – run. Albus ran and ran and to his surprise Heep didn't even try to follow him.

"Albus!"

Albus felt someone grab his robes and yank him backwards into an empty classroom. It was Philip. The others were there to.

"You got away without being seen?" Questioned Philip sounding impressed.

"Oh no, I was seen alright. Where did you guys go?" Replied Albus feeling angry at their abandonment.

"I'm sorry Al but we panicked! What were we supposed to do anyway – hold him off?" Demanded Rose crossing her arms, "Anyway, it was your own stupid mistake to go in there in the first place."

Albus ignored her and turned to the boys, "Heep as a closet of some kind in there. Maybe he put the cloak inside it."

Rose made an exasperated noise.

Philip looked at her and then back to Albus, "Um , Al, it just doesn't seem likely that he just moved it for no reason." He said nervously, "It's more likely he just cleared out all the old cloaks and things he found and your cloak went with them. Also that's probably a broom closet anyway."

Albus tried to protest but it was useless; deep down he knew he had lost his chance and now he would have to pay for it.

"Do you think I should tell my dad?" He asked finally.

Rose's expression softened sympathetically, "Maybe Albus, you never know he might be able to get it back himself."

Philip looked worried, "I don't know about you guys but I'm not so keen on telling James." he winced.

Albus shuddered, "No I'm not going to tell him." He stated decisively.

Paul still hadn't said anything, he had probably sided with Rose, Albus wished he would say something to encourage him but it was clear now that aoll his friends had lost hope. Albus would rather keep looking than give in but he felt useless. No matter how hard he tried he it still seemed he would never find the invisibility cloak and it was becoming hard to handle the guilt.

"Why don't you tell Professor Longbottom, Albus?" Rose suggested gently.

Albus nodded, it would be easier to tell Professor Longbottom before he told his father, maybe he could help him find it or at least help him find a way to explain what had happened.

* * *

**Okay so it's uber short but that's because it has a twin mini chapter it just made more sense not to put them together. I will have it up as soon as I finish editing it. Goodbye for now.**

**XD**


	24. Broken Glasses

**Chapter 24**

**Broken Glasses**

"ALBUS!"

Albus looked up from the Gryffindor table where he was eating his breakfast. James, red in the face with fury, was marching towards him. He swallowed his mouthful of toast and choked.

"YOU-"

"James! Stop." Rose interrupted as Albus coughed and spluttered.

James looked at Rose, eyes blazing.

"Outside. You are not making a scene like this in the middle of the Great Hall." She said in a voice no one could argue against.

James marched back out of the hall. Albus followed giving Rose a begging look. Going outside to have a heated argument with James was the last thing he wanted to do. James turned to Albus as soon as they were out of the main doors and grabbed him by the collar. Albus had never seen him this mad before.

"YOU! You were the only person who knew about it! I know you took it! WHERE IS IT?" James practically spat at him lifting his face up so that they were nearly nose-to-nose, Albus was standing up on the tips of his toes.

"What?"Albus asked even though he knew exactly what James was talking about; James knew he had taken the cloak.

"You know what I'm talking about! You took the invisibility cloak from my trunk." He was whispering now but he was still holding the onto Albus's collar, he was finding it harder to breath now.

"James - let go!" Albus gasped.

James let him go and Albus nearly fell over.

"You took it, didn't you? ADMIT IT ALBUS!"

"Okay, okay I took it. I needed it." He begged.

"YOU! I knew it!"

Some students passed by them and gave them a funny look. It was nearly time for class.

"Please James. I needed it!" Pleaded Albus.

"Where is it? Give it back!"

This was the part Albus had really been dreading. There was nothing he could do now except tell the truth. He looked away from James's furious face.

"Answer me, Albus! Tell the truth!"

"Okay fine, I borrowed the cloak. I meant to give it back, I did, honestly." Albus said chancing a look at James, he was still just as angry.

James closed his eyes as if trying very hard not to loose his temper again,

"Where is it now?" he whispered.

"I los- lost it..." Albus said as quietly as possible.

"THEN GET IT BACK!" James roared grabbing Albus again.

"I - I tried. Really James, I did. I did everything I could! But it's gone now I can't find it, it was in Heep's office and now it's gone."

"Gone? GONE! Where's it gone?"

"Heep got rid of it." Said Albus miserably, "I don't know where he put it."

James dropped Albus again and this time Albus stumbled and fell over, his glasses landed beside him.

"That cloak was priceless," muttered James he looked down at Albus in disgust.

Then James stomped his foot down on the glasses lying in the grass and walked away.

Albus sat on the grass for a moment longer then gathered up the broken glasses and headed to class he was already very late.

He found Rose, Philip and Paul in History of Magic. He sat down beside them, luckily Professor Binns didn't see him coming in late.

"How did it go?" Rose asked.

Albus showed her the broken glasses.

She sighed, "That bad, huh? Give those here."

Albus gave the glasses to her.

"Oculus Reparo." She whispered quietly. The glasses mended themselves in her palm, she passed them back.

"Thanks." Said Albus putting the glasses on.

He spent the rest of the class telling his friends how James had reacted to the news that they had lost the cloak for good.

The end of class came faster then they expected. Albus left the classroom with Paul.

"So do you know how you're going to get the book from the restricted section?" Paul asked him.

Even after the scene with James, Albus still had not forgotten about what Malfoy had asked him to do.

"I think I'll just have to go down there at night and find it, I can't think of another way." Albus told Paul. They had been working together to come up with a clever way to get it but they still had no other ideas.

"I'll come to if you want?" suggested Paul.

"Thanks but I think we're less likely to get caught with only one person out of bed. I have to do it soon - I think I'll go tonight." Decided Albus sounding far less nervous then he really was. The only thing left to decide was whether or not to risk taking the marauder's map and after the confrontation with James that morning, Albus felt it might actually be safer not to.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note about an earlier misprint – Rangi Pai is in fifth year not sixth year, sorry about that, I'll be changing it in the earlier chapters but for everyone who has already read it I thought I should make sure to tell you here.**

**Please Review! :)**


	25. Night Raid

**Here's a nice long chapter to make up for the slow updates. I was spending every moment of free time making a video for a Ministry of Magic music video contest. You can find it on youtube – my youtube name is The Taekwandodo – and all the art from it will be going on my DeviantArt account (under AnimagusSugarGlider). If you don't know Ministry of Magic's music you should definitely check them out 'cause they are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Night Raid**

That night Albus got up in the middle of the night, Philip was still awake.

"I'm coming. Don't try to stop me, Albus, someone's got to keep watch."

Albus wasn't in the mood to argue. He left the room and Philip followed him.

"Albus, why don't you just take the map?"

"No. If James found out he'd kill me."

"If we get caught tonight we'll be dead anyway. I'm going to go up to their dormitory and take it then."

"Don't Philip!" Said Albus trying not to raise his voice but it was too late. Philip had already started running up the spiral staircase.

Albus couldn't decide whether to follow him or not but before he could decide Philip appeared again.

"They're not in there." He whispered.

"What about the map?"

"Didn't bother checking, I figure wherever they are the map is too."

"Your probably right." Agreed Albus wondering where James could be but he found out soon enough. As they emerged into the common room they saw James, Alex, Blue and Letitia the little ghost sitting around the fire.

"What are you doing here?" Said Alex and Philip together.

James looked furious to see Albus, who felt very small under his gaze.

Blue raised his eyebrows, "Sneaking out at night?"

"Well your one to talk.' Said Albus feeling suddenly angry, James could have lost the cloak any time, he was always breaking rules and he had been sneaking off at night too."

"Hey, we're just in the common room, that's not against the rules." Glared Alex, clearly Blue and Alex had been told that Albus was the one who stole the cloak.

"Well how do you know we weren't just going to stay down here too?" Retorted Philip.

"Okay then, suit yourselves." Replied Blue turning his back on them.

Philip pulled Albus into an armchair. They sat there awkwardly, no one said anything. James turned away looking irritable, everyone else sat and avoided each other's eyes even Letitia looked unhappy.

After a long time of sitting like this James stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He announced looking from Blue to Alex then back again.

All three of them rose.

"'Night Letitia." Mumbled Alex, "See you tomorrow."

Letitia got up and glided silently through the wall. Albus and Philip were finally alone.

"Are we still going?" Philip asked.

Albus glanced at his watch, "Yes."

They slipped through the portrait hole and crept towards the library. They listened carefully for any noises. Once or twice they were afraid that Heep might be near but they didn't see anyone the whole way to library. The library was unlocked so it was easy to get in. Philip stood at the door to keep watch.

Albus tiptoed silently over to the restricted section and ducked under the rope that blocked it off. The tall bookshelves loomed around him. He peered at the book titles as he wandered around looking for the book Malfoy wanted, 'The Rise and Fall of He Who Must Not Be Named' he had not forgotten the name, it was as if it had been etched into his brain.

He read some of the titles as he passed by looking for the book, they seemed to be in alphabetical order, 'Dark Arts For The Mentally Unstable', 'Guide to Destructive Spells', 'Incurable Curses' he was slowly getting closer, 'Lessons on Magical Explosions', some of the books in here were really weird, he was there now, 'The Rules of The Dark Side, There Are None', 'The Rise and Fall of He Who Must Not Be Named'.

Albus reached up and took the book, it slid out easily. It was not an old book, it was clean and the lettering was still shiny. He looked at it uncertainly; he wanted to know what Scorpius was up to yet he had no desire to open the book. Then he heard the noise, a shout and then, for a moment he couldn't tell what it was and then, suddenly he identified it, it was the sound of frantic whispering, the voices sounded angry.

He was going to be caught, this was it, he was going to be caught, perhaps Philip had already been caught. Albus shoved the book deep into a pocket of his robes. He looked around and crept towards the noise. He crawled out of the restricted section and wandered towards the door but stayed behind the bookshelves at all times.

Then a truly unexpected sight met his eyes, standing by the door was Philip, James, Blue, Alex and Letitia. He emerged from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"They followed us!" Exclaimed Philip.

"Shh..." Letitia murmured.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Demanded James.

Albus glared at James feeling the anger at his older brother filling him up, "It's none of your business!" He snapped.

James looked outraged, "Well then it's none of _your_ business what we do and stop stealing from me!"

"It is my business if you're following me! And I didn't steal anything, I just borrowed the cloak!"

James and Albus had forgotten to whisper anymore. They were shouting and Blue, Alex, Letitia and Philip had no idea how to stop them.

"Then you should have given it back!" Shouted James.

"I meant to! I already said sorry! You know I meant to!"

"No I don't. What about my broomstick, you stole that too, didn't you?"

"I gave it back!"

"I want to know what your doing, Albus, and I'm going to find out!"

"Someone's coming!" Cried Letitia looking at the marauder's map, which Alex was holding lamely.

Suddenly all else was forgotten. Letitia disappeared through the ceiling. Blue and Alex ran behind a stout, mahogany bookshelf calling for James to follow and Philip ducked behind Madame Pince's desk but Albus and James didn't have time to run or hide. Professor Flint walked in,

"Albus? James? What are the two of you doing here?" He was smiling a sickly smile at them.

Albus and James looked at each other. Professor Flint could read the answer from their guilty faces.

"You better come with me." Said Professor Flint greasily.

Albus and James made to follow him towards the door of the library but he stopped and turned back around.

"I nearly forgot," He said still smiling, "I should really make sure you haven't taken anything, shouldn't I?"

Albus's stomach gave a nervous jolt, he had thought that this night couldn't get any worse but now he was to be proved wrong. Flint looked at James first. He pointed his wand at James's pocket.

"What have you got in there?" He asked.

"Nothing." Replied James in mock innocence.

"Turn them out."

James turned out his pockets, he had been telling the truth, they were completely empty. This was Albus's only chance, he turned sideways so that Flint couldn't see his left arm. Then he took out the book and threw it towards the wall out of Flint's line of vision. When Albus turned back to Flint he was relieved to see that he had clearly not noticed anything, he was demanding that James hand over his wand and James was blatantly refusing. Albus had never been more thankful for his brother's stubborn disobedience.

After forcibly snatching James's wand Professor Flint turned to Albus and told him to turn his pockets out too. Satisfied but slightly disappointed that they were empty, Flint took Albus's wand too and marched them out of the library into the corridor outside. Nearly Headless Nick was floating down towards them.

"Sir Nicolas, please go alert the Headmistress, I have found two students out of bed."

Nearly Headless Nick looked surprised but headed off through a wall to tell Professor McGonagall at once.

Albus followed Professor Flint along the dark, quiet corridors. He felt as though he was walking to the gallows to be hung. Could he be expelled for what he had done? He hadn't even been in the school four months, he didn't want to be sent home now. What would his parents say?

He didn't know where Professor McGonagall's office was and he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going but it wasn't long before he found himself looking at a stone gargoyle.

"Cattus Diligo."

The gargoyle leapt aside leaving a blank wall behind it but the wall wasn't blank for long. It split neatly in two revealing a spiral staircase, which twisted upwards like an escalator. Flint stepped onto it and James and Albus copied him. As he rotated upwards Albus felt himself growing dizzier and dizzier. At last the twisting stopped, as Albus tried to step of the stairway he wobbled and bumped into James, he felt himself being roughly shoved off and slowly regained his balance.

Flint was ahead of him knocking on a large wooden door.

"Come in." Called the voice of Professor McGonagall from beyond the door.

Giving James and Albus one last menacing grin, Flint pushed open the door and revealed the office. It was a circular room full of bookshelves curved to fit the walls, there was a large fireplace and directly opposite the door there were portraits of all the past principals all of which were snoozing quietly in their frames. A magnificent, shining desk was covered with neatly arranged papers, quills and pots of ink. Lying in the very centre of the desk were two files, one entitled "James Sirius Potter" and the other "Albus Severus Potter". Albus's throat was dry.

In a high-backed chair behind the desk sat Professor McGonagall. Her hair was as immaculate as ever and she was wearing dark coloured robes. Her piercing eyes looked sternly at them from behind her glasses, her lips formed a thin straight line - she did not look happy.

"You had better sit down." She said with a few complicated wand movements, two more chairs joined the one which already sat facing her.

James, Albus and Flint moved forward and Flint strategically sat himself in the middle chair so that when James and Albus sat down they could no longer see each other. Albus could see now that James's file contained far more papers than his which looked flat and empty, he hoped this was a good thing but James had been at Hogwarts longer than he had and that was very possibly the only reason for the difference.

"Professor Flint will you please tell me exactly what has happened?" Professor McGonagall asked politely.

Flint inclined his head.

"I found these two young Gryffindors arguing in the library. I confiscated their wands and then brought them directly here."

Flint held the wands out to McGonagall, who took them and examined them briefly before putting them down on the desk beside the files.

"I trust that you made sure they had not taken anything from the library."

Flint nodded, "Neither of them had anything in their position other than their wands. It seems, in my opinion, that they hadn't met there to look for books, but to duel."

"Actually Professor Flint, I am quiet interested in hearing the students account on why they were in the library at this abominable time of night."

Flint inclined his head again.

"James, would you like to tell me your reasons for braking the school rules?" She asked fixing James with a piercing stare.

"I saw Albus leave the common room, I went to stop him." James said confidently.

Even though they had been fighting, James's betrayal shocked Albus. Although Albus could not see him he was sure that James had straightened up in his chair as he said this. Albus despised the thought of James playing the responsible older sibling. He felt his face growing hot with anger; James was trying to pin all the blame on him.

"And Albus, what do you say to these accusations?" Professor McGonagall said eyeing Albus strictly.

No matter what he said nothing would be a good enough excuse for being out of bed in the middle of the night.

"I - I just wanted to check something up in the library," he said lamely, "So I ran down and-' this was his chance, he could let James off or ... 'I met James down there and we started to argue."

"That's a lie!" Shouted James jumping out of his chair, "I followed you down and you know it!"

"James Potter, sit down!" Commanded Professor McGonagall.

"_Yeah well it wasn't to stop me, it was to spy on me."_ Thought Albus feeling savagely glad that James had gotten into trouble.

Flint looked as though it was his Birthday.

"James Potter, I believe Madam Pince has banned you from the library." Stated Professor McGonagall.

James opened his mouth but he didn't have anything to say.

"You will write her a letter of apology and both of you will receive a detention which you will serve with Professor Flint, if it is all right with him. Professor?"

Flint nodded solemnly but his eyes glinted with glee.

"I will also be writing to your parents and forty points will be taken from Gryffindor each."

"Each!" Exclaimed James, "but that's eighty points!"

"Correct, and be thankful it isn't more." Professor McGonagall said sternly, "And now I think it is time for you to return to your dormitories for some sleep. Professor Flint, would you please escort them as far as the common room."

The walk back from Professor McGonagall's office was nearly as dismal as the one to it. Professor Flint marched between James and Albus looking very proud of himself. For a while he remained silent and James and Albus were allowed to mope in peace but he couldn't hold his tongue for long. He started lecturing them on why punishment was for their own good and that it would help them to learn not to get into trouble. This he assured them would mean that people would like them more.

Albus was immensely relieved to spot the Fat Lady's portrait. Flint stood waiting for them to go into the common room obviously to make sure that they didn't wander off again.

"See, this is what happens when you leave the common room at night." The Fat Lady lectured them smugly as they gave her the password.

"Well said M'Lady." Crooned Professor Flint.

James and Albus trudged grudgingly into the empty common room.

Albus didn't look at James as they walked across the common room but on the stairs he chanced a glance, James was glaring straight ahead. They reached Albus's dormitory and he darted in shutting the door quickly behind him, the less time spent alone with James the better.

Philip's face appeared in the darkness as he pulled back the curtains from around his four-poster bed.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Said Albus half-heartedly as he collapsed onto his own bed, "I didn't think you'd still be awake."

"I was waiting for you. What happened?" Philip asked.

"_Philip is a good friend."_ Thought Albus sleepily.

"Wait, no, you first! Did you get the book?" Albus said with a jerk remembering for the first time since he had left Professor McGonagall's office that it was the book that had started all this, the book - and Malfoy.

"Yeah, I got it." Stated Philip holding up the book, "It wasn't easy though. As soon as yourself and Flint had left I ran to grab the book but Alex had seen you throw it too so he grabbed me and pinned me down while Blue grabbed the book." Philip looked kind of ashamed of himself as he continued, "So then I shoved Alex in the ribs and snatched the book back off Blue, I tried not to hurt him but I may have scratched him a bit."

Albus felt bad, all this time he hadn't spared a single thought for what was happening to Philip.

"What happened next?" He grimaced.

"I ran. It's lucky I'm faster than them. I hid on in a broom cupboard on the seventh floor."

Albus ran his hands through his already untidy hair.

"Thanks Phil."

"Now go on, tell me what happened with Flint."

Albus told Philip everything. Philip was shocked and angry when he heard that James had blamed Albus.

"But that's just the problem, I think he does blame me and that means we're going to have to be very careful, remember what he said about finding out what we're up to."

"I'd like to know what _he's _up to." Said Philip.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, personally I like it but I was kind of afraid it read to fast, know what I mean? Well either way tell me what you thought!**

**The Poll on my profile will be closing tomorrow (17****th**** Jan.) the exact time is on my profile page. If you haven't voted yet and you do have a preference you really should or you might not like the outcome. This has been a bit of an experiment for me, to give the readers an option to vote on stuff but there has been quite a lack in voting so I don't know whether I'll be doing it again. Do you think I should? Would you have voted but you didn't really have a preference? Would you rather I just concentrated on writing? Send me a message and tell me what you think.**


	26. Meet the Flints

**Sorry about the massive delay! I re-wrote this scene (not chapter because it's more than just one chapter) at least 4 times completely changing it and I'm still not entirely happy with how it reads. I could definitely do with some reviews on it *hint hint. So please read and enjoy and even the slightest of comments will be very much appreciated!**

**CHAPTER 26**

**Meet The Flints**

It was nearly a whole week later that Albus stood shivering by the very same store room that he had stolen Flint s book from. The snow crunched beneath him as he hopped from one foot to another to keep warm. He was waiting in misery to serve his detention with Flint although he already felt that he had been punished enough. When the other Gryffindors had found out that The Potter Boys had lost eighty house points in one night they had been furious. No-one would speak to him except for Rose and Philip.

The Slytherins however had taken to thanking him and patting him on the back in the corridors as they were now in the lead for the house cup. James was in the same position but seeing as they still weren t talking they had not shown each other any empathy. In fact this was the first time Albus would be in close contact with his brother since the night in the library.

Why had he come so early? He wished he had brought another coat to wear over his own, it was by far the coldest day winter had brought them so far.

"Flint probably noticed that too." Albus thought bitterly glaring towards the castle.

He had dumped the book on Scorpius s lap in the first class they had together, it was like something contagious, he didn t want anything to do with it, he didn t even want to think about it. But the book s smooth,black leather cover and shiny golden lettering kept creeping back into his mind. He should have read it before he gave it to Malfoy, then he would know what he was up to, but then again, Scorpius had known Albus would have the chance to read the book before he passed it on, he wouldn t have done that if it could tell Albus anything important. Scorpius had said; you might even find something interesting in there yourself , had he wanted Albus to read it, was that the whole point? Damn it, there he was again, thinking about that freaky book!

He glared unseeingly into the distance. He had decided against telling Professor Longbottom about the book seeing as he was already in so much trouble but soon it would be the holidays and he would be back at home with his parents. Should he tell his father then, the thought made him shiver, it wasn't that he was scared of how angry his father would be it was how disapointed and upset he would be and that terrified Albus far more than any amount of shouting could. No, he would let his father enjoy Christmas, he wouldn't spoil one of the only oppertunities he would get to see him, the cloak could wait.

Then he realised that the thing he had been glaring at beside the castle entrance was now moving steadily towards him. The terrible thought that Flint was going to arrive soon filled Albus with dread but then he thought of something even worse, the thought of standing alone with James waiting for Flint.

"Oh no, please don t let it be James." He muttered watching the figure coming towards him.

It may be painful to listen to Flint lecture him on why he was here but that was nothing compared to standing awkwardly with James and a wall of anger between them. He hated confrontation.

Albus squinted at the figure in the distance trying to make out the details but all he could see was the black outline against the white snow. He looked down at his worn, black gloves and fiddled with the small hole he had poked his finger out of the other day. It was clear he could do with a new pair.

He looked up and there was no need to squint this time, the face was not visible due to the bowed head but the dark untidy hair was clear. Albus sighed aggrievedly and turned away fiddling with the glove again.

"Albus?"

"What?" Thought Albus, "James wouldn t call me and that s not James's voice either."

He looked back at the figure. Rangi grinned back at him.

"You got detention with Flint too?" He called drawing nearer all the time.

Albus nodded.

"James told me at Quiditch practise yesterday that he had detention today, it sure is good to have some company for once."

"Oh yes, Quiditch, how s that going?" Albus asked feeling a little angry that the other Gryffindors on the Quiditch team had been chatting away to James while he was left an outcast.

"Great, great. I m sure we ll win our next match! As long as everyone keeps practising over Christmas, keep an eye James for we over the holidays will you? I can t have him slacking."

"Yeah, I ll keep an eye on him all right."

Rangi looked awkward, clearly he had heard the resentment in Albus s voice.

"So, why are you here?" Asked Albus trying to clear the air.

"Um, I uh - can t actually remember." Rangi laughed, "I ve had detention nearly every week with Flint since the broken nose insident."

"What do you think he ll have in store for us today seeing as you are the expert?" Asked Albus smilingly.

"Something horrible, no doubt."

"Good Afternoon." Said a deep voice.

Albus jumped. Professor Flint had appeared standing directly behind Rangi. He was surprised that Rangi hadn t moved at all.

"Where is James Potter?" Continued Flint scornfully.

Rangi continued to ignore him. Albus could see James running down from the castle.

"He s behind you." Answered Albus reluctantly.

"This is not a puppet show Potter. Do not make a mockery, you are here for a very serious reason, need I remind you."

"S-sorry I m late." Gasped James holding his sides as he skidded to a stop beside Flint.

"Don t worry Potter, you and your fellow nuisances will make up the time you have wasted at the end. Dear me, looks like you ll be missing dinner then. Well, can t be helped, we must follow the rules."

"Don t you think Flint heard you?" Albus Asked Rangi as Flint busied himself lecturing James.

"Who cares?"

"Didn t Flint give you a fright though?"

"Nah, he always greets me like that." Shrugged Rangi, "-I knew he was there."

Albus laughed but sadly this alerted Flint.

"I think it is time to start your punishment, don t you? Before anyone wastes anymore of our time."

"Speak for yourself." Whispered Rangi.

James, Albus and Rangi glared at Flint as he led the way into the Quiditch pitch.

"Your job for today will be to cut the grass, without using magic." Flint declared to them.

"But sir, their is snow on the grass, how can we cut it?" Said James laughingly.

"You should have thought about that when you broke into the library in the middle of the night, now it is your problem, Potter, you will not leave here until it is cut. Don t worry I have provided you with a lawn mower." He smiled motioning to a miserable looking muggle-made devise.

"Wands."

Grumpily they handed him their wands.

With that Flint strutted away to sit on the stands and watch.

"He s crazy! This is impossible, we can t clear an entire Quiditch pitch of snow!" Whined Albus staring around the Quiditch pitch.

"Nothing s impossible." Smiled Rangi.

"Then how are we going to this?" Questioned James imploringly.

"Use your imagination." Suggested Rangi picking up three shovels from beside the lawn mower and chucking one to James and another to Albus.

James sighed and headed off to the other side of the pitch to start his shovelling.

"Something s definitely up with him." Decided Rangi.

"Hey Pai! Working hard there?

For a moment Albus thought it was Profess"r Flint who had called this but then he realised it was not him talking at all, it was Lysander Flint jeering from the sideline of the pitch.

"What are you doing here?" Rangi spat angrily.

"Oh I ve just come with a message for my father." Lysander sneered swaggering towards them.

"Oh boy." Muttered Rangi under his breath.

"You see I have a very important message from none other then the Head Mistress, very important information."

"If you re trying to get me to ask you for the information, it s not going to work." Replied Rangi carelessly, going back to clearing the snow.

"I just thought you might want to know seeing as this information is about the house Quiditch teams but if you are to proud to ask me ..." Lysander was not even lowering his voice but then again he wasn t about to get in trouble with Flint.

At the words 'house Quiditch teams" Albus could have sworn he saw Rangi's ears prick up but even as Lysander reached them Rangi continued shovelling in silence. Lysander seeing it was useless turned towards his father and aimed a bad-tempered shove at Albus which he managed to dodge.

"It s not my fault you lost the match, you can blame your lousy seeker."He muttered barely loud enough for Rangi to catch but he caught it all right.

He stuck out his foot and tripped Lysander up. Lysander went sprawling, head-first into the snow.

"Rangi Pai! Get over here this instant!" Roared Flint from the side of he pitch.

"Now I m done-for." Groaned Rangi tossing his shovel onto the ground so that the handle landed on Lysander s foot.

"I saw that!" Raged Flint.

"Ah well," Rangi whispered to Albus, "in for a knut, in for a galleon!"

Albus stood and looked down at Lysander as he struggled to get up off they slippery ground.

"What you looking at you stupid first year?" Grunted Lysander straightening up and giving Albus a hard shove which Flint turned a blind eye to.

Albus started shovelling the snow again.

Rangi returned after a few minutes and muttered something about Gryffindor losing some points and then took his shovel and started working near by.

Flint and Lysander were deep in discussion at the far side of the pitch.

"What do you think they re talking about? Do you suppose it is something to do with the house teams?"

"Dunno." Replied Rangi, "No way of telling with Lysander."

Flint saw Albus watching a glared at him.

"Potter!" He shouted "Not you." He roared as James looked over, "Potter number two, move away from Pai, I won t have you standing around gossiping when you ve got work to do."

Albus plodded away miserably but then he realised something, he could use this to his advantage. He marched over to the large stretch of snow in front of Flint himself. He could now clearly hear what they were saying.

"- suggest it to her today and leave her the holidays to make up her mind." Lysander said urgently.

It sounded like he was trying to convince his father to do something.

"You don t understand, she won t go for it, we need something to convince her and the only thing that will work is if she believes it s dangerous and if I suggest it before that happens she will definitely suspect! I ll talk to - well, you know who - and see what he can think of."

"No not him, he doesn t know anything! Why do you trust that weasel?"

Flint waved away his son s comment.

"I ll go up now and find out the details, she ll be wondering what took me so long. Lysander, you can keep an eye on these rule-breakers til I get back."

Albus watched Flint walk past him without a word and kept watching until he had left the pitch.

"What had did all that mean? Suspect what? Who did he want to talk to?"

"Right then!" Shouted Lysander interrupting his thoughts, "I m in charge here for the moment and you d better be working hard! The longer it takes you to make this pitch presentable, the longer you stay here!"

Albus looked around the pitch, there were very few green patches showing from under the white layer of snow. "Get on with it! No slacking!" Lysander roared obviously enjoying himself.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT COULD BE CHANGED ARE VERY WELCOME!**


	27. Lawn mowy thingy

**New poll up on Profile page! Vote for your favourite character! It would really help me if you would vote cause it will help me gage how you see different characters and you'll be able to see the result, which should be fun!**

**Chapter 27**

**Lawn-mowy-thingy**

The shovelling took a long time, how long James didn't know but by the time they had finished his back ached and the sun had long set. Lysander had made a few little bubbles of light appear and they hovered around glowing happily while he jeered them because they weren't allowed use magic. He was sitting on the barrier to the stands. He had become a bored over the time and Flint still had not returned so he had started jinxing James's shovel so that it kept trying to fly away as if it was filled with Helium.

Thoroughly annoyed at this interference James wandered over to the lawn mower as soon as all the snow was cleared.

"Either of you know how to use this thing?" Rangi called already there.

"No. What about you, your Dads a muggle surely you're more likely to know than us." James replied staring at the rusty, old machine.

"A lawn mower, are you kidding? Our yard is made of concrete."

Albus joined them and for a while all three boys looked at the lawn mower saying nothing. Then Rangi knelt down to take a closer look.

"It says here that we should put _'petrol' _in here and then pull this stringy yoke.' He concluded.

"Petrol? Isn't that what muggles use in cars?" Albus asked, speaking for the first time.

"HEY! LYSANDER! YOU GOT ANY PETROL?" James yelled to Lysander who seamed to snap out of a kind of sleepy trance at the sound of his name.

"Uh, yeah, maybe, one sec., my Dad said you'd need this for the lawn-thingy." He replied picking a large bucket up from somewhere behind him.

"Great now you can just bring that right over." Smiled James.

"Come get it yourself you lousy son of a banshee!" Yelled Lysander becoming himself again and dropping the bucket back on the ground with a loud thump.

Albus fetched the petrol and Rangi started pouring it into the lawn mower, it sloshed and spilled over the sides as Rangi, not knowing how much he was supposed to pour in decided that he might as well use the lot.

"Hey Pai are you getting tired yet? I should have warned my Dad that you wouldn't be strong enough to manage all this work." Lysander said munching his noisy way through a packet of 'Potion Pops'.

No one paid him the slightest attention.

Rangi pulled the sting on the lawn mower, nothing happened.

"Try again." Urged Albus.

Rangi pulled again, harder and faster this time, and suddenly the lawn mower roared into life. Rangi looked pretty happy with himself. He pushed it forward a bit. A huge chunk of frost-covered grass came with it.

"Oy! Stop that! You're ruining the pitch!" Lysander called angrily from his perch.

Sure enough, with every step Rangi took more grass was pulled up by their roots.

"Damn this stupid machine!" Rangi complained giving the lawn mower a good kick. The engine died. "It was broken any way." Shrugged Rangi.

"Hah, you'll be in trouble when my Dad hears you broke his lawn-moor." Laughed Lysander.

"Shut up Flint."

"Here my dad left this for you in case you couldn't use the lawn-mowy-thing." Lysander continued reaching behind the barrier and holding up a hedge-clipper, "There's only the one so you'll have to take turns!"

Rangi wandered away from the group a little, thinking hard.

James could feel Albus watching him.

"What do you want!" He snapped.

Albus looked away quickly but a minute later James could feel his eyes boring into him again.

"What Albus!"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! What's got into you?"

"Me? What do you mean! Your the one sneaking around all the time!" Shouted James.

Lysander was staring at them from across the pitch but James didn't care.

"Well you've been sneaking around too!" Albus shouted back.

A flicker of confusion flitted across James face and Albus saw it.

James didn't know Albus knew that - he was bluffing.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Albus, James, come over here." Called Rangi breaking James and Albus from their argument.

"Ay! Wha'you doing?" Protested Lysander.

"Oh nothing that involves you." Rangi grinned as Albus joined him, James followed.

"Stop that, I'm in charge here! You have to listen to me!" Cried Lysander trying to look threatening.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" James asked him joining the group.

"I want to know what you're doing." Lysander wailed lamely wobbling on the barrier as he tried to keep his balance while shouting.

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough. Now do us a favour and mind you're own business. Oh and be careful eating those 'Potion Pops', if you get any heavier your broom won't be able to hold you up!"

Rangi was getting a little bit carried away now but James could tell he'd been waiting to say that for a while.

"Uh Rangi? Can you tell us why you want us?" Asked Albus looking up at the older boy and blocking out the next thing Lysander shouted that was very rude indeed.

"Oh right." Said Rangi coming back to reality. "Well, I think I've just about had enough of work, if you get me, I don't want to have to start cutting this with a hedge-clipper or something like that. Why don't we hurry this job up?"

Albus looked at him blankly but James knew better.

"What's you're idea?" Asked James raising his eyebrows.

"It's complicated but if it works it will be worth it, of course, if it doesn't - well we may get into trouble but I think it will be worth the risk, this is gonna be fun!"

"Go on, tell us what it is!" James said eagerly licking his lips.

Suddenly James was grinning happily. Albus could see the manic glint in his eye and it made him uneasy.

"Tell me you'll do it first."

"Ok, I'm in." James replied immediately.

"Wait I'm not going to agree to something before I know what it is." Protested Albus as Rangi stared at him like a hungry shark.

"But Albus, I _need_ you, you're like the main person in my plan!"

Albus was liking _'the plan' _less and less as time went by.

"Listen, I'll tell you first then, just please say yes." Begged Rangi.

"Tell us what it is!" James said happily.

Rangi glanced over his shoulder; Lysander had gone back to munching the 'Potion Pops' grumpily, obviously pretending not to care what they were doing.

"Okay. I'm going to make a bet with Lysander, I'll get him to throw the Quaffle from really far away and Albus - I need you for this part - you're going to pretend that it hit you - hopefully it won't really - then, you have to pretend to be dead!"

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll run over and start to panic when I don't feel a pulse and Lysander will be terrified and - hopefully - run for his dad, while he runs away, James -"

Rangi looked at James, James nodded eagerly.

"You swipe his wand while he's running away!"

"Cool! Great plan!" Beamed James happily.

"Great plan? Are you two crazy!" Exclaimed Albus, "In order for this plan to work you need to make a bet with Lysander that he can't dismiss, convince him I'm _dead _and James has to steal his wand while he's not looking! Oh, and he has to run away! This is a terrible plan so many things could go wrong!"

"So what? Say it doesn't work, then what? We continue this the hard way, no harm done." Said Rangi carelessly.

Albus couldn't believe the detention was being described as the hard part - Rangi's plan was mental, "If your plan fails we'll get another detention and we'll be lucky if we don't get sent to the principal!"

"Oh shut it Albus!" Grunted James.

"Listen, Lysander can't give us a detention, no matter what he says. The worst he can do is cry to his daddy." Stated Rangi as if that settled it.

"Then Flint will give us detention." Objected Albus, "It's not like he needs proof."

"Exactly! He'll be going by what Lysander tells him and if Lysander spins him a story that we dared him and pretended you were dead what can he do? We're not breaking any rules."

"Flint won't care."

"Well then, Lysander's probably going to tell him stuff anyway, made up or real, so we're not really taking many chances."

"Now Albus; put a sock in it or we'll never get out of here." Interjected James as Albus opened his mouth to protest yet again. "You either help or you don't, we'll go ahead anyway - it will just be trickier - but I'm not cutting a Quiditch pitch with a hedge-clippers."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Next part soon! Hahaha Rangi is so mad – though I actually do see where he's coming from, if they're going to get in trouble anyway and who'd believe Lysander – other than Flint I suppose. Do you think it will work? Heehee, I hope I brought this chapter across okay. Thanks to NorahB on Yahoo answers for the insult 'son of a banshee'!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	28. A Risky Bet

**Chapter 28**

**A Risky Bet**

James knew they had won the fight. Rangi was already shouting to Lysander to come over.

"Hey Lysander, looks like we're gonna be here for a while so let's make this interesting,"

Lysander eyed him suspiciously,

"How about, say - a bet?" Suggested Rangi shrugging casually.

"Like what Pai?" Lysander said suspiciously.

"Perhaps a challenge, if you're game?"

"All right, can't see why not."

"Great!" Said Rangi with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm but luckily Lysander didn't notice, "How about we see if you can hit the lawn mower with a Quaffle."

"The lawn-mower, you think I won't?" Said Lysander sardonically.

"I think I want to see you try." Replied Rangi.

"You forget Pai, I'm a _real_ Quiditch player not just some bloody little Keeper. Get me a Quaffle." Lysander demanded looking straight at James.

For once, James obliged, Albus followed him.

"James, this is gonna end in disaster!" Albus whispered beggingly.

James didn't reply but marched towards the storage room.

"James! I'm telling you, this is a terrible idea! It's never going to work. Are you really going through with this?" Albus continued obviously forgetting the fact that he and James weren't talking.

"OH SHUT UP ALBUS!" James had not forgotten, "Let's face it; you don't want to do it 'cause you're _scared_!"

"What, I'm not _'scared'_!"

James gave Albus a disbelieving look which made Albus swell with rage.

He knew it was childish but he really hated it when James accused him of being scared, this was mainly because, though Albus hated to admit it, James wasn't really 'scared' of anything. So it had become a taunt James could use on Albus since they were toddlers.

They entered the storage room in silence.

"Get the Quaffle while I tell you the plan." Commanded James sitting down on a wooden box.

"I've already heard the stupid plan." Muttered Albus.

"Oh really - so you know exactly what your going to do then?"

Now that James mentioned it Albus realised that he actually didn't have a clue what to do. James read this from Albus's lack of answer. Albus quickly busied himself looking for a Quaffle.

"You're going to go down to the lawn-mower to judge if to really hits or not, Lysander will throw the - what?"

Albus had turned around and was looking at James with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"It's simple Albus! By Merlin! If you were twice as smart as you are you'd still be slower than a Streeler! Lysander will throw the ball, I'll trip and bump into Lysander, he won't see the ball hit you - _what_ Albus?"

Albus was trying to interrupt but now that he had James's attention he was looking awkward again, "I - I can't reach!"

James laughed scornfully. Albus blushed.

"Albus, it's surprising that we haven't lost you in the snow yet you're so short!"

"Shut up James. Just get the Quaffle, it's up there."

James looked up, there was a Quaffle sitting on a very high shelf. It was pretty hard to reach but he tried his best to make it look easy. Once he had it he threw it to Albus who caught it.

"You fall down, Rangi shouts out and runs to see if your okay, he'll announce that there's no pulse and then Lysander will panic and run - I'll have his wand." Continued James like nothing had happened.

Then he left. Just as Albus was about to follow him something caught his eye. Professor Flint's punishment book was sitting back on its shelf.

"What's the wager?" Lysander questioned.

"Wager? Hmm... well I know what I want to get if you don't hit it."

"What?"

Rangi looked awkward, "Your Quiditch themed wizard chess set."

Lysander raised his eyebrow considering, "Alright. If I can't hit the lawn-mower, it's yours."

"Perfect. Now what do you want?"

"What do I want that you can give me..." Lysander wondered aloud, "Hmm ... I want to go out with Victoire Weasley." He stated in a matter of fact way. He looked at James, "You're her cousin, right? Get her to go out with me and we have a deal."

James stared at him, "I can't _give_ you my cousin."

Lysander shrugged, "Then the deals off, that's the only thing I want which you can give me."

Rangi looked at James.

"Fine-" Said James, "If you hit the lawn-mower I'll - um, - I'll put in a good word about you with Victoire."

Lysander smiled, "We have a deal."

James knew Lysander Flint wanted to go out with Victoire but this? This was ridiculous. Either way Victoire could think for herself and 'good word' or no 'good word' she was not about to agree to go out with Lysander Flint.

"One-shot Flint." Added Rangi, "And from back here."

Lysander stepped back to where Rangi had indicated. He focussed on the lawn mower.

"Wait!" Called James, "Someone needs to go down there to judge if it really hits it, you know, in case we can't tell." He looked meaningfully at Albus.

"I'll do it..." Albus said shoulders sagging.

James was watched Albus's small figure walking reluctantly away from the small group standing in the middle of the Quiditch pitch. He was pretty proud at how he'd been able to convince Albus into doing this. He remembered all the times when they were little and he'd bullied Albus into doing loads of ridiculous things and gotten them both in heaps of trouble. James grinned to himself, getting into trouble had never really bothered him, Albus however…

They waited 'til Albus was standing right beside the lawn mower.

"Now." Said Rangi.

Lysander threw the Quaffle. James tripped purposefully and crashed into Lysander. He heard a slight "umph" as the full weight of his body sent Lysander tumbling to the ground. He made sure he blocked Lysanders eyes with his elbow as they landed in a heap.

"Gerrrroff me!" Lysander grunted from the ground.

"I'm so sorry - I just tripped! Are you okay?" Cried James in mock innocence struggling to get up. He flailed about apologetically making it even harder for Lysander to get up from beneath him.

"_You little -_"

"STOP! YOU HIT ALBUS!" Shouted Rangi sounding completely distraught.

"What?" Said Lysander looking at Rangi.

But Rangi had already taken off sprinting to where Albus lay in the frosty grass.

"He's out cold!" Yelled Rangi as he reached the body.

"_Wow," Thought James, "Rangi's a pretty good actor..."_

"It wasn't my fault! The little idiot should have dodged or something, he knew I was throwing it!" Protested Lysander.

James decided to run over to Albus too. Anyway, it was hard to stand beside Lysander and not let him see the grin on his face as he tried not to laugh at how easy it had been to trick him. But the tricking wasn't over yet; they still needed him to run for help.

"He's bleeding! We've got to get some help!" Cried Rangi again kneeling beside Albus's still form.

Lysander moved a bit closer but was still in denial, "People get hit by Quaffles all the time in Quiditch - he can't be really hurt."

James knelt down next to Rangi who was now cradling Albus's head in his lap looking despairing but relaxed his face a little more as James knelt down beside him.

"Uh James, he actually _did_ hit Albus." Hissed Rangi under his breath.

"What?"

"Yeah, he hit him - but don't worry he's okay!" Rangi proceeded, "Someone quick - Do something!" He yelled aloud once more.

Albus muttered something incomprehensible.

James couldn't help but feel a little bit worried and a little bit ... guilty?

"I can't feel a pulse!" Rangi wailed.

This got Lysander panicking, just as Rangi had said it would. He had started looking from side to side in alarm.

"GET SOMEONE!" Rangi bawled at the top of his voice.

This did it; Lysander darted over to the side of the pitch and ran out of sight in the direction of the castle.

"Can I get up now?" Groaned Albus.

Rangi, whose eyes had lit up at the sight of Lysander fleeing, became suddenly serious again.

James backed away as Albus slowly eased himself up onto his elbows.

"Ow..."

James couldn't help but grin as Albus looked at him accusingly.

"Who knew Lysander had such bad aim." James laughed.

After ensuring that Albus was back on his feet the trio turned back to the task at hand.

"Oh no..." Grumbled Rangi.

"What?" James asked quickly.

"We forgot about the wand..."

"What? You mean -_ this wand_?" Smirked James pulling a long, dark wand from his sleeve.

"You got it! That's incredible, but - how?"

"What did you think I was doing when I took so long getting up, I'm not _that_ clumsy you know!"

Rangi looked like he could hug him - but Rangi didn't give hugs. He thumped him hard on the back a number of times and then took the wand.

"Let's make light work of this, shall we?" A flick of the wand and the grass on the pitch was perfectly short.

"How long do we have left before they're back do you think?" James asked.

Rangi shrugged, "Hey, do you think I could keep this?" he asked fingering the wand delicately.

"Don't!" Warned Albus, hand still clutching his head, "We might just get away with this but we'd never get away with stealing Lysander's wand."

Perhaps because Rangi saw reason in this or perhaps because he, like James, felt bad about Albus getting hurt, he went over and left the wand where Lysander had been sitting while he was supervising the detention.

"Oh wait, one last thing..." He said as he picked the crumpled "Potion Pops" bag up from where Lysander had discarded it and pointed the wand at it. A few purple sparks shot out and Rangi returned to them leaving the wand where it was.

It was not long 'til Lysander and his father emerged onto the pitch. Albus quickly brushed his fringe over his already bruising forehead. Rangi, James and Albus had positioned themselves nearby and Rangi was bending down with the hedge-clipper as if to cut one last piece.

"There. All done." He said happily.

Flint looked at them, then at Lysander.

"What's this? You come to me telling some crazy story about one of the Gryffindors being dead and I come all the way down here to find everything fine?"

Lysander was gaping speechlessly at Albus.

"If you're done here, you can leave." Flint said angrily to the Gryffindors.

"But - they - you tricked me!" Lysander gabbled, "You pretended to be dead!"

Rangi gave him a funny look which James imitated.

"You're speaking nonsense!" Flint accused.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have been eating these." Added Rangi holding up the packet of "Potion Pops" and turning it backwards.

On the back of the packet, in purple writing were the words, "May cause sleepwalking, bad dreams and hallucinations".

Flint looked outraged, for a second James was sure he had worked it out but then, "_What have I told you about eating all that junk-food!_" He roared at Lysander, "_They're not good for your Quiditch and I need you in top-shape for the next match!_"

Rangi quietly slipped out unnoticed, James and Albus did the same.

"Eh, if you don't mind I'm going up to the Hospital wing now." Said Albus.

Rangi and James nodded.

"I can't believe we just got away with that!" Beamed Rangi.

"I thought you knew it was going to work?"

"Well... there's always some risk with these things."

They laughed together and exchanged a high-five, impressed at their own recklessness. After a minute they heard footsteps behind them.

A low voice growled, "You may have fooled my father but your not getting away with this."

"_Ah so Lysander's back to his old self, that's good to know._"

"Do I still get my chess set?" Asked Rangi without looking round.

"What?"

"You didn't hit the lawn-mower - I want my chess-set."

"No!"

"Do you want the whole school to hear about today, I would hate to ruin your reputation but -"

"Fine, the chess set's yours, I never liked chess anyway."

They had reached the entrance hall now. Rangi went towards the stairs, Lysander reached out and put his hand on Rangi's shoulder stopping him. James stopped too.

"You may have won this time Pai but I'll show you," Hissed Lysander breathing heavily down their necks, his grip tightened on Rangi's shoulder,

"Next year - is my year,"

He was hissing now with a burning vengeance straight into Rangi's ear, but James could hear every word perfectly and even though it was just Lysander making some lousy threat the creepy air of his voice was sending chills down his spine,

"I'm in charge and things will be done my rules."

And with that he left.

James was utterly bamboozled, by the look on Rangi's face so was he.

"What does he mean?" James asked Rangi.

"No idea." Shrugged Rangi carelessly, seeing the worried look on James's face he added, "Don't worry, Flint's all talk - and look on the bright side, I finally get that awesome chess set and you don't have to tell Victoire Flint is a_ good guy_!"

James relaxed a little but he still couldn't help but shiver when he thought of the hungry desperation in Lysander's voice.

**Please, please, please review! And please vote on the poll as I find it really helpful and it only takes a few seconds! **

**I have (finally) uploaded more pictures onto DeviantArt including some adorable little carton once I made on a site called Lunaii. There's also a version of my new profile picture in colour :O which took me absolutely AGES! So yeah – you should look at that stuff.**

**Sorry that James came out as such a bad guy in this chapter, he's really a descent human being, the bullying of Albus is all just brotherly love ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this, finally that long detention is O-V-E-R! It's probably been the thing I had to re-write most in this story. I have more written but lots of editing to do so don't give up on me yet – I'm still here!**


	29. Back to the Burrow

****

**This chapter may cause some controversy so be warned. It reveals all the changes (except for Charlie's family, yes that's right I've given him one) I've made to the Weasley family and I really hope you don't hate it. Also it reveals the result of the poll for George's wife so I hope you're happy with it.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 29

**Back to the Burrow  
**

Albus examined the bruise on his forehead, a pale wide-eyed version of himself stared out of his reflection in the misty window, the bump was nearly completely down and the bruise was healing well though it was still pretty evident. He flattened his fringe over it.

He was on the Hogwarts Express, on his way home for the first time in three months. He felt warm inside thinking about his parents and about little Lily, she must have been so lonely without him.

The carriage door slid open, it was Philip, back from his crusade to the food trolley and his arms were struggling with the amount of sweets he had brought.

"There." He sighed dumping them onto a seat.

Albus helped himself to a chocolate frog and munched thoughtfully for a moment.

"Philip?"

"Mmmm?" Asked Philip through a mouthful of Cauldron Cake.

"What's the first thing your gonna do when you get home?"

Philip swallowed hard, "I dunno - I'm going to tell my parents all about Hogwarts on the way to my grandparents house and then I'll tell my grandparents too! So that's it really... just talk."

"Yeah, me too, just talk."

For a while they travelled in silence each thinking about going home again. Albus's thoughts wandered to the invisibility cloak, he had been thinking about it all the time lately, he should really tell his father now when they went home but at the same time he didn't want to ruin the holidays, he only had the Christmas break to spend with his family and he didn't want his father to be mad at him through it all, it would be a long time until he saw them again. He had discussed it openly with Philip, Rose and Paul and they were all in favor of him telling Harry now.

It wasn't long until Paul joined them, he had gone to the toilets and he told them about how he met some friends of his father's on the way back. He and entertained them with some jokes and so the rest of the journey was spent eating junk food from the trolley and telling each other funny stories and jokes. It felt like no time at all 'til they were stopping in Kings Cross. Albus's heart gave a small leap as he saw all the families gathered outside on the platform. The students spilled out of the carriages, Albus, Philip and Paul among them.

Albus spotted his parents, James was already hugging them, he ran over.

"Mum! Dad!" He called.

They looked up and beamed from ear to ear.

He flung himself into his mother's arms and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh brother, way to make a scene." Muttered James but no one paid him the slightest attention.

Albus hugged his father next and then finally Lily. He made sure to hug her extra tight.

"We're going straight to the burrow." His father told them loading their trunks onto trolleys, "We'll stay there 'til after Christmas and then we'll go home. Oh and we're going to Uncle Dudley's for New Years Eve."

Albus stuck out his tongue, "Why?"

"Because, Albus, he invited us." Said his mother sternly.

Christmas at the burrow, where his grandparents and cousins lived, was tradition but he had never been invited to Uncle Dudley's house before. Dudley had one son, an obnoxious, over-confident boy called Willard Vernor Dursley.

They had last met at a funeral of some distant relative where 'Will' had come across as a very stuck-up seven-year-old, he was a year younger than Albus but he was taller than him and believed himself to be better in every way. He kept saying that Albus probably sucked at soccer - what the spell was '_soccer'_ anyway.

In the car Albus chattered away to his parents about his time at Hogwarts, his teachers and his friends. Lily was full of questions and he was only too happy to answer everything she threw at him. He left out, however, his detentions, his fight with James and Scorpius Malfoy. He would tell Lily about this later, in private, where his parents couldn't hear.

They were nearly at the Burrow when he answered Lily's question of; "Who is you favourite teacher and who is your least favourite?"

"Neville's my favourite of course! My least favourite? That's easy too; Professor Flint."

" '_Flint'_ really? I played a Flint in Quiditch when I was in school." Said Harry.

"So it's you fault then!" Burst James, "That's why Flint hates us!"

"James what are you talking about, if Flint's strict that's just the way he teaches." Replied Harry without lifting his eyes off the road.

"But he picks on us Dad!"

Harry shook his head, "Then stop causing so much trouble, I got the letter from Professor McGonagall, it was Professor Flint who caught you two, wasn't it?"

This shut James up.

"Why? What did they do?" Asked Lily excitedly.

Nobody answered Lily's question which made her a bit huffy. James was scowling. Albus however was quietly thinking about something, something his siblings had evidently missed, a short glance between his parents which suggested that they didn't entirely agree with what they had said; they were asking each other whether it could be true.

Ginny let herself into the burrow, Albus right behind her. The first thing he saw was the large photograph of the whole family displayed proudly on the wall. There was Rose and Victoire and Uncle George. There was a smaller photo of Uncle Charlie's family, who lived in Romania, set into the side of the frame.

In the picture Albus, Harry and James stood out like sore thumbs due to their messy black hair, it made them look like a different species from all the red-haired Weasleys.

Everyone in this picture was smiling and laughing and now and again James would stick up two fingers to give his brother 'rabbit ears' only to be slapped away by their mother.

Albus appreciated how different he and James looked in this photo, everyone always assumed they looked really alike until they saw them together. Despite only being one year older James was nearly a full head taller, (Albus hated it when James made fun of his height), glasses framed his big green eyes but none surrounded James's dark brown ones nor was James as skinny as Albus and his hair was, if possible, even messier than Albus's.

The kitchen was hot and stuffy and smelt purely of Christmas. Their granny was busily chopping chocolate for Christmas cookies while Hugo knelt on a chair by her elbow and stole little pieces while she wasn't looking. She looked up and spotted them just as the flour next to her finished sieving itself.

"Ginny dear!" She exclaimed at the sight of her daughter, "Harry!"

She hugged each of them and then Albus, James and Lily squeezed out from behind their parents and she pulled them all into a group hug.

"James, I'm sure you've grown at least a foot since the summer! And Albus you're so thin, I hope they're feeding you well at Hogwarts! Come and have some mince pies and - Hugo! I saw that!"

Hugo leapt of the chair and disappeared through a door holding a large chunk of chocolate. Molly sighed.

Christmas at the burrow was insanely hectic! So many people came to stay that there wasn't enough space to sleep so it had become tradition to camp out. The adults slept inside the house but the kids all slept in magically expanded tents. The eldest was Teddy Lupin who, although he was not a Weasley, was treated just like one, he was an orphan and Harry was his godfather but he had grown up with his grandmother until she had died a year ago. Now he had his own place, a small apartment in London city near St. Mungo's where he was studying magical medicine.

There was Victoire, Uncle Bill and Aunty Fluer's daughter, tall and beautiful with golden reddish blondish hair that shone like sunshine. She was very kind and worked hard at school.

Percy Weasley was the next oldest of their grandparent's sons after Charlie in Romania, he was smart, ambitious and quite pompous. He spent his life working his way to the top of the Ministry of Magic and now, having finally achieved his dream of becoming Minister for Magic he liked to wallow away in his own importance. He, like his parents before him had a large family, he had high hopes for all of his kids and they had to work hard constantly not to let him down.

His eldest Arthur II was already finished Hogwarts and his father had been able to find him a good place in the Ministry working in The Department of Magical Transportation. James often thought of him as a mini-clone of his father.

Next came Molly who was fifteen and probably the cousin who confused James the most. At home she seemed boring and nerdy just like Arthur, always reading and studying but he had learned since starting Hogwarts and especially from being on the Quidtch team this year that she actually had a temper not unlike Rose's and was pretty though out on the pitch.

Then Fred, the fun one. He was fourteen and had an aptitude for playing pranks and making lots of noise. James had always liked him ever since they were little.

Small, snobbish and nerdy, next was Dmitriy. He was possibly _the_ most annoying person James had ever met and that included Albus.

The youngest was the little princess of the Weasley family was Percy's youngest daughter, Lucy. A talented violinist, pianist, ballet dancer, tap dancer, and even ballroom dance she constantly turning up on the front of the Daily prophet with a groan from all the other Weasley's along the Gryffindor table. A great big black and white picture showed her with her perfect ringlets and her massive shining beam under a heading something along the lines of _'Minister's Daughter Wins Yet Another Talent Show'._

Uncle George's family was a completely different story. His wife, Luna, was a particularly good friend of Ginny's. She had long, dirty blonde hair and misty silver-gray eyes and always seemed to James like she was away with the fairies. However she was a very successful publisher and owned several international magazines the most famous of which was 'The Quibbler' which seemed in James opinion to be full of rubbish but Rose was always ready to argue with him here.

They had three children all of whom were younger than James. Lorcan was the eldest and the only boy, he, like all Weasleys, had red hair. He was nine, the same age as Hugo and Lily. He was relatively quiet and shy and James often found it hard to know what he might be thinking.

Phoebe was next. James always thought she was quite like her mother only perhaps a little more sensible, her hair was the lightest f all the Weasleys and she always seemed to be dreaming away or buried deep in a book.

The youngest was Aurora, she was only four years old. It was very hard not to like Aurora, she was bright and bouncy and she was always coming out with crazy things. She liked James and he liked her. James was sure she'd grow up to be like her father.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Odd chapter here, I know the character introduction part was very long but I felt it was necessary, I know I've changed quite a lot of stuff and I'm truly terrified you'll hate it! I did warn you and the Luna thing was on a poll so you can't blame me for that one. If you have any comments please send me either a review or a private message - it means a lot to me!**

**I'm going to put pictures of all the new the characters on DeviantArt if you're curious to see what they're like!**


	30. Ottery St Catchpole

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

** AliS256 for his consistant reviews, I always know I can count on you and your view has become especially important to me!**

**LilDevyl for her amazing advice and help!**

**and to timberwolf22 for being "my biggest fan"!**

**You guys keep me going! Thank you sooo much! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Ottery St. Catchpole  
**

Everyone was in good spirits for the Christmas holidays. James woke up on the twenty-fourth early in the morning feeling absolutely starving. He wandered out of the tent; it was freezing. James let out a long breath and watched it swirl up into the sky. He grinned and made his way into the burrow.

Harry, Percy and Teddy Lupin were already sitting round the table sipping coffee. Percy was droning on about work to Harry. James sat down.

"Hey Teddy!" He smiled.

"Hi James. How's school?" Asked Teddy.

James shrugged, "Hard. How's work?"

Teddy shrugged back, "Hard."

James grinned he hadn't realized how much he had missed Teddy and their 'two-syllable-or-less' conversations that they'd had since James could talk, it felt like they knew each other so well, that they didn't need to talk.

Uncle George came in and joined them, looking past Percy and Harry as he sat down next to James.

"Did anything come of our little talk before school?" Asked George in hushed voice.

Teddy looked from George to James with a wondering expression on his face.

James smiled and nodded. He didn't know how much he planned on telling George, he knew George wanted to help him but ... even still the less said the better - right?

"Should I be worried?" Asked Teddy cautiously.

George and James both feigned innocent expressions.

"What happened? What did it even say?" Asked George dubiously.

Teddy turned a blind eye.

"I think I'm on the right track, it's hard to say." James replied.

Planting a firm hand on James's back his uncle steered him out of the kitchen and back outside.

"Ah finally! I've been meaning to get a chance to talk to you since you got here! That's the only trouble with having one tiny house packed with dozens of people, mischief is very hard to plan."

They wandered down the frost-covered driveway towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"So, tell me James, how has school been so far this year?" Uncle George asked pleasantly.

James thought for a moment, "Well, classes are boring, as always. Getting onto the Quiditch team was amazing but I don't know how stable my position is. I mean, I like Rangi, he's the captain, and he likes me too but he said at the beginning of the year that I had to show him I was worth the risk of putting a second year on the team and in the match against Slytherin I didn't catch the snitch."

James didn't know why he was telling Uncle George all of this, perhaps it was because he knew he had once too played Quiditch on the Gryffindor team or perhaps it was because George wouldn't take it too seriously and yet he would be able to help. James didn't usually want to admit how worried he was but he knew George wouldn't tell anyone else, they had a pact, George called it the Marauder pact after the map, though this meant James's dad was part of the pact too, they had a way around this though too - 'we don't need to worry Harry', James knew that Harry knew he'd get up to mischief, otherwise why would he give him the map in the first place but Harry was still his father and he couldn't tell him about plans and schemes and getting into trouble, it would only worry him, so James told George instead, George had owned the map briefly before passing it onto Harry. James didn't know it's history before that but he had guessed that the first owners must have been Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, whoever they were.

"Daddyyy!" Aurora was running down the drive behind them, "Daddy are you going down to the village? Can I come?"

George looked at James; James didn't really mind Aurora tagging along with them so he just shrugged.

"Okay Aurora, you can come down to the village." Smiled George, he turned to James, "We've been staying here for a whole month and every single time someone's going down to the village she forces her company upon them, I think it's all the Christmas decorations."

Aurora joined them and they continued to walk with the four-year old taking giant steps along side them to keep up. It didn't take long for George to cheer James up about his Quiditch problem by telling funny stories and anecdotes about his own Quiditch days.

Aurora stayed nice and uncharacteristically quiet as she walked with them, it seemed that her training had improved since the summer. George and Luna had been traveling around for the past year promoting their shops and magazines across the globe.

James wanted to hear all of it and they weren't even finished chatting when they emerged into the village. All of a sudden Aurora was running from one shop window to another yapping away excitedly and pointing at the decorations. James couldn't help but laugh at her excitement over simple things such as sparkly lights and wreaths of holly.

They wandered around the muggle shops for a while before stopping at a tiny café and getting some hot chocolate.

"Tell me about the sweet wrapper now." Demanded George.

James looked at Aurora, she was playing with the foam on top of her hot chocolate.

"She won't understand a thing." George said interpreting his look.

Aurora looked up in surprise, "Won't understand what? I will to understand everything you say!"

George shook his head and mouthed a very obvious 'NO' from behind Araura's head.

"It was a clue leading to the clock tower, Alex, Blue and I figured it out. Then we found a clue that said 'The Greatest Heart' it took us a while but we're pretty sure now that it was referring to Hagrid and his dragon tendencies."

When he summarized it like that it all seemed so 'small' and quick and yet it had taken them three months just to get that far.

"Wow seems like you've been busy."

James didn't think so, "I should have gotten further by now." He muttered.

George laughed, James glared at him, "James, lighten up! Relax, take it easy and when you back to school you can get back to searching. There's no point in getting stressed about it now."

After they had all finished their hot chocolate James insisted on visiting the Finch's garage.

On a slight slope on the edge of the village, along the main road sat the garage. James marched though the door and up to the counter. Blue grinned at him from behind the till.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"How's it going?" James asked ignoring the silly question, "Merry Christmas by the way."

Blue grinned, "Good to be home." Motioning around the shop.

James nodded, "Your brother home?"

"Nah, Conall's gone to London to pick up some supplies for the holidays."

Blue was the only thirteen year old James knew of who could be left at home and running a shop while the rest of his family were miles away in London and yet it didn't seem odd to him.

They didn't get to stay long; George decided that they should head back for lunch and reminded James and Aurora not to mention the hot chocolate to anyone.

James said goodbye but he knew it would not be long before he saw his friend again, Conall and Blue always joined them at the Burrow for Christmas dinner tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas everybody! – Oh right I'm two months late… Ah well – R&R!**

**Chapter 31**

**Merry Christmas**

"Merry Christmas!" Shouted Uncle George.

Albus woke with a start, "_Christmas!_"

He hit his head on cool, fabric roof of the bed. Well, he should have expected that, it was a bunk bed. He could hear Dmitriy getting up beneath him and see his other cousins and James starting to rip the paper off their presents with excitement.

A large pile of presents sat at the bottom of his bed too. He eagerly started ripping off the wrapping paper. Inside the first one he found a wooly "Weasley" jumper with a large "A.P." on the front, he pulled it on over his head, his Granny knitted him one every single year.

In the next he found a new "Pudlemere United" Quiditch jersey and he kept going until the large stack of presents had been revealed. He had received everything he could have wished for and a couple of things he never would have wished for but needed anyway such as new quills and socks.

The day started like every other Christmas in Albus's lifetime had; people running around, wishing others a merry Christmas, thanking them for presents and showing each other what they had received. Albus set out in search of Rose. He found her in the girl's tent sitting on top of the bunk she shared with Lily, Lily was there too.

"Hi! Happy Christmas!" He cheered, "Get everything you wished for?"

Rose grinned, she was sitting in front of a large pile of books – and a bnew broomstick which Lily was admiring earnestly. Albus scrambled up onto the bed and started fussing about the broomstick too.

"Can I have a go on it later? _Please!"_ Begged Lily.

When they went outside to try it out they had very little time before they were interrupted by their grandmother calling them for breakfast.

The day passed quickly with much carol singing and story telling and preparing for the big dinner they had planned. All the children gathered outside for a mini Quiditch tournament with four teams of three and little Aurora on the sideline because she was too young to play. Dmitriy and Lucy didn't want to play so Blue came up from the village and Uncle George volunteered to take the spare place. Teddy was the referee.

Albus was on a team with Victoire and Fred they won their first match against Lorcan, Hugo and to Albus's delight James but they lost in the final to Molly, Blue and Rose. Rose's broomstick turned out to be very good indeed. During the tournament it started to snow but they all refused to come inside. They got very cold and very wet but nobody really minded.

Christmas dinner was manic but wonderful, Blue and his brother joined them and soon it was so packed they could hardly fit around the huge enlarged table. There were so many people bustling around; greeting each other, telling stories, giving out gifts. Albus kept finding himself stuck with Dmitriy who kept talking about how sports such as Quiditch distracted people from important things like "_improving their knowledge_" and asking Albus what was the most "_intellectually challenging_" lesson in Hogwarts.

He took the first possible chance to escape with Rose, Hugo, Lorcan and Lily outside. There wasn';t that much snow but they managed to gather nearly all the snow around the house and built a huge snowman. Their grandfather Arthur transfigured some old rags into a hat and scarf for them. Arthur then showed them into his little workhouse in the garage where he worked on his inventions and on his "muggle artefacts". He showed them his latest invention - an underwater breathing apparatus inspired by muggle scuba-diving tanks. He demonstrated to them how when you sucked the air in you inflated and then you could breathe the air inside your body when there was no air outside - however the side-effects included swelling up like a balloon so that if you were actually scuba-diving, you wouldn't get very far.

Albus always thought his grandfather's inventions were insane but they were still entertaining. Granddad Arthur also always made them promise not to tell their Granny what he was doing. Fred joined them in there and started helping Arthur repair a television set and after another small snowball fight outside Albus, Rose, Lorcan and Lily all retreated back into the warmth of the house.

Then they crowded into the living room and curled up in front of the fire to warm themselves up. People sat on every surface available talking about years past and sipping cocoa or firewhiskey. Harry, Ron, George and Ginny started singing a song about Hogwarts that Albus had never heard before, Granddad Arthur, was discussing vacuum cleaners with Blue's brother, Conall and James was whispering with Blue in a corner.

"_That's odd_" Thought Albus to himself, "_James is usually the one making all the noise and attracting attention, this is not normal._"

He moved a little closer pretending to be reaching for the mince pies. He stained his ears and concentrated on the low hum of their voices,

"Why didn't you borrow it from school?" James was asking a little angrily.

"Madame Pince won't lend books out over holidays!" Said Blue clearly on the defence.

James huffed, "You should have taken it anyway, she wouldn't have noticed."

"James, are you planning on getting us all banned from the library? You're getting too caught up in this, slow down, what's the hurry?"

"No I'm not!"

"We'll go back to searching for it as soon as we get back to school but James it's just a-"

CRASH!

Albus in his eagerness to listen had not seen the owl swoop in. It had aimed for the platter of mince pies Albus had been holding and sent them crashing to the ground with Albus in tow!

He gingerly stood up, apologising to Percy who he had, ungracefully, landed on, and ignoring the glares from James that he could feel on the back of his head he hastly picked up the tray. He was blushing bright red as he helped his granny and Hermione clear up.

The owl had delivered a letter to Percy saying that he and his son Arthur had to head off to the ministry. Harry volunteered to go with them.

By the time everyone had settled down again Albus noticed that James and Blue had disappeared. "_Damn - I nearly heard what they're up to, so close..."_

The days after Christmas were always a fun time for Albus. He spent the time exploring the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, playing Quiditch and testing out Rose's new "Red Robbin" racing broom with her.

Percy and Arthur were busy at the ministry most days and Teddy had returned to St. Mungo's but the place was still full of people.

When they got bored the children decided to hold another Quiditch match and this time some of the adults played too! Albus and Rose gathered people around the house and nearly everyone wanted to play, Molly however, despite being on the Gryffindor team at school, said that while Quiditch was fun and it improved her school record, she would rather spend her free time doing something more productive and curled up on an armchair to read.

The match was crazy, there were more than seven people aside and nearly no rules. It seemed funny to Albus for them to be playing Quiditch right above a village full of Muggles.

It was not long before Albus found himself bidding his cousins farewells and getting into the back of Harry's car. Now he would have to visit the Dursleys and he very much doubted they would be nearly as much fun!


	32. Happy New Year

**Remember to vote on the poll if you haven't already, I haven't gotten too much feedback and it would be of so much help! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

**Happy New Year**

On New Years Eve the Potters left the burrow for Uncle Dudley's house, they traveled all the way to the outskirts of London and arrived at a boring whitewashed building in the early afternoon.

Albus, James and Lily clambered out of the car stretching after their long journey. Harry reached the door first and rang the doorbell. After a few moments Dudley's wife, Sharon, opened the door. She greeted them and they followed her into the house. She led them into a small, modern kitchen off the hall.

"Harry, Ginny, can I offer you a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked politely.

They accepted and she busied herself at the kettle just as Dudley arrived in the doorway looking awkward. Harry stood up and shook his hand and asked about the health of his parents. Dudley muttered a reply that Albus didn't catch; he was busy examining the television remote beside him.

"Will." Dudley called, "Come and say hello to your cousins."

Albus wrinkled up his nose; he didn't like being described as Willard's '_cousin'_.

Willard Dursley appeared in the doorway looking even meaner than the last time they met. He was strong looking with broad shoulders but he lacked his father's excessive belly. He had spiky, dark brown hair and a pouting expression.

"Will darling, why don't you show your cousins your room?" Suggested Sharon smiling sweetly.

There it was again '_your cousins_'.

Will shrugged and led James, Albus and Lily out into the hall and up the narrow staircase. They crossed the landing and continued up another flight of stairs.

"Don't you touch any of my stuff." Warned Will gruffly as they approached the attic.

"Oh, we won't, we don't want to catch '_muggle-cooties_'!" Whispered James malevolently.

Lily hurriedly stifled her giggles as Willard turned around, not having heard what James said.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"Yeah Lil, what's so funny?" James joined in.

"Nothin' ..." She muttered and glared at James.

Willard opened the door to his room.

It was a large room, despite it's slanted ceilings. It was full of 'stuff', Albus couldn't think of any other way to describe it, there was a bed, a wardrobe, chest of drawers piled with books and toys, Albus recognized a TV in the corner. It was not tidy, yet it was not quite messy either as though his mother tidied it every week for him but he hadn't had time to finish messing it up yet. There were no windows.

James walked into the room and started looking around.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Cried Willard.

James raised his eyebrows and held up his hands in mock innocence.

"How does this work?" Lily asked happily kneeling down and looking at a remote-control car.

"There's a remote, stupid!" Said Willard snatching it away from her.

"Hey, hey Dursley! Calm down!" James said warningly, "I don't like you talking to my sister that way."

Willard scowled and sat down on his bed.

James and Lily continued to explore the room, Albus stayed standing beside the door. He felt awkward and he didn't want to attract any attention.

"What's wrong with you - can't you talk?" Demanded Willard looking at him.

Albus didn't know what to say so he shrugged, he kind of wished James would come to his rescue too but there was no way that was going to happen.

"Hey! What's this?" Called James excitedly.

Willard went over looking very put out, "That's an Xbox you idiot!"

"Cool. What's it do?"

Willard gave him a truly disgusted look but started to explain nonetheless. Soon himself and James were sitting on giant beanbags shouting and roaring at the television screen.

Lily was watching enthusiastically as the boys made racecars zoom around and more than occasionally crash. Albus still stood at his post near the door wishing that this visit would hurry up and end.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Dursley looked in.

"Will, why don't you go outside dear?"

"I don't want to." Snapped Will grumpily.

"But honey, you should go outside while it's sunny. Just for a little while. You can play soccer."

Willard got up unhappily and turned off the 'Xbox', Mrs. Dursley smile encouragingly and went back downstairs. Albus left too. James and Will came down the stairs behind him.

"I can't believe you never played 'Xbox' before Potter." Will kept on saying.

Outside it was cold and crisp but the sun was shining. There was a patch of grass with a '_goal post_' on it. Will took a black and white ball and looked at them.

"We don't have enough people for a match," He decided, Albus could follow this but then Will continued, "We'll just play penalty kicks."

Albus looked blank, so did James, Lily wasn't paying attention.

"You go in goals." Will said pointing at Albus and then pointing towards the '_goal post'_".

Alarmed, Albus stepped into the goals, "What are you going to do?"

Willard looked at him funny, "Take shots at you of course!"

Albus's eyes opened wide, so this was a game where people tried to hit another person with a ball, that was crazy!

Will dropped the ball and kicked it hard at Albus. Albus jumped out of the way and the ball went crashing into the back of the net.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to try and stop the ball!" Shouted Will.

"Yeah Albus!" Grinned James as if he knew how to play.

"Hasn't he ever played football before?" Sneered Will to James as though Albus wasn't there.

James shook his head and sighed, "I tried to teach him but - well he just never managed to pick it up."

"You go in goal then." Ordered Will.

"No. You go in goal." Replied the older boy.

Will seemed slightly shocked by this but he recovered quickly.

"Fine we'll shoot on an empty goal." He stated decisively.

"What about Lily?" Asked James looking over at Lily who was standing listening to them.

"She can't play - she's a girl!" Exclaimed Will as though the very idea was utterly preposterous.

"Hmph!" Sniffed Lily and she flounced off back inside.

He fetched the ball and placed it down on the grass, concentrated and then kicked it with all his might into the left corner. James watched carefully, Albus could tell that he was trying to memorize what Will was doing.

"Albus, why don't you go inside? We don't need you here." Commanded James.

Albus wouldn't even have considered doing anything that James asked except that he was only too happy to leave. He stepped inside just as he heard the shaking of the goal posts as James scored a perfect goal.

Albus could see Lily, Ginny and Mrs. Dursley in the sitting room.

"Mom, the boys won't let me play with them." Whined Lily.

Mrs. Dursley looked up from her cup of tea, "Now, now, I'm sure they just don't want to hurt you - boys can be rough sometimes."

Lily looked disgusted at this.

"Nonsense, Lily plays with her brothers all the time. Go ask again, tell James I said you could play." Said Ginny as Mrs. Dursley sniffed and went back to her sipping her tea.

Albus couldn't help but grin at their pretentious behavior as he slipped into the hall. He could now hear voices from the kitchen, he poked his head around the door. His father and Dudley were standing by the sink looking out into the garden where James and Will were still taking shots at the open goal while Lily stood angrily at the side giving out to them.

"So is it? Can you tell?" Dudley was asking worriedly.

Harry paused watching the boys, "There! I saw something." Exclaimed Harry thoughtfully, "No way could he have curved the ball that much."

"You mean - it's true, what I feared?"

Albus backed away, he had the feeling he wasn't supposed to be overhearing this but he kept close to the door anyway so that he could listen to the conversation unraveling.

"Wait." Replied Harry, "I can't be sure yet."

There was another long pause.

"There! The goal moved - I saw it." Came Dudley's voice again, he sounded frightful and not at all like his usual self.

"So did I." Harry sighed, "Well it certainly looks that way doesn't it?"

Dudley whimpered slightly. Albus still wasn't sure what was going on.

"What now?" Asked Dudley.

"Well, you won't know for sure until his letter gets here."

Dudley gave another frightened whimper.

"But I think you're right."

"And then, after the letter?"

Albus heard his father's footsteps moving across the tiled floor.

"Then, he'll go to Hogwarts." Dudley gulped, "I think he'll be in Slytherin." Continued Harry.

"And that's good, right?" Asked Dudley.

"Um, it means that he's more likely to become evil than say, one of my kids but it means he's - ambitious and determined."

"_Mmm ... that's the nice way to say cunning and sneaky._" Thought Albus.

Dudley was walking across the kitchen floor now too.

"I - I don't have a choice do I?"

"No. Remember what happened when your father tried to stop me getting to school?"

Dudley let out a very un-Dudley-like squeal.

There was another very long pause, Albus didn't know whether the conversation had suddenly ended but just before he went to leave he heard Dudley finally say "Okay." very quietly.

"Does Sharon know, um, about us?" Harry asked carefully.

"No, I never told her, I never thought I'd have to. I just told her you were a bit odd." Dudley admitted.

Harry made a sound that was somewhere between offended and amused.

Suddenly Harry and Dudley's footsteps were coming towards the door. Albus sprinted up the stairs and leant against the wall of the landing.

He heard Harry and Dudley pass through the hall and into the sitting room to join their wives.

"_So,_" Thought Albus, "_Will is a wizard._"

**A/N: please tell me what you thought! I really want to know. I know this idea isn't original but at the time when I thought of it I honestly didn't know that. What do you think of Will? :O What do you think of Sharon and Dudley? Please, please, please tell me what you thought! ^_^**


	33. Holiday Blues

**Sorry it took me a so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it because it was really hard to write! I want to do some fanart for this chapter so when I do it will be put on DeviantArt, I should have it up this weekend but my scanner is broken so no guarantees! I am dedicating this chapter to hptwighlighter (youtube) for her amazing Harry Potter videos and her advice on dvd rippers so I can try to make some too! ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 33**

**Holiday Blues**

After a quick, polite dinner at the Dursleys the Potters headed back to their own home where the rest of the holidays past hurriedly and happily. Lily was very glad to have Albus's company again but James merely wandered around alone and quite unlike himself. One day they went to a park where James usually loved to show off his climbing skills in the trees but all he did was lean moodily against the park wall.

"_Is he really this mad about the Flint thing - or is this about what he and Blue were discussing on Christmas?"_ Thought Albus to himself.

"Why is James so quiet?" Albus asked Lily as he watched James from a safe distance.

"Dunno. I guess he must be thinking hard." She replied looking over.

"I doubt that." Albus said disbelievingly, "James doesn't think; he plots!"

This was true, James didn't seem to think much but he was always plotting and planning and coming up with dangerous plans and ideas and nearly always landed himself, or Albus, in trouble.

Meanwhile Albus had his own problems, at some stage before the holidays ended, he would have to tell his father about the cloak. He had been putting it off for as long as he could so that he didn't ruin the holidays but now, finally, it was the last day, they would be leaving in the morning. He would have to tell Harry now.

* * *

James was getting frustrated, he had expected his search just to consist of a few clues and that he would have his treasure by Halloween. He was hungry for some information; a new clue, a new lead, even just a new idea. He had nagged Blue for not borrowing the translation book over the holidays. He hated the feeling that he was sitting around with nothing to do when he could be spending his time solving the next clue. It wasn't that he didn't like coming home at Christmas and seeing his family but there just wasn't much for him to do. He still wasn't talking to Albus too which made it even worse, he couldn't play with Albus - not that he wanted to - but Albus was always with Lily so he couldn't play with her either. He took the bus to visit Teddy on his day off which was fun but didn't last very long and then he was back at home and he had nothing to do but _read_! He read two books about Quiditch and another about broom racing but those were all the books he had in his room. He couldn't wait to go back to school again and find something exciting to do!

* * *

"I see." Said Harry slowly.

He was sitting in an armchair frowning deeply. Albus sat opposite him fidgeting nervously and not meeting his father's eyes. Still Harry didn't shout, Albus was beginning to feel quite worried, he had expected Harry to shout and yell and be outraged and the sudden silence was quite unnerving. Albus was starting to become scared that his father would never speak to him again but when he looked up he saw Harry still frowning and looking at the ground. Harry felt him staring and looked up.

"Uh, thanks for telling Albus, I have to go now." And with that Harry got up and left. Albus stared after him.

* * *

That night Albus slept badly, he kept drifting off and waking again suddenly and then it would take him a long time to fall asleep again. He was lying in his bed, asleep, when suddenly he felt a draft and his eyes snapped open. A lone figure was standing in the doorway, it was Lily.

She was standing, shivering, in her pale blue pajamas, her red, sleep-tossed hair falling scraggily to her shoulders around a very pale face. Her widened, gaunt eyes stared at him.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

Albus quickly checked his clock; 4.26. "Come here." He said.

She scuttled over as he moved over in his bed to make room for her. She crawled in and curled up beside him, she was freezing cold.

"Tell me what happened." He coaxed.

It was not particularly odd for Lily to have bad dreams, she used to have them all the time but now it was very seldom that she would appear in Albus or her parents' room in the dead of night, shivering from fright. For nearly all her life, Lily had been woken in the middle of the night having had a terrifying dream, at first she had never been able to remember what they were about but as she had gotten older it had become easier to remember them. Telling them to someone always made it easier and Albus was always ready to listen.

"There was a boy," She whispered quietly beside Albus, "-and he had red eyes and a pale face and he was really angry or something." She paused for a long time, Albus didn't know whether she was finished or not, "That was it," She continued even quieter, "-but it was really frightening, Al!" She said looking up into his eyes from where she was curled up in the covers, "It was so real, like I was there, like he was right beside me."

"It's over now Lils. It was just a dream, it's over now."

It was not long 'til Lily had fallen back to sleep and Albus had too.

* * *

The next morning James and Albus bade farewell to their parents and Lily on platform 9 and 3/4 again and were on their way back to Hogwarts. James, Blue and Alex sat it their compartment discussing what they had received for Christmas. James wanted to bring up the clue but couldn't as they were sharing their compartment with two fifth year girls from Ravenclaw who were chatting quietly in the corner but were bound to hear any talk of treasure or secret clues.

They found Letitia haunting the in Gryffindor tower and waiting for them happily.

"Yay! You're back! I missed you all so much! I had to hang around with Myrtle in the bathroom all the time without you." She cried in delight when they arrived through the portrait hole.

"Why didn't you hang around with some other ghosts?" Said James wrinkling up his nose.

Letitia's face fell, "They don't want me around."

"What? Why?" Asked Blue in surprise.

Letitia looked down fiddling with her Victorian nightdress.

"Well, it's just that... um - they say I don't belong here!" She blurted out looking back at them clearly upset, "But, I mean, I don't really mind, Myrtle's not that bad, I'm okay just being with her when you guys are away..."

Letitia's voice drifted away as her eyes filled with tears.

"Letitia?" James asked alarmed, surely Myrtle wasn't that bad, "What's wrong?"

"They're gonna decide whether I can stay or not but most of them want me to go and I just know I'll get kicked out!" And with this Letitia started to cry. Big, wet tears dripping down her face, she buried her head in her arms and curled up a couple of centimeters above the couch.

Some of the other students in the common room had looked around, they were used to seeing Letitia with James and his friends but they had never seen her cry before - indeed they didn't even know that ghosts could cry. James and Blue were shocked, Alex was raging.

"No! We'll just see about this!" He declared straightening up and storming out of the common room to the confusion of the few, baffled spectators.

James and Blue hurried after him.

The first ghost they met was Nearly Headless Nick. Alex stopped right in front of him.

"What's this I hear about you not letting Letitia stay?" He growled.

Nick looked surprised but he didn't deny it, "Alexander," He said soothingly, "I would - really I would but it's not that simple. The decision is not mine, it's not up to me."

"The decision should be up to Letitia!" Countered James.

Nick sighed, "The others aren't so happy about her being here - look at it from their point of view; this is their home, Letetia doesn't belong here, she didn't live here, she didn't die here."

Alex looked ready to start shouting - luckily he didn't, "Who are these others?" He growled yet again.

Nick looked unhappy, "We ghosts, here at Hogwarts, we have a council, a system - we have _rules_. I am only one member - Letitia will get a trial, I already want her here, she needs somewhere to stay and she is a very promising Gryffindor but convincing the others..." He trailed off, "If you can gather evidence that will convince the others she can stay you can speak at the trial ... though I do advise that you speak better there than you have to me,"

Alex looked slightly ashamed now.

"But if you speak at the trial and try to convince the others then Letitia might be able to stay. I will be very happy to vote on her side. Now good day to you all."

Nearly Headless Nick floated smoothly past them up the corridor leaving the boys to puzzle over what he had revealed to them.

"We have to make sure she stays." Declared Alex punching one hand into the other.

James nodded but how were they going to get proof for a trial and even more than that give evidence at a trial and would anyone even listen to them - they were just three kids. He could tell that Blue was thinking very hard by the line that had formed between his eyebrows. James sure did hope he had a good idea, cause he sure didn't.

* * *

At Hogwarts things settled back to normal within a few days and made Christmas feel like a distant memory. They were back to classes including Flying where Flint greeted James by giving him a detention for laughing. James didn't mind too much, in fact it made him laugh even more, besides he would probably have Rangi for company.

Quiditch practice had been brought back on the very day they had arrived back at Hogwarts. Their next match would be arranged any day now. Rangi was going crazy talking tactics and new drills he had made over the holidays, Fred and his friends, Benito Camisso and Paddy Hyde were messing a lot which aggravated Rangi and Molly, who was back her sarcastic old self having temporarily abandoned it over the holidays. Astra Hughes, the other beater had come down with a terrible cold and had to miss practice and spend her time in the hospital wing drinking hot pumpkin juice which was worrying Rangi too - not the juice - he was short a player and it made him panic even though it wasn't serious, Astra would be back in a couple of days, James had tried to console Rangi about this but it seemed he was beyond the ability to see the bright side.

On most days Blue would finish his homework and work on translating the new clue while James and Alex copied his answers.

"Okay! I've got it!" Exclaimed Blue one afternoon.

"What?" James demanded eagerly.

Blue looked puzzled, "It still doesn't make much sense to be honest."

"Just tell us what it says."

Blue looked around the common room. There were small groups working on their homework and another larger group watching Fred and his friends do impressions of teachers. No one could hear them.

"It says," Said Blue looking down at the notes in front of him, " 'Goodness Incredible greet you will where the founders fore celebrated are' but that's a direct translation of course."

James, Letitia and Alex stared blankly at him.

He sighed, "It probably means, Incredible Goodness will greet you where the fore founders are celebrated."

Now James nodded happily.

"Which means?" coaxed Alex.

"What? How should I know what that means, I was translating it from the forgotten form of _'Ancient Wizard Chinese'_ used by Dragon tamers in the first century _B.C._! It's still a riddle only now it's in _English_! You can do the next part."

Alex looked very disappointed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! Another chapter soon – promise! XD**


	34. In the Common Room

**Hi, so sorry if you wanted to see those pictures but my scanner is b-r-o-k-e-n! **** Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 34**

**In The Common Room**

"What if we dare him to release a cage load of Pixies in class?"

This was Philip's suggestion, himself and Albus had been debating openly what the next dare they would give Scorpius would be while Rose sat in an armchair opposite them sighing loudly.

"Hmm ... but it can't be something he won't be able to get away with." Replied Albus adjusting himself on the sofa in order to warm his other side by the fire that was blazing in the common room. These were their favourite places to sit in the evening, however it also happened to be James, Blue and Alexs' favourite places to sit. For the moment they were safe; James was at Quiditch practice and they had seen Blue and Alex go up to their dormitory over an hour ago. Yet it was only a matter of time before James returned and Albus still was not comfortable around him, especially if he was going to kick them out of their seats.

"But we want him to get caught." Protested Philip.

"Yeah, I know but the whole point is that he has to take the _risk_ of getting caught - if he's gonna get caught anyway ... well not even Scorpian-face is stupid enough to do that."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Give it up you two - please."

Crookshanks sidled over and leapt onto her lap purring in agreement.

Albus ignored her, this was the fifth or sixth time she had said this and he was very sick of it, "How about we tell him to ... steal something ... something important."

"Like something belonging to a teacher! Like he did with you and Flint's book."

"Exactly ... I know! We dare him to steal," Continued Albus.

Philip leaned in in anticipation.

"A teacher's wand!"

Philip's mouth slowly formed a perfect "O" shape.

"Guys -" Rose tried again.

"Who's?" Philip cut her off eagerly,

"Professor Flint's?" Suggested Albus.

"Nah he likes him..."

"Exactly it would ruin Scorpius's "teacher's pet-ness" - Flint would hate him! It could... level the terrain for us!"

"But what if he didn't fail?" Asked Philip, "Then he would still be Flint's little favourite and we would be stuck with Flint's wand." He shuddered at the thought.

The image of Flint's punishment book floated back into Albus's mind, he didn't want to get stuck with the wand either.

"Okay a different teacher... Professor Iratus, the transfiguration teacher, everybody hates her!"

Rose buried her head in her hands.

"Rose, what is the problem?"

"The _problem_ is that this is getting way out of hand - stealing a teachers wands! You'll get us all expelled!"

"Nonsense Rose, breaking into the restricted section was way worse than stealing a teachers wand." Argued Albus.

"Exactly and you nearly got expelled for _that_! Or do you not remember that pleasant trip to Professor McGonagall's office!"

"-Wait your right Rose - Breaking into the restricted section was worse than stealing a teacher's wand and we have to give Scorpius something harder than he gave us. Okay that ideas out, we need something worse!"

Rose groaned and buried her head in Crookshanks fur.

"Ooh, ooh - I've got it!" Philip exclaimed his face bright with excitement, "Hagrid told me that there are Hippogriffs in the dark forest, he has them pretty well trained too. Anyway, we could dare Scorpius to ride a Hippogriff! As long as he follows Hagrid's rules he wouldn't be in mortal peril and let's face it, it would be a terrifying experience, - I mean personally I've always wanted to try it but Scorpius would definitely be scared."

"Oh Merlin..." Groaned Rose.

Albus ignored her again, "That might be a little bit _too_ dangerous Philip. I mean, if he got hurt it would be our fault." he mused, "I wish Paul was here to help us." He said absent-mindedly.

Philip nodded in agreement and they both went back to thinking in silence.

"We could tell him to let a troll into the school, they'd never track that back to us and Scorpius could do it without getting hurt, as long as he didn't provoke it or anything like that." Offered Philip again.

"Um, I don't think so Philip. Might be too dangerous again, I don't believe trolls wait to be provoked."

"Oh why don't you just dare him to go into the Dark Forest and get him killed that way?" Suggested Rose sarcastically.

Philip looked slightly hurt at this but Albus was unfazed.

"Actually, that might just work, not at night of course but during the day it wouldn't be so bad, he wouldn't have too go in far or anything -"

"No!" Commanded Rose.

"Rose, you know the way you carry on people would think you nearly _liked_ Scorpian-face!" Stated Albus agitatedly.

Rose's eyes flashed a blazing amber as she stared him down.

"Or not?" Suggested Philip looking down at the edge of the sofa.

Albus continued trying not to give in to easily, "I'm just saying, it's Scorpius's turn to do a dare for us, why should we give in? We need to get our own back - I got sent to Professor McGonagall because of him!"

"And he got sent there because of you! You're even! Is this really worth getting expelled over!"

Albus didn't know what to say to this so he said nothing.  
"Huh, Albus, Rose might actually have a point." Said Philip queasily, "If we give him a dare then he'll give us a dare and it will continue like that 'til one of us is expelled - or both."

"Fine..." Albus surrendered, it made sense but still he knew, it would be hard to stick to it... He wanted his own back on Scorpius! And now he would have to give in.

"Al, James is coming." Rose said breaking his thoughts.

Albus, Rose and Philip scampered, they were done there anyway.

James was on his way up to the common room after Quiditch training when met Letitia. She had been in the girls bathroom trying to console Myrtle because Peeves had called her an _"Ugly, smelly four-eyes"_ but then she had realized that Myrtle was actually happier crying and weeping over it and had left her in peace.

"Any luck with information for the trial?" James asked carefully.

Letitia shook her head sadly and changed the subject quickly, "How was Quiditch practice?"

James, immediately distracted, started telling her eagerly about the how well the team was playing, "And the best part is - the next match has been scheduled for the weekend after next! It's against Ravenclaw and I'm sure we'll win, we've been practicing twice as much as them!"

"Woo yay! That's so exciting! I haven't seen you play yet!" Babbled Letitia excitedly as they took a quick shortcut.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that." Said James slowing down a bit, "You know you could always come watch us practice any time."

Letitia smiled, "That would be cheating! I don't want to see how good you are 'til your playing the real thing!"

James blushed slightly as he approached the Fat Lady's portrait and told himself that if she said anything to Letitia again he'd get back on her for it. Luckily, for her, when Letitia gave the password she merely sniffed and let them in.

Blue and Alex weren't inside so James told Letitia he'd go up to the dorm and get them but to hold the seats by the fire. She happily obliged and he raced up the stair to find Blue and Alex and tell them his good news too.

Up in the dormitory Blue and Alex were playing darts with Alex's 'Slytherin' dartboard that James had bought him for Christmas. James smiled, he knew Alex would love it.

"Hi guys. Letitia's downstairs holding our seats, you two coming?" He said to them as he stashed his broom by his bed and kicked of his muddy runners.

"One sec. I'm about to win." Said Alex squinting carefully at the dartboard and aiming.

James was half tempted to shout out and make him miss but he held his tongue as he knew Alex would be pretty angry with him.

"This is for all those chess matches Blue! Hah! Bullseye! I win!"

"Okay you win. Now I'm sick of this, that's our sixth game, let's go down stairs." Shrugged Blue tiredly.

"Sore looser." Teased Alex, earning himself a dirty look, "Hey James, you wanna game later?"

"Maybe - but I was actually hoping we could try and figure out this clue tonight."

Blue nodded determinedly as though the same thing had been bothering him.

"All you people ever want to do is figure out clues and search for treasure..." Sighed Alex but followed them down the staircase anyway.

In the common room they found Letitia chatting away to Fred and his friends as she knelt in mid air by the table they were 'working' at.

James didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed but he settled for the former when he realized that he would have done the same thing.

"Letitia." Alex called making the little ghost start in surprise.

"HI!" She grinned flying over to them regardless to the shivering people she went through on the way.

"Seats?" Prompted James perching himself on the arm of the sofa that was now occupied by a group of sixth years.

"Oh right yeah ... well you see, about that, I at there for a while and then since no one seemed to want them I went to find out what Fred and all were planning." She explained guiltily.

"Planning?" James asked suddenly intrigued.

Letitia's eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth instantly.

Alex bounded over to the three 'working' fourth years, "What are you planning?" He demanded gleefully.

"I meant working, I didn't say planning!" Letitia denied desperately rushing back over.

James and Blue decided to nab two armchairs and enjoy the show. James would have been helping Alex right now except that he knew he had no chance, this was _Fred Weasley _and Fred Weasley's plans were kept strictly confidential!

"We're not telling you Alex." Replied Benito Camisso shooting a look at Letitia.

Alex was pulling a face, "Why not? I only want in!" he argued.

"No, no, no, _you_ will give us away and don't you dare tell anyone that you know we're planning something." Refused Paddy Hyde.

"Will not! And I'll tell if you don't let us in on it!" Tried Alex teasingly.

"No you won't Alex." Contradicted Fred grinningly, "Anyway, I think we're done here for tonight."

The fourth years gathered up their papers, got up and bade Alex farewell. Alex returned to James and Blue unsuccessful and somewhat pouty. James grinned at him meanly.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Whined Alex slumping into an armchair too.

"You had no chance." Smiled James, "Now cheer up; I've got good news."

After telling his friends about the upcoming Quiditch match and relating to them how well the team was playing and how they were sure to win he sat back smugly.

"In Ravenclaws first match against Hufflepuff they were trashed! 210 points to nothing!"

Blue and Alex congratulated him excitedly and started planning how they should spy on Ravenclaw team. James liked the idea but it felt kind of risky and they wouldn't really need it anyway. He was perfectly confident about this game.


	35. Help from an Unlikely Source

**This chapter is split into two parts, thus the divide and second title below. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35**

**A Little Bit of Help from an Unlikely Source**

As the common room cleared of students James, Alex and Blue found themselves getting more and more tired; they couldn't decipher the clue no matter how many ways they looked at it.

They had moved to the sofa in front of the fire when the sixth years had left but now the fire was running low and it was getting kind of cold.

"What time is it?" Yawned Alex.

"Late." Replied Blue, "But I don't have a watch so... James?"

James shrugged; he didn't have a watch on either, "After twelve, maybe half one at a guess."

It was then that a very curious thing happened; the portrait hole slowly opened and a large pile of wood and cleaning utensils ambled in. James rubbed his eyes sleepily in order to see move clearly and a tiny head poked over the pile.

"Oh no, Dooey wasn't meaning to intrude on students, sir!" The house-elf exclaimed with horror and started backing out of the common room trying to bow but nearly dropping his load.

"Um, it's all right." Blue said, "You don't have to go."

The house-elf looked at him curiously but he stopped backing from the room, "Sir will not mind if Dooey comes to do his work while sir is here?"

Blue smiled and shook his head.

"Sir is a very kind wizard, Dooey is most grateful, sir."

Dooey the house-elf came into the common room and started to tend the fire.

Alex looked at Blue with his eyebrows raised, "The house-elves at Hogwarts aren't ever supposed to be seen you know." he hissed in his ear.

"Is he bothering you?" Asked Blue defiantly.

"Um, no, I guess not." Muttered Alex.

"Can we get back on track here?" Interrupted James unfazed by the house-elf at his feet.

The three boys and Letitia leaned over the notes they had been making studiously.

"So 'Incredible Goodness' might refer to a place where good things happen?" Questioned Blue, "Or it could refer to a person the way the Greatest Heart was Hagrid."

James ran his hand through his hair thinking hard. _"They knew that the clue was safe with Hagrid; he loves dragons and treasures friends, he would never throw away a present of dragon bones from a friend, it was perfectly well protected."_

"Excuse me," Squeaked Dooey the house-elf, "Is there anything that Dooey can do for sirs or miss ghost?"

Letitia giggled. James shook his head hoping the elf would leave soon and they could get back to solving the clue, he was determined to finish it tonight.

"Could you get us some food?" Muttered Alex as his stomach rumbled hungrily.

"NO." Said Blue loudly, "It's okay Dooey you may g- actually... Dooey do you think you could tell us what this means?" He asked suddenly.

"Blue! What are you doing?" Cried James leaping of the couch as though he had been shocked.

"James, relax. Dooey won't tell anyone, will you Dooey?"

"Dooey is sworn to protect his masters secrets." Replied Dooey happily.

James sat down again though he still didn't want to let the house-elf in on their secret but Blue seemed adamant.

"What does this mean Dooey?" Asked Blue victoriously holding out the piece of paper with the riddle on it.

Dooey looked closely at the paper, " 'Incredible goodness' well that sounds more like Greatness to me, "Will greet you" so welcoming, "Where the fore founders" could also mean four founders so the founders of Hogwarts, "Are celebrated" - so it means The Great Hall where we hold our celebrations and honor the four fore founders! Does this help master?"

James, Blue, Alex and Letitia all stared at the elf wide-eyed.

"Yes, thank you, that's great Dooey." Said Blue hoarsely.

Dooey bowed very low and left the room leaving the fire roaring behind him.

"I can't believe he did that in about three seconds and we've been here for hours!" Groaned Alex rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"What a great house-elf!" Exclaimed Letitia delightedly.

"Alex what are you doing?" Asked James giving his friend a nudge with his foot.

"Sleeping." Grunted Alex.

"Go to bed. We'll go and search the Great Hall tomorrow." Demanded Blue bossily.

Alex was suddenly alert, so were James and Letitia.

"No. Let's go now!" Alex shouted jumping to his feet excitedly.

"Shh... Bed now." Blue stated pointing to the stairs.

Disappointedly James and Alex walked towards the stairs knowing there was no point in trying to argue their way out of it. They would search the Great Hall tomorrow night when they had more time and weren't so tired.

* * *

**Good morning Rangi**

Rangi sat down opposite Albus, Rose and Philip. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast. Rangi was smiling slyly at them. Albus got the feeling that he wanted to tell them something so he looked at the older boy expectantly wondering what it was.

"What?" Demanded Philip.

Rangi grinned like a little kid, "I've got a plan to prank Flint today."

Philip looked uncomfortable, "You could get in lots of trouble you know."

"Nah, it's foolproof, I'm doing it during class." Shrugged Rangi.

"What? How can you do it during class - you'll have class?" Exclaimed Rose.

Rangi examined Rose with mild amusement, "Free class. I'm in sixth year." he explained.

Rose blushed, "Oh I didn't realize you got free classes in sixth year."

Albus was sure she was just embarrassed that she 'didn't realize' something.

"Well they're actually supposed to be study periods but - I'll study tomorrow." Rangi admitted bashfully.

"Yeah right! Tomorrows the weekend and you've the Quiditch match!" Said Philip catching him out, "Anyway Rangi you're going to get in huge trouble soon enough, the pranks on the days leading up to Quiditch always get people in trouble and you're not even pranking the other team, you're pranking the referee! In what way is this a good idea?"

Albus thought Philip sounded more like the older sibling here and he got the feeling that was what Rangi was thinking to.

"Relax Phil, it's a good idea 'cuz I won't get caught and let's face it you must hate Flint too, I hear he won't let you fly in Flying lesson."

Philip's face was stony at this. It was true; Flint was still only letting selective students fly, funny enough these selected students consisted entirely of Slytherins.

"What's the plan anyway?" Asked Rose raising an eyebrow, clearly she wanted to see how it was so foolproof. This reminded Albus of daring Scorpius; that was all they needed; a foolproof plan. But no, he had promised to drop it and he didn't want to get into any more trouble.

Rangi smirked, "Flint's office - Bludgers!"

Rose's mouth fell open, "You're not _releasing_ the Bludgers in his office are you?"

She covered her mouth trying not to giggle but still looking horrified.

"Got it in one." Rangi nodded, "Now the reason I've come to you is to make sure that Flint doesn't use the Bludgers for you're class, I could always use my own set but I wouldn't want them confiscated. I take it that since you guys don't even get to fly he doesn't use the Bludgers, right?"

Albus nodded despite the fact that Philip was groaning a little beside him.

"Rangi - is it worth it?" Whined Philip already knowing the answer.

"I won't get caught, Flint's office will get destroyed - and you ask is it worth it? I'm not even taking a risk. Now stop nagging me and go enjoy your day." He smiled snatching a piece of Philip toast and getting up to join his own classmates at the other end of the table.

"Now you know how I felt." Said Rose looking down at Philip's crumpled form.

"It's not that." Grumbled Philip with his head on the table, "Rangi can get into all the trouble he likes."

"What then?" Demanded Rose.

"I haven't been flying since last summer and Rangi just came and rubbed it in my face."

**Hi! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review if you did! :D How do you think Rangi's plan will go? What will Flint do?**

**35 chapters! Wow. Well done for getting this far! And thank you so much!**

**XD ASG XD**


	36. Clash of the Captains

**A/N: Dear readers, just to let you know I've been working on my profile and I now have an organized news system that I will be updating regularly so if there is anything you want to know – look there or of course just message me.**

**I want to dedicate this entire chapter to LilDevyl because she is just so awesome and the last shout-out was split three-ways! So you better like this Devyls!**

**Chapter 36**

**Clash of the Captains**

Their first class that morning was Herbology. Paul greeted Albus as soon as he walked into the greenhouse. Albus was happy to see him, he did not get to see him often in other classes, Gryffindor and Slytherin had very few classes together. However Albus was sure it was probably worse for Paul seeing as Malfoy, Tyne, Samson and Lewis were the only other first year boys in his house. Albus wondered whether Paul hung out with them outside of class but hadn't asked. Paul was probably very lonely stuck with nobody but those bullies for company, Albus felt sorry for him and made sure that Paul could spend lots of time with himself and Philip at the weekends.

"Hey Al. How're things?" Paul asked happily waving him over.

"I'm okay. I'm glad it's Friday. Are you coming to the match tomorrow - I know Slytherin aren't playing but-"

"Yeah! 'Course I am. I can't wait!" Thrilled Paul.

This started a very enthusiastic discussion of Quiditch matches they had seen, planned to see or wished they could see.

"I'd love to see a match between Falmouth Falcons and Flanders!" Said Paul as they watered the Acanthus.

"Wow yeah that would be a great match but the match I want to see is Britain vs. Ireland!" Said Albus excitedly.

Paul picked up the packet of 'Madame Effloresco's Flower Feed' and sprinkled it on the large leaves of the plant, "Well you might even get to see that next summer; if you're going to the Quiditch World Cup!"

Albus thought about this very hard, his dad was sure to try and bring them to it since he loved Quiditch too but if it was somewhere very far away he might not get the chance, "Are you going?" he asked Paul.

"I hope so." Paul replied.

Paul and Albus both had Transfiguration next. They met up with Rose and Philip outside the greenhouse and walked back into the castle together.

"Is your brother ready for the Quiditch match tomorrow?" Paul asked Philip as the Slytherins and Gryffindors trudged there way to Professor Iratus's classroom.

"Ready, yeah he's definitely ready. Even has enough time to prank Flint." Grumbled Philip.

"Really? What's he doing?" Paul asked glancing around quickly to make sure nobody else was listening.

"Releasing the Bludgers in his office. I have to admit, it's a pretty good idea."

Rose shot Philip an angry look for this, according to her Albus and Philip weren't allowed to even consider pranks in case they got ideas.

Paul had been petty disappointed too when he heard about Rose's new rule but he too agreed that it was starting to get dangerous.

"When's he going to do it without getting caught?" Paul asked earning him a look from Rose too.

"While Flint has class - our class to be exact." Replied Philip still not altogether happy about Rangi disregarding his warning.

Paul whistled, "I hope it works; Flint will be so mad! Although it will make him go harder on the Gryffindor team tomorrow, even if he doesn't know who did it."

Albus had not realized this and wondered if they should warn Rangi of the wrath he was bringing upon himself but he was assured by Philip's next comment.

"I reckon he knows that but it won't bother him, they're pretty sure about this match, there's no way they won't win."

The day passed slowly as Fridays always do, especially when there is a Quiditch match the next day. Unlike matches against Slytherin there wasn't that much tension between the teams, there was some minor jeering in the corridors but no attempt at sabotage or anything more than that.

Albus's wanted the day to hurry up and end, he couldn't wait much longer for the weekend. He wanted to write a letter to his parents and he wanted to visit Hagrid. He especially wanted Flying to hurry up and end but it was only starting and he already wanted to break his promise to Rose and give Malfoy a dare.

Scorpius Malfoy was doing impressions of Albus trying to fly without a broomstick and a large group of Slytherins were gathered around him laughing. Albus was really hoping a hole would open in the ground and swallow him up but no such luck. Flint was making no effort to stop the Slytherins either, in fact he himself looked amused and proud of himself. Albus's face burned brightly as he glared at Flint.

"Oh come on Rose! Let me go over there - I'll show him!" Philip was arguing pointlessly trying to get past Rose and interrupt Scorpius's act but no matter what way he moved she stepped in front of him.

"Merlin knows I wish I could but you'll only make it worse!" Rose said stubbornly and Albus could tell from her expression that she meant exactly what she had said, he could see her trying to keep composure and the pained look in her eyes and he could nearly see her storming over and hexing each and every Slytherin there.

But Albus agreed with her if they did go over there they would not just get in piles of trouble with Flint but Scorpius would start making fun of them too.

Luckily it wasn't raining, but it was wet and windy and Flint had said that they weren't allowed fly so the class was pretty much doing whatever they wanted while he read 'The Daily Prophet'. Paul was standing beside Albus also watching the other two battle.

"How do you stand it?" Albus finally asked Paul.

"What?" Paul looked at him quizzically.

"How do you stand being in a house with them?" Albus grimaced. He knew he had decided not to ask Paul this but he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Paul looked away, "Oh," he said sadly,

"_I shouldn't have asked!"_ Albus thought cursing himself, it was an insensitive thing to say.

Albus looked away ashamed.

"It's not so bad." Paul said quietly looking away from the group of his peers that were still gathered around Malfoy, "I keep my mouth shut and I don't have to stay with them at lunch and weekends, they leave me alone most of the time."

Albus still didn't look at Paul feeling guilty.

"No Philip!" Shouted Rose from his other side as Philip barged past her.

"Miss Weasley please keep your voice down." Said Flint sleekly as he looked up lazily, "That will be five points from Gryffindor."

At this point Rose was the one who lost her temper but Philip stepped in front of her as she tried to barge over to Flint.

"Philip! Let me past!" She hissed.

"No way!" Replied Philip, "You can't attack the teacher."

Rose opened her mouth then shut it again, "He's not even teaching us!" She protested but she had already stopped trying to get past."

Paul was starting to laugh.

"What?" Rose demanded, hand on hip.

Paul stopped laughing; it was not a question.

"Excuse me class but I have to go collect something from my office, you can chat while I'm gone but do not wander off and no flying!" Said Flint.

"Huh, we're already chatting." Muttered Rose.

She clearly disapproved of Flint's teaching methods, most people would like a class where they didn't have to do anything but Rose would much rather be learning than spending class-time standing around 'chatting'.

"I'm leaving Scorpius in charge while I'm gone. I won't be long." And with that Flint left.

Philip looked at Albus completely aghast.

"What? I'm happy he's leaving." Said Albus.

"Don't you all see?" Philip hissed at Albus, Rose and Paul, "Flint's going up to his _office_! Rangi's in there!"

Rose gasped audibly.

"We've got to get there first!" Decided Albus.

"Scorpius will see us leave!" Warned Paul looking to where Scorpius was standing with his chest puffed out surveying the scene.

"I'll distract him!" Whispered Rose running off.

Albus, Philip and Paul looked after her with no idea of what she was going to do, Albus wondered if she knew.

"She might need help." Said Paul, "I'll stay here, you to go warn Pai. And hurry Flint's already ahead of you."

Albus and Philip needed no further warning. As a loud bang went off they started sprinting towards the entrance hall.

"What did Rose _do_? Did you see?" Philip asked as they ran.

"No but I'm guessing the bang was her." Albus said grinning as he wondered what she might have done, "We need all the shortcuts we can use."

"Um Al, where is Flint's office?" Asked Philip slowing down slightly.

It was only then that Albus realized that he didn't know. Trying not to panic he thought very carefully; what parts of the castle was Flint usually in when he didn't have class and wasn't eating? Usually he was in or near the staff room but where was his office?

They were in the entrance hall now but they didn't know where to go next.

"It's on the ground floor, somewhere near so he's close to class." Stated Philip hopefully.

"Look! There's mud on the ground here." Said Albus spotting a mark on the ground and suddenly feeling happy that it was so wet out side, looks like he was going this way.

Himself and Philip pelted down the corridor.

"Could it be this one?" Asked Philip standing outside an oak door.

Just then door started to open, Albus pulled Philip behind a coat of armour just as Flint and Rangi emerged.

"I need two house-elves here!" Demanded Flint loudly and with a crack two house-elves appeared bowing in front of him, "Go into my office and capture those two Bludgers put them back in their case - and don't touch any of my stuff!"

"Yes master Flint." Squeaked the elves hurrying into the room.

"Now Pai, to the principal I think - you're in a lot of trouble." Flint grinned wickedly.

Yet Rangi didn't seem intimidated in the slightest he merely glared back a look of utter loathing on his face and outrage at having been caught.

Albus couldn't help but shiver; _"Rangi is very scary when he is angry." _he thought, _"Scarier than Flint even..."_

As Rangi turned and marched down the corridor, Flint on his tail, Albus heard Philip groan beside him and slump against the wall. Albus however stood up and ran his hands through his messy hair looking down at Philip.

"We were too late..." Philip groaned again.

"Now what?" Albus asked him.

"We should go back to class - I guess."

Albus shook his head, there had to be something more they could do, "Flint's not going back there for a while."

"Should we follow them then? See if we can find out what happens?" Suggested Philip.

"No point," Said Albus shaking his head again, "We won't be able to get near McGonagall's office anyway."

Just as Albus was saying this, the two house-elves re-emerged from Flint's office looking a little bit battered and bruised. The banging noises behind them suggested that the Bludgers were still free. The house-elves didn't notice the boys as they deep in conversation.

"Get everyone who can come." One elf told the other and the second elf disappeared with another loud 'crack!', then the first elf turned and saw them.

"We is sorry for the inconvenience, we will be finished soon." Said the house-elf in surprise when he noticed them. He bowed low.

"S'all right." Mumbled Philip from the floor, "I'd actually rather you left them there."

"Oh no! Master Flint has given the orders to put them back in their case and we must do it - but it is hard, we is little folk."

"Maybe we could help you." Suggested Albus.

"Oh no sirs! We was given this job by Master Flint and we must do it, you is not having to do it!" Protested the house-elf wildly.

"But I'm offering!" Said Albus looking at the bruises the house-elf had already been given by the Bludgers, _"Flint should never have given them a job like that!"_ he thought angrily.

"It's okay, more house-elves is coming now sirs, you do not have to help."

Philip climbed to his feet looking at the house-elf's bruises too, "We demand you let us help you." He tried thinking the same as Albus.

"Well then I has no choice." Replied the house-elf as with more loud 'cracks' six or seven house-elves appeared in the corridor.

Albus entered the office and immediately had to duck as a Bludger flew past his head. This was going to be hard. He grabbed a shining beaters bat from a shelf and thought of a quick plan.

"Okay Phil, I'm gonna hit a Bludger at the ground and then you jump on it, right?"

"Roger that." Said Philip apprehensively but rubbing his hands together at the same time.

It was not easy to hit the Bludgers but Albus got the hang of it pretty fast. It took a while for Philip to securely get a Bludger and even longer to get it into the Quiditch case but on the seventh or eight time they got the first one and after that the second one wasn't so bad.

The office was very messy but now that the coast was clear Albus took a quick look around. There were books about Quiditch and Flying, Pictures and photographs and signed Beaters Bats and Quaffles. Albus noticed that the bat he was using was signed by Finbar Quigley the captain of the Ballycastle Bats and he quickly set it back on it's shelf and hoped Flint wouldn't notice.

"Albus! We should have been back in class ages ago!" Exclaimed Philip suddenly.

"I can't believe we forgot! Oh no - I hope Flint never came back!"

The two boys left the house-elves tidying the office and ran as fast as they could to the Gryffindor common room. It was already packed full of excited students and it took them a while before they found Rose. She was sitting with Amanda and another girl but she didn't seem to be listening to what they were talking about.

"Where were you?" She demanded standing up as soon as she saw them, "You didn't get caught did you?"

Albus shook his head feeling guilty that they had worried her.

"But Rangi did..." Muttered Philip dishearteningly.

Rose looked sympathetic as she led them to a quieter corner. They told her what had happened and Albus cringed when it came to the part about helping the house-elves, "Of course, I didn't mind the Bludgers smashing up his office but they were getting all battered and bruised -" but in the end Rose wasn't really interested in that part, "But what will happen to Rangi, he could get in so much trouble for this!"

"So much for his fool-proof plan." Muttered Philip.

"Flint was taking him to the principal." Albus informed her.

Rose's brow was furrowed in urgent concentration, "Oh I wonder what they'll do! He's been in trouble so much this year."

"You don't have to tell me that - I remember even when he was in first year my parents would receive a letter from his teachers at least once a week." Replied Philip gravely, "They wouldn't expel him or anything - would they?"

Rose shook her head but didn't look convinced, "I wonder what Professor McGonagall said though."

"Why don't you ask him - here he is now!" Albus said looking over Rose's shoulder as Rangi appeared through the portrait hole.

Rose and Philip looked up earnestly and together they rushed over to him.

Rangi looked very serious and pale. Not what they had been hoping for.

"What happened?" Asked Rose.

"You're not expelled are you?" Asked Philip.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rangi said his voice oddly gravely and hoarse and with that he headed for the boys dormitory and they did not dare follow him.


	37. The Consequences

**Chapter 37**

**The Consequences**

James burst into the room.

"What's going on? There are people downstairs saying you're expelled!" He exclaimed.

Rangi looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed looking more miserable than James had ever imagined he would be. He walked over slowly feeling cautious and on edge, "You're _not_ expelled are you?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Worse." Choked Rangi looking back down but James was glad he hadn't been kicked out yet.

There was silence for what felt like a very long time.

"I'M NOT ALLOWED PLAY THE MATCH TOMORROW!" Burst Rangi burying his head in his knees.

James didn't know how to feel or what to say so he didn't say anything. He was just relieved that Rangi wasn't expelled; on the other hand Rangi seemed to see this as the worst possible punishment.

"Um and the next match; you'll be able to play again by then?" James asked very carefully.

"The _next_ match! Who cares about the _next_ match!" Spat Rangi, "If we don't win - If _you_ don't win this match..." He continued struggling to say it out loud, "We're out of the running for the Quiditch Cup!"

James was alarmed and he was really starting to hope that Rangi didn't start crying 'cause he definitely couldn't deal with that.

"There's always next year," He soothed worriedly.

"NEXT YEAR! This is my first year as captain - we should be winning by lo-If Slytherin win-!" Rangi twisted one fist into the other.

"Should I leave?" Offered James surrendering to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to help here.

"Yes," Mumbled Rangi barely loud enough to hear.

James backed out of the room to the sound of, "I can't believe it-not this-anything would have been better-I'll kill Flint-If Lysander wins-I'll kill them both-!" and saw Rangi drape himself over the bed as he shut the door taking a deep breath and then it sunk into him how terrible this really was - An hour ago there was no way they would lose to Ravenclaw and now they had no chance!

When Albus awoke on Saturday morning he immediately assumed he had school, checking his watch on the bedside table and seeing that it was breakfast time in the Great Hall he hurriedly got up and pulled Philip's curtains open too.

Albus had thought Philip was still asleep but as he stared down at his friend he could see his big eyes were open wide.

"Al, it's Saturday." Philip informed him, it wasn't the first time Albus had woken him on a Saturday thinking it was time for school.

"Oh right." Said Albus realizing his mistake, "_Oh right!_" He exclaimed putting his hand up to his forehead, "The match!"

Philip nodded expressionlessly.

Albus sat back down on the bed wondering what happened when one team was missing their captain and Keeper.

"I just feel so useless." Grumbled Philip sitting properly in his bed and facing Albus.

"What do you mean?"

"If only they let first years on the team, then I could step in - no one else will! I heard them yesterday in the common room, no one wants to be blamed for loosing and no one's had any training - but I'd do it and Rangi wouldn't mind me playing his position, he knows I'm good!"

Albus nodded but he didn't know what to say. The other boys in the dormitory were starting to stir. It wasn't long before the place was as loud and disorganized as usual and Albus and Philip found themselves quite distracted.

"I heard that two of the third years are dueling this afternoon! Wanna go and watch?" Asked Isaac Anderson excitedly.

"Obviously! I haven't seen a single duel here yet." Replied Emerson brightly.

The first year boys headed for the Great Hall happily making weekend plans and laughing loudly at jokes and stories but when Philip and Albus entered The Great Hall they were hit by a wave of guilt.

The Gryfindor Quiditch team was sitting miserably at the table, Molly Weasley, who was the Vice Captain and who had obviously taken charge, was standing up at the High Table and apparently arguing with Flint. Rangi was nowhere to be seen.

Timidly Philip and Albus approached the downcast team,

"How's it going?" Philip asked.

Astra Hughes laughed a hollow laugh.

"Doesn't look like Molly's having much luck." Muttered Benito Camisso.

Albus could now hear his cousin's voice drifting across the hall.

"**What do you mean? You postponed a match because of a little fight and you can't postpone it when we have no Keeper!"**

"That was the Principal's call you'll find." Replied Flint silkily.

"**Well then I want to talk to the Principal!"** Molly argued.

"Miss Weasley, do try to keep you're temper and no you may not talk to the Principal, she has very important things to deal with and we won't go bothering her with a tiny little Quiditch issue like one missing player."

Molly's face grew slowly red, **" **_**'tiny Quiditch issue'?**_** I'm about to lead a captainless, keeperless Quiditch team into a Quiditch House Cup match! That is not a tiny issue!"**

Flint still looked unfazed, in fact he chuckled a little, "Miss Weasley I'm sure you don't want your father hearing about this."

Completely outraged Molly spun around and stormed away from the Quiditch referee face red with fury.

"Seriously, she needs to relax." Grinned the Ravenclaw captain, Leopold Rankin, from the Ravenclaw table on Albus's other side.

He knew Molly had heard him but it was clear that he didn't care.

"Shut it, Rankin." Paddy Hyde muttered murderously as all the Gryffindor's stared him down.

But Rankin just grinned some more and turned back to his own team.

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" Molly complained sitting down grumpily.

"Flint or Rankin?" Asked Fred picking at his sausages and rashers expressionlessly.

"Both of them! Do you think I should try and get sent to the Principal's office? Then she'd have to see me."

The Quiditch team all stared at Molly, was she really offering to do something so bad that she'd be sent to McGonagall's office just so that she could argue her point. Albus was shocked; indeed everyone seemed shocked except for Fred, who was still picking at his food without eating,

"Nah, she knew what she was doing when she banned him from the match, giving Gryffindor a death sentence that is." He said disgustedly as though McGonagall's punishment was the ultimate betrayal.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She replied.

"Dad'd kill you too, and don't say he won't find out Molly! In any case they'll probably just send you to Longbottom." Fred added looking up at her.

Molly groaned.

It was at this point that Albus realized James was missing. He muttered it to Philip not willing to raise the question himself.

"Um, where's James?" Asked Philip.

The team shrugged as one, all except for Molly who hadn't seemed to have notice either,

"If that brat has bailed on us I'll kill him!" She said jumping to her feet and scanning the rest of the table, which was considerably more full than when Albus had arrived.

"Calm down Molly, he's probably just up in the common room." Muttered Fred.

"Yeah trying to get Rangi to speak to him." Agreed Paddy.

Molly backed down but kept casting her eyes around the Hall suspiciously. Albus and Philip left the group but agreed that neither of them was hungry enough to eat and decided to go back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was silent but to their surprise it was not empty. James, Alex, Letitia and Blue were sitting in their favourite seats by the fireplace. Blue and Alex were quietly eating their breakfasts while watching James with worried eyes. James was staring straight ahead completely ignoring the bowl of cereal in front of him.

As Albus and Philip past through the common room Blue gave them the slightest of nervous half-smiles. Afraid of causing any disturbance in the stiff atmosphere they tiptoed towards the spiral staircase. Only once they were sure they would not be heard did Philip open his mouth, "You're brother doesn't look too good."

Well that was definitely clear.

"Reckon we should check on yours?" Asked Albus.

"Yeah okay."

They knocked quietly on the fifth year's dormitory but they were met with no reply. Knocking louder and still not hearing anything from the room beyond they decided to leave the Quiditch captain be.

They continued up to there own dorm where they sat quietly each wondering about what would happen at the Quiditch. Finally they realized it was pointless just sitting there.

"Great Hall?" Albus suggested and himself and Philip left again.

The whole castle seemed to be silent as they wandered through the empty corridors, silent until -

"Gryffindor is screwed - they should give up now."

A gang of older Slytherins was leaning against the corridor wall ahead.

"I smell trouble..." Mumbled Philip at Albus's shoulder.

Albus shook his head, "Just don't say anything, they'll ignore us."

He kept walking but he became less sure with every step.

"Can you believe Weasley's captaining? She'll make a right fool of herself! She definitely shouldn't be vice - she's terrible."

"Yeah but then again - they all are! Pai shouldn't have been let on the team let alone be captain."

"And how on earth did _Potter_ make it onto the team!"

They all laughed at this and Albus's fist clenched. Okay, so he was angry at James but this just wasn't fair - James was a good Quiditch player and the rest of Gryfindor team was amazing too! They all deserved their places on the team.

They were level now, Albus kept his head down.

"_Focus on the ground, don't look at them - don't get their attention."_

THUD!

Philip tripped and fell, Albus looked up in alarm - THUD! He felt a firm hand against his back and found himself tumbling over someone's foot too.

The Slytherins laughed hard as the first years scrambled back onto their feet.

"Hey would you look at that," Mused one who seemed to be the gang leader, "It's Pai's brother and _Potter's_!"

Albus looked up at him glaringly.

He looked about thirteen, he was tall and had bright red hair in sharp-looking spikes. His friends were gathering around him peering at Albus and Philip and chuckling slightly at their luck - go to trip two random little Gryffindors and get the brother of James Potter.

"Hey Potter - how's James feeling about the match?" Guffawed the thickest-looking one.

Albus ignored him, he should leave; he turned away.

"That bad huh?" Laughed another.

Albus tried to continue ignoring them but the red-haired guy stepped in his way.

"Oy! We're only trying to talk! Looks like you could do with some manners!"

Albus clenched his teeth, _"Manners? Coming from these thugs?" _He turned away from the older boy again, back towards Gryffindor tower was the only way out.

"Don't be like that!" Sneered a girl, she was the only girl there, "You needn't run away!"

"_Run away?_" Albus felt frustrated, his instinct not to run was clashing with his instinct to keep out of trouble and he didn't know which to act on - that is he did know which would be the clever thing to do, however something was holding him back, he was not going to run away and let them call him a coward.

"So, Potter - you lookin' forward to the match?" Asked the red-haired boy slyly.

The gang of Slytherins laughed loudly. Philip nudged Albus in the side,

"That's Tybalt Tyne, Al! Robert Tyne's brother, be careful 'k 'cuz I've heard-"

But Philip had to stop because the Slytherins had stopped laughing. Albus knew what Philip meant anyway, James had warned them about the Tynes in the beginning of the year.

"Pai? What about you? How's your brother since his run in with Flint?" Grinned a third boy.

Philip's face went a darker shade as he blushed but he didn't reply either.

"Aw... look at them, two little blushing pygmy puffs!"

This of course made Philip and Albus blush worse than ever but it was then that help arrived,

"Move along people - don't be blocking up the corridors!" Said the tall figure of Professor Longbottom as he walked up the corridor towards them.

The Slytherins quickly dispersed.

"Oh Albus, Philip, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd already be heading down to the Quiditch pitch - I know how much you two love Quiditch." Smiled Professor Longbottom stopping along side them.

"You mean you think we'll stand a chance!" Exclaimed Albus seeing Neville's enthusiasm about the match.

Longbottom gave him a surprised look and started walking again slowly so that Albus and Philip could walk with him, "Of course I do Albus, I'm mean sure we're missing one excellent player but we've still got six more! And Albus," He gave him a skeptical look, "It's not all about winning, I said that I knew how much you love Quiditch not how much you love it when Gryffindor wins - not that I have any problem with winning either-" He grinned, "But I expected you to be down there watching how well people were playing and picking up some tips!"

Albus thought about this - did it really matter if Gryffindor won or not? Of course it did but even if they get trashed; it's still Quiditch and of course he wanted to watch the match no matter what the result was, he could learn a lot from just watching Quiditch. His thoughts drifted to Rangi, locking himself away in his dormitory.

They walked with Professor Longbottom down to the Quiditch pitch where the first of the students had already gathered. Albus thought of James and how nervous he must be by now. He quickly put James out of his head, they were still fighting after all and he doubted James would be too worried if their roles were reversed.

"Any plans for the weekend Neville?" Albus asked politely.

Neville smiled cheerfully, "Hannah and Alice are coming up to visit this weekend; they'll be arriving soon after the match."

Alice was Neville's adorable fifteen month old daughter, usually he would go back to the Leaky Cauldron for the weekend but on Quiditch match weekends it was important that he stayed at the school so sometimes Hannah would come and stay for the weekend with baby Alice.

They stayed and chatted with Professor Longbottom until the stands were getting full and they had to run off to find some seats.

"I could always make an exception and let the two of you sit in the teachers box." Neville suggested with concern.

"It's fine." Albus protested, "We have to go find Isaac and the others, we said we'd sit with them! See you later Neville."

When eventually they did find Isaac, Emerson and Godric it was nearly time for the match to begin, luckily they had saved them seats, Rose was there too with Amanda and another girl called Tara who Albus and Philip didn't really know. Artemis wasn't there.

"Where have you two been?" Rose demanded when she saw them, "I couldn't find you at breakfast!"

Albus settled himself between Philip and Rose, "We were with Professor Longbottom and stuff." He muttered.

" 'And _stuff'_? What exactly?"

"It's a long story Rose." Moaned Albus already sick of Rose's bossy demands.

"Look! The teams are coming out!" Philip interrupted before Rose could demand to be told the long story.

All the first year Gryffindors turned eagerly towards the pitch - the teams were indeed emerging.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, the match is next, I'll have it up soon… I hope! Sorry I haven't uploaded as much as usual, thank you to everyone who has been patient and read every chapter! Especially to those who review, always makes me smile to see a new review! XD I will also be putting up lots of art for this fanfiction; my scanner broke so that's why I haven't had any new stuff recently.**

**Have a lovely day/night everybody!**


	38. Finder, Keepers, Losers and Weepers

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I've reached 10,000 Hits! And I want to say thank you to all of you for reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it! **

**A specially big thank you to those who have reviewed because I also have 70 reviews to date! I want to make a thank you picture and put it up on DeviantArt for you all so I'll tell you when I have it! I don't know what it will be of so if you want to make a suggestion that would be great! **

**In the meantime - Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 38**

**Finders, Keepers, Losers and Weepers**

James looked around the pitch with a sick feeling in his stomach but a determined flame in his heart.

"_We can win this, we can win this, we can win this,"_ He repeated over and over in his head.

The empty dead feeling of earlier was gone and it had been replaced by determination... and nerves.

Molly strode boldly to the center of the pitch where she met Leopold Rankin now in his blue and bronze Quiditch robes. He held out his hand smugly for Molly to shake. Molly took his hand but glared incessantly at him all the while. Leopold Rankin however smirked back with an air of careless teasing.

"Mount you're brooms!" Demanded Flint holding the Quaffle under one arm and holding a whistle in the other hand.

James mounted, the feeling of his broom beneath him made him feel charged with energy. All his nervousness was evaporating fast. Flint blew the whistle and the two teams took of.

"Hey Al! Phil!" Paul was running towards them along the stands much to many other spectators' annoyance.

Albus made room for him as he reached them. He smiled gratefully and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were gonna come!" Grinned Albus.

"Yeah sorry about that, how's the match going?" He said sounding slightly out of breath.

"Only just started."

A loud roar from the spectators burst through the air and he heard Milo Peabody's voice shouting loud over the racket,

"And the first goal goes to Ravenclaw! Well done to Leopold Rankin!"

Albus groaned.

The match continued. Albus looked at Philip and found him staring desperately at the open goals. Gryffindor were playing well but with no one to guard the posts and they were struggling.

A mass of players darted past James sending a strong gust of wind and ruffling his hair and Quiditch robes. He rose higher into the air, his eyes darting all around him looking for the snitch. A glint of a watch in the stands caught his attention for a moment and a Bludger flew straight by his left ear.

"Whatchit James!" Yelled Molly from behind him whacking the Bludger towards a Ravenclaw chaser, _**Áine Logan**_. Logan was hit hard on the shoulder and dropped the Quaffle as she struggled not to lose her balance.

"Weasley with the Quaffle, passes to Hyde, dodges past Hayden Smart." Commented Belenus Cabbell.

"Aw! Would'ja lookit tha'! Spectacular tackle by Áine Logan!" Blurted Milo excitably.

Molly darted away from him again to send another stray Bludger Logan's way.

He flew higher again and looked down at the match below him, Ravenclaw had the Quaffle again and were going for goal but as _**Hayden Smart**_ threw the ball towards the left ring Molly dove in front of it and blocked.

"HEY! The Beater just saved a GOAL!" Laughed Milo sounding surprised and impressed.

"Wait isn't that a foul?" Demanded Cabbell his Ravenclaw bias showing just a little bit.

"Nope - She didn't catch it, all she did was block it, that's not against the rules." Replied Milo smartly.

Flint didn't blow his whistle but it was obvious from the look on his face that he wanted to. James ginned and cheered his cousin with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd.

"James, stop cheering and look for the snitch!" Shouted Molly from beside the goals but she looked pleased with herself at the same time.

James immediately went back to scouting around for the snitch, it wasn't long before Ravenclaw tried to get another goal and Molly blocked it again.

James was getting worried - he had thought that Ravenclaw would be worse than this but they had seemed to get a confidence boost from the news about Rangi and it was showing. Meanwhile Gryffindor's confidence had been seriously knocked.

"Do you think Molly's gonna stay and guard the goals?" Philip asked Albus.

It had been about five minutes since Molly had saved the first goal, "Nah, I don't reckon so, just while the Quaffle's up our end."

Sure enough as Paddy Hyde took possession and dodged his way up into the Ravenclaw's half Molly left her stationary position and started firing Bludgers at the Ravenclaw's again.

"Gryffindor score!" Shouted Milo loudly as the Quaffle flew through the left ring.

Philip, Albus, Paul, Rose, Amanda, Isaac, Emerson and Godric jumped into the air cheering and whooping with joy.

The change had come fast from Gryffindor being low on confidence and struggling frustratedly against a team that was clearly so much worse than their usual standard, to being hopeful and confident and ready to win! The Ravenclaw side was starting to worry, their initial advantage gone.

The whole match had a different energy, charged with energy and life and even some desperation. The players flew up and down the pitch incredibly fast in a fight for possession.

"Another goal for Gryffindor, scored by Fred Weasley!"

More cheering and then very soon later,

"Goal to Ravenclaw!"

Molly had been too late this time, she couldn't play Keeper and Beater, she had missed the Quaffle and it had shot through the hoop with a tremulous roar from the Ravenclaw side.

Another circuit, still no sign of the snitch.

James glanced at the Ravenclaw Seeker, she looked clueless too, _"Good." _that was the way James wanted it to stay, if he couldn't spot the snitch then at least neither could the other Seeker.

He neared the Gryffindor goals; Molly was staying stationed at the center ring. He knew she wanted to leave and go hit some Bludgers but Ravenclaw were fighting hard and if she left they might get the Quaffle back up there before she could get back herself. She was issuing instructions to the other players on the pitch,

"Astra, aim that Bludger at _**Rankin**_, QUICK! Fred pass the Quaffle before Logan can get a tackle in - Paddy's free!"

"_It's a wonder she hasn't gone hoarse!" _Thought James.

"Whatch'it Astra! That Bludgers gonna hit-"

Too late. The Bludger had not been stopped before it hit Paddy Hyde in the chest and he fell backwards off his broom. Molly yelled some very rude things about Neil Filmour, the Ravenclaw Beater who had hit the ball, as Madame Cogas and few teachers hurried onto the pitch to help Paddy.

James was horrified but they had very little time to think about it, Ravenclaw was in possession again and they weren't about to stop and check to see if Paddy was okay, they were flying towards the Gryffindor goal. Molly was nervously alert and James could see the perspiration on her forehead.

He tried to look for the snitch again but the Ravenclaw chasers were drawing nearer and they were very distracting.

"_PING!"_

The Quaffle hit the side of the metal hoop and went in.

James swore under his breath, Molly swore very loudly indeed.

James flew higher and took off for another circuit around the pitch.

The wind picked up, James couldn't hear the commentary anymore but he would hear the crowd if another goal was scored, there was one point where the Gryffindor side all stood up in excitement but soon they 'awwed' and sat back down indicating that the shot had been saved.

He was back to Molly now and he descended back to her height. She was watching earnestly as Astra battled against the two Ravenclaw beaters to hit the opposing team. But then something dreadful happened; the Ravenclaw beaters each aimed a hard, black Bludger at Astra.

James felt the impact without even being near, flipping in the air yet another Gryffindor player fell to the hard earth below.

That was it, Molly took off from the goals at full speed, "James - you keep! We need a Beater! I'm gonna make those Ravenclaws pay."

James stared after her, _'James - you keep' _that's what she had said - but how was he supposed to keep? He was the Seeker, he had to find the _snitch!_ One half of him was screaming at him to move in front of the goals but the other was trying to escape and search some more for the tiny golden ball.

"JAMES KEEP THE GOAL!" Molly yelled from halfway up the pitch seeing him and realizing that he still hadn't moved.

How much longer could he wait there, "MOVE IT JAMES THEY'RE COMING!"

James suddenly noticed two Ravenclaws charging towards the goal. Fred tackled them but failed to get the Quaffle as they passed it between them. Nothing left between them and the goal now except himself, James, one tiny person.

The girl called Áine threw the Quaffle towards the right hoop, James sped over reaching out both hands to try and catch it and clamping his knees on the broom so as not to lose his balance. His hand made the slightest of contact but he didn't catch it. Clumsily he knocked it off course and by a miracle it missed the ring by half a foot.

Gryffindor side cheered but James didn't have the chance to celebrate.

His hands instinctively grabbed onto his broomstick and he wobbled as he tried to find his balance again. It was then that he noticed a small crack forming in the wood of his broom.

What was that? His broomstick couldn't be cracking, that only happened with really old broomsticks! He would have to leave it for now, the match was still going on all around him and he had to get back in front of the goals.

He flew back and forward across the three goals roaming the pitch with his eyes but keeping the Quaffle in sight too. Gyffindor was in possession and Molly was determinedly knocking back any Ravenclaws who posed a danger. Rankin reached out to try and tackle the Quaffle from Benito but he was hit with a particularly hard Quaffle from Molly, now it was his turn to swear. James grinned.

It wasn't long until Gryffindor got a goal.

"Three all! Though game!" Milo commented happily, "Can't wait to see how the rest of the match plays out! No sign of the snitch yet though, Bel, you seen anything?"

Bellanus Cabbell gave him a look that clearly said, _"Do you really think I've been looking for the snitch this whole time?"_

James was still looking all around for the snitch, there was one point where he thought he had seen something hovering around the bottom of one of his rings but when he looked properly he couldn't see anything.

"_Uh-oh, Ravenclaw are in possession and coming back up the pitch." _

It was in that moment that it happened, James was peering up the pitch at the approaching Ravenclaws when all of a sudden the crowd started babbling excitedly and he saw out of the corner of his eye the Ravenclaw seeker - diving.

James took of darting downwards towards the spot where the Ravenclaw Seeker was speeding. But where was the snitch? His eyes were jumping around double time, he was right beside the Ravenclaw Seeker now; they were flying towards some Gryffindor supporters. James was starting to wish that the Gryffindor colours weren't red and _gold_! What was that? Oh, just another flag - a lion - a scarf blowing in the wind. Thoughts were rushing across his brain faster than he could've even thought possible. In the distance he could vaguely hear Molly yelling his name over and over.

The crowd ahead was looking alarmed as he sped towards them, he could see Albus's face clearly in the crowd, he was shaking his head. They were really close now, too close; there was nothing between them, no tiny golden ball. It registered in James thoughts just like all the other thoughts only this one stayed he looked at the Seeker beside him, she was grinning and she had stopped.

It was a feint.

He had been tricked,_ "Damn Ravenclaw and their cunning trickery!"_

He had to pull up quickly before he crashed straight into the crowd.

"WHA' -" Yelped James as his broomstick cracked cleanly in two and he jerked backwards.

Clamping his broomstick with his knees he managed not to fall. The shiny piece of wood was clenched in his hands completely separate from the back of the broom on which he sat.

The crowd around him was groaning and it took him a minute to realize why - Ravenclaw had scored again.

"JAMES GET BACK TO THOSE GOALS!" Shouted Molly ignoring the fact that he was now balancing on half a broom.

"Catch this!" James yelled at the top of his voice and threw the front of the severed broomstick in Albus's direction.

He didn't even wait to see if Albus had caught it, he sped off back to the goals adjusting his grip on the couple of feet of broomstick he had left.

He didn't know why he wanted to keep the second part of the broom, he knew the broomstick was beyond repair, but he didn't just want to drop and let it splinter on the ground beneath him.

Molly had flown off, most likely to bash some Ravenclaw skulls in, the Gyffindor was in possession again and Fred, Benito and Paddy were fighting their way down the pitch.

"Ooh, that was a close one, nearly another Gryffindor goal there but saved by the Ravenclaw Keeper, Holden Kemp." Milo shouted into the microphone.

"_It's hard to see what was going on at the top of the pitch from way back here." _Thought James sourly.

"Ravenclaw in possession, Hayden Smart with the Quaffle." Benelus Cabbell noted informatively.

James's heart sank; Ravenclaw coming back up this end of the pitch was the last thing he wanted.

"A very impressive tackle there by Fred Weasley! Oh - What's this? -"

James couldn't see what Milo was referring to, he had seen Fred go in for the tackle but he could not tell who had the Quaffle now. Neither it seemed could Milo or Cabbell.

"It looks like both Fred Weasley and Leopold Rankin are holding onto the Quaffle!" Milo exclaimed.

And so they were. Fred had tried to tackle Rankin and now they were left wobbling on their broomsticks with both hands on the Quaffle. Flint blew his whistle.

"Free to Ravenclaw!" He bellowed.

All the Gryffindors booed loudly but Fred let go. Rankin passed to Logan, Logan was now flying down the pitch towards James. Benito tackled her but she passed to Smart; they were still only about half way down the pitch.

That was when James saw it, again. The Ravenclaw Seeker had taken off once again speeding suddenly upwards. An excited whisper rippled around, all the other players looked up, all except for Hayden Smart. James didn't know what to do, was it another feint, he scanned the sky but all the time Smart was flying towards him, closer and closer. The sky was thick with overcast cloud and James's eyes were darting across it hoping against hope there was nothing there, but sure enough he spotted a tiny, round circle of gold.

He took off - leaving the goals wide open, it was not a hard decision, save ten points or earn a hundred and fifty, even with Ravenclaws head start he still had a chance.

"Ravenclaw score!" Shouted Belenus Cabbell, even the grumpy commentator was swept up in the excitement. Though if excited was what Cabbell was feeling it was nothing in comparison to Milo. He was bouncing up and down in the air, mouth open shouting, eyeballs popping.

James was speeding along behind the Ravenclaw Seeker, a girl called Rachel Barret, the same girl who had tricked him earlier.

Even with his broken broomstick he was managing to keep up with her but would he be able to pass her out? Well that was a different question. They were in the low clouds now, the cold droplets sticking to his skin and his hair as it was blown on end by the strong wind.

He tried with all his might to put on another spurt of speed and pass out Rachel. She was drawing nearer to the snitch. He was at her elbow. She reached out her hand but she needed both hands to stay balanced on the broomstick while they were fighting against this wind. She wobbled and quickly withdrew her arm, the snitch darted off slightly to her right - closer to James. This was his chance, he turned and Rachel turned with him, he could see the frustration on her face.

She was still ahead of him but only by an inch or two. James reached out is hand this time, scraping at the air trying to reach the tiny snitch as it darted just out of his reach, but his broom was complaining now, he could feel it groaning with the effort as it tried to battle with only one half. They were so far up now James couldn't see the pitch bellow, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he fell.

He watched his hand gaining on the tiny ball, it was so close to his fingertips he could practically feel it's cold mettle body against his fingers but he knew it was just his imagination. He could see each and every tiny raindrop clinging to it. He was - so close - one more inch. Another hand entered his line of vision, Rachel's hand. It closed around the golden ball and at once it stopped moving. James had lost.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that Chapter, I hope you found it exciting! Just thought I'd let you know, I have loads of new art for this fanfiction on my DeviantArt page, ( under AnimagusSugarGlider or search The Secret Treasure of Hogwarts) if you want to take a look! :)**

**Sorry but I can't put any links here, I will try on my profile.**


	39. Broken Wings

**Chapter 39**

**Broken Wings**

The first years trooped back to the castle miserably, the end of match had come so suddenly and it was quite a shock.

Albus was still carrying the top half of James's broomstick. He knew James wouldn't want it thrown away and despite their fighting Albus felt sorry for him. He wondered if James would even have a place on the team anymore, he grimaced silently.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor tower Albus left James's broken broom handle lying on his bed for him, he knew James would not want to come and find him to get it back, that would be awkward anyway especially if James lost his pace on the Quiditch team; James wouldn't want pity from Albus. He noted how messy the second year dormitory was, there were piles of clothes, sweet wrappers and scraps of paper everywhere. Albus was half-tempted to look at them, perhaps there would be a clue as to what James was up to.

The Gryffindor team sat slumped and defeated in the Gryffindor changing room when all of a sudden Rangi burst in.

"Ugh - I can't deal with his right now." Muttered Fred turning away from Rangi.

"You lost?" Rangi demanded though it wasn't really a question, "Well don't just sit there! Tell me what happened!"

"It was 50-30 to them and then they caught the snitch." Paddy stated blandly, he was still holding an ice pack to his head where he had hit it on the ground.

"_Or in other words it was 50-30 and then I failed to catch the snitch." _Thought James bitterly.

"How could you lose?" Rangi exclaimed disbelievingly even though it was very likely that they were going to lose all along.

"Oh I don't know." Molly said sarcastically, "Maybe it was because we didn't have a Keeper."

"That didn't mean you should have let them win!" Rangi argued incredulously yet again. James knew how he was feeling, all that time when he knew they might lose he wasn't letting himself believe they would lose, he was jut pretending nothing was happening, because if they did lose...

"We're out of the running for the Quiditch house cup." Grunted Benito to himself from beside James, luckily it wasn't loud enough for Rangi to hear, there was no point in adding insult to injury.

"WE DID _NOT 'LET THEM WIN'_!" Cried Molly completely outraged, "And where were you anyway? Hiding away, locked in your tower so that you didn't have to deal with the problem _you_ caused!"

"It was Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw has a terrible team this year! How did you lose to them?" Continued Rangi not paying the least attention to what Molly was saying, James got the feeling it was just white noise to him.

"Because unlike you, Pai, I _did_ have to deal with it!" Molly was standing, what James considered to be, dangerously close to Rangi now, her face pointed defiantly upward into his, bright red and shouting loudly, "And I'll have you know that Ravenclaw aren't all that bad, especially when they're playing on an **open goal!**"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Open goal? Why didn't you have a sub?" Rangi seemed genuinely confused now.

Molly's face was a perfect example of an expression saying _'Are you serious?'_

If the situation hadn't been so tragic James would have found it almost comical.

"_**Nobody wanted to play on two-minute notice with the pressure of getting us knocked out of the running for the cup!"**_

"Then who played Keeper?" He demanded bossily again.

"Well I did for the first half of the match but when we lost Astra and Paddy,"

It was only now that Rangi looked around at the rest of them, making sure his handpicked team was still okay.

"-I had to go out on the field! So I put James in-"

In that instant Rangi's face turned from concerned to bright beetroot red,

"**YOU PUT OUR SEEKER IN GOAL?"**

Molly was taken by so much surprise that she had to step backwards.

"Molly! Even if you were losing you could have won by catching the snitch! James was your best hope out there!"

"_**Well he wasn't exactly doing anything!" **_She countered fiercely, _**"And when he fell for that fei-"**_

Rangi held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it! There is no excuse for making our Seeker keep the goals."

"_**Well I never would have even been in that situation if it wasn't for you Pai! If you didn't always have to go picking fights with teachers and messing with silly little pranks and getting yourself into trouble!"**_

"Well, _sorry little Molly-two-shoes _but I never should have been caught - I still don't understand it."

At this Molly gave a dry, sarcastic laugh, "Well that's just the thing isn't it, you don't 'understand', you don't think things through you just decide that your plan is fool-proof and in the end it's not."

Rangi opened his mouth to say something but bit it back, taking a deep breath he asked,

"Who did you ask to play Keeper?"

Molly seemed taken-aback at his civilized question, "I went through the Gryffindor common-room and asked everyone I could find there, I put up several notices _and_ I asked down at breakfast." She stated.

"Didn't you ask Philip? I know he'd have said yes."

"He's in first year though, isn't he?" Frowned Molly in bewilderment.

Rangi stared at Molly in amazement, "And what difference does that make? Don't tell me you've never read 'The Official Rule Book of Quiditch revised edition 2012'!"

Benito gave James a side-ways glance. Molly was looking at Rangi like he was insane.

He groaned, "pg 1985, paragraph 11, section 3 - "If a member of an established team is prohibited from match less than 24 hours before the said match, the team captain can request for any able player regardless of age, gender, race or ancestry."

More bewildered staring from the team ensued, Molly was gaping like a plimpy.

"Oh well that settles it, for homework you're all to read 'The Official Rule Book of Quiditch revised edition 2012' by the end of the month!"

* * *

James met Blue, Alex and Letitia at the castle entrance. It was already lunchtime and there was a great deal of noise coming from the Great Hall.

"What took you so long?" Grumbled Alex trying to keep warm in the draft from the front doors.

"Rangi." Replied James simply as he stepped over the threshold.

Alex's mouth formed a little "o" shape and Blue raised his eyebrows,

"What did he say?" He asked.

James shrugged and headed for the stairs, "He was mainly mad at Molly for not finding a sub."

The other two followed him. They walked for a while in silence, James could tell that his friends were feeling awkward but yet he did nothing to help them. He had thought that if he was good enough to get onto the team, it would all be easy after that. That he'd catch the snitch and they'd win every match and that everyone would love him for it; they were meant to be heroes, that's what being on the Quiditch team was all about.

"James?" Said Blue.

James was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to face Blue.

Blue took a deep breath and held out a letter, "This arrived a breakfast this morning, Professor Longbottom gave it to me at the match and told me to give it to you."

James frowned curiously and took the letter from his friend's hand. He turned it over so that the address was facing up, a sense of dread descended on him; it was from his family.

Of course he had sent off a letter to his parents telling them about the forth-coming Quiditch game, of course he had told them about how the odds were against Ravenclaw and that he was sure that he would win, but now, now he wished he hadn't said a word.

He kept walking, walking towards the Gryffindor tower, he didn't want Blue, Alex and Letitia to stand and watch him read his letter. He slit it open with one finger.

"Ouch!" He had given himself a paper cut now. He stuck his finger in his mouth and opened the letter with the other hand.

"Dear James,

It's great to hear that you have another match! I'm sure it will all go great."

James felt bitter as he read it_ "all go great?"_ It couldn't have gone worse! He read on miserably,

"You must be so excited. I am very jealous of you James."

That must have been Lily.

"Don't be too sure about winning though or you might let your guard down!"

The rest was all the same kind of thing, pride, good luck and tips but now it made him feel sick to the stomach, he crumpled it up and shoved it in a pocket. He could see Blue and Alex exchange looks.

It was not long 'til they reached the common room. James went straight up to his dormitory saying he had a headache, Blue, Alex and Letitia knew he didn't want to be followed.

Finally alone, everything was catching up on James, the guilt, the embarrassment - the disappointment. He slammed the door to his dormitory shut. The frustration; that was probably the worst one of all. He kicked the leg of his four-poster bed. He had been so close! So close he had _felt it! _Felt the cold of the ball, seen the tiny droplets of water clinging to it's smooth body, tasted it's tangy mettle taste in the air. He slammed his fist into the hard, stone, wall and threw himself onto the bed.

There was something else on the bed though too. It was his broomstick handle, he picked it up and held it as he sat on the bed. His first _real_ broomstick, not like the toys they had as children, a real racing broom. His _'Torpedo 58' -_ how could he ever just replace it, it had meant so much to him and then it had just snapped! He still couldn't believe it. It had just snapped like a twig. How was that even possible? He had taken perfect care of it and before today it had never failed him and it certainly never showed any sign of _snapping_.

Hundreds of memories flooded his mind as he stared down at his broomstick. One tiny tear spilled over the edge of his eye and he swept it away furiously. All his sadness converted back into anger as he clenched the broom handle tightly in both hands. He was determined to find out why his broomstick had snapped and he wasn't going to take it lightly.

He sat there for a few minutes in silence. There was a timid knock on the door, Alex poked his head in.

"Hey." He said quietly.

James grunted in reply.

"Listen James, I know you're feeling disappointed and all-" Alex continued walking over and didn't stop 'til he was standing right in front of him, "But I think I have an idea that might help cheer you up."

James looked up at him quizzically. What did Alex think could possibly cheer him up right now? Alex didn't say anything.

"Go on." James demanded grumpily.

"Well, it's just that, we know that the next clue is in the Great Hall and we still haven't searched it yet." Alex said coaxingly, "Tonight is perfect and I'm sure some adventure will get your mind of things."

The next clue, of course, they were so close James couldn't believe he had forgotten. He couldn't help it, a grin spread right across his face.

* * *

**Hi! Nothing can cheer James up like searching for clues! As always feel free to tell me what you thought! XD**

**Just a quick note to say that I've tidied up my profile a little, it's all up to date and organized, I'll post any news updates and new links to my DeviantArt when I have them! I don't have the 10,000 Hits picture done yet but I ****think****I know what I'm doing and I have a full, edited picture of Rangi which I'll put up soon! If you do have a sugestion for the 10,00 Hits picture I am still taking sugestions! :P**


	40. The Voices Outside the Closet

**Chapter 40**

**The Voices Outside the Closet**

"Watchit Alex - that's my foot!"

"Oh sorry, James."

"Shh... Are you guys trying to get us caught?"

Letitia drifted back from where she was scouting ahead, "All clear!"

"Shh..."

They were nearly at the Hall now, it was much riskier going around the castle now that they didn't have the cloak.

"Creeeek-"

"What was that?" Blue demanded instantly, "Was that you two again?" He turned back to James and Alex who were creeping along behind him.

They shook their heads.

"I'll go check!" Whispered Letitia, and this time she disappeared through the ceiling.

They crept along for a few more seconds before she appeared again,

"It's just Peeves messing around in the third floor corridor."

James saw Blue visibly relaxing; he knew that his friend was only doing this because it was the only thing that would get James's mind off the Quiditch match.

"_Ugh... the Quiditch match..."_ Thought James.

"Lighten up Blue!" Cheered Alex, he had obviously seen it too, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Blue gave him a dirty look and shh-ed again, "It may just be Peeve's but we don't want to bring him down on us! Do you think he wouldn't get us in trouble just because you're a fellow troublemaker? He'll be only to happy to get you in trouble, Peeves loves trouble."

Alex sighed and kept on walking.

Soon enough they reached the Entrance Hall. It was colder here and more exposed.

"I really wish we had the invisibility cloak." Mumbled Blue.

Alex walked straight up to the doors leading into the Hall,

"You don't reckon it's locked do you?"

Blue held up a hand to stop anyone talking, and then he took charge again,

"Letitia, you go in and make sure there's no-one else in there-"

Letitia gave a quick salute and flew through the door.

"Alex, James - This place is pretty big, we'll be very lucky if we find anything tonight, we'll probably have to come back again, so don't get your hopes up." Blue commanded.

They nodded solemnly but James honestly wouldn't mind how many times they came back, this was way more fun than hanging around in Gryffindor tower or going to the library, the only other thing that compared was Quiditch and at the moment he definitely preferred this to Quiditch.

"Shh... I think I hear someone coming!" James listened, at first he couldn't hear anything but after a moment he started to hear something too.

"I don't hear anyth-" Started Alex.

Blue grabbed him by the arm before he could say any more, he grabbed James too and pulled them over to a broom closet, he shoved them roughly inside and stepping in behind them he shut the door just as someone emerged from the dungeon.

"-Is it safe to be coming up here?" They heard a boy ask.

There was a quiet laugh, "Don't worry, we're only passing through. And you can't get in trouble if you're with me."

James recognized that voice; that was Professor Flint's voice! Could it be Professor Flint right outside in the Entrance Hall? What could he want up here?

"So do you think McGonagall will listen to you?" Asked the boy again.

James wished he could take just one tiny peak out through the door and see who was there. His eyes were starting to adjust, he could see Blue now listening intently and Alex rubbing his arm grumpily without paying much attention to the voices outside.

"There's a chance, however it would have worked a lot better if he fell."

"It wasn't my fault - I did exactly as you said." Argued the boy.

James would have guessed it was Lysander but the voice didn't match at all. It was a boy, young, much younger than Lysander, it sounded even younger than himself but that was harder to judge.

Flint was laughing again, "I know, I never said it was, and now even if McGonagall doesn't listen to my concern there's a good chance he's already lost his place on the team."

Quiditch! It was definitely about Quiditch.

There was a loud clinck like the sound of bolts being undone.

"After all that's the second match he's lost on them, if Pai doesn't kick him off now I'll be very surprised."

They were talking about him. Slowly it was dawning on him and the worst part was, everything they were saying was true; He had lost two matches now, both of which they should have won and Rangi had nearly definitely decided to replace him. He didn't have a clue about this McGonagall business though.

There was a loud scraping noise; Flint was opening the front doors.

"OH!"

James didn't even have to think about that one, that was Letitia's voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you Professor," She said, voice still high in shock, "Um, I'll just be going then."

There was a few seconds silence before,

"See, I knew we'd be seen!" Said the boy angrily.

"Come on." Muttered Flint and Blue, Alex and James listened as they left the Entrance Hall and escaped out into the grounds.

They allowed themselves a good five minutes, making sure no one was going to return and then Blue opened the closet door with a small click and they stepped out.

"Whoa- what was that all about?" Asked Alex in bewilderment.

"Letitia? Letitia?" Blue called quietly.

Letitia appeared at the top of he marble staircase.

James ignored them all. All he could think was about what he had heard,

"_it would have worked a lot better if he fell- I did exactly as you said-" _The two sentences revolved around James's head and no matter what way he put it there was only one conclusion which he could think off, _"Did Flint sabotage my broom?"_

"Uh, James?" Alex was waving a hand in front of his face, "Are you coming?"

James looked around, Blue had opened the door to the Great Hall and was standing in the doorway with Letitia.

"Oh, right, yeah." James quickly followed them through and shut the big heavy door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, hmm, just editing this while watching the Eurovision song contest. Ireland just came 8****th****. Whoop! Anyways – I know this is a short chapter, sorry about that, the next one will be longer!**

**The 10,000 Hits picture is finally finished! The address is on my profile but I don't know if it works as a link. Anyway – thanks again! XD**


	41. Playing the Hero

**A chapter with some laughter, some tears and some shouting!**

**Chapter 41**

**Playing the Hero...**

"Checkmate." Declared Philip.

He had just beaten Albus for the fifth time in a row. It was Sunday morning and they were completely sat there for a few moments trying to figure out what to do next.

"Play again?" Asked Philip.

"I don't think I could stand loosing another game." Sighed Albus sitting back from the chessboard.

Rose came down from the girls' dormitory where she had been studying for a Transfiguration test.

"You two still playing chess?" She said sighing exasperatedly.

"Not anymore."

She sat down next to them, "Then what are you doing?"

They both shrugged, "Any suggestions, Rose?" Albus asked looking at her imploringly, he didn't think he could take any more of this lying around, what he really wanted to do was go outside and play some Quiditch but _that_ was never going to happen.

"You could always study." She suggested with a dignified heir.

The boys groaned in unison.

"Well, what abut you, what are you doing?" Demanded Philip.

"Actually I was going to right a letter home." She said.

Philip sat up straight and clicked his fingers, "I totally forgot! I wrote a letter home last night and I meant to send it this morning. Want to come with me?" He offered Albus.

"No thanks, I should probably write one too, it's been a while and I doubt James will tell them about how the match went. Pass me some of that paper, Rose?"

Rose passed him the paper and a feathered quill to write with as Philip left the common room.

"Speaking of James, you haven't seen him today have you?" Asked Rose as she busied herself with her letter.

Albus shook his head, he had noticed that too. James, Blue and Alex had not been at breakfast and they had not come down from their dorm all morning. He hoped James wasn't wallowing away up there, even he would hate to see that.

They didn't speak again for a full five minutes, Rose was writing away in her tidy hand-writing and Albus was deep in thought.

"You haven't written a thing yet!" Rose exclaimed looking up, "and Albus, would you _please_ stop chewing my quill, that's a good one!"

Albus started to write, he wrote all about the Quiditch match and about his classes lately, he didn't look up again until Philip burst back into the common room. He was still holding the letter in his hand.

"I went up to the owlery but I couldn't find a single school owl! It's the weirdest thing. Any chance I could borrow Roland?" He asked Albus.

It sure was odd that were no school owls in the owlery, usually there were over a hundred.

"Yeah sure. Any idea why?" He replied still thinking about the absurd lack of owls, it sounded like the type of prank James would play and he wondered again where his older brother was.

Philip shrugged looking bemused.

Albus's theory that it could have something to do with James was suddenly shattered as James, Blue and Alex all emerged from the stairs to the dormitory, still in their socks or bare feet and looking half asleep.

Rose looked at them and raised her eyebrows, "Have they been asleep all this time?"

Albus was very surprised.

"You think that's odd? Look at that!" Exclaimed Philip pointing over his shoulder to where Rangi was bounding into the common room with a cheery smile on his face.

Albus and Rose stared open-mouthed as the carefree captain bounced straight for them. He jumped over the back of the sofa where Albus was sitting and hunkered down beside him.

"You're happy." Commented Philip giving his older brother an odd look.

Rangi grinned, "Guess what I just did?"

"Do I want to know?" Replied Philip worriedly.

Rangi let out a loud laugh, "Believe me you want to know!"

Philip did not look convinced, Albus wasn't either, it looked like Rangi had just done one of his mad plans and that never ended well.

"Rangi I thought you'd still be sad about the match." Stated Philip bravely.

Rangi looked at little mre somber at this, "Well I am," He started but brightened up as he said, "but I have gotten my revenge!"

"_Revenge?" _Now this really worried Albus.

"Go on then." Said Rose who seemed kind of curious though she looked worried too, "If you're going to tell us might aswell hurry up."

Rangi's grin was bigger than ever as he said, "Well you know the way Flint hates owls?" Without stopping to let them answer he continued, "I sent every single school owl to Flint! They'll be following him around all day!"

Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she tried with all her might not to laugh,

"But Rangi, you'll get in so much trouble!"

This was exactly what Albus had been thinking as he tried not to laugh either.

Rangi gave Rose a confident look as he relaxed down onto the sofa finally void of his news,

"He won't know it's from me. In fact, it could be any Gryffindor, everybody hates him right now."

Rose laughed some more, "You'll still be his number one suspect!"

Albus and Philip were laughing openly now.

"Ah buts that's the best bit, I signed every single one of them, '_Lysander_'."

This caused Albus to break into a fresh wave of laughter.

"That is never going to work!" Choked Philip.

Rangi smirked and bit into an apple he had produced from the folds of him robes, "Nah, I reckon I've a good chance, they're fighting at the moment!"

"Do you know why?" Albus asked curiously but Rangi just shrugged.

Philip, having recovered himself suggested that they go post his letter with Roland before lunch time, Albus's letter wasn't finished so he put it safely between the pages of his Defence Against the Dark Arts book and left it there with Rose.

When the two boys reached the owlery and emerged into the drafty tower-top room they saw several odd things; for one thing there were far fewer owls than usual, Albus had never seen the rafters so bare but the truly astonishing thing was _who_ was in the owlery.

Standing at the opposite side of the room was Amanda and once again it looked like she had been crying. Slightly to the left of the door, a couple of feet in front of them, stood none-other-than Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus looked quickly from Amanda to Malfoy and back again.

"What did you do?" He shouted at Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy looked back at him in surprise, "What are you talking about, Potter?" He scoffed, "I didn't do anything!"

Albus glared at him disbelievingly.

Malfoy stared back innocently.

"What did you _do_ Malfoy?"

Scorpius's face became suddenly vivacious with anger, "Listen, Potter, it's not my fault if your stupid, mudblood girlfriend is always crying!" Said Mafoy in his defence.

"Don't call her that!" Shouted Albus in outrage his face burning scarlet.

"Which?" Scorpius smirked carelessly, "A mudblood or your girlfriend? They're both pretty offensive I guess."

"That's it Malfoy!" Albus very rarely lost his temper but he had definitely lost his temper now, "What right do you think to you have to treat everyone else like crap?"

Malfoy sniffed, "Every right, Potter – I have a right to say what I think and I will practice that right, okay? It's not like it's _my_ fault I think you're crap, it's just the way you act. It _makes_ me think you're crap!"

"Malfoy! That doesn't even make sense!" Albus shouted exasperatedly back at him.

"Think about it Potter." Malfoy said smugly, "If you didn't always act like a stupid dork, or have a stupid dorky family or stupid dorky friends, I would have no reason to think you were a dork."

Albus stared at him in disbelief, "Malfoy, you're unbelievable! And don't talk about my friends and family like you even know them!"

Malfoy scowled, "Why should I listen to you, _Potter_? I don't owe you anything."

It was then that a sudden idea struck Albus, "Actually, you seem to have forgotten something. You do owe me. You owe me - a dare!"

Scorpius looked surprised for a moment but recovered quickly, "Fine, Potter, you're on!"

Albus raised his eyebrows, he had thought that Scorpius would try to worm his way out but instead he seemed quite confident. Scorpius raised his eyebrows too, challengingly.

"I'll meet you after dinner." Albus told him and with that he left.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know but there will be more soon. I know that one took me ages but it was really difficult. Anyway, tell me what you thought.**


	42. And Failing Epically

**Direct continue from the last chapter! **

**Chapter 42**

**And Failing Epically**

He had no idea what dare he was going to give to Malfoy but he'd have to come up with something quickly or he'd look really stupid.

"Albus! What are you doing? Are you serious?" Philip was running down the stairs after him, Amanda close behind.

Albus was starting to ask himself the same questions. Why did he have to bring the dares back up? Now he was in trouble, or at least he would be soon.

"You shouldn't have done that! I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Said Amanda worriedly from close behind him.

Well, he knew that now didn't he.

"Well, someone's got to stand up to that spoilt bully at some stage!" He said decisively.

"Albus," He felt Amanda's hand reach out and touch his arm gently, she sounded sorry, he turned back and faced her, "It wasn't him, Al."

Albus didn't know what she meant.

"He didn't make me cry." She explained looking down in shame, "I was just home sick again." She whispered.

Philip had the decency to pretend he wasn't there as Albus stared at Amanda as she blushed and stared at her shoes, "He only came in just before you did... I'm sorry."

It was a weird thing to say, 'sorry' that she wasn't insulted...

"It doesn't matter!" Grumbled Albus walking down the remaining steps of the tower, "He would have if he had the chance. He deserves it and I'm not backing out."

"But Albus, what about all the trouble you'll get in, remember what Rose said? She'll be furious!" Argued Philip following behind him.

Albus thought about this hard as he walked, Philip and Amanda could see he was thinking hard so they didn't say any more.

Meanwhile there was a debate going on in Albus's head as he processed everything that had happened and their implications,

"_If Malfoy didn't do anything to Amanda then there was no need for me to bring the dares back up. However that doesn't mean I should call it off. I have the choice now. Would it really be so bad to turn back and apologize to Malfoy? What was he thinking? Of course it would! It was Malfoy, apologizing to him would mean never being able to look him in the eye ever again in his six and a half years left here. How could he live that down and besides, a part of him wanted to continue the dares, to show Malfoy who was boss - but then again, would it really be worth the risk, surely not being able to look Malfoy in the eye for the next six years wasn't as bad as being expelled! And what would his parents say? James was the bad one not him, they would be so upset and disappointed and after what had happened with the cloak he didn't feel like he could do that to them - again. And the cloak, that in itself was a point, what had happened with the cloak could happen again with something else, but he didn't have anything else, what was there to lose?"_

Albus found himself quite suddenly in the Entrance Hall. Students were appearing all around him, from the stairs, from the dungeons and even from the grounds. All were moving towards the Great Hall in search of food, he followed them in.

The debate continued as he made his way to the Gryfindor table and sat down beside Rose.

"What's up?" Asked Rose sounding confused as she looked from one worried face to another.

"Al's giving Scorpion-face another dare." Stated Philip blandly.

"You're what!" Rose screeched. Some older students turned to look at her and she quickly shut up.

Albus glared across the table at his supposed best friend.

"She was going to find out anyway, Al! I'm just ripping of he bandage." Philip shrugged and started ladling tomato soup into his bowl.

"Albus, you can't be serious? You know what this will lead to." Continued Rose in a hissed whisper.

"Yeah Rose I know but I can't apologize." Mumbled Albus grumpily.

"You promised me you would stop!"

Albus frowned, he couldn't remember actually promising her. Paul, having seen the worried whispering, sidled over.

"What's going on?" He asked squeezing in between Rose and Albus.

Albus decided he might as well tell them the whole story, he told them about finding Scorpius in the owlery, he recounted the argument to them and he felt rather bad for Amanda when he finally explained the misunderstanding. Luckily, none of his friends paid much attention to this and concentrated more on the problem at hand. He could feel Amanda's relief at not being ridiculed from all the way across the table.

After getting the whole thing out in the open, Albus felt a lot better. They all started discussing it together, everyone throwing different pros and cons around, it was much easier than trying to do it all in his head. When all opinions were out there they took a vote, just to see, Rose, Philip and Amanda were still against the idea but Paul and Albus still thought they should give it a shot and as Paul pointed out, Al should get two votes seeing as he's the one who has to do the dares.

But Albus didn't want to do the dares especially not without his friends support and he knew he needed Rose, she was the brains of the whole thing.

"Maybe it was a mistake at the time but now I'm sure he does deserve it. He called Amanda a mudblood and think of everything he has done to us all over the year! I've already done more dares than he has and he's gotten in more trouble! We were winning!" Albus insisted.

"Than let's quit while we're ahead!" Countered Rose taking a sip from her pumpkin juice, "How long do you think we can stay out of trouble? Malfoy's dares will just keep getting nastier and nastier."

"So what do you think I should do?" Apologize? No way!" Albus half-shouted.

Rose glared at him and hissed, "Yes, if that's all it takes you're lucky."

"And of course you'd do the same." Albus stated disbelievingly, Rose shut her mouth very tightly, "In the end it doesn't matter how I got here, I'm here now and I'm not backing out. I'd rather take my chance with the dares than apologize to _Scorpius Malfoy_!"

"I'm starting to think Al is right Rose." Apologized Philip, "I mean, if we back out now, Malfoy'll never let it go!"

"It's true and this time, what have we to lose? Other than Rosie's pristine reputation that is." Paul agreed.

Rose looked very annoyed at this.

"Rose, when you think about it, that's a compliment really." Philip coaxed, "And I think that we can avoid getting into trouble as long as we're careful, only problem is, if these dares keep getting more and more dangerous, can we avoid getting hurt too?"

"C'mon guys, Rose's the best student in our year-" Rose blushed, "Al's the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Amanda's healing potions are better than some of the third years!" Replied Paul enthusiastically.

"What about me?" Teased Philip.

"If we need broom skills, we'll let you know." Smiled Paul, "There's no way we can lose to Scorpion-face!"

"But if we get caught, we'll be expelled." Rose stated grimly.

"Then let's just make sure we don't get caught."

"Final decision time Al, the choice is yours, apologize to Malfoy _or_ take a risk and do the dares." Stated Rose seriously.

"Oh-ho-ho! Did I just hear someone asking Albus did he want to take a risk?" It was Alex, they hadn't even seen him coming, "Didn't you know Rosie-pose, Albus _never_ takes risks!" Alex punched him on the arm.

"Go away Alex." Snapped Rose, "And stop eavesdropping."

"Why is it important? Is it a secret?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Go Away NOW!" Rose demanded pointing away like Alex was a bad dog.

"Sorry," Alex pulled a face, "I was only wondering if you'd seen James."

Albus had turned around in his seat facing the second year boy, "James and I are fighting, remember?"

"Yeah but you still might have _seen_ him." Alex grumbled looking up and down the Gryffindor table.

"Can you go now?" Demanded Rose bossily.

Alex looked down at her, "So polite. Listen Al, if you see him, tell him that myself and Blue are looking for him, 'kay?"

"I'm not talking to James." Albus stated bluntly, Alex rolled his eyes and headed away again down the Hall.

Albus couldn't help to feel kind of annoyed at what Alex had said, _"Albus never takes risks", _he thought of all the risks he had taken already this year.

"_Is it really such a bad thing to take risks?"_ He wondered, then he wondered if he was turning into James. Even still, he had wondered at the start of the year what if he didn't belong in Gryffindor like he had always wanted, to be brave and determined and daring and suddenly he couldn't stand the thought of giving up and turning his back on the daring and determined part of himself.

Rose, Amanda, Philip and Paul were all watching him and waiting for him to make a decision.

"Don't worry, Al, I'll come with you if you decide to apologize, you don't have to do it alone." Said Paul as he sipped a spoonful of soup.

"We'll all come with you." Suggested Philip.

"Mmm," Thought Albus.

Stupid dares weren't worth the risk of all the trouble he'd get into.

"Ugh Brady! You disgust me - eating with the Gryffindorks?"

"_Splash!" _Paul's head was shoved downwards into his bowl of tomato soup. Malfoy was standing behind him with his cronies,

"See you after dinner Potter, if you dare show up!"

Samson, Lewis and Tyne all laughed as they followed Malfoy away from the group of Gryffindors.

Albus nearly threw the bread he was holding after them,

"I'd be more worried about yourself Malfoy!" He yelled but they just laughed more.

Rose, Amanda and Philip all looked shocked and appalled, Paul was mopping his face. They all sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Albus, if you apologize to him - I'll kill you." Rose said determinedly.

This made them all laugh.

"I was wrong, I admit it, I had forgotten how much I hate that guy." She admitted exasperatedly, "And you were never going to lose those dares, not with all of us on your side."

Albus smiled, he knew Rose would probably have changed her mind again my dinner but he smiled none the less.

Amanda seemed to be paying more attention to Paul than to Rose though, she was staring at him intently as he dabbed at the tomato stains on his robes,

"Paul," She asked sounding concerned "How long have they been like this?"

Paul didn't look her in the eye as he said, "How do you mean?"

"How long have they been treating you like that because of us?" She asked again.

"Oh, I dunno, they're not that bad. Guess I shouldn't eat over here though, I seem to have pushed the boundary." He answered vaguely.

"Wait, have they been bullying you all this time and you never told us?" Demanded Rose with a stronger voice, Paul couldn't really avoid answering now.

Albus and Philip stared at him; it wasn't like they hadn't wondered before, but Paul just never seemed to be bothered by the other Slytherins, they always seemed to leave him alone. It was only now that Albus realized that Paul had been spending more and more time with them and it was clear that the Slytherins were noticing too.

"No! I mean, not really, it didn't start like this. At first they didn't really seem to mind, they left me alone. I was never a part of Scorpius's group anyway but a few weeks ago they told me not to hang out with you any more. I just ignored them. They're not my friends, you guys are." Paul looked at them sadly.

They all waited in silence.

"If only you could swap with Artemis, she'd love to be in Slytherin and you should be here with us." Muttered Philip.

"Don't worry Paul," Albus said putting a hand on his arm, "We'll give Malfoy a really awful dare tonight, okay?"

Paul smiled.

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope you liked this chapter! Wonder what dare Al will give Scorpius? Hmm… All will be revealed! XD**


	43. Conversations with Slytherins

… **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 43**

**Conversations with Slytherins**

"JAMES! Finally! We've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

Alex leapt onto his friend with a little too much enthusiasm and they both went toppling into a coat of arms. James grunted as he gripped a window ledge and just about managed not to fall over.

"Uh, sorry, James." Mumbled Alex as he steadied the wobbling and grumbling knight.

James brushed himself down and tried not to look too mad, he wasn't really mad at Alex but he was still in bad spirits from the match, still an over-enthusiastic Alex was not exactly good news on a day like today.

"So we were thinking," Started Alex as he put one arm around James's shoulder and the other around Blue's, "Just because we didn't find anything last night in the Great Hall isn't to say that we were wrong about the clue, eh?"

It wasn't hard to see what Alex was hinting at.

"Technically that would be Dooey who was wrong about the clue seeing as he solved it." Pointed out Blue wearily.

"Whatever. So I was thinking, there's no reason why we can't just continue tonight." Alex grinned proudly.

That was another thing that had been bothering James; he kept remembering what he had overheard and what he had guessed it meant - and if he was right then what did it mean now. He had been so quickly distracted by searching through the Great Hall for another clue that he hadn't had time to fully process it.

He couldn't remember the words exactly but he was sure Flint had said something about Quiditch and making someone fall, at the time he had thought they meant him but perhaps he had been acting paranoid.

"Blue's already said he'll some if you want to and so has Letitia - wait a second, where did Letitia go?" Alex rambled.

Blue shrugged, "I got her some books to help with the ghost trial and left them open on my bed so that she could read them, Owen and Rory were playing chess up there so they can turn the pages."

James couldn't help but be shocked at the complexity involved for Letitia to simply read a book! Silly as it sounded, sometimes it was hard to remember that she was a ghost. He also felt a great deal of guilt when he thought about Letitia studying for her trial; he hadn't done anything to help her so far.

Alex had by now steered them all the way outside.

"Have you seen Rangi at all?" Blue asked James seriously.

James shook his head, he had actually been avoiding Rangi all day - and Molly.

Blue didn't press him.

"Ooh! Hey! Look at that -" Exclaimed Alex pointing towards a group of people standing some distance away.

James and Blue looked over. It took James a moment to distinguish individuals from the group. He could see Tybalt Tyne with his flaming hair and soon he made out Katherine Burke too, the others were harder to see because they were all the way over by the lake and they were surrounded by some trees.

"I wonder what they could be up to?" Mused Blue thoughtfully.

James was wondering the same thing, "Let's see if we can get closer."

The trio walked slowly towards the bigger group. James could see that some of the Slytherins were quite a lot older than them. He even made out the blond head of Lysander over some of the other fifth and sixth years. They took to the cover of the trees as soon as possible but soon the group started dispersing.

"Whatever they were discussing, they're finished now." Stated Blue.

Alex shushed him, "Tyne and that lot are still there with Flint." He continued creeping forward and James and Blue crept along behind him. They were very close now but they still couldn't hear what the Slytherins were saying.

"What would Lysander Flint want from Tyne?" Hissed James as quietly as he could.

Sadly it was just at this moment that Lysander left the group, immediately James, Alex and Blue turned to each other and started talking inconspicuously, they had practiced this many times in first year. Lysander shot them a suspicious look but he passed them without saying anything. However, this had drawn Tybalt's attention to them and he had guessed immediately what they were up to,

"What do you think you're doing? Sneaking around trying to eavesdrop?" Tybalt Tyne demanded.

His group of friends turned around and faced the smaller group of Gryffindors. They quickly tried to look innocent but they already knew it was pointless.

"Who says we didn't just want to go for a walk?" Alex said casually.

"I say!" Tyne said drawing his wand as if daring them to contradict him.

James didn't want a fight, he wasn't in the mood but now even if he turned and walked away Tyne would still jinx him, he'd have to talk his way out of this one, "We'll just be going then, we want to see the tournament anyway." He said smoothly.

"What tournament?" Demanded Evan Bullstrode.

James did his best to look surprised and not to smile, "You didn't know?"

The Slytherins didn't look convinced, yet anyway.

"Shuntbumps." Stated James as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shuntbumps was a game where you had to charge at your opponent on your broomstick and try to knock them off with a long stick or cane. It was a particular favorite of James and he had played it a lot with his cousins when he had been younger. Now, at Hogwarts, it was only resurrected the odd time when a group of friends or rivals wanted to have a small tournament. James hadn't played himself but it was a lot of fun to watch, especially if you knew the players.

"Yeah, they're having a tournament down at the pitch." Alex said joining in.

Tybalt still had his wand pointed directly at James chest.

"What time is it anyway, Blue?" James asked.

Blue pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, "Whoa, James, we're already late!"

Tyne and the other Slytherins were looking a bit more convinced now that their act was looking fully authentic.

"I'm actually surprised you guys didn't know!" Grinned James pushing a hand through his already messy hair.

Tyne let out a slight growl.

"All the houses have at least one person participating and you can join up there. That's what I'm going to do! I'm an absolute champion at Shuntbumps!" He continued vainly.

"Oh yeah, well you couldn't beat any of us! Not even Kath." Bragged Evan Bullstrode.

Katherine Burke elbowed him hard in the stomach and he bent double grunting slightly but he knew better than to try and hit back. There was still a 'don't hit girls' rule in their group.

"Oh yeah? Then, I challenge Tyne here to a match!" Smiled James bravely.

Tyne looked surprised but please, a look of malice spread across his face, "Okay then, Potter."

"We'll meet you down at the Quiditch pitch in five." Grinned James, "C'mon guys."

Himself Blue and Alex all ran, it would not be long 'til their secret would be discovered.

As soon as they were out of earshot they burst out laughing. James leant against a tree until the laughing had subsided, he smiled slyly at his friends as they basked in their glory.

"C'mon, let's go help Letitia." Alex gasped clutching his side.

Albus took another forkful of dinner and chewed it meditatively. He had been plotting Scorpius's dare all day with Philip and Paul. Rose had changed her mind again as he had predicted and she had refused to join them. Now he had it, the dare - but was it flawless? Foolproof? He highly doubted it. It was nowhere near as impressive as he had been hoping. In fact he had the subtle feeling of impending doom every time he thought about it.

He kept glancing up at Malfoy every minute or two. He could here his friends chattering around him but he had no idea what they were discussing. He tried very hard not to think about what had happened earlier, he was still embarrassed and ashamed.

He glanced at Malfoy and he looked up too, he smiled wickedly and narrowed his eyes. Albus went back to eating, he was not scared of Malfoy, he had the upper hand this time, Scorpius should be afraid of him.

He glanced up again, Malfoy was already getting up, Samson and Lewis following him. He nudged Philip. Philip saw what he was looking at and nudged Paul who was on his other side.

Paul had decided to sit with them again rather than risk sitting at the Slytherin table. Albus was still watching Malfoy but he could feel Rose's stony stare boring into him. He avoided her as he stood up.

In the Entrance Hall they found Malfoy, Samson and Lewis waiting for them. Albus tried to look impressive but even straightening up he didn't even reach the shoulders of Malfoy's two big thugs.

"You ready then Potter?" Asked Scorpius.

"I think you should be more worried about being ready yourself." Albus stated boldly.

Samson and Lewis grunted their disapproval and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Well go on then." Encouraged Scorpius.

"Fine," Albus glanced around to make sure nobody else was listening, "I dare you to steal one of the teachers hats."

It was only when he said it aloud that he realized how weird it sounded. The Professor's in Hogwarts nearly always wore their witch and wizard hats.

He looked Scorpius straight in the eye to see if he could see his reaction but he didn't catch it. Malfoy was just too hard to read. Scorpius stared back expressionless. Lewis and Samson however, were much easier. They stood there looking like two slapped gorillas, their matching expressions were nearly too comical for Albus not to laugh.

"Too easy." Said Malfoy smugly.

"Do you want me to make it harder?" Challenge Albus.

"If you must."

Albus stared at him. He had expected a bit more of a reaction than this.

"Okay then, let's say you steal Professor Iratus's hat." He suggested sure he had got him now. Professor Iratus, as well as being mean and hating children never seemed to take her witch hat off; it would be very hard to steal the hat from her.

"Okay." Was Malfoy's monosyllabic answer.

Albus was becoming frustrated, "You know what, let's make it even harder, if it's all the same to you."

Malfoy shrugged. Albus tried to think of the hardest possible dare he could, he didn't care if it was near impossible, Malfoy had gotten himself into this and now he'd have to face the dare he was given.

"You must steal, 'The Sorting Hat'."

Finally Scorpius's eyes grew wide and Samson and Lewis gawped. But Scorpius recovered quickly, his eyes returned to their normal size and he sucked in his cheeks.

"Anything else?" Malfoy asked simply.

Albus shook his head and tried not to let his confusion show.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Scorpius said to Samson and Lewis, he turned to his cronies, who had reverted back to their old selves and were gritting their teeth and looking threatening, "I told Robert we'd meet him in the common room when he was finished talking to his brother."

Once the Slytherins had left for the Dungeons, Albus turned to his friends to see what they thought.

"The Sorting Hat?" Paul asked incredulously, "Albus, that's impossible."

"We'll let Scorpion-face worry about that." Replied Albus.

"He didn't seem too worried." Philip muttered.

All three boys were silent for a while but it wasn't long before Rose and Amanda joined them in the hall and they all headed up to the common room.


	44. Misconduct

**Sorry this is so long…**

**A/N: Ok, there's a couple of things I'd like to say – Firstly, I haven't been thanking each person individually for adding me/my storie to their favourites/alert and it seemed unfair to start now. I don't know if that is something people do on and it was not until I joined DeviantArt that I even thought about it. I don't want anyone to think that I don't appreciate it when you add me, I really, really do! So this is a big, extra special thanks to all of you! You know who you are! Thank you so much! XD**

**Secondly, I just thought I might mention that my friend LilDevyl has a great new Next Gen fanfic that I think people who enjoy this story should also enjoy! So go check that out if you're looking for a new fanfiction!**

**And thirdly… oh, what was thirdly? Oh yes – I've been wondering how often you think I should update. Is once a week too often? Do you have time to read it that often? Or is it about right? I put up a poll on my profile to make it easy for you guys and it would mean a lot to me if you would vote. **

**Thank you that is all! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Misconduct and its Consequences**

James, Alex and Blue crept towards the large doors of the Great Hall silently, Letitia floated along behind them. Anyone watching would have seen a very odd sight as they filed along, it was eerily quiet as the castle slept around them and James couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every minute in case there was someone following them.

Blue, who was at the front slowly opened the doors to the empty hall. Luckily they didn't creak and they slid in through the gap quickly, finally they were out of sight.

"Where should we look first?" Asked James.

"What about up at the teachers table? We didn't look there at all last night." Came a whispered reply from Alex.

Blue nodded his approval and the small group headed down to the other end of the hall. Once there he pointed James and Letitia to the left and himself and Alex headed right.

James checked under each chair and along the wall but he didn't really know what he was looking for. He repeated the clue in his head, just in case they had missed something.

"_Incredible Goodness will greet you where the fore founders are celebrated. Nope, no mention of what we could be looking for, only where."_

He continued searching with Letitia as slowly they moved in towards the middle. Professor McGonagall's chair sat in the very middle of the High Table, it was much grander than all the others and the seat was higher. James was quite tempted to sit down in it but thought twice when he remembered that there could be security charms and incantations on it.

James, Alex, Blue and Letitia all bent down to look beneath and around the table and as James crouched awkwardly, trying not to fall into Letitia's cold transparent body, a deafening bang rang around the hall! It vibrated through the still silence and all at once the four children froze.

Eyes wide James stared at Alex, the only person in his eye line. Alex's shocked face stared right back. They both stood up, so did Blue and Letitia. One of the chairs adjacent to Professor McGonagall's was lying pitifully on its side.

"ALEX! You idiot! You knocked over the chair!" Accused Blue as quietly as he could.

"HEY! It wasn't me! It must have been you!" Alex hissed back looking offended.

"Well it wasn't! -"

"Shhh! Guys, c'mon! We have to get out of here! Someone will have heard that!" James interrupted stepping around to their side of McGonagall's chair and lifting the chair that was on its side.

"It wasn't me!" Alex said glaring at Blue.

"I don't care who it was!" Snapped James as he nearly dropped the heavy, oak chair, "Let's just get out of here before we get caught!"

"Too late." Letitia whispered as the chair clunked back onto its four legs.

They all stared in horror as the oak doors at the other end of the hall were slowly pushed open.

"Letitia - you go! You can still get away!" James hissed at her, the trial springing to mind.

"Bu-"

"GO!"

Letitia floated up and through the wall with a pained look in her eyes; James knew she didn't want to leave them. He turned and boldly stood facing the doors, which led into the Entrance Hall. They had no time to run. He could see Alex fidgeting nervously from the corner of his eye and Blue standing very still as he watched the doorway.

Slowly, Professor Ebullio shuffled into the room in his dressing gown and slippers. He looked sleepy and he was holding a plate of what looked like crackers and cheese.

"Hmmph, I thought I heard something up here." He muttered walking towards them.

Alex gave a slight chuckle and Blue let out a sigh of relief, this wouldn't be too hard to get out of.

Upon reaching them, Ebullio spoke again, "So, eh, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"We were just, em, leaving actually." Blue said nervously.

"Oh I see." For a second James thought that they'd gotten away with it as Ebullio seemed quite ready to accept the absurd answer.

"Oh, I mean - Why were you here?" Ebullio asked in surprise, "I mean, it's a little late to be leaving now. That is, it's my duty to bring any students out of bed at night to the principal."

"But, eh, Professor, we were only down here because of the, uh, the fire! The fire in our dorm!" James blabbered, he doubted even Ebullio would be gullible enough to fall for this but he might as well take the chance.

For a moment the Professor looked alarmed but then he relaxed, "That's nonsense, I'm sure we'd know if there was a fire in," He paused and squinted at James, "Gryffindor tower. You are a Gryffindor right?"

James sighed and nodded.

"Now then, come along, we don't want to make this any worse now do we?" Ebullio turned and started walking, the three boys knew they were to follow; this wasn't the first time they had been caught.

"Now, now boys," Professor Ebullio said looking at their downcast expressions, "There's no need to be so upset. It's your own fault you know, you can't break the rules and expect to get away scot-free! Oh what kind of place would this be if there were no rules."

But the three boys weren't listening; they had started their own whispered conversation behind him as they followed him out of The Great Hall.

"Shouldn't be too hard to give him the slip." Alex whispered seriously.

"The hidden staircase or the turn by the statue on the first floor?" Asked James suggesting the easiest places to disappear without the ditzy Professor noticing.

"The staircase, I think, he's less likely to be paying attention while he's still talking." Alex replied.

"What about when he realizes we're gone?" Blue asked quietly.

"Do you think he will?" Chuckled Alex.

"I wouldn't worry about that Blue," James said calmly, "He'll probably just assume it was all a dream and go back to eating his crackers."

Blue nodded but still looked a little anxious.

They neared the hidden staircase, exchanging glances they all edged slowly away from Professor Ebullio. The little Professor was so wrapped up in whatever it was he was saying to them that he didn't even glance their way. Blue was just lifting the tapestry that hid the stairway with his eyes still firmly fixed on Ebullio when all of a sudden Peeves popped up out of thin air.

Professor Ebullio jumped, James swore and Blue dropped the tapestry back down. Peeves let out a delighted giggle, "Ooh, looky here! This is just perfect! I was looking for someone to test my ink bombs on!"

"Peeves!" Professor Ebullio said grandly standing up as tall as he could and trying to look dignified in his dressing gown, "Don't you dare throw anything at me! I'm working."

Peeves blew a long raspberry. He weighed the balloons filled with ink in his hands looking thoughtfully at the small group.

"Now, now, Peeves, there's no need for-" Splat! An ink bomb hit Ebullio and splashed all over his dressing gown.

Alex winked at James, "Perfect excuse..." He whispered mischievously, "RUN!"

The three boys turned and pelted up the hidden staircase, ready to make there get away, thanks to Peeves. A moment later however Ebullio was pelting up the staircase behind them.

"Professor - why aren't you stopping him?" Called James in alarm as Peeves appeared at the bottom of the stairs too chucking the ink bombs at their backs.

"What? I can't control him! Only the Bloody Baron or Professor McGonagall can do that!"

The boys exchanged disgusted looks as they realized their plan would never work now. At the top of the staircase they headed for an empty room but Professor Ebullio was still following close behind them. All four of them ducked into the first room they found and quickly shut the door behind them.

A moment later they heard Peeves muttering as he passed the room.

"He's going further up the corridor but I assume he'll be back when he realizes we didn't go that way." Stated James as he listened to the noises outside with his ear pressed up against the door.

"Our best bet is to head for Gryffindor tower now, before he comes back." Blue said strategically.

"Oh no." Said Professor Ebullio looking around at them wide-eyed, "I still have to take you to the office."

Alex groaned, "But Professor Ebullio, we have to get away from Peeves and after all that I'm sure you want to go back to bed, right?"

"Well, I'm not saying I don't want to go back to bed... But I have to take you to the principal first!"

After more failed attempts at persuasion Professor Ebullio marched them out of the room and onward towards the seventh floor. They didn't have any more chances to escape as they had to avoid Peeves who was still hunting them down.

They reached the statue of a gargoyle on the seventh floor and just as it had last time James had been there it leapt aside at the sound of the password and they all climbed aboard the rotating staircase. James was dreading the conversation he knew would commence when they reached the top. He had been to the Principal's office already this year, Alex hadn't since first year and it was Blue's first time ever, he looked positively green.

"Now you three wait here while I go ahead and alert Professor McGonagall of the situation." Professor Ebullio instructed them, "Don't even try and slip away you won't be able to get far anyway!"

As Professor Ebullio slipped into the office James sighed and sat down with his back against a wall.

"Any point in running?" Suggested Alex looking back at the staircase.

"No, even if we can get away they'll get us in the morning." He said in defeat.

A few silent minutes passed before Ebullio stuck his head back around the door and summoned them inside.

Inside the office Professor McGonagall was pacing up and down, she looked tired and irritated. As the boys stood in a line in front of her, all looking gloomily at their feet she settled herself in her high-backed chair.

James opened his mouth ready to apologize and hoping to get off a little lighter if he admitted that they had broken the rules and promised not to d o it again. Even though he knew he would. Professor McGonagall however raised one hand and he shut it again.

"James, whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." She said sternly.

He looked back at the ground.

"I hope you understand how serious this is. We have rules in this school for a reason. And those rules must be obtained by _all_ students."

She eyed them seriously, looking from one guilty face to the next.

"Do you three think you are so important that you can be exempt from these rules? Do you think you can wander all around this castle like you own the place?"

The boys shook their heads.

"I'm especially surprised at you, Blue." She said looking at Blue in concern.

Blue turned from green to red and did not reply.

"James, this is your second visit to my office! I have to warn you, if you keeping going like this you'll find your time here very difficult, I do not tolerate troublemakers. Especially those who now seem to be having a bad influence on other students."

James opened his mouth to protest but shut it again at a look from McGonagall.

Her lecture went along some more like this and James found himself trying very hard not to get distracted, the office was very interesting and despite his previous visits he had never taken a good look around.

It was all ridiculously neat and tidy, everything was shiny with polish and there wasn't one thing that looked out of place. A window looked directly out at the Quiditch pitches and the portraits of past principals snored gently as they slept. A slight movement caught his attention but he realized a moment later that it must have just been a twitch of the Sorting Hat, which sat on a shelf behind Professor McGonagall herself.

"I will, of course, be writing to your parents to notify them of your behavior." Professor McGonagall was saying.

Blue let out a quiet groan but Professor McGonagall caught it none-the-less, "Hmm, Blue, I'm sorry to say that your brother will be very upset and disappointed about this but perhaps you should have thought about that when you chose to participate in this disgraceful act of misconduct! Also you will all be attending detention with Professor Ebullio here everyday after classes for the next two weeks and forty more points each will be taken from Gryffindor! And if you try anything like this again, it will be fifty! Now Professor Ebullio, will you please escort these Gryffindors back to there tower."

Solemnly the miserable party was led from the room, back down the stairs and all the way to Gryffindor tower.


	45. One Bundle of Joy

**A/N: Okay, so I know the beginning of this is completely random, sorry. Also, it is short - double sorry. The start is not plot relevant but the rest of it IS! So please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

**One Bundle of Joy, one Bundle of…**

There was a rapping on the window; an owl peered at Albus through the glass. He quickly let it in. The owl gave a hoot and held out it's foot. There was a note tied to it, it was from Hagrid.

"_Hey, Al, come down to the hut. I got news for you! Get James and Rose too."_

Albus wondered what it could be that Hagrid wanted to tell him that as so important that he couldn't wait until breakfast. It was still early and the other boys in Al's dormitory were still asleep. He got dressed and left a note for Philip saying that he'd meet him at breakfast. He wondered what would be the best way to approach James. Slowly he headed up the spiral stairs towards James's dorm reckoning that at least James would probably be too groggy to yell at him.

He knocked lightly on the door to the second year dorm at the top of the stairs, there was no answer, he stuck his head in the door. Five snoring and grunting boys, all fast asleep lay behind the curtains of five four-poster beds.

"James?" He hissed at the bed nearest the door.

There was a grunt and the sound of someone rolling over but then nothing but gentle snores again.

Albus rolled his eyes; it had never been easy to wake James. He tiptoed over to James's bed, "James. Wake up."

The disheveled head of his older stuck his head out from between the curtains, "What? Albus what are you _doing_ here?" He grunted.

"I got this note from Hagrid." He handed him the note, "Get up."

He left James groaning and muttering and headed down to the common room.

"I still have to wake Rose." Thought Albus. James plodded down the stairs sleepily behind him.

Albus went to the girls' stairway but as soon as he stepped onto the stairs the staircase magically turned into a very slippery slide. He tried to balance himself but slipped and fell.

"Yeah, you can't go up there. The stairs are bewitched." Yawned James.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Grumbled Albus though he already knew the answer.

"Wanted to see you try!" Grinned James as Albus got up off the floor.

"Well then seeing as you're so smart, how do we get Rose?" Albus asked but a second later he regretted it.

"Like this!" James stuck his head into the stairway, "Hello! Anybody awake up there?" He called loudly.

Albus grimaced, there would be someone awake now. There was a pause and then they heard the sound of a door opening.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Replied a girls voice, she sounded older than Rose.

"Can you get Rose Weasley for us? It's important." Called James again.

"Okay, fine, what dorm?"

"First years'"

Another pause, longer this time, footsteps, more doors, the sound of voices and after a couple more minutes Rose appeared in the common room fully dressed and looking curious and a little agitated.

"James, couldn't you have been a little more subtle?" She sighed.

James ignored her and Albus showed her the note he'd received from Hagrid. The three of them all headed down to Hagrid's hut. Outside it was quite cold and breezy, they huddled together as they stood on Hagrid's doorstep and knocked.

"'Bout time you lot got 'ere!" Said Hagrid as he opened the door.

They all hurried out of the wind and into the little hut settling themselves on armchairs inside.

"You're mother told me just this morning." He continued nodding towards James and Albus and then towards the chimney signaling that Ginny had used the floo network to contact him, "She wanted to hang round and tell you the big news herself but she had to leave for work."

He offered them some rock cakes which they kindly declined and went on talking.

"It's your aunt Luna, she's having another baby. Due this ... November."

"Ooh - that's wonderful!" Gushed Rose.

Hagrid grinned, "You should see the fuss your grandmother's making! There all celebrating over at the Burrow."

James, Rose and Albus all agreed that it was indeed great news. They stayed and chatted with Hagrid but soon they had to leave if they wanted to get any breakfast at all before classes started.

Albus entered the school and turned toward the Great Hall but as he did he heard a hissing behind him, "Hey, Potter, over here."

Scorpius Malfoy was standing in the entranceway to the dungeons with a sneaky smirk on his face.

Rose and James had already gone on into the Great Hall bickering about something or another.

"_Just as well." _Thought Albus,_ "This isn't going to be much fun."_

Albus walked over and Scorpius took a step back into the shadows, there was nearly nobody about now; they were all inside eating.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Albus asked.

Scorpius smiled wickedly at him from the shadows, "Here, this is for you."

He handed him a plain, white plastic bag, Albus frowned and looked at him suspiciously. What could Malfoy possibly want to give him? Nonetheless he took the outstretched bag and slowly peered inside.

He froze, he couldn't believe it! Sitting in the hat wriggling about was The Sorting Hat!


	46. Don't Panic

**A/N: Warning, one very minor curese in this chapter. I'm not even sure if I need this warning but just in case. **

**The last chapter was short but this one is a much better length! I think… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Don't Panic  
**

He stared up at Scorpius in alarm but all he could see was his back as he slipped off back into the dungeons.

"What was he thinking giving this to me here!" Albus thought but it was a stupid question really, sure Malfoy had stolen the hat but Albus was stuck with it now. He stood there in the doorway completely still for a few minutes trying not to panic.

He looked out into the Entrance Hall to try and find a way to get back to the Gryffindor common room but students were already emerging from the Great Hall chatting and wandering off to their first class. He glanced back down at the plastic bag; it was writhing and could already hear Scorpius's silencing charm wearing off.

A large group of Ravenclaws came towards the Dungeon on their way to Potions, Albus quickly ducked inside the nearest classroom. It was dark and cold but he had no time to think about that now. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

After only a minute of waiting he heard Rose's voice. He poked his head trough the door and beckoned her over. She was talking to Amanda but when she saw him she immediately stopped, hurrying over to the doorway.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute Amanda!" She called.

Albus saw the confusion and curiosity on Amanda's face and she even looked a little hurt. He felt guilty but the fewer people knew about this the better.

"What is it, Al? We're already nearly late for Potions." She said coming into the room and shutting the door behind her. She could tell from the look in his eyes that this was a secret.

"Look. Look at what Malfoy just landed on me!"

She looked and her mouth fell open in a quiet 'oh' of realization.

"What will we do with it?" He asked sounding panic-stricken.

Rose thought hard, "Well," She said slowly, "First of all we have to remember – we can't let him see our faces. Otherwise he'll know who we are. We can't let him hear us either. Or read our minds – but I suppose he has to be on our head for that one to work. Lucky it's dark in here."

Rose pulled her robes up over her head making sure it covered her hair and face. Albus quickly copied her. Then she carefully removed the hat from its bag. Scorpius seemed to have already thought of these points and had use a silencing charm and a weird bubbly charm that they assume blocked out noises. Rose redid the silencing charms and added a lullaby one just for safety. Then she motioned to Albus to give her his jumper and wrapped that around the hat too. Finally satisfied she stuffed it into Albus's school bag.

"Rose, we can't keep him in there!" Whispered Albus earnestly.

"Well we have to get to Potions class, don't we?" She argued.

"Yeah but couldn't we just … y'know, skip?"

Rose glared at him. If there was one thing Rose couldn't stand it was the concept of skipping class, "Albus, we could miss something really important,"

Albus wasn't convinced.

"And the teacher will notice,"

Albus doubted that, they had Professor Ebullio, he wouldn't even notice if the class were all wearing florescent Santa hats and whistling the national anthem in the middle of the class.

"And what will Philip think?"

Now this Albus didn't know but he was sure that when they explained the situation that Philip would understand.

But he went with her anyway, it was easier then trying to argue with Rose and they were already late. When they entered the classroom the air was thick with smoke and Rose sat down in her place with Amanda by the door quickly. Albus moved slowly towards his place next to Philip, he could hardly see but he knew which way to go.

"Oh!" Professor Ebullio exclaimed as he walked right into the little Professor, "Alan, where have you been?"

"Eh…" Albus thought fast, "Bathroom!"

"Oh, right, I see – better go help young Peter over there, his potions gone a little awry."

Albus made his way over to Philip, who was his potions partner. His potion was a strange orange colour and was spouting torrents of steam. He looked frazzled and his face lit up as Albus approached.

"Hey! Any chance you think you could fix the potion?" He asked looking relieved.

"Eh, Philip, what's potion is this meant to be anyway?" Albus asked holding his nose as the potion lat out a horrific wave of a foul cabbage-y stench.

"A potion for curing burns." Philip said crest fallen.

After a good few minutes of weighing, stirring and adding more ingredients Albus got there potion looking right however it still let off the horrible smell every five minutes or so.

"Thanks." Sighed Philip as Albus poured a sample of the potion into a small glass vile to hand up to the teacher.

Albus smiled kindly, Potions was not Philip's best class. He himself however was finding that he grew fonder of it over time though Defense was still his best subject by a long way.

He had almost forgotten about the Sorting Hat stuffed in his school bag by the time class ended. As the class filed out of the smoky classroom it sprung to the front of his mind once again.

He hurriedly caught up with Rose,

"Rose, can we go up to the common room now?" He begged her feeling a slight movement against his back as the Sorting Hat moved.

Rose bit her lip, "But, Al, we have Herbology next and that's all the way outside. Professor Longbottom will ask if you're late you know."

"Rose!"

"Well, if you think about it. It's more likely that someone will come across it in your dormitory than in your bag! Maybe it's better if you keep it with you."

Albus felt his heart sink; he knew she was right.

And so it was that Albus brought the Sorting Hat to each of his classes in turn. He decided not to let Philip, Paul or Amanda in on the situation just yet, it looked suspicious enough with Albus and Rose guarding his school bag and holding their breaths every time a teacher asked him to take out a book.

As soon as school ended Albus rushed up to his dormitory with Philip following close behind him. When the door shut and Albus could finally relax, he slumped onto his bed dumping his bag on the floor.

"Alright, Al, it's about time you told me what's been going on today." Stated Philip plonking himself down opposite Albus.

Albus sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately. He lugged his heavy bag up onto the bed next to him. He opened it and unwrapped the bundle slightly, "We have a problem."

When he showed his friends the contents his eyes grew eye and an animated expression came over his face.

"That _is _a problem."

Philip went to unwrap the bundle some more but Albus stopped him.

"We can't let him see us." Albus cautioned him.

Philip understood and nodded, then an idea struck him. He reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk, Albus watched him as he rummaged through it wondering what his friend might have to help them. Then he pulled out a wooly hat and a scarf. Albus realized what his plan was and hurried to find his winter clothes too.

Philip pulled the hat on down to his eyes and started wrapping the scarf round the bottom of his face.

"How do I 'ook?" He asked in a muffled voice as soon as he had finished. He looked like some kind of cross between a tiny ninja and a kid with an overly-protective mother. Albus didn't reply and did the same.

Then Albus reached out slowly and picked up the package.

"I feel 'ike we're kidnappers or somefing." He said quietly.

"We kinda arrgh." Philip pointed out.

Suddenly the door burst open.

The two boys jumped around guiltily clutching the precious pile of 'jumper and hat'.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said Rose staring at their strange attire.

Albus let out the longest sigh, "Rose don't 'oo that! You nearly gave me a 'eart attack."

"We're checking on the hat, wifout revealing our identities." Philip told her looking relieved even through his hat and scarf.

"Oh ok." Rose nodded, "Well, I've been to the library!" She dumped about a lorry-load of books onto Philip's bed.

It was times like these when Albus thought she was turning into her mother.

"I've found plenty of books on silencing charms and sound bubbles as well as some books on the Sorting Hat itself!"

Albus started freaking out and pulled down his scarf - "Rose! Do you know how obvious it will be that we have the sorting hat when they look at your library record!"

"Honestly Albus," She sighed, "Of course I realized that! That's why I didn't ask Ms Pince, she'd never let me take out this many books at once anyway!"

Then again, it was times like _this _when he knew that she _wasn't _turning into his Aunty Hermione.

Rose knelt on the bed and flipped through some pages of a red, hardback book. Albus pulled his disguise back over his face and pulled the curtain of Philip's four-poster over behind him. He couldn't risk the Sorting Hat seeing Rose.

Once the Sorting Hat was fully unwrapped, Albus and Philip examined it gently. The sound bubble looked far more faded then before and Albus hoped the Sorting Hat hadn't been able to hear them through his jumper. Rose reappeared with her hood up over her face and her jumper pulled up to her eyes. She beckoned for them to give her the hat and then redid all the necessary charms. They wrapped the hat up again and then regrouped behind the curtain.

"Now what?" Albus asked happy to finally be able to talk again.

"We'll have to relax, not act suspicious, after all we're not going to be the prime suspect. As for where to leave the hat..."

Albus had been thinking about that too, "I think it will be safer in your dorm than ours." He said seriously.

Rose didn't look too happy about this.

"We can use the staircase as an extra defense." He pointed out insistently, "And no one will suspect you even myself and Philip come under scrutiny, you're too good!" He couldn't help remember the stolen library books as he said this but continued non-the-less, "First year girls are going to be on the bottom of any search lists you know!"

Reluctantly Rose agreed and said she would find somewhere in her dorm to hide it until they figured out what to do with it next.

James and Alex were lounging in the common room begging, as usual, for Blue to let them copy his Potions essay. They had just got back from their first detention with Professor Ebullio and they were exhausted from scrubbing cauldrons and dusting old copies of "The Standard Book of Spells". Finally James gave up on Blue and rolled onto his back on the sofa where he was lying.

"Hey Alex, pass us some of those 'Bertie Botts', would'ja?"

"None left." Was his muffled reply.

Alex was sitting on the floor in front of the fire and attempting to think of an intro for his essay. James groaned and sat up, he spotted Rangi coming in through the portrait hole and dodged back down but he was too late the captain was heading towards him. Great, first a detention, then an essay and now Rangi was going to have that awkward conversation with him he had been avoiding since Saturday. A notice saying that Quiditch practice had been cancelled due to replanning had been stuck up on the notice board, not that James even knew if it applied to him.

"There you are James!" Rangi said.

"Um, hey..." James said quietly. He saw Blue and Alex exchange glances behind him.

"Listen about the rescheduling for Quiditch practice, I was thinking that now we're... we're - well I thought that practicing only twice a week would be fine until we... figure out what we're doing next." Rangi looked awkward, it was clear that he was trying to avoid saying 'now that we're out of the running for the Quiditch cup'.

James just nodded and looked unsure.

"So our first practice will be on Friday and then we'll be practicing on Tuesdays too. I know it's short notice but you can make it on Friday right?"

James stared at him, "I, uh, I thought I was off the team?"

It slipped out, James turned red and Rangi looked as if someone had just slapped him, "Off the team? Who said that? Did Molly say-"

"No - no, nothing like that… just, I thought."

Then Rangi laughed and laughed and James didn't know whether he was meant to join in so he didn't.

"James!" The captain exclaimed thumping him hard on the back, "I'm sorry, I didn't know," He laughed again, "'Course you're still on the team. What happened on Saturday wasn't your fault!"

"But I didn't catch the snitch." James replied in wonder.

"Because you were stuck playing Keeper." Rangi's voice got darker, "That was a really bad call by Molly. I'm still annoyed. But I never blamed you! The other players told me what happened, it wasn't your fault at all - well, except for maybe falling for that feint but we can work on that." He said seriously.

James was so relieved he nearly started laughing himself.

"So Friday, okay?"

James nodded.

Rangi grinned and gave him a quick wave before heading off to tell the other players of the new schedule.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! **


	47. Detective Pai

**Last night, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two was released! I have seen it. Have you? Did you think it was good? I did. So, it seems only right that I celebrate by … giving you a new chapter!**

**But really, what did you think of the movie? I thought "spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler" – No, I won't post any spoilers! Don't worry. But if you have seen it let me know what **_**you**_** thought! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 47**

**Detective Pai**

The next day was a seemingly normal one for Albus even though he spent most of the time thinking about the hat which was stored safely under Rose's bedside table. He didn't tell Paul or Amanda about it because he was trying to act normal but he decided to tell them that evening after dinner. None of the teachers were acting as if anything was wrong although they must have been told by now about the situation. He wondered how worried Professor McGonagall would be, the Sorting Hat was a priceless item that had been around, according to Rose, for almost as long as the school itself had.

Back in the common room after class Albus was doing his homework when he saw something very strange.

"Philip, what is your brother doing?" He asked.

Philip looked up from his Transfiguration questions and looked over at Rangi too. Rangi had floating in front of him a large piece of parchment, standing upright like a blackboard. He was anxiously scribbling on it and then stepping back to examine his work. Rose was watching now too.

"Oh that's his strategy planner. He uses it for making Quiditch strategies." Philip informed him, "But I don't know what he's doing now. Those don't look like Quiditch strategies."

Albus was about to ask how Philip could tell, all it looked like were incomprehensible scribbles to him, but then Philip stood up and walked over to Rangi frowning. Albus followed him.

"Hey. What're you doing?" Philip asked looking at the plans in interest.

Rangi went from looking serious and confused to looking very happy and excited, "McGonagall just gave me this project to work on! To earn some credit before I get in more trouble she has to suspend me or something!"

Philip didn't look nearly so excited about this news, "So what is it?"

Rangi looked very solemn and serious again now, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's very secret."

"And she trusted it with you?"

Rangi looked offended, "I happen to be very trustworthy!" He grinned again, "And great at keeping secrets!"

Albus looked at Rose and she was looking at him too. It wasn't hard to guess what Rangi's secret mission was.

Albus, Rose and Philip hurried up to the boys' dorm. Luckily Isaac, Emerson and Godric were still down in the common room doing their homework.

"What do we do now?" Albus asked worriedly.

"Philip, were you able to tell what was on that scroll?" Rose inquired owlishly.

Philip wrinkled up his nose, "Well I couldn't read any of the notes but he seemed to have a map of the office with markings where the door, window and fireplace are. Like he was looking at how someone could have got in or out."

Albus had no idea how he could have figured all off that out from what had just looked like a heap of scribbles to him.

"That makes sense." Rose was saying.

There was little or no evidence that pointed to them however if Scorpius had left any clues behind him by accident, it wouldn't be long before he was caught and the whole story came out.

"I think we should lie low and try to figure out a way to give the hat back without turning ourselves in." Rose suggested.

The other two agreed, "Perhaps making a few suggestions in another direction to Rangi wouldn't hurt too." Philip said carefully.

Rose looked unsure, "But Philip, he doesn't know that we know what his mission is. Don't say anything unless he tells you."

Being back on the Quiditch Pitch was the best feeling ever, James hadn't realized how much he was missing it! Rangi made a quick speech about moving on from the match and learning from their mistakes. The practice had been a successful one and James felt exhilarated but worn out by the end. Blue and Alex had come to watch the end. Rangi had asked James to stay afterwards and for them to come down too. It had been a very odd request and James and his friends were curious to find out what he wanted.

After the rest of the team had left Rangi called Alex and Blue into the changing room.

"I suppose the three of you must be wondering why I summoned you here today." Rangi addressed them in a formal tone, "There has been an occurrence which I'm afraid you might be involved in."

James was confused, were they in trouble? And why was Rangi acting so pompous.

"I'm going to question each of you in turn, to make sure your answers add up."

Okay, now this was just too weird, "Rangi! What's going on?"

Rangi smiled but tried to hide it, "Mr. Potter, I'll start with you. Mr. Finch, Mr. Prince, please wait outside."

The other two second years left looking confused and shooting James, _'Is he always like this?'_ looks.

"James where were you on... Sunday night, between the time of ten o'clock PM and one o'clock AM?"

James looked at him like he'd gone crazy, "Rangi, what is this about?"

"Are you trying to avoid the question?"

"No! I was... I was... Oh I don't know! Come on Rangi! Who's dead?"

"No-one but there has been a robbery." Rangi replied.

"A robbery? And you think it was me?" James exclaimed feeling offended.

Rangi gave in and quickly dropped his facade; he explained the whole situation and how he had been asked to help in order to get some extra credit to counter some of his recent damage.

"The Sorting Hat was definitely there when we visited McGonagall, I remember seeing it move." James explained.

Rangi pondered this, "So the hat must have been stolen some time between around one AM when you left the office and McGonagall returned to her quarters and six when she returned in the morning. But who could have broken in, only teachers have the password. I wonder if there's a way I could blame this all on Flint?" Rangi wondered allowed.

"Can I fetch the other two now, it is getting kind of cold out there." James asked remembering his friends waiting outside.

"Oh! Right, of course."

James got up and quickly let them in.

"Bout Time!" Exclaimed Alex, "It's freezing out there."

James started explaining the story to Alex and Blue as they settled themselves on a bench.

Blue held up a hand, "No need to explain, we could here the whole thing, those doors aren't that thick you know."

They all started brainstorming about the robbery, it was the kind of thing they were used to, it reminded James of searching for the clue.

"Someone must have found out the password, perhaps someone who gets in trouble a lot." Alex said, "Despite the four of us that is."

James thought about it too, "You know ghosts don't need to use doors at all." Said James thinking about the easy way Letitia could move through any solids.

Rangi clicked his fingers, James nearly expected him to say, 'By Jove!' and go back to acting the crazy detective.

"One small problem though, ghosts can't pick things up." Blue pointed out and Rangi looked downcast again.

James's face fell.

"I'm hungry." Stated Alex contributing greatly to the mystery solving.

In fairness it was dinnertime and they were already late. They returned to the castle.

Albus sat and did his homework in the common room as usual keeping as close as he could to Rangi without suspicion. He had been doing this all week hoping to hear more information on The Sorting Hats disappearance. It had been five days now and the teachers were starting to act funny. They had probably assumed it was all a prank but it was getting more worrying now that they couldn't discover the culprit. Albus wondered how long it would be before they started searching dormitories.

The rest of the student body still didn't know about the incident, at least that was good. He thought for the first time about Malfoy, would he be worried about being caught. Or was he just smug at his success. Albus had noticed him watching them every now and again, hoping to see them panicking no doubt. He had been trying his best not to let his nerves show, staying cool and collected whenever Scorpius was about. As if none of it bothered him. This was the reason he had yet to tell Amanda and Paul, he did want to tell them, they were his friends and Paul had put so much work into thinking of the dare and had no word back but Albus didn't want them to have to worry about it. If they kept it between himself, Philip and Rose they would be a whole lot safer.

Now, sitting in the common room across a study desk from Philip's brother, their main threat, he pretended to be focusing all his attention on a writing exercise from Professor Liberius. He looked truly innocent buried deep in the chapter he had to copy out, brow furrowed in concentration and only looking up every ten minutes or so to check on Rangi.

James arrived into the common room, late, as he had been all this week, he went over and sat beside Rangi. _"This isn't the first time he'd done this either," _Thought Albus. It seemed James knew something of the robbery but Albus had never heard their whispered conversations so he couldn't know for sure.

Rangi looked up from the parchment he had scribbling all over for the past hour, "Hey James, how was detention?"

_"Detention?" _Thought Albus, he wasn't trying to eavesdrop as such but he could hear them both this time and he couldn't miss something important about what Rangi had figured out, and more importantly, what he hadn't.

"Boring, as always." He said stretching, "But it's over now at least for the weekend. How's your secret mission going?"

Rangi looked back down at the papers in front of him, "Actually, I think I might have cracked it!"

James looked interested, Albus certainly was. He signaled Rose from across the common room, she was sitting in an armchair reading a massive book though it probably had one of the stolen library books hidden inside. Rose had been doing a great job of maintaining the hat's security, the only thing she had failed at was trying to knit them balaclavas to wear instead of their homemade disguises. The balaclavas had turned out looking like very big, long socks with a great many holes in them.

"I think your idea about the ghost was great James but as Blue said ghosts can't pick things up!" Rangi started explaining to James who was looking at the older boys notes and scribbles in confusion, neither of them noticed Albus watching from the other side of the desk, "Ghosts can't - but poltergeists can."

"Peeves!" James exclaimed at once. Albus nearly exclaimed it himself. How could he not have thought of it before?

"That's right, Peeves was chasing us on Sunday night!" James was telling Rangi.

He quickly stuffed his books into his bag hoping he wasn't being too obvious and then he stumbled up to the dormitory Rose following slowly but urgently behind him. Philip was writing out a report for their Herbology project. Albus nearly blurted out everything he heard the moment he saw him but he caught himself when he saw Emerson and Godric doing their homework up there too.

"All right Al?" Asked Emerson looking up at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm grand." He said feeling a little flushed from his excitement and panic and realizing he must look it too, "Philip, will you come here for a second."

Philip knew immediately that something was up and he joined Albus on the stairs looking at him quizingly. Rose had caught him up too.

"What is it?" Philip asked.

Albus looked around quickly, "Go talk to Rangi, he thinks he's solved the mystery about the hat but he thinks it's Peeves! If he mentions the idea, encourage him; find out what his next move is! Don't let him tell McGonagall just yet, we need to find out how to play this to our advantage."

Quick on the uptake, Philip went into the common room. Rose and Albus followed but rather than follow Philip over to Rangi they settled themselves on armchairs making sure they had a clear view. James was gone but Rangi was now putting away his notes. _"Has he made his decision?"_

Philip was talking to Rangi and looking as interested as possible. Rangi was starting to look more and more like he was would agree to telling Philip about his mission. Philip sure knew how to negotiate. He strained his ears to hear what the two brothers were saying.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you know that I've solved it anyway but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Albus relaxed slightly - now they could agree with Rangi's theory and the blame would be on Peeves! _"But then what?"_ He thought. Could he find a way to pin it on Peeves, would he feel guilty if he did? Probably not, this was Peeves they were talking about. Peeves didn't know what guilt was.

* * *

**Yeah, Rangi's weird! ^_^**

**Please review! Have a nice day! XD**


	48. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 48**

**Hide and Seek  
**

James came down the stairs from his dorm holding his broomstick. He spotted Rangi where he'd left him not long ago now talking with his younger brother.

"Hey, Rangi, I was just thinking about _what you told me_." He eyed Philip suspiciously, he didn't know if the younger boy knew about Rangi's job.

"Go on," Said Rangi sounding interested, "It's okay, he already knows."

James stopped glancing at Philip and smiled at Rangi, "Peeve's has a base where he keeps all his tricks and stuff, you know, gum and ink bombs and paste for playing pranks."

Rangi nodded.

"That's the most likely place he would hide the Hat if he stole it right!"

"I've heard abut it but I don't know where it is." Said Rangi seriously.

"Ah, but you see - I do!" James smiled happily with his typical mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rangi grinned in an equally mischievous way.

"It's on the fifth floor, west wing! Near the statue of Gregory the smarmy."

"Great! I'll go there now and search it! Then I'll go to Professor McGonagall's and return the hat!"

James raised his eyebrows in alarm,

"Rangi! We have Quiditch practice!" He noticed Philip looking worried too although James thought it was more likely to be over Rangi's recklessness than Quiditch!

Rangi looked like he had forgotten about it completely, "Right... _right_."

James studied him.

"Soon as we're done then?" The captain suggested.

James grinned, nothing took priority over Quiditch!

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Albus asked Philip as they tiptoed down the fifth floor corridor in the west wing.

It wasn't against the rules to be out of the common room this early but it would still look suspicious if they were seen there.

"James said near the statue of Gregory the Smarmy or Barmy or something like that. What ever his name is he's around here somewhere."

It didn't take them long to fid the statue.

"I don't know where to go next. Do you hear Peeves anywhere?" Philip asked him carefully.

Albus shook his head, "But that's a good sign! It'll be a lot easier if he's not around."

They checked room in the surrounding area and eventually came across a cupboard under a rickety old staircase, which, upon closer inspection was a lot larger on the inside.

They ducked their heads and stepped in, lighting up their wands as they did, inside was an awful mess. Piles of pillows with the stuffing pulled out, ink, paint and glue spilt across the floor, broken ornaments. As luck would have it however - there was no Peeves.

"Where should we put him?" Asked Albus earnestly shutting the door behind him and so he could remove the hat from his bag without a chance of being seen.

They had decided to plant the Sorting Hat in Peeve's hideout in order to 'return the hat without being caught', or it more plainspoken way, to frame him. Albus wasn't proud of it but he had convinced himself not to feel guilty either, Peeves would do it to somebody else without a second thought and probably would have stolen the Sorting Hat if he had thought of it himself. Anything to wreak havoc.

In fact, the Sorting Hat's disappearance had not caused nearly as much panic as Albus had thought. The teachers had managed to keep it so quiet that nearly all the students were oblivious to the situation.

Thinking about it once again Albus realized that Peeves could have stolen the hat previously and merely decided that it wasn't fun enough!

"Don't make it too obvious." Said Philip shoveling through the mess looking for a good hiding place, "The teachers may have searched here already and not found anything."

They found a good place for it beneath an overturned cardboard box by one of the walls. Then they returned to the door to make their escape, listening hard in case Peeves was on his way. Finally satisfied Albus opened the door, that is, he tried to open the door!

It wouldn't budge, he started to panic, "Philip! The doors locked itself! We can't get out!"

Philip tried it next but he couldn't move it an inch, "What should we do?"

Albus paced up and down running his hands through his hair nervously as he thought, _"Rangi and James will be here in twenty minutes or so." _He estimated_, "They'll be able to open it from the outside but how will we get out without being seen?"_

Philip chewed his lip, "Is there any way we can get Rose, Paul or Amanda to come down and let us out?"

Albus shook his head; he had no way of contacting them.

"Ugh, why don't wizards have mobile phones?" Philip cried in frustration.

Albus didn't know what he was talking about but guessed it was to do with Muggles,"The only way we can get out..." He said looking slowly around the windowless cupboard room, "Is to wait until Rangi and James get here and sneak out while they're searching! There are plenty of places to hide!"

Philip and Albus sat down in a dark corner where they couldn't be seen from the door but they still didn't know how they would get out of there when Rangi and James came in. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of voices,

"Is that them already?" Philip hissed in Albus's ear.

Albus peered around the large box beside him. It seemed far too early for James and Rangi to be back from Quiditch practice. He saw Peeves come straight through a wall, ignoring the locked door completely.

He froze, if Peeves caught him here he'd, well he'd... Albus had no idea what Peeves would do but he knew he wouldn't enjoy it! Peeves was humming and rummaging through his pile of miscellaneous.

The two boys sat as quietly as they possibly could and to their relief Peeves armed himself with some silly string and sped back through the wall with a fiendish giggle.

After a pause to make sure he wasn't returning the two boys let out long sighs and crept out of their hiding place for a quick stretch.

"_Click!"_

The door opened.

"You sure this is it?" Rangi was asking.

"Definite!" Exclaimed James entering the room and grinning.

Philip and Albus exchanged panicked glances. Rangi was following James into the room. They were caught! Unless...

"Hey! What are_ you _doing here?" Exclaimed James staring at them across the messy room.

"We came to help!" Albus blurted out with his half-formed plan.

"Yeah, we thought we'd come help look. Only you weren't here yet." Philip said quickly.

Rangi and James looked convinced,

"Found anything yet?" Rangi asked looking around.

"_That was nearly too easy."_ Thought Albus trying not to let his relief show too clearly on his face.

"No, not yet. We haven't been here long." Albus explained falling quickly into their story.

Soon they were all rummaging through Peeves' junk. Even though Albus knew exactly where the hat was he stayed as far away from it as possible not wanting to draw attention to himself. It took a while for Rangi and James to find the hat but when Rangi came across it under the cardboard box all of Rose's charms had worn off just as Albus had hoped. If the charms were still on then there would be suspicion that a student had helped, Peeves couldn't perform those charms!

"Hey James look!" Rangi called as he picked up the Sorting Hat.

James scurried over to have a look. Albus and Philip followed doing their best to look surprised and relieved. The all gathered around Rangi who was holding the hat with surprising gentleness,

"Hey Hat, are you all right?"

The Sorting Hat still seemed a bit groggy as he grumbled a reply.

"Better get him up to Professor McGonagall's as soon as possible. I think it's better if I go alone... I wasn't actually supposed to 'tell' anyone."

"But you had to interview me!" James pointed out in protest.

"Oh, yeah, well you can come James. Anyway it will help you if she knows that you helped! Seeing as you were originally a suspect." Rangi gave Albus and Philip a quick wave and left carrying the drowsy Sorting Hat who was eyeing Albus in a way that made him very uncomfortable.

James followed after him and Philip and Albus were finally able to relax.


	49. Extra Credit

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's shorter than most.**

**Chapter 49**

**Extra Credit**

"Wait!" James said, he had just had an idea.

Rangi stopped in front of him and turned around, "What is it James?"

"Let me get Letitia! I'll explain in a minute!"

Without any further explanation James ran back toward the Gryffindor tower, he knew he had to hurry, Rangi could hardly wait for him forever. He found Letitia with Blue and Alex sitting around the common room fire.

"Letitia! Come here a minute it's important!" He called.

Letitia looked surprised but she followed him out of the common room ignoring the Fat Lady who had already shut.

"What's wrong James?" She asked.

"Nothings wrong! I've just had a great idea! We have to hurry though -" And he took off again in the direction of Rangi, he would explain his plan to them all at once.

He found Rangi looking confused exactly where he had left him.

"James, what's going on?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone, "If someone comes by while I'm standing here holding The Sorting Hat they might be a mild bit curious."

"Ooh... you found it! That's good!" Letitia said looking at the hat closely.

Rangi looked at the little girl and then at James in exasperation as if to say, 'Point proved!' and then he said, "Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?"

James shrugged guiltily.

"Well, tell us this genius plan of yours anyway." Rangi sighed.

They started walking in the direction of the Headmistress's office, all eyes on James waiting for him to tell them what he was up to. James let the suspense hang in the air just a moment longer.

"Well, Rangi, there's something I need to explain to you first, okay?"

Rangi nodded and didn't say anything, waiting for James to go on.

"You see Letitia here, she didn't die here or anything, so the other ghosts think she shouldn't live here." He explained bluntly, "And she has this trial where the other ghosts are going to decide whether she can stay and if they say she can't," He looked at Letitia carefully not wanting to upset her with his tactlessness but wanting Rangi to see why his plan was so important, "They're going to kick her out!"

Rangi was looking at Letitia as if he was closely examining her, Letitia was looking at the floor.

"In other words: If we don't win this trial we, myself, Blue and Alex, will lose a great friend and Letitia," He looked at her sadly, "Will go back to being miserable and alone."

Rangi was still staring and the ghost studiously but now Letitia was looking gratefully up at James and it was clear how much his words of friendship had meant to her.

Rangi stopped walking for a moment then started again, "So how can I help?" He asked.

James grinned knowing he had Rangi on board. He may not have said much but James knew Rangi would help them.

"And what's it got to do with you guys finding The Sorting Hat?" Letitia asked.

James smiled, "We didn't find The Sorting Hat - you did."

Letitia's saucer-like eyes grew even bigger and rounder than before. Rangi looked like he was thinking hard.

"I mean, not _all_ by herself but she was with us, okay? Then McGonagall will see how much Letitia deserves to be here! I know you're doing this for extra credit and to be honest, so am I but there's enough for all of us and Letitia needs it more than us." James tried convincingly, if only McGonagall could see how much Letitia deserved a home and, okay, so it wasn't exactly true that Letitia had helped look for The Sorting Hat but she would have, if she'd had the choice!

"Well, that sounds all right with me." Rangi said calmly, "-'Tetia?"

A wide smile spread across the small girl's face, "Ooh! I love that! My eldest brother used to call me that!"

James laughed, he had tried calling Letitia 'Leti' before but she didn't like it and it had never suited her anyway.

"So is everyone agreed?" He asked happily.

Rangi grinned; his usual grin but Letitia suddenly looked worried, "But James, won't you get in a lot of trouble? I mean, lying to the Headmistress is pretty serious."

"Nonsense 'Tetia!" Rangi sang happily, "You can't get in trouble unless you get caught!"

They all laughed and soon they arrived at the Headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall was very relieved to see that The Sorting Hat was all right, she thanked them all and although she was a little annoyed that Ragni had told anyone but they explained that James had been questioned she understood.

"And Miss Darling, how did you become involved with this?" She had asked looking a little stern and James had to fake a cough to hide his giggles at hearing Letitia called, 'Miss Darling'.

Letitia went a different shade of milky white and looked at the floor.

"Well Professor," Rangi cut in, "When I explained the situation to James he suggested that perhaps a ghost could have been responsible for the, eh, situation, being able to go through walls and things. So that's how Letitia became involved but of course as she pointed out, ghosts can't pick up solid items."

"I see." Professor McGonagall said examining Letitia with her eagle-like gaze. Letitia was still staring at the ground looking very intimidated.

"You see, Professor McGonagall," James piped up, "Letitia's a really good friend of mine so I knew we could trust her and that she would try to help!"

Then McGonagall questioned The Sorting Hat to see what he could tell them, he said he had been taken from the office on the night that James and his friends had been there and he didn't really remember too much before he was found again by Rangi. He also said he never saw the face of his captor so he had no idea if it could have been someone other than Peeves. Everyone assumed it must have been.

Thanking them again, Professor McGonagall sent them back to their common room. James opened the door and stepped out but right there at the top of the rotating staircase stood Professor Flint obviously on his way to the Headmistress's office. He looked surprised to see James there and for a moment they both just stared at one another but then Flint snarled and muttered,

"In trouble _again_, Potter?" and then he pushed passed James and Rangi.

Too bad for him he didn't spot Letitia behind Rangi and walked right through her.

"Oh! Sorry Professor!" She said in surprise as Flint gave a small shiver and looked very shocked.

Flint didn't say anything but he clamped his teeth tightly together and shut the door of the office with a slight growl.

James and Rangi laughed and Letitia grinned and James knew it had been no accident!


	50. The Throne like Chair

**A/N: Well here we are on chapter 50! A massive, massive thank you for reading this far! Don't worry, I know it doesn't really seem like it but I **_**do**_** have an ending planned! I really hope you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to! I just want to say thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed or favorited! **

**As always, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 50**

**The Throne-like Chair**

James, Blue, Alex and Letitia slipped down to the Great Hall that night again. They knew it was risky after they had been caught last time but they were determined that this time they would actually find the next clue. However, they were taking extra precautions; Blue had taken charge of the Marauder's Map and he was keeping an eye on it at all times.

Luckily it was a quiet night and with Blue sitting on top of Ravenclaw table watching the map and making suggestions they were able to search without fear. James was reading some of the plaques on the wall when Alex called them all over.

He was lying beneath the Gryffindor table on his back,

"Check this out!"

James peered under the table but all he could see was a couple of scratchy markings left by passed students wanting to leave their initials on the old wooden table. It was quite interesting really, names from all kinds of people some with years next to them others, dateless and mysterious. Some were so old he couldn't make out what they said but the mark that seemed to have interested Alex looked fresh and unharmed by time.

It was a small arrow about the length of James's little finger but he didn't see anything remarkable about it.

"So?" He asked, "What's so interesting about that?"

"I saw another one under the Ravenclaw table earlier." Alex said, "Don't you think that's odd?"

"Nope." Said James loosing interest and standing up.

"Hey, he's right!" Said Letitia swooping below the Ravenclaw table. Blue looked too.

"And this one!" Letitia called flying backwards on her back under the Hufflepuff table and then under the Slytherin table too, "They're all pointing at the same thing!" She declared.

"What?" Asked Blue. Suddenly James felt excitement rising in his chest. Surely this wasn't just a coincidence!

"The chair - they're all pointing at the chair!" Alex said excitedly.

For a few moments all four children just stared at the chair in the center of the teachers' table; the grand, throne-like chair of the Headmistress. Alex was the one to interrupt the silence,

"I don't get it. Is the chair the clue, or is the clue on the chair-"

"Try under the chair!" James said suddenly, "All the arrows were under the tables!"

Alex, being the closest, started out towards the center of the table.

"Wait!" Blue interjected, "Chances are that chair has all kinds of charms on it and it'll be hard for us to find anything."

James thought about Blue's warning for a minute and was struck with an idea, "Letitia! You can check it!"

Letitia floated up to the High Table and looked back at him nervously, he gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled and moved carefully over to the chair in the center.

The atmosphere was so thick James could feel it prickling like static electricity. A shiver ran up his spine as Letitia peered beneath the golden chair. She rolled over in the air, careful not to touch it, just in case. She was looking straight up at the underside of the seat of the chair. Then, suddenly, Letitia flew out from beneath the chair as if she had been burnt,

"James! You were right! There's an envelope strapped to the bottom of the chair!"

James, Blue and Alex sped over to where Letitia was floating happily in the air.

"Who's going to get it? I can't." Letitia continued.

The three boys looked at each other, well mostly Alex and James looked at Blue and he frowned in thought, he was the decision-maker of the group and he was sure to have some kind of logical reasoning.

"As I said before," There it was, "there's a high chance of that chair being enchanted, we have to be careful not to touch it and either way we could still set something off. Wands out everyone - oh sorry Letitia."

James, Alex and Blue pulled out their wands and readied themselves,

"Now, James, I think you're probably the fastest here."

"Aw, stop it Blue, you'll make him blush!" Alex laughed pulling on one of James's cheeks. James elbowed him in he ribs, not too hard but it was enough to make him stop.

"Anyway," Blue continued rolling his eyes, "James you should do it in case an alarm or spell is activated and you have to get up and run. We can go from here into the chamber behind us and get back to Gryffindor common room that way. Okay, James you ready?"

James took a breath and nodded determinedly trying not to let his excitement take over. He couldn't afford to mess this up. Kneeling down he slid his arm beneath the chair and slowly reached up.

For some reason he felt himself close his eyes and soon he felt the rough feel of parchment. His fingers edged to the side and his nails slid over the side and grasped the edge of the envelope. He eased it away from the surface of the chair where it had been stuck.

It came away much easier than he had expected. Almost as if it had been stuck with muggle sellotape rather than a sticking charm. He pulled it out, his excitement back again with a vengeance. He paused waiting for an alarm or a siren of a jinx to hit him but nothing happened. He met his friends' eyes and a massive grin spread across his face, Alex mirrored him and Letitia clasped her hands together in delight. Blue still looked a little worried despite the way his face had relaxed when James had pulled out his arm,

"Let's get out of here, just because there wasn't any sound doesn't mean that nobody has been alerted."

James clambered to his feet though he didn't really know what Blue meant. They hurried into the chamber just off the hall. James didn't come here often but he knew the way back to Gryffindor tower. He looked down at the little envelope in his hands with a feeling of victory in his heart.

"Open it James!" Grinned Alex bounding up and down the stairs ahead of him.

"No." Argued Blue, "Wait until we're back in the common room and we can all look at it in peace."

James looked down at the envelope again, his fingers itched to prize it open but he knew that he had better do what Blue said and wait until they got back to the common room.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he froze in his tracks; nothing. Perhaps he had imagined the noise, better to be safe anyway,

"Who has the map?" He demanded.

"Oh, oops! I nearly forgot about this!" Said Alex still giddy with excitement.

James sighed but continued walking he hadn't heard another noise since the first footstep, he took the lead as they marched down the corridor, all of a sudden his heart gave a lurch as he was yanked backwards nearly loosing his balance.

Alex had grabbed the back of his t-shirt and was now shoving him roughly into an empty room.

"Oy-"

Alex's hand quickly covered his mouth. Alex's other hand still held on tightly to Blue's sleeve having evidently pulled him into the room to. Blue had an alert, questioning look on is face and Alex was listening carefully without making a sound and had one ear pressed up to the door. James pushed Alex's hand away from his mouth but still said nothing.

A moment later and the boys could clearly hear footsteps pass by outside. They stayed standing there like statues long after the footsteps had faded. Finally Alex sighed and sank down to a sitting position on the floor. Blue hunkered down beside him,

"You've got to keep a better eye on that map!"

"I know." Sighed Alex.

"Who was that?" Asked James taking the map away from Alex.

"Heep, who d'you think?" Alex said from the floor.

James watched Heep's name on the map as he slowly walked away and when they were sure Heep wasn't coming back that way again they left the room and made a beeline for Gryffindor tower. They met back up with Letitia on the way; she had been waiting for them just around the next corner,

"Phew, I was afraid you three would get caught by Heep there! Lucky you got away."

They found the common room mercifully empty and gathered around the fresh fire, the house-elves had clearly visited while they had been gone. James opened the envelope holding his breath, a single piece of paper slid out. James turned it over in his hands; it was blank. He turned it over and over getting more and more frantic, was this some kind of joke?

"There's nothing on it!" He cried panicking.

"Wait a minute James." Said Blue grabbing it of him in a very un-Blue-like manner.

James watched as first he held it up to the firelight, then, he placed it onto the coffee table and pointed his wand at it, "Aparecium!"

Ink spread across the paper and gathered to form words.

"Hey, Blue, that was awesome!" Cheered Alex.

"Thanks." Said Blue with a small smile.

They all peered at the tiny words now covering the paper. James turned it over once again and saw that the writing covered both side. It wasn't one long letter but hundreds of tiny notes all heading in different directions and all in different styles. Some were written in fancy joint writing, others in bold capitols and so on.

James's delight suddenly dwindled yet again, how were they supposed to unscramble all of this? Alex sat back looking disappointed too he let out a massive yawn.

"Okay, I have no idea what time it is but I'm going to leave this until morning." Blue said pointedly.

"Sounds good and we're going to leave it to you." Smiled James.

Blue gave him a stern look but James knew he had already expected this, "In that case, off to bed you two - now!"

Alex and James grumbled as they traipsed up to their dorm at the top of the spiral stairs. They heard Blue saying goodnight to Letitia before he followed them up. James was only too happy to sink down into his four-poster, he was worn out from all the excitement and fell asleep within a minute of lying down. Dreams of treasure-hunting and secret codes and adventure filled his head as he drifted off.

* * *

**Sorry, not the longest chapter ever. I hope you liked it anyway!**


	51. Plan of Attack

**Chapter 51**

**Plan of Attack**

Albus was feeling nervous. It was the same familiar feeling he got every time it was Scorpius's turn to give him a dare. However Scorpius hadn't said a thing to him all week, even when he caught his eye by accident during classes Scorpius just look at him with an unreadable expression which Albus found was even worse than an arrogant smirk or a glare because it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

What made it even worse was that although the last dare had been for Scorpius it had completely backfired and Albus knew how lucky he had been to escape without getting into any trouble. For a few days after the Sorting Hat was returned Albus had been very unnerved fearing that the hat would remember something and that himself and his friends would be uncovered.

He had finally told Amanda and Paul about all that had happened and although Paul had seemed a little upset about being left out of the secret everything was okay now. At least it seemed okay, there was still the matter of the next dare to be sorted.

Rose kept telling Albus that he should just give up and after the business with the Sorting Hat it was hard not to agree with her,

"The last dare was a disaster Albus and you weren't even the one doing it! You know that if we had been caught we'd have been expelled and we'd be sitting at home right now! I still can't believe you got away with it. Next time Malfoy gives you a dare you have to say no! Okay?"

But Albus already knew that it was too late for that, maybe if he had just refused in the beginning he would be much better off but how was he to know then that the dares would escalate to this level and that he'd still be here six months later.

"Honestly Albus, if you just gave in and refused to do it then there wouldn't be any problem! It's just so immature to continue, these dares are ridiculously childish and completely unnecessary."

Albus had tried to ignore her but it was very difficult, it wasn't like Rose to give up easily.

"Al, if this continues you could end up having to do something really dangerous like see how long you can dangle out of a tower window or you might just have to do something incredibly embarrassing!"

"Oh yeah? And what do you think would be more embarrassing than telling Malfoy, 'I'm too scared to do your dare'?" He had asked.

"Uh, I don't know, he could- he could dare you to run from one side of the castle to the other completely naked!"

Albus didn't think that was all that likely but he still found himself drawn towards hanging out the tower window.

"Listen Albus, just put your pride aside or I swear you'll regret it!"

This had made Albus quite angry, "And would you do it if it was you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It was supposed to mean that Rose was just as proud as he was but Albus didn't reply. In fact, they had barely talked since that argument this morning but it was clear that Rose still meant everything she said by the looks she was giving him over lunch.

Albus took a quick glance at Scorpius across the hall but the other boy was sitting with a surly expression as Samson and Lewis arm-wrestled beside him. Albus had started to realize that Scorpius Malfoy was so sly that it was impossible to know what the boy was really thinking. Albus couldn't help comparing him to his Slytherin counterpart of a snake and you couldn't tell when a snake was about to strike.

* * *

James was very busy with Quiditch for the next few days. He had begged Rangi for extra practice to help him tell when someone was feinting. He had been working really hard and was determined that cup or no cup he was going to be a stronger seeker than ever and that next year they would win!

Rangi had been more than happy to oblige and had set out making training exercises to help with James training. James's particular favorite was when Rangi would fly around his posts and chuck eggs as far as he could, and then James had to go after them and catch them before they smashed on the ground below.

He had just come from one of these extra training sessions on Wednesday and was putting his Quiditch gear away in his dormitory when Alex ambushed him looking excited about something or other.

"Hey, Alex, what's up?" He asked his friend.

"James - tomorrow is your Birthday!" Alex told him excitedly.

"Yeah. I know." James said rolling his eyes. Of course he knew when his own Birthday was.

"You know what that means..." Alex said looking like he could hardly hold in the excitement bubbling up inside of him.

James grinned; he should have known what Alex was after.

"Prank-time!" Alex beamed.

Blue looked up from where he was sitting surrounded by books and scraps of paper, "Alex, really? Is it totally necessary?"

Alex scoffed, "Of course it's necessary! It's Jamesy's Birthday prank!"

Last year when James had turned twelve it had been Alex's idea that, since he was broke, his present to James would be to help him pull off an epic prank of James's choice. Last year their plan to trap Tybalt Tyne in a greenhouse had been so successful that James and Alex had agreed to make it a tradition.

As usual however Blue had been roped into helping them escape without getting caught. It was clear from his reaction that he was not keen in helping this year but all three of them knew that he would not let the plan go ahead without his approval. Just as well too, James and Alex's' plans rarely worked without his help.

"So, who will be our victim this year?" Grinned Alex slyly.

James thought for a minute. He could clearly hear Alex chanting 'Flint, Flint, Flint' under his breath but after what had happened to Rangi when he released the Bludgers in the Professor's office he didn't think it would be the best plan. Anyway, he had a better idea,

"Albus!"

Blue gave James a stern look. Alex whined a little in protest,

"Aw, I wanted to get Flint."

"Too bad, it's my Birthday! Are target is Albus."

"What are we going to do to him?" Alex asked adapting to the idea.

"James? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blue asked, "I mean you're only just back on speaking terms with him."

James shrugged. It was true that he had only recently started speaking to Albus again but he still wanted his Birthday prank to be on him. It was only a joke anyway and James had always enjoyed pranking and teasing Albus.

"Now, we need a plan of attack, not to mention a list of supplies." Stated Alex searching wildly for a quill and some parchment.

The next morning they took up their positions in the Great Hall. Blue and Alex sat next to each other with lots of free space opposite them. James was positioned to collect an order from Alex's associate in Ravenclaw who dealt in explosives. The boy in question was called Julius Binns and was just entering the Great Hall.

"Hey, Julius! Alex asked me to collect his… order."

"You paying?"

James pulled the coins out of his pocket and presented them to the Ravenclaw. Julius glanced from side to side, James did the same; there were a couple of people milling around and the group of students Julius had entered with were still standing nearby but nobody was paying the exchange any attention. James saw that Leopold Rankin was the prominent member among them, James made sure to give him a suspicious glare.

"Okay, here you go." Smiled Julius slipping a glass vial out of his cloak and handing it over.

James gave him the money and thanked him. It was just in time too because he had just spotted Albus and Philip on their way through the Entrance Hall from the corner of his eye.

James quickly busied himself talking to Fred Weasley about Quiditch tactics but watched the two first years from the corner of his eye. As he had hoped Albus and Philip sat down opposite Alex and Blue who immediately made their conversation escalate into a heated debate.

"Eh, excuse me!" James said to Fred and his friends. He moved quietly up the Gryffindor table towards Albus. Philip and Albus had immediately joined in on the Quiditch debate of whether Wimbourne Wasps had deserved to win their match against Puddlemere United last weekend despite the foul on Puddlemere's captian.

James had known only too well that this conversation would catch and hold Albus's attention.

"Anyone could see that the referee was completely biased!" Alex argued loudly.

This was James cue – he hunkered down to tie his shoelace and slid Albus's school bag from beneath the bench. He quickly shuffled through it and located his brothers potion supplies and switched the vial of green liquid he had acquired from Julius in the place of Albus's vial of flobberworm mucus. He peeled off the label and stuck it to the new vial and even took the time to switch the corks that sealed the vials before putting everything back in their places and sliding the bag back beneath Albus.

When he stood up Albus and Philip were debating whether the appointing of Finnick Hood was a good choice for the referee for the Quiditch Cup final in the coming summer. He caught Alex give him a quick wink before he interrupted.

"Good morning." He smiled pretending that he had just arrived.

Albus looked around at him and smiled but still managed to look a little anxious. Well, it had been a while since the brothers had a _'pleasant'_ conversation after all.

"Happy Birthday James." Albus said looking up at him.

"Thanks!" Grinned James spearing one of Albus's sausages with a free fork.

"Hey!"

"It's my Birthday." Mumbled James through his full mouth, "Now move over."

Albus moved up on the bench creating room for James who sat down and started to get himself some food.

"Has Rangi given you the day off?" Blue asked him. This had been his cover if Albus or Philip asked where he was.

"Yep! But we're doing an extra hour tomorrow." Beamed James, he had already settled this with Rangi the night before but it sounded nice and inconspicuous talking about it around the breakfast table.

Alex reached across the table and tapped his arm, "Mail's here." He grinned.

James looked up and immediately saw why – Fawkes the phoenix was flying towards them and there, in his talons he held, a long, brightly wrapped package. A _very_ long, brightly wrapped package. There was only one thing that package could hold.

* * *

**Ten points if you can guess what's in the package! ;)**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short! It's all I could get done in the past week and I've been really busy with all the 'back-to-school' preparations, (grr… school… why must you ruin everything?) Either way things will be getting more scheduled although sadly I'll be eve busier than before! Hopefully I'll still be able to get a chapter up each week and you never know – with the increase of school work I might just channel all my stress into this!**


	52. Surprizes of All Shapes and Sizes

**Ridiculuosly long A/N: I'm back! Wow, it feels so good to be here again; I didn't realize how truly I would miss it! Before me get started I just really, ****really ****want to thank everyone who stuck with it through my elongated absence. Thank you so much for coming back. Sadly my plans to find time to write in my new schedule has been a total fail – Finding a time to write these days is like trying to find a knut in the room of requirement! So much so that I went on a crazy deprived writing rant and wrote the first chapter to a whole new new story in the middle of the night! Take a look at it if you haven't already. It will be a sort of side story to this overlapping slightly. But this, this is where I **_**truly**_** belong! ^_^**

**So no guarantees of regular updates but for tonight I'm back, I've settled back to school to a degree but my teachers keep going **_**all-Lord-Voldemort**_** on me!**

**Recap (you can skip this if you like but just thought it might be helpful): **

**-The last dare Al gave Scorp backfired in his face. Now it's Scorp's turn to give Al a challenge and Al is nervous.**

**-James, Alex, Blue and Letitia found a clue in the Great Hall but Blue hasn't cracked the puzzle yet.**

**-Meanwhile it's James's B-day and time for the traditional "Birthday Prank" which is to be played on Albus.**

**-A long, colourful package has just arrived at Gryffindor table for James.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Surprises of All Shapes and Sizes**

James stared at the package which had just landed on the table in front of him. It was almost six foot long, narrow and wrapped in blue and red tissue paper. Fawkes was looking at him curiously, he gave him a quick scratch and he ruffled his fiery feathers happily and took off again.

"Open it James!" Grinned Alex excitedly.

James thought for a moment. He hadn't written to his parents since the disastrous Quiditch match, so how did they know about his broom? Unless...

He felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"Hurry up James! Let's take a look!"

James looked at the parcel and pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind. The prank was only for fun anyway; no need to get so worked up.

He tore his way through the light wrappings and the gleaming wood shone out at him; within a moment Rangi was at his side. He gave a low whistle.

James turned the browny-gold handle over in his hands, _"Flaming Phoenix"_ was carved into the wood in delicate yet powerful gold letters. James stared at the broomstick, this was one impressive broom; the latest in the Phoenix brand which made broomsticks specially suited to Seekers, the fastest and most agile brooms in the world apparently, a lot of professional seekers had Phoenix brooms but he had never seen one up close before.

The wood seemed to glow softly like a phoenix and it felt warm beneath his eager hands, it felt almost as if it was buzzing in anticipation at his touch and yet it was still so hard to register that it was his.

"That is one hell of a broom." Smiled Rangi in awe.

Alex was gaping with his mouth shut and even Blue looked a little speechless.

"Let's go try it out!" Exclaimed James suddenly.

"Careful James, we've only got five minutes before we should get to class."

James rolled his eyes, trust Blue to be practical even at a moment like this!

He jumped out of his seat clutching the broomstick tightly. He spotted Tybalt Tyne gaping at him from across the hall. He grinned and gave him a quick wave and he quickly shut his mouth and turned away scowling.

James, Alex, Blue and Rangi hurried out of the hall and all the way out to the grounds. As soon as they were in open air James jumped onto the broomstick and took off.

He was a little too enthusiastic at first and found himself wobbling uncontrollably as the broom sped off at ferocious speed. He could hear Rangi yelling various advise from below but couldn't comprehend the words. He flew higher and higher and the wind rushed around him in a chilly swirl. Faster and faster and round in circles. The feeling was only magnified after having been using a crummy, school broomstick. He felt as free as a bird, as free as a phoenix _and_ as magnificent!

He descended towards his friends on the ground below. He spotted Tybalt Tyne and his cronies watching too from near the school doors but who cared about them, Tyne was just jealous anyway.

"James, James, wanna let me have a go?" Gushed Alex.

"Not now, class starts in five minutes and we're all the way in the greenhouses this morning!" Blue protested, "You can come back after school-"

"_What about me? Can I have a go? Please, please, Potter!" _Mimicked Tybalt jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

His ring of friends guffawed around him.

James sank sharply to the ground trying to wobble as little as possible on the unfamiliar broomstick.

"Careful Potter!" Called Katherine Burke, "Don't want to hurt yourself. Sure you can handle that broomstick?"

James scowled but his pride was already injured.

"Shut it, Burke!" He snapped.

"You still riding that pink, _"Fairy Dust"_ your daddy bought you when you were three?" Asked Alex.

Katherine made a rude gesture at him and Alex feigned surprise,

"No need to get so offended Burke! I was talking to Tyne."

James laughed and touched down on the grass. Tybalt gave a low growl and James saw him clench his wand beneath his school robes. Sensing trouble he shrugged his shoulders, "We should probably get to class. We're already late right?"

Blue nodded, he had clearly seen the movement too; not much got past Blue. Blue nodded,

"Yeah. What about you Rangi, what class do you have?"

"Hmm, good question." Said Rangi and turning their backs to the Slytherins they headed off for class.

Something hot shot past James's ear. He spun on his heal to see Tybalt standing with his wand pointed directly at him,

"I'm not finished with you yet Potter!"

"What's that? Firing a spell at a turned back! Oh yeah, Tyne! Well, I'll show you some real spells!" Raged Rangi moving towards the younger boy with his back straight and shoulders held strongly.

It would be lying to say that Tybalt didn't look a little intimidated but he didn't let much show and he certainly didn't back down.

The two boys faced each other for a moment and then with a jab of his wand and hiss of his lips Tybalt let a curse fly at Rangi.

The older boy blocked it easily. Tybalt tried again but before he could even mutter his spell Rangi hit him square in the chest with a powerful_ "Expelliarmus!"; _Tybalt flew backwards through the air his wand soaring high into the air and landing a good twenty feet away.

The Slytherin second years looked gobsmacked and they hurried around Tybalt and avoided eye contact with Rangi. James smirked and the four Gryffindors went back into the castle before Tybalt and his cronies could cause any more trouble.

Albus sat down in his seat in Potions class next to Philip. He had become pretty fnd of Potions lesson and he felt cheerful, at breakfast he had actually managed not to fight with James and he didn't have to fear Scorpius while he was in this class.

Professor Ebullio was swaying at the top of the classroom, a thin purple smoke was drifting up from a decorated glass bottle. When the class had all arrived and settled into their places he rapped his wand on the desk and cleared his throat a little,

'Today we will be brewing a simple sleeping draught." He said.

"_Ah, that explains the swaying." _Thought Albus.

"Now I have a sample up here for any of you to take a look at but so long as you-" The Professor took a deep yawn, "As long as you follow the instructions in your books hopefully there will be no major mishaps."

Albus pulled out his book and turned to the right page immediately he started sorting his ingredients and setting up his cauldron.

"Right you are," Yawned the tiny Professor again, "Off you go!"

It wasn't long before the room was filling with the sound of pestles grinding on mortars and the sweet smell of sleepy lavender. Albus was pleased to see that he was ahead of the rest of his class. Philip was sticking to the grinding and cutting side of things while Albus ently heated the mixture. He could see Rose and Amanda preparing their own potion nearby. Professor Ebullio was moving between desks inspecting the students work and giving a few pointers here and there.

"Well that looks just splendid Alan." He said to Albus as he approached their cauldron, a sweet warm mist was starting to rise slowly from the mixture and it was starting to make Albus feel a little drowsy himself.

The Profeesor gave it a quick stir as Albus checked the temperature.

"A little watery but that's no harm really- don't be afraid to be a little more liberal with the flobberworm mucus though, okay?"

Albus nodded and the little old man pottered away again shuffling in what looked like slippers. He popped the lid off his vile of green flobberworm mucus and gently added a little to the potion. The mucus wasn't really necessary but it helped thicken the potion and it didn't do any harm.

"Turn up the heat a little." Albus told Philip as the gooey substance stretched slowly down before 'plopping' into the Potion.

Next there was a tremendous bang and one second later Albus found himself covered head to toe in slimy, green gunk. He blinked and rubbed his face on his sleeve. He looked around bewildered. The class had turned to stare at him and Professor Ebullio had finally snapped out of his previous drowsiness.

Philip was peering up from his crouched position at the base of the cauldron a thick layer of green stuff plastered across his head and dripping down onto his robes.

"My, my, my, Aaron - what's this?" Asked the Professor as the rest of the class got back to work, "Hmm..." He poked some goo with his finger and frowned, "Doesn't look like this will come off too easily. Don't worry m'boy. Pop up to the caretakers office and borrow the 'Practical Potion Remover' will you?"

Albus nodded.

"You there, Philibert. Better go with him." Professor Ebullio stated and the two boys hurried out of the room wiping the goo from their hair as best they could.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short again. I'll be back with more as soon as possible! Please review!**

**P.S. Poll on profile. Uniforms or no uniforms?**


	53. Green Goo and Preparations

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**Green Goo and Preparations**

It was just as well Albus and Philip knew their way to Heep's office as Professor Ebullio had forgotten to give them directions. All the same, walking around the school covered in green goo was no easy feat. They had to be very careful not to leave a drippy trail or smudge the walls.

For a long time neither of them talked. Eventually Philip asked,

"So, what happened?"

Albus hadn't really thought about that yet. He had been too stunned at first and now he was just concentrating on getting to Heep's office without getting the messy liquid on the floor. He thought about it now, long and hard and it almost seemed Philip had given up on an answer when he finally reached a plausible theory.

"Do you think it could have been Malfoy?" He asked.

"I dunno, I guess it could have been." He laughed.

"I reckon it was."

Philip laughed, "You know, I'm actually relieved! I was afraid for a moment you'd lost your talent at Potion making! Without you we'd be doomed!"

Albus looked at his friend, mouth-open laughing, green gloop plastering his hair and dripping off the end of his nose, soon he found himself laughing too. For a few minutes the two boys stood and laughed and laughed at themselves and each other and remembered the looks on their classmates' faces when the Potion had exploded.

Upon reaching Heep's office they found the door ajar and when they looked into the office they found it deserted.

"Should we go in?" Asked Philip nervously as he remembered the last time Albus had gone into the office while Heep wasn't there and nearly got caught.

Albus was unsure too, he made a quick decision and tried to speak in a reassuring voice, "We might as well, who knows when he'll be back. If he comes back we'll just quietly explain we were collecting something for Professor Ebullio."

"Alright Al, but you might want to let me do the talking, he probably doesn't like you much." Philip added.

Albus nodded, Philip was right Heep probably didn't like him at all after he was caught fleeing his office last December.

The office was just as Albus remembered it from three months ago. It didn't take long to locate the 'Practical Potion Remover', which was sitting on a hardwood shelf with a variety of other cleaning utensils. Just as Albus reached up for the bottle Heep entered the room silently. Albus wouldn't have even noticed if it were not for Philip's surprised yelp behind him. He spun around on his heel and almost lost balance.

"We were j-just borrowing some Potion remover for Professor Ebullio's class!" Stuttered Philip looking up at the tall, skinny man with wide eyes.

Heep gave a wordless nod towards the shelf and sat down at the heavy desk in the middle of the room.

Albus sighed, that man sure could be creepy; Albus had never heard him mutter a single word all whole year. He took the bottle from the shelf and was just turning back to the door when the closet in the corner caught his eye. The memory of his father's invisibility cloak tugged at his mind. Why was it that he felt strangely drawn to this closet? Was it that he knew it was his last chance? He knew that his father had forgiven him and it seemed even James was forgetting and yet he realized he hadn't quite let go of hope himself. It was then that Albus realized; it wouldn't be until he saw that the cloak wasn't in that closet that he would have closure and could properly accept defeat.

"Come on Al!" Hissed Philip glancing at Heep who was writing at the desk.

Albus hurried from the room and they both traipsed back to their potions class. Albus didn't mention the closet but he knew he would have to form a plan. He decided that he would tell Rose and Philip at lunch when he had had more time to think about it. Maybe he could get Paul or Amanda on his side too, he would probably need them to convince Rose.

When the lists came round for students staying at Hogwarts over Easter, James, Alex and Blue signed up immediately. Letitia had announced to them just a few days previously that her trial with the ghosts of the castle was due to take place just after the holidays and they needed all the time they could get to prepare.

James had written to his parents and asked permission to stay. He had also been told just that morning that the final Quiditch match of the year would be taking place the first weekend of the next term. Rangi had insisted that every member of the team stay and train but as they could no longer win the Quiditch Cup most of the others were ignoring him.

Despite his initial annoyance Rangi was still insisting on training what was left of the team; James, Molly and Astra Hughes. Without any of their Chasers they were concentrating on aim and dodging, also known as "The Beaters Whacking Bludgers at James and Rangi" or TBWBJR. James didn't know why Rangi was so focused on training now, maybe he hadn't yet accepted the team being out of the running but James himself had an ulterior motive.

He had finally become accustom to his new broomstick and everyday he felt himself getting better and better at working with it. He still wasn't as familiar with it as his last broom but much as he had loved his previous broom this one was a much better model.

Every morning after breakfast he spent two hours training down on the Quiditch pitch before returning to the castle to study for Letitia's trial. James wasn't particularly interested in all the boring laws on ghost rights and it was all very complicated but he knew he owed it to Letitia for being such a great friend and he was determined not to let her down. Alex wasn't very good at finding information for the trial either but he had taken to organizing all the relevant information something which he proved to be surprisingly good at.

Blue however was the most help of all, he was the only one able to sort through all the complicated stuff and decipher what it meant and how it could be relevant to Letitia. He worked tirelessly and the only breaks he took were to eat, sleep or work on deciphering the clue they had found in the Great Hall.

It was hungry work but James made an arrangement with Dooey the house-elf and every couple of hours he would come up to the Gryffindor common room with snacks and juice something Alex was very grateful for and which Blue had initially criticized him for telling him not to boss the little house-elf around. However James noticed the relief on Blues face every time Dooey appeared with a tray of freshly squeezed orange juice and biscuits. Dooey seemed pretty happy too, he was quite interested in hearing all about the trial and the children found him to have an undisputable knowledge of the castle that never ceased to amaze them.

Letitia seemed more and more hopeful everyday and Nearly Headless Nick stopped by every day or two to wish them luck and see how they were doing. He told them that there were - ghosts who were members of the "Council" including the four house ghosts but that every ghost in castle sat on the jury and voted in trials. Peeves as a poltergeist and not strictly a ghost was allowed in the committee because he had demanded the right from Professor McGonagall to have a say in the running of the castle as he inhabited it too but Nick told them not to worry, Peeves spent most of his time on prohibition anyway.

One morning James emerged from the dormitories to find Rangi sitting at a desk scribbling furiously and surrounded by piles of parchment. James was very surprised as he hadn't thought anybody else would be awake yet let alone already working hard. It was only by chance that he had woken up and the other boys in his dorm were still snoring soundly. Rangi had seemed to be in this 'workaholic' state of mind all holiday, when he wasn't out on the Quiditch pitch he was writing feverishly in the common room but James didn't expect him to be so busy so early in the morning.

"In fact," Thought James, "He should be sleeping like a baby with all the work he's been doing."

He wandered over to Rangi, he didn't know whether the older boy had heard him or not but he wasn't paying him any attention,

"Rangi? What're you doing up so early?"

Rangi turned around, frowned and said, "I should be asking you the same question, you're gonna need all the energy you can get for our training session later."

"I just woke up a minute ago. I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm starving." James yawned then stopped as he realized what he was doing, "You wanna come?"

"That's ok. I got that little house-elf you're friends with to bring me up some toast and orange juice a while back."

James walked over to the desk curiously and perched on the small, clear space at the side of Rangi's notes, "So what _are_ you doing anyway?"

Rangi smiled, "I've been working on this all holiday and I think I've come up with a solution to our problem."

James didn't know what he was talking about and he couldn't make out the complicated calculations and diagrams on the table so he just waited for him to continue.

"You see we can't win the House Cup. However we can still _win._"

Now James was seriously confused.

"You see James," Rangi smiled at him, "I'm not just gonna give up here. Why d'you think I've been working you so hard? We can still play this to our advantage."

"So what's your plan?" Asked James curiously.

"Well James, we can't win for Gryffindor so what we have to ensure now is that no matter what, the Slytherin don't win either!"

James grinned finally seeing where this was headed, "But how can we ensure that? Surely there's nothing we can do."

"On the contrary my friend! If everything works to my plan the outcome of the cup will come right down to the final match of the season."

"Gryffindor-Hufflepuff." James said automatically.

"Exactly. Now let's face it Ravenclaw are not very good this year. That means our hopes are now pinned entirely on Hufflepuff and if you look at this," Rangi showed him a sheet with all the scores of the cup on it, "they've had a very productive year. The Hufflepuff team is strong, stronger that any other year I've been here. They're the only team with a chance against Slytherin and we can't let Flint- I mean Slytherin- you know what I mean; we can't let them win!"

James nodded enthusiastically.

Rangi went on to explain that if Hufflepuff got more points in the overall points than Slytherin they would win the Quiditch cup and it was up to Gryffindor to make sure they got this amount of points before the snitch was caught ensuring victory over Slytherin. As Rangi pointed out a lot of this was up to James. As the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match had yet to take place Rangi didn't know how many points Hufflepuff would need but it was a plan if nothing else and if it worked it would ensure that Lysander Flint and his Slytherin cronies didn't win the Quiditch Cup and that was enough to satisfy both Rangi and James for now.

As Rangi finished showing James all his plans James's stomach gave a loud grumble and he remembered his breakfast.

"You better go James, we can't have you starving for training later! I'm going to show this to the rest of the team the plan so don't tell any of them, I want it to be a surprise." Smiled Rangi.

James grinned and hopped off the table, "And to think I actually thought all this work you were doing could have been studying!" He grinned.

Rangi's mouth fell open, "Oh no! I have to study!"

James laughed. Rangi muttered something about the OWLS being stupid anyway as James left the tower and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm not updating as regularly as I used to but I'm trying really hard! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll have another chapter up ASAP! :D**

**I've decided to put up a new poll up on my profile, voting only takes one second and I really want your opinion! ****Please vote! Thank you for your time, ASG.**


	54. Quotes and Notes

**Sorry, it's short again. More soon! Thanks for the reviews and favourites!**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Quotes and Notes**

On the first day of the new term James was eating his breakfast at the Gryffindor table, he had once again woken early and was first to the Great Hall, slowly now the hall was filling up; the excitement at returning to the castle and catching up with friends surrounded him.

Rangi had introduced his plan to the rest of the team just as he had said and after some skeptics from Molly, it had been deemed "_possible_", which was, thought James, probably the best they could do. The rest of the team would be informed of the plan today and then the real training would begin. The Slytherin-Ravenclaw match was was on Saturday and then they would know for sure what they would have to do to stop Slytherin from winning the Quiditch Cup.

As James was thinking about this, as he so often was, Blue entered the hall and ran up to him, eyes bright and excited,

"James, I think I've got it, I think I've made the connection!"

"What connection?" Asked James feeling mildly confused.

Blue slid onto the bench next to him,

"I've written out each one of these jumbled notes and after researching each one I've finally found a connection."

James nodded in interest, glancing around and leaning in towards his friend.

"You see, each one is a quote from history. Some Muggle, some wizard, all kinds of dates and countries and situations and at first I could find no link whatsoever. However, now that I've checked up on every single one I see that I've been totally wasting my time!"

James didn't see why Blue was so happy about this, he had worked for hours over Easter and now he'd just found out it was all pointless?

Blue continued, "While I've been busy trying to find connections between time and place and person I've completely overlooked the most obvious connection of all - subject matter! After translating or uncoding each message I can now see it, it's so clear, every quoteis about, or at least connected to; Arms."

"Arms? They're just a load of quotes about _arms_!"

Blue laughed, "Not arms, you moron;" He said indicating his own arms, "_Arms._"

James looked at the notes, indeed they did seem to be about arms but not the arms James had been thinking of; weaponry, artillery, _firearms._

"See, here's a quote from the first wizarding war and here's another from a Medieval Battle in France, this one here, though not directly about arms itself was a quote from Gumpgreser, credited with being the best goblin weapon forge of the 3rd century."

"This is great!" Exclaimed James.

"Yes but I'm still quite confused about it. The quotes are anything but similar and rather than focus on war or battles themselves the only ting they all have in common is a mention of or a relation to arms. Take this one for example, _'__To __Arms! __To __Arms! __The__British __are __coming! __To__Arms! __To__Arms!__'_, it's a quote from the American Revolution which features heavily on arms but has no other kind of connection with say this one here, _'__Language __is __the __armory __of __the __human __mind, __and __at __once __contains __the __trophies __of __its __past __and __the __weapons __of __its __future __conquests.__' _a quote by Samuel Taylor Coleridge a nineteenth English poet. Also the notes have contradicting messages, some are pro-arms use and others are against!"

Blue wrung his hands in frustration, "And then of course, there's the biggest problem of all..."

James looked at his preoccupied friend in concern, willing him to go on.

Blue fixed him with a sharp look, "Where is there a connection to the castle? Where is the next clue?"

* * *

Albus had enjoyed his shot trip home, his parents had been delighted to see him and Lily had been overjoyed. James had not visited home this year but Albus hadn't been too disappointed, he was back on speaking terms with James and all in all things were good between them but even still it would have been a little awkward being back home with him again and they probably would have only fought.

Philip had also returned home though Rangi had stayed too and Rose, Amanda and Paul had also gone home. Only one day back at school and the holidays already seemed miles away. The common room was crowded with noise and clutter, the classes had picked up exactly where they'd left off without any time for easing back in to the curriculum and to Albus's dismay, he already had a ton of homework.

Even still, it was nice to be back again. Hogwarts was so familiar now and Albus couldn't believe that just a few months ago he had been absolutely terrified of this big, unfamiliar place. And yet at the same time, it was equally hard to believe that he had been there almost eight months and would soon be finished his first year! They were on the home-stretch now; nothing between them and summer.

But Albus had another reason to be glad to be back. All through the holidays Albus had kept remembering back to that closet in Heep's office, the unchecked possible hiding place of his father's cloak. Some time this term, as soon as possible; he was going to get in there and then finally, one way or another, he'd have closure.

* * *

James, Alex, Blue and Letitia sat in a circle in the common room lit only by a single candle in the center and the moonlight streaming through one of the tower windows.

It was late but not too late. The other boys in the dorm had already gone to bed and as it was a school night they planned to turn in soon too. They were debating the latest clue, searching desperately for a link with the castle. As they sat throwing around a few rough theories and ideas a thought struck James,

"Hey Blue, you said the only link between the notes was a mention of armory right?"

Blue nodded.

"Then, Hogwarts being a castle and all, what do you think the chances are that it has an _armory_?"

Blue gasped. James knew he had struck gold.

"How will we find out!" Squealed Letitia.

"The Map!" Exclaimed Alex jumping to his feet and rushing to James's bed.

He practically crawled under James's bed before reappearing clutching the worn parchment. James never heard anyone say _"I solemnly swaer that I am up to no good"_ so fast. He was even surprised that the map understood him. Meanwhile Blue had also left their little circle. He was sitting on his bed flipping through a copy of "_Hogwarts: __A __History_". James started to feel a little useless as his friends pored over their selected texts so as Letitia flew over to peak over Blue's shoulder James crawled over to Alex.

"I can't believe it, I can't find anything about a weaponry or armory in here!" Blue said frustrartedly, "I mean, it makes sense - it is a _castle_, it must have been built with one!"

"I got it." Said Alex.

James turned back from Blue and stared at Alex's finger on the yellow parchment. Armory was indeed on the map only now it was called by a different name. Under the scratched out "_Armory_" were two words; "_Caretakers __Office_" and below that, over a tiny dot, "_Heep_".

* * *

**A/N: Guess where we're going for the next chapter! I already have a bit of it written and unlike the last couple of chapters it's going to be a full-on action scene so it should be good fun for both of us! Really hope you enjoyed this, not very exciting but it's all building up for something. So glad to be back writing more again! Thanks everyone!**


	55. Turn the Lock, Turn the Key

**A/N: (You can skip this) For anyone who doesn't know, Turn the Lock, Turn the Key is a childrens game, I don't know how well-known it is but it was played in playgrounds when I was in primary school a lot. You may know it under a different name though but I won't go into that. It's not that important.**

**Chapter up! Finally a chapter that's a good length! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**Turn the Lock, Turn the Key**

It turned out that Albus needn't have worried about getting Rose to come along with him to look for the cloak, as soon as he told Philip and Paul of his plan over breakfast they were right on his side saying that they should give it this one last shot. Rose, who was also there, was, as Albus had expected, unimpressed but after going through all the reason against the plan, which Albus already knew this time, she could she could not dissuade them and rather than get left behind she joined them, _"__against __her __better __judgment.__"_

On Saturday morning they sat in the Great Hall, finished breakfast but conspiring quietly about when they would have the chance to some searching that day. As it happened that chance came precisely two minutes after Rose posed the question.

A large bang sounded in the Entrance Hall behind them and all at once chaos broke out among the students. Several large explosions had covered the walls, floor and the students who were caught in it, with ice-cold blue liquid.

"Ouch, what a way to be woken up." Mused Philip.

Albus tried not to laugh, Paul already was.

"Oh, don't be so mean guys!" Scolded Rose giving Albus a quick nudge on the arm.

"Wait!" Paul exclaimed suddenly, "Quick, this is our perfect chance, Heep'll be cleaning this up for hours!"

Albus jumped to his feet, the other two, not wanting to waste any time, followed suit and together they rushed out of the hall. It seemed Paul was right, though the liquid itself came away quite easily, everything it touched it stained. The now blue-tinged students were all either shrieking in horror or laughing hysterically at one another.

The four first-years gathered up their cloaks and tiptoed carefully across the Entrance Hall. If they got even the slightest bit of that blue stuff on their clothes or shoes they would leave a clear trail all the way from their to the office.

They passed Heep in the next corridor and tried not to look too guilty as he peered down at them. Soon they were in the clear and they ran the rest of the way to the office.

"Alright Paul- will you stand guard?" Albus asked.

Paul nodded.

"Rose, you check the rest of the office over again incase I missed something last time. Philip and I will try to break into the closet."

Everybody quickly agreed and took their posts. The closet was locked, just as Albus had suspected.

"One of these keys must open it." Philip said examining the rows of keys on hooks.

"Check the lock." Rose advised, "Find a key that matches."

Albus and Philip set about doing this but they could not find a key that matched the lock perfectly. The closet was locked with a large, old padlock, yellowing-grey and heavy - it would have looked far more in place on a pirates treasure-chest. Immediately they set off looking for a matching key.

Despite what should have been a truly unique key the boys had not much luck. After searching for a while they started trying different keys at random. Paul hadn't said anything so they assumed they were quite safe.

"Hey guys," Rose said quietly, "I think I found something."

Albus and Philip turned around to find Rose crouched on the ground between a filing cabinet and Heep's large, mahogany desk. Albus had no idea what she could possibly have found down there but he peered around anyway. Rose was squinting into a narrow, vertical crack in the wall at about three feet off the ground.

"I knocked something off the shelf above and when I bent down to pick it up I swear I could have seen something shine from in here."

"Shine?" Asked Philip skeptically.

"Like, glint - from inside."

Albus crouched down next to her and peered into the crack, "What do you think it is anyway Rose? Obviously it can't be the cloak."

Rose shrugged, "Just got me curious, that's all."

"Try reaching in." Suggested Philip.

Albus wasn't too thrilled about the idea of sticking his fingers into a crack in the wall to uncover a mystery object but he didn't want to say this to his friends either. How bad could it be anyway?

Convinced he was just being stupid he slid his hand into the crack. His heart gave a quick jump as his finger tips connected with something cold. He latched onto it and pulled it out quickly.

He felt the others leaning down on top of him to get a closer look. A large but light, yellow-grey key sat in the middle of his palm. There was no mistaking the likeness to the padlock on the closet.

"Quick! Try it Al!" Rose said excitedly.

Albus stood up and stepped back over to the closet but just as he was reaching towards the lock he heard footsteps.

"Go Al! You can do it in time!" Exclaimed Philip.

At once Albus jammed the key into the lock and wrenched it right, too close now to turn back. Suddenly something very odd happened. Rather than the lock popping open, the _key_ popped open instead. That is the head of the key swung open on tiny hinges splitting it in two and revealing a hollow inside.

There were voices in the hallway outside now. Albus stared at the keys interior. There was a piece of rolled up paper peeking out of the cylindrical section of the key.

"How long do we have left? I can't believe Tybalt!" Said the first voice outside the door. The voices sounded too young to be Heep.

"Not long. How's your lip Alex?" Asked a second. Surely they would pass right by.

"Oweee…" Muttered yet another voice. Albus edged the roll of paper out with his fingernails. A small note fell onto his hand.

The first spoke again, "Cost clear?" they asked, "Okay let's g-"

The door swung open and in the doorway stood, James, Blue and Alex; who was sporting a very bloody, swollen lip.

James stared wide-eyed at Albus. Albus stared back in a similar fashion. James's eyes traveled from his brother's face to his hand and if possible his eyes widened even further than before.

"Give me that," He hissed.

Albus looked from James to the note and back again noting the recognition in his brother's voice. He had found something that James wanted and he was standing guiltily before him in the searched office with the curious key and the lock in one hand and the note in the other. He didn't know why James wanted it but it seemed it was his only chance at a bargaining tool if things got dangerous.

"Why? What is it?" He asked carefully, determined to find out more.

"None of your business – it's mine, hand it over!" Snapped James.

"I found it." Argued Albus.

James didn't have time to respond. Letitia appeared in the doorway an alarming look in her milky eyes, "Heep's on his way! Better disperse."

Rose who had been standing by watching the brothers fight suddenly jumped,

"Move Al! We didn't come here for nothing!"

Pointing her wand at the closet she blew the lock off. Albus jumped, Philip covered his eyes, the doors flew open to reveal – an empty interior. Not a scrap of fabric let alone a cloak.

"What is wrong with you?" Exclaimed James, "Heep will have heard that for miles!"

There were hurried footsteps approaching. Without a chance to continue arguing the students made a run for it. Albus found himself still with the open key and the note clutched firmly in his hand as he was jostled out of the crowded office into the corridor.

It was impossible for Heep not to see the fleeing children as he marched down the corridor towards them. Within seconds they had dispersed in multiple directions into the surrounding labyrinth-like passages.

It only took a minute for Albus to find himself lost and alone, surrounded by silence and his own frantic breathing but it didn't stay that way for long. James burst from a passage on his left and like a scared rabbit he darted away, James still on his tail.

"Give me that note Albus, it's of no interest to you!" James called after him forgetting to be quiet lest they were discovered again.

"What is it? Why do you want it so badly?" Albus shouted back.

All he had to do was separate from James, he could take a look at the note and find out why James wanted it so badly. If he had thought his brother was up to something before it was nothing to how he felt now and by James's panicked reaction he was sure it was nothing good either.

He turned down a side passage but soon realized his mistake, it was a dead end and James was already blocking the only way out. There was no point running any more. He cleared his face of all worry and turned to face James confidently but his insides felt like jelly. James was clearly furious, face red from running and eyes wild for want of the note – what was its importance? Why was James so desperate to lay his fingers on it?

He didn't have a clue what the answers were but this was his chance to find out.

James had him cornered now, "Hand over that note!" He whispered menacingly, "It's no use to you."

Albus didn't know what the note was but he still wasn't going to hand it over without a fight.

"What is it? Why do you want it so badly?" He asked as calmly as he could, "Just tell me and you can have it."

This seemed to only infuriate James more, "Don't tell me what to do!"

He was at a dead-end, he needed to get out. He unraveled the already crumpled note but before he had time to make out its contents his attention was snatched away by James pulling out his wand and taking a threatening step forward.

Albus couldn't think of anything else he could do with the cold, stonewall behind him and James in front so he made a quick decision and swiftly drew his wand too. Bad choice.

"Expeliarmus!" James shouted immediately and the wand flew out of Albus's outstretched hand and soared over James's head, clattering down the corridor beyond.

Albus groaned inwardly at his own stupidity. Well there was that fight lost. He looked around him again as if hoping for a door to appear.

"Albus," James snarled, "I'll give you one last chance - give me that note or else!"

"Or else what?" Demanded Albus defiantly. Another bad idea.

In just one second Albus saw what _'or else' _was. James apparently did not make threats lightly.

"Serpensortia!" Cried James and a big, black snake shot out of his wand and thudded to the ground.

If there was one thing Albus hated - it was snakes; the way they slid along their bellies eyeing you with their glassy, vertically slit eyes - and that was exactly what this snake was doing right now.

James spoke but what came out was not meant for Albus but for the snake. A cruel hissing escaped his lips - it was a talent James had prided and Albus had feared since its discovery.

Albus shivered involuntarily as a wave of memories flooded his mind. Memories of James muttering to his toy rubber snake when he was only three years old and making it bite Albus's chubby, baby arms, memories of family trips to the zoo where James would command the snakes to come right up to the glass, just to scare young Albus off, memories of the ashwinder James had told to trail him on their camping trip.

The snake now turned to ho his commander listening to his hissing and then turned back, slithering towards Albus and rearing it's great, ugly head high of the ground. Albus gulped. The snake was so close now. Albus froze, eyes wide open in fear, as the snake placed its head on the toe of his runner.

James was delighted with himself - he smiled wickedly and eyed the note hungrily.

"James-" Albus gasped, feeling the snake against his shin, "please!"

James ignored his plea for help and the snake slowly slithered up his leg.

Too terrified to move incase he angered it and it bit him. He had no way of telling it was poisonous or not but he didn't want to find out. He was frozen solid as he felt it slide up around his leg.

Then he saw Paul running along the corridor adjacent to theirs.

"Paul!" Albus called desperately and Paul turned back and saw them.

The snake now clinging tightly to Albus's hips gave a loud spitting hiss and Paul's eyes popped wide open.

"Don't move!" Commanded James with a glaring look over his shoulder.

Then he hissed something else at the snake who replied in a threatening whispering. Albus's breath had frozen in his lungs. With one swift, open-mouthed movement the snake darted out and sunk it's fangs into the parchment in Albus's stiff left hand. Albus slowly let out the long-held breath as the snake quickly retreated down his leg and back to James, who greeted it warmly and took the note from it's mouth.

Albus cursed to himself, he had forgotten that all James and his stupid snake wanted was that stupid note! His brain had temporarily numbed and had only just started regaining it's feeling.

Paul was still standing behind James, mouth-opened, frozen in shock. James sat on his hunkers and hissing more soft words at the snake and stroking it gently with one index finger he carefully pointed his wand at it and muttering the incantation and it disappeared in a smoky haze.

* * *

**A/N: Big revelation in this chapter! Hope I did it justice! Thank you for all the support and reviews always appreciated!**

**P.S. Tuesday 8th November was exactly one year since I started posting here! Just thought I'd mark the occasion and say a extra massive, massive thank you to any of you have been here since last November!**


	56. The Snake Charmer

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank masermoo for the amazing review I received today - I have to say I was after having an awful day of exams when I got your review and it really restored my energy and motivation and got me writing despite being tired and ready to lie like a potato couch and mope about all day. Basically, this chapter is here now thanks to you! Also, if you want to let me know what those predictions are I would be very curious to hear! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**The Snake Charmer**

Blue darted around the corner just as Paul ran to Albus's side. James turned around smiling slyly.

"Got it." He grinned at Blue as he led the way back out of the dead-end.

With a quick glance over at Albus and Paul, Blue followed his friend.

"This way James, Heep's still somewhere around here." He told James giving him a strange look.

They ducked through a low curtained doorway, in the sudden quiet, they could hear shouting nearby. Blue and James ran off towards the sounds.

"That way?" Suggested James at a fork, as the voices got more distinct.

It wasn't long before they came across Alex and Rose arguing loudly in an adjacent corridor.

"Well you were the one who said we'd find our way out if we worked together!" Alex was accusing Rose.

"Yeah, well it was your stupid idea to follow the smell of food!" Shouted Rose, "You led us down here!"

"I would have been able to find a way out if you hadn't been bossing me around - you never _had_ to follow me anyway, you invited yourself."

"_I_ thought you knew where you were going - you said you had a good sense of direction and an excellent sense of smell!"

"I do have an excellent sense of smell! I only lost the trail because you were nagging me!"

"Because you were going in _circles_!"

"-Uh guys," Interrupted James.

The duo turned and stared at the unexpected interruption.

"Rose, go away, your friends are back that way; left and then your second left again." James told his cousin, "-GO!"

With one last look of loathing at both James and Alex, Rose flounced away in the direction James had pointed.

"Wow James, your cousin sure is a pain! I don't know how you put up with her." Muttered Alex walking over.

James grinned, "Well, for one - those weren't the right directions."

James and Alex laughed, Blue however was trying to figure a way out of the labyrinth that covered this section of the castle.

Trying a few random doors to their left he gasped in surprise,

"Hey look!" He exclaimed loudly.

James and Alex stopped laughing and peered through the door too.

"It's our potions classroom!" Said James in shock, "But that's in the dungeons."

Alex walked into the room staring around. James and Blue followed him. Blue shut the door and upon opening it again they found themselves staring into a dungeon passageway.

"Okay, that makes _no_ sense." Whispered Alex incredulously.

"_Ostium__Unum_." Muttered Blue quietly.

"Excuse you." Misinterpreted Alex.

"No, one-way door - I've read about them but I didn't know we had any in Hogwarts." Explained Blue sounding impressed.

"Great, now we can go back to the common room the normal way!" Sighed James setting out happily.

Blue and Alex followed him glad to be out of the claustrophobic passages even when they were heading out into the dungeon corridors, at least they knew where they were going now. Emerging into the Entrance Hall was a great feeling of relief.

"At last!" Sighed Alex, "I thought we'd never get out of there!"

"Yeah," James smiled, "And we have the next clue too."

"Wait! What?" Shouted Alex a little too loudly, "You got it and you didn't tell me?"

James paused, he hadn't spared it a thought since he had seen Blue but suddenly it sunk in - the third clue was theirs! He hadn't even read it yet! He pulled it out of his pocket hastily yet alas, he should have known - it wasn't in English.

He passed it over to Blue who was becoming so good at reading ancient, wizarding Chinese he could get some simple words without even a book,

"Solve please," Muttered James unenthusiastically.

"How did you get it?" Asked Alex with excitement.

James grinned wickedly but before he could speak Blue interrupted,

"Eh James? This isn't Chinese." He said in confusion.

James took the note back and stared at it for a while, Blue was right - the complex symbols covering the note were indeed another language.

"Just leave it to me, I'll go to the library tomorrow and try to decode it." Blue offered.

James nodded, he had come so close but it looked like he'd have to wait a little bit longer, "Thanks Blue." He smiled gratefully, "Where would I be without you?"

Blue grinned, "Probably still stuck on the first clue."

James laughed but he knew Blue was probably right.

"C'mon James! How'd you get the clue anyway?" Continued Alex happily as he bounded up the stairs.

"I threatened Albus with a snake." Replied James viciously.

"Wow cool -wait, where'd you get a _snake_?" Alex asked turning back to look at James in confusion.

James sighed, "A spell, dumb-ass."

He started to explain in detail what had happened and how he'd got the clue from Albus but when he got to the part about telling the snake to get the note, Alex choked and Blue missed his footing and tripped, bashing his head into the back of James's.

"How'd you _ask_ a snake something?" Spluttered Alex as the other two rubbed their heads and winced.

"I just told it too. They understand me." Stated James simply.

"That's a really rare ability - are you sure?" Asked Blue nervously.

James frowned at Blue as if he was crazy, "Of course _'__I__'__m__sure__'_, I've been doing it my entire life."

Wow, James! You're a parcel-majigy!" Said Alex in awe.

"A parselmouth." Corrected Blue.

James grinned but what Blue said next wiped the grin off his face,

"James, that was really dangerous, Albus could have been hurt."

James was outraged, "It was a _hog-nose_! It was_harmless_!It couldn't have hurt him if it tried - and it was under orders fromme!"

Blue glared at him seriously, "And what if you had lost control of it?" He demanded angrily.

"I wouldn't! They listen to me, they do what I tell them; _I_ don't lose control!"

"-Hey Blue!" Interrupted Alex merrily despite his argumentative friends, "Are you scared of snakes?"

Blue was taken aback, "What? No! That's not why-"

Alex was laughing loudly at the top of the stairs. James joined in.

"I'm not scared of snakes. I'm just trying to remind you that we were trying to get a little piece of paper not trying to kill your little brother, James. You could have gotten it an easier way."

James stopped laughing but only briefly, "Yeah, but the look on his face was worth it!"

* * *

**Pretty short chapter but I didn't want to get started on a whole other topic. Clearly it's been way too long awaiting its finishing touches etc. But no fear, I haven't gone anywhere! For anybody interested (or confused) the snake James makes reference to is the Heterodon platirhinos, more commonly called the hog-nosed snake and it is, as James said, basically harmless, unless you happen to be a toad. *cough Umbridge *cough**

**I've noticed some of the formatting in the last two chapters went a little bit strange, I've fixed them now but if you see it in any earlier ones or in this one please let me know. **

**Just ****wanted ****to ****leave ****a ****quick ****message ****because ****I ****haven't ****been ****around ****for ****a ****while****-****I ****have ****exams ****at ****the ****moment ****but ****I'm ****still ****trying ****to ****write ****and ****as ****soon ****as ****I ****get ****my ****holidays ****I'll ****be ****able ****to ****write ****a ****lot ****more!****I'm ****doing ****as ****much ****as ****I ****can ****I ****promise! ****More ****soon! ****:)**

**ASG**


	57. Grounded

**Chapter 57**

**Grounded**

Albus stood in the miserable drizzle of the cold, April morning. Professor Flint had, after months of ridiculous practicing on the ground, finally allowed the last two (Gryffindor) students to fly. It came as no surprise that Philip and Albus just so happened to be those two. Rose had received permission just one week ahead and the rest of the Gryffindors, a month. Paul and the other Slytherins had been flying since after the Christmas holidays, even the ones who, Albus could tell, knew nothing about flying at all.

Scorpius had quickly become Flint's favourite demonstrator and was the only student permitted to fly whenever he wanted. In fact, just as Albus was contemplating this Scorpius swooped right past his head almost taking off his right ear. He was bothering Albus constantly today, taking full advantage of the fact that Flint was busy bullying Philip as he tried to "_learn_" to fly. It was clear to both Albus and Flint that Philip had been flying for as long as he had been able to sit up in his baby walker and a four year old Rangi would try to push him down the fire escape of their flat.

Despite being granted the honor of Flint's flying approval Albus still hadn't got a broomstick and therefore he stood alone on the muddy surface with only Scorpius's bombardment to distract him.

"You know Al, Flint couldn't give out if you just took a turn on my broom." Offered Rose hovering nearby and only pretending to fly when Flint glanced over.

"Yes he could," Sighed Albus, "and he'd get you in trouble too."

"You think I care?" Rose asked exasperatedly.

She'd been offering Albus a chance to fly on her crummy, school broom all day but he wouldn't relent.

Albus smirked at her comment, Rose could say whatever she wanted but in truth, she would never purposely defy a teacher. She saw his face and scowled.

"Listen Rose, I already told you, it's not the lack of flying that's bothering me now, I'm well used to that, it's the time I am wasting at this class."

"You're not going to try skipping it are you?" Rose asked warily.

"No." Replied Albus, though the thought had crossed his mind more than once, "You know Flint's too fond of torturing me for him not to notice."

Rose smiled and Albus ducked as one of Malfoy's mates aimed a kick at his head.

"Get moving Weasley!" Yelled Flint, "What do you think you're doing? Hovering around? That's not what I instructed is it, Weasley?"

"No." Muttered Rose casting Albus an apologetic look and flying away.

"While you're just standing around there Potter you can make yourself useful and take Watson here to the Hospital Wing." Demanded Flint flying over followed by an extremely pained looking Emerson Watson from Albus's dorm.

Albus was only too happy to get out of Flying lesson and hurried of with the wincing invalid.

"You okay?" He asked Emerson when they'd reached the castle.

"Yep, I'll live. Some stupid Slytherin rammed right into me, bowled me right over, 'not even sure who it was, one of Malfoy's gang, said I looked at him funny."

This was relatively typical of Malfoy and his friends, they had been working up a reputation as thugs throughout the year, always picking on kids smaller than them, pushing people about, making snide remarks and more recently following Lysander Flint around acting like he was the best thing since the collapsible cauldron. They practically worshiped the ground beneath his feet. Albus was sure it was all part of a plan to get onto the Quiditch team next September though from what Albus had seen at flying lesson they were all relatively useless except for perhaps Malfoy and Lysander was unlike to select him seeing as he was incredibly slight next to the Slytherin Quiditch team which was made entirely of large, dangerous players, many of whom were close friends of Flint.

Even still, it wasn't surprising that Malfoy and his friends were trying to get in with Lysander. He was a pretty big name in Slytherin and very high profile throughout the school rivaled only by a selection of older students and maybe Leopold Rankin the Ravenclaw captain. It seemed that Lysander was getting more and more popular all year, this was mainly due to Slytherin's success in the Quiditch Cup so far and his connection to a much feared and torturous teacher and head of Quiditch throughout the school.

It wasn't long before the two first years found themselves outside the Hospital Wing, the doors were pulled over and left ajar, this was normal however as they moved to enter the ward they heard voices drifting out.

"I'm afraid that seems to be the case, Minerva. These two are the third group of second years to be injured either in flying lesson with Professor Flint or when flying on the pitches, mind you, _those_ were unsupervised."

"Even still, it doesn't look good. With the Quiditch Cup so competitive…"

"Yes, I understand but I really hope it doesn't come down to that, it makes it so much less… inclusive, the first years find it hard enough."

Albus and Emerson stood frozen only a few feet from the wooden doors. From the small crack in the doors Albus could see that the three occupied beds seemed to be emitting low snoring sounds. Albus couldn't help getting the feeling this was a conversation they weren't supposed to hear.

"Listen Al, I always hated hospitals and stuff, I think I'm just going to go up to the dorm for a little while and take a rest. We have lunch next."

Albus nodded.

They headed towards the common room neither commenting on what they had overheard but Albus could feel Emerson glancing at him questioningly. It was clear Emerson was trying to figure out what Madame Cogas was talking about in the hospital wing but Albus didn't want to disappoint him, he had no idea what it was about either.

Albus bid Emerson goodbye at the portrait hole and headed down to lunch. He was sure that the conversation couldn't have been too important; after all they had only overheard a tiny extract while outside the hospital ward.

He met Rose, Philip and Amanda, still damp and mucky from the Flying lesson. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table opposite a surprisingly studious James, Blue and Alex.

"Hey, what you guys up to?" Asked Albus sitting down opposite his brother who was staring furiously at the sheet of paper infront of him. Albus and James had taken to acting like the scene with the snake had never happened. He knew that James must be at least a little sorry or he would have made some kind of comment. He hadn't told Rose or Philip about what had happened, mostly out of embarrassment, so it seemed that the matter could be left alone.

"We're choosing our subjects for next year." Replied Blue scratching his head.

"Yeah, what do you think Al, could I do Ancient Runes?" James asked.

Albus had to hold back a laugh, "I don't think you'd like it James?"

"Mmm…" James seemed to agree.

Alex thumped the table with his fists,

"I've got it!" James looked at him hopefully, "Divination. That's an easy subject, right?"

James wrinkled up his nose, "Well, yeah, it's meant to be but isn't it meant to be…"

"Stupid?" Suggested Rose.

Alex gave her a scathing look.

Blue smiled happily, "I've got mine chosen."

"What are you doing?" Rose asked eagerly, leaning forward in her seat.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."

"Ooh…" Rose said leaning over the table to look at Blue's sheet, "Ancient Runes should be really interesting."

"Yeah, I was wondering whether I should do Arithmancy but I think I'd prefer Care of Magical Creatures, anyway, Hagrid would kill me if I wasn't in his class."

Rose laughed.

"Hey, Albus, is that Scorpius Malfoy watching us from over there?" Alex asked looking over his shoulder awkwardly.

Albus looked up at the entrance to the Great Hall where Scorpius Malfoy was indeed trying to catch Albus's eye.

"I better go…" Albus muttered getting up from the table hurriedly.

Rose, Philip and even Amanda followed after him leaving Blue to sort out James, Alex and their disastrous subject choices.

In the entrance Hall Albus met Malfoy and his mates standing smugly in the center. He knew what was about to happen and he was ready for it this time too, he was just sick of it hanging over him and besides it couldn't go as badly as the last one.

"Hey Potter, I've got a dare for you."

* * *

"I don't care Blue, I'm doing it."

"Fine than Alex, but I'm warning you now; you are not going to like Divination."

"I agree," James nodded at Blue, "but in all fairness, we're not going to enjoy Ancient Runes or Arithmancy either."

"What about Muggle Studies? That should be easy enough." Suggested Alex again.

"Alex, you don't know _anything_ about muggles." James pointed out bluntly.

"I guess… Hey Blue why aren't you doing Muggle Studies? You know lots about muggles!"

"True but I don't really want to do three subjects."

"Really, the great academic Blue not wanting to do an extra subject for his OWLs?" James teased.

Blue ignored him, "I guess I'm still thinking about it."

"There we go!" Exclaimed Alex, "Back to normal."

Blue gave him a dirty look but James had stopped paying attention, Rangi was on his way over. He stood up; he had been awaiting news from Rangi since the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match at the weekend. He had been working on the final calculations for the next Quiditch match and it seemed he had finally got them. On Saturday they had attended the match, waiting on the final score that would determine how difficult their job would be in two or three weeks time. Rangi had pointed out the Hufflepuff captain in the stands, a tall, athletic girl from his year who was a friend of Mollys. Much to their disappointment but not surprise, Slytherin won, the end score being 170 to 10.

"Alright there James?" Smiled Rangi.

"What's the news?" James asked eagerly.

Rangi looked around quickly, he caught Molly's eye and gestured for her to join them,

"It seems this isn't going to be an easy feat but I believe we can manage it." He began once Molly was listening too,

"You see, we can stop Slytherin from winning the cup but we don't want to forget about our own team, when Slytherin's total score for the season is totaled up, well, it looks pretty impressive, Hufflepuff has done very well so far however if they want to beat Slytherin, they have to get _at least _200 points in our game."  
James's jaw dropped and Molly covered her forehead with her hand grimacing.

"But Rangi – that's 20 goals if we want to catch the snitch!" Protested James.

"I know, believe me that's going to be pretty difficult _for me_! And we will catch the snitch! James, I'm counting on you, we can't make this Gryffindor's worst year since 2012!"

"Wait, Rangi, why is the snitch so important?" Molly asked frowning.

Rangi looked awkward, "Em, so far our total score for the season… well, it's not so good. Without any catches of the snitch this season…" He avoided James's eyes, "Our total points for the year are _very_ low. We're definitely the underdogs. My aim is that in this match, we must let Hufflepuff get the 190 points they need to draw the inter-house cup but _we_ must get at least 170 to avoid coming last and beat Ravenclaw overall _and_ if we actually want to win a match this year, we've got to get at least 210."

James stared at the captain, suddenly the full force of what they were being asked to do hit him. They must score 6 goals while still allowing Hufflepuff 20 goals_ and then _he was to catch the snitch and Gryffindor would win the match, while Hufflepuff would win the cup. It seemed impossible, half of him hoped Rangi had gone crazy or would turn around and tell them it was just a joke. Quiditch was not predictable, you couldn't determine what would happen or plan it – James had seen matches where one team would suddenly turn around from loosing 200 to 0 and win an amazing victory or the team everyone expected to win would suddenly mess up their whole game; they couldn't force something as indeterminable as Quiditch into a set of mathematical equations and expect it to do what they said.

And James knew, Rangi had hardly answered Molly's question, technically they could still win getting 21 goals and Hufflepuff getting 4 and then letting the Hufflepuffs catch the snitch, but _James_ knew why the snitch was so important; they hadn't got a snitch-catch all year and if they didn't get this one, James would be off the team for sure. He knew Rangi didn't want to have to do it but the team came first and if James couldn't catch a snitch in an actual match, better find someone who could.

"So, as you can tell, this is going to be a very long match and it's going to be very, very difficult. I've lengthened all training sessions by half an hour and we're starting right away." Rangi continued to explain.

"You know, Rangi, you could just try and sort this with… the Hufflepuff captain…" Suggested Molly quietly.

"Isn't that cheating?" James asked frowning.

"Technically yes. Didn't you read the rule book like I told you to?" Rangi replied.

"Nobody read that stupid rule book, Rangi." Snapped Molly, rolling her eyes, "Nobody would know if you did it."

"_I_ would know Molly! I still have my pride! You can't cheat at Quiditch, it's disrespectful." Rangi stated sternly.

"You should really get over that damn pride you know-" Muttered Molly.

"I guess I'll see you on the Quiditch pitch later." Rangi said nodding at James, "Remember, training will be longer so make sure you have a good lunch."

By this stage lunchtime was nearly over and James had hardly eaten a bite. He rejoined Blue and Alex and ate quickly while thinking about all that Rangi had told him, a lot of pressure was on his shoulders and he knew Rangi would be putting him under a lot of strain over the next few weeks.

Blue and Alex didn't talk about the Quiditch match even though James knew they had heard everything Rangi had said and were probably thinking the exact same as he was. By the end of lunch they had all decided on their subjects, James and Alex finally opting to do Divination because it sounded the easiest and Blue deciding he would do Muggle Studies after all as he already knew a lot about it and it wouldn't put to much strain on his other subjects.

After their classes ended in the afternoon James slipped down to the Quiditch pitch early to practice before the others arrived. By the time Rangi's "extra-long" training session was finally over James was exhausted and went to bed without even touching his homework; he could get it done in the morning if Blue helped him.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you're looking forward to the match. Reviews welcome. **

**ASG**

**(For anybody interested/confused I have the scores used to work out Rangi's plan and I can post them or message them to you if you want to see how he determined the scores.)**


	58. New Rules and Ancient Egyptian

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Lily,Evans.113 for their amazing, not one, not two but twenty-five reviews over the past week! Thank you so much, you really kept me motivated and got me back in the sing of writing! If it weren't for you this chapter wouldn't be here now! Thank you.**

******ASG**

**Chapter 58**

**New Rules and Ancient Egyptian**

Blue had finally solved the new clue, it turned out the writing was in Egyptian of all things and it had taken Blue a rather long time to figure it out. They didn't even have many books on Egyptian except for old, faded ones on the top shelf of the ancient languages section of the library.

"Didn't Hagrid say something about Archaeology? That an archaeologist got him those dragon bones?" Asked Alex.

Alex was right. It was starting to look like it was this friend of Hagrid's who had left this trail and they were becoming more and more sure it had nothing to do with chocolate dragon eggs.

James, Alex, Blue and Letitia had spent the week searching for the next location but the clue was written in the form of what seemed to be a riddle and none of them knew much about riddles.

"_Up high in a tower you'll find, A little box you'll need to wind, Do not worry; it's not a trap, You must defeat it to get the map."_ Blue had read out on the morning he solved it.

"What does that mean?" Asked Alex and for once Blue didn't give out to him. It seemed he was asking himself the same question.

"Only thing I can get from it is that it rhymes and if it rhymes then whoever wrote it _wanted_ it to be translated. Other than that, I don't know what it's trying to tell us." Blue told them.

Despite their lack of ideas they had decided to start out just as they had in September with the twelve, they worked their way through the castle searching each tower for anything suspicious, or, indeed, Egyptian. But they went through the Astronomy tower, the clock tower and bell towers, the dark tower, the west tower and every other tower they could access. Soon the only towers they hadn't searched were Gryffindor tower, Ravenclaw tower and the Headmaster's tower.

It seemed pretty hopeless. The location was quite clear; a tower and for once it had told them _what_ they were looking for but they still couldn't figure it out. What kind of box do you wind? And what was in the box, what they had to defeat; that was the biggest question of all!

Now they sat in History of Magic class reviewing their search so far. Blue was trying to take notes but James and Alex weren't paying any attention. There was a small noise behind them and they glanced around.

Letitia had slipped into the back of the classroom and was tiptoeing over to James, Alex and Blue. A few students turned and looked but Professor Binns was busy droning on about the founding of the International Confederation of Wizards. She slipped into an empty desk behind James, Blue and Alex and the back of the class. They turned around to face her.

"Hey 'Tetia, what's up?" Asked Alex quietly.

Letitia was looking strangely ill at ease.

"What's wrong?" James frowned.

Letitia looked from Blue to James and Alex

"Um, I've just been talking to Sir Nicholas, a date's been set for my trial…"

This got all the boys attention immediately. Letitia gave a weak smile and crossed her legs, sitting in midair.

"Well, when is it?" Asked James.

"Actually, it's the day right after your match."

James stiffened, he had been sure she would get more warning than this! They weren't nearly as organized as they had hoped to be and now they only had until Sunday. Even Blue wasn't paying attention to Professor Binns now. He looked very nervous indeed. Alex, James and Letitia were all looking at him hoping he would know what to do but once again it seemed he was stumped.

"Give me 'til the end of the day to make a plan!" We meet in the common room as soon as school ends. Deal?"

"Deal." They all chorused.

However just then the door of the classroom opened. Letitia gave a guilty yelp and flew right through James diving into the rest of the class and trying to blend in with the studying students. James, Alex and Blue all turned to stare at the door, James trying not to shiver from Letitia's flight. A head poked around the door and it was someone _nobody_ expected to see.

"Professor Binns?" But the Professor was totally absorbed in his droning "Professor Binns?" He finally looked up looking astounded, "May I borrow Potter for a moment."

* * *

Albus was in Herbology when he heard the news.

He was tending the large Acanthus plant with Paul and Artemis when Paul leaned over and whispered,

"I don't know if you've heard yet but Professor Flint told all the Slytherins this morning."

Albus didn't know what Paul was talking about so he presumed he hadn't heard, the look in Paul's eyes was urgent so he leaned closer,

"No what? Is there something wrong?"

Paul looked very nervous, "You're not gonna be happy 'bout this Al, Professor Flint has decided to chan-"

"We wouldn't be gossiping now would we boys?" Interrupted Athena from where she was lounging around watching the other three work.

"It's none of your business what I tell Albus!" Snapped Paul rather harshly for his normal, quiet self.

"Of course it is." Drawled Athena, "It's definitely my business if you're going to be spreading things around, especially if Professor Flint has trusted Slytherin House with the information. He told you it was confidential, don't you know what that means?" She crooned, "You wouldn't want me to have to tell on you… But it is my duty to my house."

Paul ignored her, Artemis rolled her eyes used to the behavior of her sister.

"You never did fit into Slytherin," Athena said softly eyes cast down slyly, "They all told me you were weird but I still can't believe you hang out with that lot."

Albus stared at her, was there no end to this girls impudence? There she was lying around like she was the queen of Sheba, arrogantly insulting her classmates and their friends. Clearly this girl got away with too much.

Suddenly he had an idea, he picked his way over to the other side of the plant and stepped behind Athena so that she couldn't see him and looked out the greenhouse door. He made sure he had his godfather's eye before sticking his hand up into the air.

Sure enough Athena was too wrapped up in her insults to hear the approaching teacher, "Is it true, Brady, that you were rather be in," She sniffed and eyed her sister, "Gryffindor house? Rather than in Slytherin? I mean, then you could be with your filthy, mudblood friends and the rest of them-"

"Athena!" Shouted Professor Longbottom in surprise, Athena almost fell right out of her chair, "I'm shocked to hear you talking like that! Come up to my desk, I want a word with you."

Athena turned a pale, putrid colour; despite her abrasive insults she never got caught by teachers, she was always perfectly sly but she sure was in trouble now. Artemis looked like she was trying not to laugh but Paul still had a twisted, angry look on his face.

"Sorry, Albus, what was your question?" Professor Longbottom asked quickly.

"Could you just remind me whether we should trim the smaller leaves or just the larger, fully grown ones?"

Neville smiled, "Sorry Al, I can't help you, this is still a competition you know. You'll have to check it up again for yourself if you've forgotten; big, red book over there."

Albus smiled and Professor Longbottom hurried away to talk to Athena who was scowling at his desk. He hurried over to Paul thinking that if he looked that upset something Athena said _must_ have gotten to him but Paul's face had cleared he looked at Albus, smiling softly like nothing had ever happened.

"You alright?" Albus asked.

Paul nodded.

Albus decided it would be best to drop it and pretend nothing had happened if that's what Paul wanted to do.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Asked Albus getting back to pruning their plant.

Paul looked surprised for a moment, then his face cleared again, "Oh nothing, it wasn't important."

Albus frowned but didn't ask any more. For the rest of their practical class they worked in silence but at the end of the class Artemis caught his eye as he left and he could've sworn, that just for a moment, she smiled.

Out in the fresh air Rose and Philip met him as they cleared way their equipment by the Laurel tree. The Slytherin girl, Emilia, was bossing everyone around as usual, Scorpius was smirking and he waltzed straight over to Albus as soon as he saw him.

"Hello Potter!" He beamed.

Albus had no idea what had put Scorpius in such a good mood but he wasn't asking, he tried to ignore him but it only took Malfoy two sentences to get back his interest, "Looking forward to the match? Or perhaps you've heard…"

Albus frowned but he kept his head lowered. Heard what? Could this be what Paul had been trying to tell him about?

"Oh!" Exclaimed Malfoy as his friends gathered on either side of him, "Look at that! I don't think he has!"

Emilia laughed.

"Well, Potter," Scorpius had come right over beside him now, Albus finally looked him in the eye, "I guess you'd better hear it from me, before you hear it from somebody else. You see, Professor Flint, he's head of Quiditch and he's been talking to Professor McGonagall about the extensive amount of accidents happening involving students under fourteen. It looks like your brother won't be able to play the match this Saturday."

He looked at Albus and pulled a sad face pretending to be sorry, "And I know how badly you were looking forward to it." He smiled.

Albus stared at him. Surely Malfoy was bluffing. He couldn't really know that. But then again, wasn't Paul just about to say something like that before? Something Flint had divulged in secret to the Slytherins? Albus looked up but Paul was already heading into the castle. Well, the secret was out now.

* * *

James sat in his dorm at the top of Gryffindor tower all evening, glaring at his still muddy Quiditch gear lying at the bottom of his bed. At first Blue, Alex and Letitia had tried everything to cheer him up but they had finally given up and left him alone while they went down to the common room to work on Letitia's trial.

He hadn't seen Rangi anywhere and he didn't want to. Quiditch training would be on right now and James was trying _not_ to think about that. McGonagall had been as gentle as she could when she was breaking the news but James was devastated and outraged and begged her to change her mind. She would not relent. The rule was final.

At six o'clock there were pounding footsteps on the stairs and Rangi burst into the room without knocking.

"Listen James! I've just been planning things with Molly and we're sure there's got to be a way to reverse this! I've already talked to McGonagall but we haven't given up yet! We're getting you on the team for Sunday whether you like it or not! Molly's looking through the rule books and I'm still racking my head for something that will work," Rangi was pacing the room now, he'd hardly even spared James a glance, "We haven't got it yet but we'll find something I'm sure! Fred's already planning a protest but hopefully it won't come down to that!"

James sat up straight on his four-poster, "A protest? What? Rangi are you crazy?"

"Huh?" It almost seemed as if Rangi had forgotten he was there.

"Are you trying to get us all expelled?" James took a deep breath and climbed over to where Rangi had been pacing, "Listen Rangi, I don't want other people getting into trouble because of me. McGonagall said it was final."

Rangi lunged over him so suddenly James jumped, his back was against the wall and the older boy glowing down at him with an outstretched hand leaning on the wall next to James's head.

"Listen James, this isn't about what '_you_ _want'_! We've worked too hard on this and I've been specially training you for this match all week! Flint does _not_ get to win at this point! I will not let him!"

James was so terrified he just nodded. He finally knew what it must feel like when he pinned Albus. As Rangi turned around and headed back down the stairs he suddenly felt very foolish and cowardly. All this time he had been lying up here sulking his teammates were working hard to get him back on the team for Saturday. It was as if all this time he had been expecting something awful to happen and for him to end up off that team but now that the dream was over he had just given up, he wasn't fighting to get it back and he hadn't even been grateful to the team he'd become part of along the way.

Rangi, stuck his head back round the door, "Get some rest Potter! You'd better not think you can get away with skipping off training again tomorrow!"

James smiled despite his deep shamefulness, tomorrow he would train harder than ever and on Saturday he would catch that snitch for Gryffindor.

**Sorry, I know the match was meant to be the next chapter but there's been a bit of a delay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	59. Plans, Backup Plans and Last Resorts

**This is by FAR the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't find a good point to split it! I hope it's okay! Please enjoy!**

"-regardless of age, gender, race or ancestry"

* * *

**Chapter 59**

**Plans, Backup Plans and Last Resorts**

On Thursday night there was a light rapping on the second year boys' dorm door. James was lying in bed wide awake thinking about the match on Saturday and how they still hadn't found a solution to their problem.

He had attended training, searched through Quiditch rulebooks and tried, yet failed, to get an audience with McGonagall. The headmistress had been too busy to see him but she'd sent him a note explaining how the number of injuries had mounted over the past year and parents were beginning to worry. At this James had written home begging for written permission to play the match. His father had sent the permission slip to McGonagall but she still said it was impossible; she couldn't just make exceptions for particular students.

When he heard the knocking he peered around the curtain of his four-poster just as Rangi stuck his head around the door.

James didn't know what time it was but it was dark and the other students around him were snoring.

"Oh good, you're still awake." Whispered Rangi.

"You got something?"

"Come down here a second."

James hopped out of bed pulling a hoodie over his pajamas and followed Rangi down to the common room.

Rangi started pacing, James sat down by the fire though it had long gone out and the room was freezing. He could see notes lying all over the place, rulebooks open and markers poking out of them everywhere. Rangi had a frown on his face and he looked as if he was trying to decide where to start.

"James, you may have heard that I've asked Richard Travis to play on Saturday if we're short a player. That doesn't mean you're not playing it just means we have the back up if we need it. Travis may be a bit of a prick, about - 99% of the time but he's the only Gryffindor I know who's fairly good at Seeking as well as all the other positions."

James pulled a face, he knew this would happen but Richard Travis was probably one of the most annoying prefects in the history of Hogwarts.

James didn't understand why Rangi mentioned the other positions to him till a while later. Rangi went along talking in this manner about the game explaining the changes being made to their complex game plan and told James that, if their game had to be sacrificed; if Hufflepuff had the points they needed and Gryffindor failed to get enough to win the match when the snitch is caught but still got enough to beat Ravenclaw in the overall scoring of the year he, James, had permission to catch the snitch and end the match, allowing Hufflepuff the win and the house cup. If this happened Gryffindor would have lost every match this season but at least they wouldn't come last over all. This was a sacrifice that Rangi was willing to make, _if_ it came down to it.

James was grateful that Rangi was so sure of him catching the snitch though he was still nervous. James didn't even know whether he was playing or not. If he did play and he still didn't catch the snitch Gryffindor would fail to win the match and would come last in the overall scoreboard! That was why he _couldn't_ let that happen – and that was why he had to be the one on that pitch on Saturday.

This was exactly what Rangi was saying now but James wished he'd hurry up and tell him the plan.

"Problem is James, we don't really have a plan."

James stared at the captain hoping this was a joke that he hadn't just dragged him out of bed at about 2am to tell him there was one day left to until the match and they still didn't have a plan.

But Rangi wasn't finished yet, "What we do have is a back-up plan. In other words, we're not going to give up looking for something but in case we don't find something we have a way to get you on the team."

"Great!" Said James speaking for the first time in ages. Rangi didn't look very happy.

"You're not going to like it much James, it's a little insane."

James had never heard Rangi call one of his own plans insane before, he'd heard just about everybody else call them insane but he had never, _ever_ heard Rangi call them insane. If Rangi thought the plan was crazy then it was surely impossible.

"I think we'll be able to pull it off but we'll have to be a little reckless and I need you to know in advance, but remember James, this is only if we don't come up with anything else."

James nodded but wished he had Rangi's confidence in success.

"Remember when I couldn't play the Ravenclaw match and I gave out to Molly for not getting a sub and explained," He took a deep breath and plunged on "-_'If a member of an established team is prohibited from match less than 24 hours before the said match, the team captain can request for any able player regardless of age, gender, race or ancestry'_?"

James remembered all right. He nodded again though he couldn't see what that to do with the match on Saturday.

"So, what we could do is one player could purposely get banned on the morning of the match, we request you and there's nothing they can do!"

James stared with his mouth open.

Rangi smiled hopefully, "It would work perfectly the only real problem is we'd have to get banned from the match and well, we don't pick our own punishments do we?"

"Rangi … This is… _Mental_! Who do you expect we can sacrifice, I mean, I know Travis has agreed to play the match but really, he's not going to sacrifice his school record and reputation and we _need_ everybody else."

"True – but for this match, we need you more."

James still stared at the captain in astonishment, "You don't think it will come down to that do you?"

Rangi shrugged, "At least the protest not going to be needed right?" He smiled but James stayed staring.

"Actually, if we try that _and_ it fails we're still going to have to have the protest but… I'm not helping am I?"

James shook his head slowly. He still couldn't believe Rangi thought his plan would work.

"Now go get some sleep!" Demanded Rangi as if it wasn't him who had dragged him down from bed in the first place.

James didn't know what else to do so he just got up and left. Back in his dormitory James climbed back into his four-poster but for a long time he just lay on top of the covers and thought. Rangi's idea was just too dodgy to work but then again, weren't they always?

* * *

Albus was down in the library, he had just finished classes for the day and it was finally the weekend. The common room had been chaos all week, the Gryffindor team had been running around trying to find a way to sabotage Flint's new rule for the Quiditch match and everyone who knew about Rangi and his team were offering support in any way they could. The only time it was anything close to quiet was when the team was training and then everybody else kept talking and planning and trying to get their homework done before the mayhem returned.

It was already mid-May and exams were coming up in June. These were Albus's first big school exams and the way Rose was talking about it you'd think it was the biggest event of their lives. Her mother had sent them all study timetables over a fortnight ago and though Albus was decisively ignoring his, Rose was working constantly and determinedly to keep up pointing out that her mother had never failed an exam in her life.

It was because of these things that Albus found himself utterly amazed as he stepped into the library for the second or third time that year. The whole place was entirely _quiet. _The moment he walked in he found himself enveloped by a sudden silence that he had almost forgotten existed in the past few weeks.

As the days had moved steadily towards Saturday the team grew more agitated, James grew more worried and Rangi grew quieter and quieter. He was so distressed that he didn't even eat as much as usual and he hardly ever slept. He was always the last one left in the common room at night and the first one there in the morning. Molly, Fred and the rest of the team were working really hard too but they still had to practice and they were growing tired. That was why today, the day before the match, Rangi had announced at breakfast that the team was to rest. Their homework could wait and they were to go to bed early and most shocking of all, Quiditch training was cancelled.

It wasn't very often that James asked Albus to help him but today he had come to Albus between two classes and asked him to do him a favor. That was why Albus was in the library now, wandering up and down the rows of bookcases with no idea where the school records were kept. He was just starting to think he should have asked Rose to come with him when he spotted Professor Longbottom.

Despite the trouble with the Quiditch match another problem had been looming closer. James's ghostly friend, Letitia, had a trial with the schools ghost council and it was looking more and more like she would lose her home and be sent away. So while James and his Quiditch team had been running around trying to get James on the team for Saturday, Blue and Alex were running around trying to get Letitia's defense case prepared.

Albus, Philip and Rose had been helping whenever they had the opportunity; right now Rose was helping Blue organize the case files while Alex and Philip were running around the school getting people to sign a partition. This had been Alex's idea, if they could show the council how many people wanted her to stay then surely they couldn't send her away. He'd written it up and convinced half of Gryffindor tower to sign it in just one day! Now it had over one hundred signatures from all the houses put together and even some teachers had signed.

Albus approached Neville quietly, trying not to disturb him in his reading. He was sitting in an armchair next to some old, wooden filing cabinets not far from Madam Pince's main desk. Luckily Madam Pince was off reorganizing the arts section so Albus didn't have to worry about her eavesdropping. He didn't like Madam Pince much, she always looked at you like she knew you'd spilled hot chocolate all over one of her prize editions of _"The Legendary Life of Merlin" _and shoved it under a pile of Astronomy books to hide it. Even though Albus had only been in the library a couple of times (one of which was in the middle of the night) Madam Pince still looked at him in a way that told him she distinctly didn't like him. Perhaps it was because he was James Potter's brother.

Professor Longbottom looked up, he seemed surprised to see Albus there. He had been reading an old file from one of the cabinet drawers, which was still pulled open.

"Hello there, Albus." He smiled, "Looking for something in particular?"

Albus walked right over looking at the cabinets with interest, "Yes actually, are these the old school files?" He asked.

The row of filing cabinets extended along the wall on either side of Neville's chair on one side stopping at the desk and on the other stretching right down the wall only breaking every now and again for another armchair for readers to sit on.

"Yes, that's right. What is it you're looking for?" Asked his godfather closing over his file and standing up.

"Eh, James asked me to fetch him a particular file… He said it should be with the early files, it's to do with the ghosts council you see."

"Ah, this wouldn't happen to be about Miss Letitia Darling, would it?" Smiled Professor Longbottom looking along the files like he already knew where to look.

"Actually yes, she's a good friend of James's and her trial is on Sunday." Albus explained, glad for the teachers help.

"Oh, I know. I see her all the time with James and Alex and Blue. Practically sits in my Herbology class sometimes." He said giving a small laugh,

"Have you signed the petition?" Asked Albus seeing an opportunity.

"Of course, Alex bounded right up to me in the corridor this morning, practically knocked me right over! Said if I didn't sign he'd purposely fail his Herbology exam! I believe him too!" He laughed again then stopped, "But this trial being on Sunday must be a major inconvenience for James," He said more seriously "What with the team trying to change the rules so he can play the match on Saturday."

Albus nodded solemnly, "You know about all that sir?"

"Of course I do, Gryffindor tower's been in uproar! And it is my house, Albus, and my team."

Albus nodded again. The professor was running his finger along the files searching for the correct drawer the file he had been reading still hanging in his hand.

"How are they doing? With the match?" He asked turning to look Albus right in the eye.

Albus grimaced, "Not so great, even Rangi seems to be loosing hope."

Professor Longbottom shook his head sadly as he continued to look along the cabinet finally stopping to open a drawer,

"And the trial? Are they prepared for that?"

"Sort of," Replied Albus hesitantly, "None of us know much about how the council works. That's why I'm here, I have to find out who founded it and when, as well as how it operates; we need all the information we can get."

"Aha! Here it is. This should have all the information you need on how the council was founded and how it operates!" Said Professor Longbottom pulling a very large file out of the drawer, "It's going to take a long time to sift through so I recommend you take it out." He smiled.

"Thank you!" Smiled Albus taking the file from Neville.

"And when you're taking it out Albus, could you do me a favor and take this one out too?" Professor Longbottom asked looking back through his file and gently folding down a page.

It seemed like a rather odd request as Neville could easily just take out the file himself but it seemed Albus owed it to him after he'd found him the files so quickly.

"Keep it a secret mind you and leave it up on Rangi Pai's bed. Don't look at it, you'll find out what it is soon enough."

The professor smiled at him and handed him the file before giving him a quick wink and walking away, right out of the library. Albus could do nothing but stare after him. The file in his hands was lighter than the other and slightly bulging where Professor Longbottom had pressed down the page. Madame Pince was just returning to her desk, eyeing Albus like he was up to no good. He walked over and asked to take out the files. She looked him up and down and then snarled at him not to lose a single page 'cause she'd notice'. Albus ignored her and left with the two files in his arms, the one for the trial and the mystery one.

Up in the common room it was just as hectic as ever. Even though Rangi had given the team the day off the Gryffindor Quiditch team was running around still panicking, their plans hadn't worked so far and time was running out. Rangi had told Philip and Albus that he already had a back up plan in case but whatever it was, if it was Rangi's _back up_ it was sure to be even more dangerous and reckless than usual.

James was a pale colour that didn't suit him and looked like he was trying to ignore what was going on around him, he hadn't been acting himself all week, first he had seemed too upset to even try, then he had trained and worked harder than ever and now he seemed immensely worried and panicky. Albus couldn't help wondering if he had heard Rangi's back up plan and if _James_ was worried than things definitely didn't look good at all.

Albus slipped quickly and quietly up to the fifth year dorm. Rangi's bed was unmade and the floor surrounding it was covered in Quiditch gear and other random knick-knacks. Albus placed the lighter of the two files on the bed clearly in sight. The dorm was empty but as Albus headed for the door it swung open and Rangi bumped into him.

"Oh, hey, Al. What you doing up here?"

"I was just looking for James." Albus muttered, "I thought he might be up here with you."

Rangi laughed a little, "He's right down in the common room, you must have walked right past him."

Albus feigned a small laugh and tried to hide his guilt. Smiling at the unsuspecting captain he hurried out of the room and back down the stairs.

James smiled as he saw his brother emerging from the crowd in the common room. He waved him over. He was feeling pretty useless here with Blue and Rose; they were sorting through the arguments they had organized for Letitia's trial and he wasn't any good at that stuff. He wasn't even allowed into the library so he was just sitting and trying not to panic about what the next day would have in store.

"Find it?" James asked enthusiastically.

Albus nodded and smiled,

"I haven't looked at it yet though."

Together they started sifting through the long boring files and documents. They discovered the founder and head of the council was a ghost called Sir Fitz Alan and he would be acting as judge for the trial on Sunday.

The boys quickly became wrapped up in their research but they were interrupted almost immediately by the sound of Rangi's loud voice,

"Look at this! Look at this everybody!" He was running down from the stairs to the boys' dorm waving some paper in the air.

Albus and James stared along with most of the inhabitants of Gryffindor tower. Rangi made a beeline for James grabbing Molly unceremoniously on the way.

"I have it! A way to get you on the team without getting us all killed!" Thrilled Rangi as a large group of curios students gathered around him. Rangi tugged James away and Albus found himself lost in the throng of people. After about five minutes of wandering around he finally found Philip, Alex and Professor Longbottom standing near the portrait hole. Apparently good news traveled fast, though what the news was nobody seemed to know yet.

"Maybe Professor Flint isn't a teacher at all. Maybe he's an intruder." Whispered some confused girls.

Albus sighed. Within half a minute of Rangi's announcement the common room had started filling up with noisy students come to investigate. Albus was relieved to finally find himself standing in a relatively clear space away from the crowd.

"What is going on?" Cried an exasperated Alex looking around.

Philip looked vaguely worried but Professor Longbottom looked calm and patient.

"Hi, Neville," Said Albus looking at him curiously.

Neville smiled at him.

After a few minutes the crowd had broken up a little but things were only just beginning. Fred and his friends had produced gallons of butterbeer and everyone was babbling excitedly and congratulating Rangi and the team with thumps on the back and high-fives.

Rangi barreled his way through the crowd towards them when he saw Neville standing there,

"Hi there Professor! What're you doing here?"

"I heard about the fuss and wanted to come have a little look." Smiled the professor.

"You've heard the news then?" Thrilled Rangi.

"Not the details I'm afraid."

"Oh! I must tell you then! You'll have to help us gain an audience with McG!" Grinned Rangi excitedly, "It turns out that there's an old rule, it says that in order to change the rules of the inter-house tournament the Board of Governors must be consulted and hold a vote! You know what that means don't you? McGonagall can't stop James from playing tomorrow without getting it passed by the board first!"

Albus, Alex and Philip stared in amazement, Professor Longbottom looked shocked,

"In that case we must let the Headmistress know immediately!"

Just then the group was joined by James and a rather bewildered Blue, Rose and Letitia.

"Can we talk to her now?" Enthused Rangi.

"The sooner the better I think. She'll want to be notified about this!" Smiled Neville still looking surprised at the news.

Albus eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you find out about this anyway?" Philip asked.

"I just went up to my dorm and this file was sitting on my bed and I flicked through it and found this!" Rangi grinned and Albus stared at him, suddenly everything making sense, "Actually, it was right after I saw you Al!"

Albus turned away not wanting to give anything away.

"So can we go now, Professor?" Grinned Rangi.

"I think we'd better."

Rangi grinned at James and signaled Molly over who was talking to some other fifth years with a butterbeer in one hand. Albus took the opportunity to try and catch Neville's eye but as he turned to his godfather all he saw was his back as he led the way out of the common room.

* * *

**Phew, now that that's all out of the way… This chapter took so long! Match next! Yay! Meanwhile I have a quick question for you;**

**Is it easier if I write in American English or British English? (Just words like organize/organise and realize/realise) You see I would usually use British but my Microsoft Word is on American and I don't know if there's any point in switching it as most of my readers are American anyway.**

**Either way, I don't mind, so let me know if you have a preference or if you find it distracting when things are spelt differently!**

**Thank you!**

**ASG**


	60. Threading Water

**It seems once every two weeks is going to be the regular chapter time for the moment I'm afraid. I'd love to make it less but I just can't manage it at the moment.**

**This chapter switches between Al and James so it's kind of confusing. Albus is in _italics_. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Threading Water**

_Albus made his way towards the Quiditch pitches with the noisy throng of students followed by a nervous Philip and an even more nervous Rose. Silently they slipped away from the rest of the crowds and backtracked towards the Dark Lake._

James took a deep breath, he could already hear the crowds outside in the stands. He was growing increasingly nervous about the match but at least he was here now. That was definitely an improvement on last night.

Himself, Rangi and Molly had followed Neville to Professor McGonagall's office and she had finally granted them an audience. She listened to their findings and sent one of the portraits to fetch Professor Flint. James had been quite delighted to see that she was pretty mad at him. Apparently she had asked him to look into it before she passed the rule and he had claimed it was completely legitimate.

Flint had not been impressed but there was nothing he could do about the match today as the rule now had got to go through the Board of Governors first and hopefully, it would not be passed.

The Gryffindor team was all set to go, they had finished going over their strategies with Rangi and now James was just waiting to go out onto the pitch,

"This is it guys." Said Rangi taking a deep breath.

James nodded and the team gathered behind the captain as they made their way onto the pitch with their heads held high.

_They were earlier than expected and stood beside the lake for a few minutes waiting. Albus took the chance to wrap his cloak further around his freezing body, the temperature was low and the wind was cruel. A figure finally emerged from the edge of the forest. Albus was surprised; he hadn't expected him to come alone._

It seemed Hufflepuff was surprised how many supporters had turned up to cheer for Gryffindor when they weren't even able to win the cup. Everyone wanted to see if Rangi could pull off his plan but thankfully they had still managed to keep the whole thing secluded to Gryffindor tower. James couldn't help but find himself searching the familiar faces for his brother.

He snapped back to attention as Rangi made his way to the center of the pitch.

"_So you ready then Potter?" Smirked Malfoy looking him up and down._

_Albus glared back, "Where are your cronies Malfoy, I thought you couldn't function without a concreted-headed baboon on either side to make you feel good about yourself?"_

_Scorpius half-smiled, half-sneered._

The girl in the center eyed Rangi carefully. It was the one he'd pointed out at the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match, she had her hair tied tightly back in a ponytail and she looked business. Yet she still looked a little sad and nervous as she shook Rangi's hand and he never met her eye as Flint called out,

"Ready captains? Let the match begin!"

"_This point deep enough?" Albus asked Rose quietly not for the first time._

_She nodded again and Albus finally sighed and slipped off his cloak and his shoes. It was muddy here and the ground slipped and squelched beneath his bare toes. He shivered in his t-shirt and shorts. Rose held the cloak for him and held up a timer. He didn't dare look at Scorpius. He took a deep breath, and jumped -_

James peered down at the match beneath him. He was keeping exactly to Rangi's game plan and for the moment that meant keeping out of the way and keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff seeker. The score was already ten-all but they had a long way to go.

_Albus froze as he plunged into the icy water. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath but it shot straight up his nose. His skin prickled and he rose again to the surface of the lake. The frosty crawling on his back and legs made him shiver. The steep muddy banks greeted him and his friends peered down at him with concern, he smiled weakly at them. He could hear Scorpius laughing,_

"_Only ten minutes left, Potter!"_

"How long have we been playing this match for? Ten minutes? Not even that?" Thoughts rushed through James head as he waited for his time. He had to keep paying attention but he was nervous and impatient, he didn't know how long he could play it cool like this for. His eyes searched the pitch again.

A ping echoed around the pitch as another Hufflepuff goal was scored. Rangi was slacking but he was acting it quite well, they couldn't have Flint suspect anything. The Hufflepuff captain was staring at Rangi with confusion; clearly she knew how good he usually was. That was the sixth goal he'd let in. She was playing Beater and was even giving Molly a run for her money as they ping-ponged the Bludgers around the field.

"_Twenty seconds, Al!" Smiled Philip looking down at him from above._

_Albus's body was numb, his limbs were becoming stiffer and stiffer as he tried to thread water. Rose and Philip watched him with well-hidden concern and encouraging smiles._

"_Hey, where'd Scorpius go?" Rose asked suddenly._

"_How would I know?" Thought Albus as he struggled to stay above water._

Now Philip was looking around too. Albus couldn't see over the steep bank but he watched Rose and Philip searching anyway waiting for his foe to reappear. He felt something slippery near his toes.

James glanced around. The score was seventy-sixty and Milo Peabody was getting really excited, time after time Hufflepuff scored and immediately Gryffindor leveled the score. It was time.

"_He's not here, Al." Rose informed him and then glanced down at the stopwatch in her hand, "Only seven seconds left anyway."_

_The slippery something passed his kicking legs again._

James sped across the pitch at amazing sudden speed, finally accelerating for the first time in the match. All eyes were on him. The usual ripple moving through the crowd. The Hufflepuff seeker, Selam Thoman, took off after him. Sudden adrenaline rushed through him; it was working.

"Almost done, Al! Three, two-"

James sped across the pitch, Selam Thoman right on his tail.

"_One! C'mon now! Let's go find Scorp-"_

_A slimy cold thing clamped on his angles, he jerked forward and swallowed the cold, swampy water. He choked and spluttered trying to reach desperately for the steep bank side._

James reached his invisible goal and pulled up short. Selam looked around in confusion realising what James had done.

Spindly fingers clawed at his legs and dragged him downwards. He thrashed with his arms reaching for something, anything, to cling on to. Rose had shrieked in terror and grabbed her wand.

James smiled, relieved the feint had gone well though feeling a little guilty, knowing how it felt to be on the other side. The rest of the Gryffindor team had scored two goals during the feint and the score was now ninety-sixty.

"_Flipendo!" Screamed Rose firing at the creatures in the water._

_Albus jerked back and forwards clawing at the just-out-of-reach and the clammy claws gripped his ankles. He dodged another stunning spell as Rose shot curse after curse at the dark shapes in the lake._

James flew back up above the game to observe once more. He flew a quick circuit and Rangi gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Hufflepuff were still fighting hard to level the score.

He did some quick maths in his head while watching the Hufflepuff seeker below to make sure he didn't spot anything he didn't. The score needed to be 210-200 before James caught the snitch. That left twelve goals to be scored for Gryffindor and fourteen for Hufflepuff.

"Rose, don't you know any stronger spells?" Called Philip above him firing the same spell and trying not to hit Albus.

"_I know one more but… I don't wanna hit Al." Said Rose twisting her wand as Albus struggled over and under the lapping water. He tried prizing the slick fingers of his legs. Next thing he knew the water felt warmer and he was blasted backwards. Stunned but unharmed he kicked his free legs back towards the bank of the lake._

_Rose was panicking on the bank,_

"_Are you okay?" She called worriedly._

_Albus didn't have the energy to reply. Just then Professor Liberius appeared behind Rose with a very confused expression on his face._

"Crap! Just what we need!"

The professor had already started giving out to Rose and Philip as Albus dragged himself up the steep bank.

"Well isn't this just the match of the year?" Milo sang in delight from the stands.

James certainly agreed with him and it seemed for once even Belenus Cabbell seemed to agree with his counterpart.

It was almost time for his part again but he was waiting for Hufflepuff to hit eight goals first.

"Ping!" There it went – action time.

Albus couldn't tell whether or not Professor Liberius was more angry or more shocked. He had started to lecture them right there by the lake but when he saw how violently Albus was shivering he performed a quick spell to dry him and took them inside to his office. The lake was strictly out of bounds when there were no teachers to supervise and Professor Liberius was furious about them breaking the rules. More than anything else though Liberius was confused about why they were there in the first place but every time he asked they all refused to say. Perhaps if Scorpius had been there, things would have been different, at least Liberius might have at least believed them but as it was Malfoy hadn't even been seen since he had disappeared in the last minute of Albus's swim. Even if they did tell the teacher now, the story would only sound absurd and it made Albus seem a little foolish. No doubt Liberius would be disappointed no matter what he said.

James sped upwards this time at a slight slope, yet again the crowd started to murmur and Selam followed him up. Even now James could tell he was doubting himself, wondering if it was yet another feint but he couldn't stop without being sure. He passed James out this time, searching the sky desperately but James was no longer there to lead him to the invisible goal. James kept going, he had to keep distracting him for a little longer.

He changed direction slightly, skipping out Selam again so that he was following James yet again. He heard the cheers as Gryffindor scored another goal, courtesy of Fred but half the crowd was still following him as he led them around in a curve, up and down and chasing the snitch that wasn't there.

Milo Peabody didn't know where to look, "Bludger hit by Weasley at the Hufflepuff captain, oh look at that – she hit it back now it's headed for Hyde who's tackling Green who has the Quaffle. Bludger intercepted by Hughes, Hyde now with the Quaffle, the seekers still chasing the snitch – though I can't see the snitch, can you Bel? GRYFFINDOR SCORE! Well done to Paddy Hyde! Now the score's… what's the score again?"

Belenus Cabbell sighed, "-one hundred and ten to eighty. With Gryffindor still leading."

* * *

**To be continued... :)**


	61. Up In The Air

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shinedown Killer, your review was really uplifting and inspiring. Nothing helps me to gain confidence in my writing more than reviews like yours! I am greatly honoured and I want to take this opportunity to thank you! :) ****ASG**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

**Up in the Air**

James surveyed the scene below him. He was hovering about twenty feet above the game play trying to keep an eye on everything at once. He had pulled two successful feints and the score was one hundred and ten to eighty with Gryffindor in the lead. In order for Rangi's plan to be one hundred percent successful, the score had to be two hundred and ten to two hundred. If James caught the snitch then Gryffindor would have more than enough points to win the match and to beat Ravenclaw in the league but it was Hufflepuff that was the problem; they needed another one hundred points to knock Slytherin out of the lead in the house cup.

It was against the plan but James was finding it more and more tempting to give up on the snitch and let Hufflepuff catch it – at least it would mean that Hufflepuff could win the cup, even if it meant Gryffindor losing the match and yet, if he did do that, he would most likely be sacrificing his own place on the team. There was no point in having a Seeker who never caught the snitch. Rangi had taken a risk on him this year, he wasn't about to take the same risk next time.

Rangi was becoming more and more desperate for Hufflepuff to score; it was quite ironic what with him being the Keeper. James could see he was just itching to leave the goals and let Hufflepuff score, or even score a home goal himself but they still didn't want to give away what they were doing in case Flint found a way to stop them. Flint was actually only to happy to help them right now – he was giving Hufflepuff all kinds of frees and even penalties and he was sure Rangi was only plying so bad under the pressure. Rangi kept "misjudging" which hoop they were aiming at or missing the ball by a few feet, he was doing a great job of looking clumsy and frustrated and one time he even knocked a ball that was going wide through a hoop in his "desperate attempt to grab it".

The match had been going on for a very long time now. James had never played such a long match before in his life. The Gryffindor team was getting tired. Hufflepuff were proving themselves far more persistent; with every free or goal they seemed to grow in confidence, no doubt realizing that they were growing closer and closer to beating Slytherin.

_Rose was shaking in terror, she wasn't used to getting in trouble and no doubt she was thinking of what her mom would say when she undoubtedly heard about this. Albus tried to give her a reassuring smile but she didn't make eye contact; she was staring down and twisting her hands in her lap._

_Philip sat between them, stiff as a statue and staring right ahead._

_They were sitting in Professor Liberius's office on a row of chairs along the wall. The professor had had no problem making them wait. Albus was starting to get the feeling he was just trying to make them nervous so they'd be more likely to tell him what was going on._

_Just then there was the sound of a nearby door clunking shut and then footsteps and the low murmur of concerned voice. Professor Liberius re-entered and with him came Professor Longbottom._

_Liberius had explained to him that this was a serious offence and as he wasn't their Head of House he would have to get Professor Longbottom to come and talk to them as well._

_The two professors viewed the delinquents critically, Albus looked away to avoid his godfather's disappointed eye. Rose looked like she was about to cry, Albus desperately wanted to comfort her but the professors were still watching them angrily._

_"Would any of you like to tell me what has happened here?" Asked Professor Longbottom in a low voice though it was clear he had already heard the full story from Liberius, they had nothing else to add._

James took a deep breath, stole a quick last glance at Selam Thoman and dove. If he didn't go now, he would be too late. Hufflepuff's score was now up to one hundred and fifty to Gryffindor's one hundred and sixty. Technically if James managed to catch the snitch, Gryffindor didn't need more than sixty to win the game while letting Hufflepuff win the league but it was clear that his teammates weren't too happy to take that risk – to be honest neither was James. He could only do his best and this was it.

Once again, Selam was on his tail in half a second,

"_Boy, that guy is fast!"_

James sped as fast as he could towards the ground, it was pretty far down from his previous vantage point. The wind was rushing up to meet him and catching his hair and burning his eyes. He got the panicky sensation of falling as he lost control slightly of the unfamiliarly fast broom. Selam was struggling to keep up but he was just about managing to keep at James's feet.

_Professor Longbottom sighed and leaned against the desk in frustration. Liberius was sitting at his desk and the three children remained seated along the wall. Without looking at them Neville said,_

_"Can you please wait outside for a moment?"_

_They filed from the room. For ages they had been sitting in the office with the teachers interrogating them but they had not told them anything. Now they stood in the cold corridor outside. Albus looked at his tired companions, Philip look miserable but his lips were tightly sealed. Rose still looked shaky and slightly green with worry. Albus silently cursed Malfoy for giving him the dare and then cursed himself for dragging his friends into it. Rose hadn't even wanted him to accept it. He gave her a quick awkward one-armed hug making up his mind totally._

_"I'm going to go back in for a second." He said._

_"Al don't-" Began Philip, "Just don't mention Malfoy."_

_"What are you going to say?" Asked Rose in alarm._

_"Nothing! I mean, I won't say anything about Malfoy or the dares or anything like that. Promise!"_

_He stepped up to the door, knocked quickly and stuck his head through. The professors looked at him expectantly and he left his friends behind._

The green grass rushed at him and James prepared to pull out of the feint but suddenly he realized something odd. Where was Selam? He was no longer following him! This was a disaster, he pulled up short jerking forward and straining his arms. Selam had already swerved off to the right. He was heading for… _Crap!_ What was that? THE SNITCH!

James took off at full speed after him. A tiny gold thing was glinting ahead of his rival. While James had attempted to trick him he had missed his opportunity to catch the real snitch! Selam had a fair advantage but James's broom was faster and he was lighter.

He could hear the gasps from the crowd but he couldn't hear the commentary.

This was a disaster. During the feint Hufflepuff had scored another goal but it still was not enough; Hufflepuff needed four more goals if they wanted to beat Slytherin in the league.

James could not let Selam catch the snitch! Though he couldn't catch it himself either. He just had to stop either of them from reaching the snitch. Suddenly he remembered his own first match and Lysander knocking him off his broom. How far was he willing to go to stop Selam from catching the snitch?

_The two teachers continued to watch Albus carefully long after he had finished talking._

_"In that case, Albus," Professor Longbottom said finally, "you can come up with me to Professor McGonagall's office to be given your punishment. I will let the others go with a warning."_

_Albus sighed._

_Professor Liberius continued to eye him strictly from his desk. Albus looked away from him, he could wilt a flower with that gaze. Neville stood up from where he was leaning on the front of the desk. He guided Albus out of the room apologizing to Liberius for taking up his time._

_Out in the corridor Rose and Philip peered at him in confusion but Longbottom quickly told them to return to the Gryffindor common room._

_"I'm letting the two of you off with a warning as it is a first offence and technically all you did was go somewhere out-of-bounds without supervision."_

_Albus's friends gaped at him with their mouths wide open._

_"Now please." Commanded Longbottom rather more harshly than they were used to and they hurried off casting worried looks back at Albus as they went._

_Albus shook his head silently to try to let them know he had not broken his promise._

James watched the snitch hovering right ahead of him. He was beside Selam now. He had to make a choice, how far was he willing to go for this – this was his last chance. He took a deep breath and…

Slowed…

Stopped…

And watched Selam's hand close around the tiny gold ball.

_Albus waited outside the headmistress's office but he didn't have to wait long, he was soon called in. Professor Longbottom apologized to McGonagall and said he wished to return to his houses match to see if it was over yet and what the result had been. Albus felt guilty knowing the professor's personal interest in the match. He was left alone with Professor McGonagall._

The Hufflepuff crowd was cheering and rushing onto the pitch in celebration. The Gryffindors ballooned slowly down to the ground. James dropped off his broom and landed on his feet with his broomstick in his hand.

Disappointment rushed through him but there was something else… satisfaction. He had done what was right. The captains shook hands and the teams and supporters returned to the castle in high spirits. James and his team gathered in the changing rooms and pulled of their Quiditch gear, cloaks and shin guards and gloves. They were strangely quiet, no one wanting to break the silence first. Trying to judge the situation. James just wanted to observe it.

This continued all the way back to Gryffindor tower. They entered and suddenly – cheering! Deafening delighted cheering. It looked like all of Gryffindor had turned up to congratulate them.

"You know, we did lose." Fred murmured quietly.

"Who cares?" Replied someone from the crowd, "Slytherin lost!"

More cheering, James couldn't hold back any longer, a smile split across his face as he was engulfed by the hand-shaking, back-patting crowd.

_There was something very intimidating about being alone with the Headmistress in her office but Albus tried to keep the panic off his face. Professor McGonagall was staring at him with her harsh, all-seeing eyes as he stared stiffly at the wall directly behind her head._

_Her questions were all the same as the other Professors', namely, "Why was he out of bounds? Didn't he know the school rules? Why was he in the lake?" but all he would tell her was that Rose and Philip had played no part, they were worried and came to look for him. They didn't mean to break any rules. It was his fault._

James made his way back towards Blue and Alex with his mouth freshly stuffed with tortilla chips. All of a sudden a hand gripped his shouldered and he was steered off his course,

"James!" Boomed Rangi, "Great play in the match!"

James was incredibly relieved; he hadn't managed to gauge the captains feeling towards what he had done after the match. The suspense and worry was driving him crazy. He grinned,

"Not too bad yourself cap'n! Loved the own goal!"

Rangi laughed, "Flint enjoyed it anyway!"

"Yep, we really had him going till he realized Hufflepuff had knocked Slytherin out of the league!"

"Thanks to you!" The captain grinned thumping him on the back. James turned red.

Molly, who was beside them turned with a hand on her hip, "Now don't go giving him all the credit Rangi."

Rangi just grinned some more and took a swig of butterbeer.

"So, you're not disappointed that I didn't stop Selam?" James asked nervously.

"Disappointed? Well, I mean, it would have been great if we had won but… you made a judgment call James and you made the right one. Slytherin lost the cup, right now that's all that matters. We'll have next year!"

James sighed, "So, I can play next year?" He asked in sudden excitement.

Rangi laughed again, "I guess you proved yourself worth the risk, Potter!"

"But I didn't catch-"

Rangi shook his head, "You could've James. You made the sacrifice – anyone can catch the snitch if they're good enough, it takes someone far better than that to see when _not_ to catch the snitch."

James relaxed, stupid grin still plastered all over his face. Rangi turned back to Molly laughing and chatting about the match. James stayed there with the fifth years for a while.

"So how much did you win in the end on the match then Rangi?" Smirked Molly.

"Hmm… well, I lost on the match outcome but I won on the overall score board." He turned to James, "Everyone was betting on Slytherin to win and for us to come last! Ha! I showed them!"

James listened intently.

"Rangi always goes against the odds." Explained Rangi's friend on James's other side, "So when he wins he wins big!"

"Place anything yourself Molly?" Rangi asked teasingly.

"Actually yes. Not on the match but on the scoreboard."

Rangi's jaw fell open, "No fair! You must have won loads."

Molly just smirked back at him.

"We're out of butterbeer." Interrupted another fifth year.

"Corey Lyons is selling some."

Rangi looked at Molly slyly, "So how much money did you say you made on the game?"

She punched him and then sighed, "All right then, I'll get them this time."

"Aw, Mols you're the best!" Grinned Rangi sitting down on a table as Molly went off to replenish the drinks,

"You owe me Pai!"

James laughed but decided it was time he should get back to his friends. He said goodbye to Rangi and headed off back into the crowds.

"_Albus I'm going to have to give you two detentions with Professor Longbottom as he is your house head and I'll be sending another letter home. I hope you understand the seriousness of your offence and will keep to the school rules in the future."_

_Albus nodded in reply to the Headmistress, it wasn't quite as bad as he had feared. McGonagall sat down at her desk and started to write notes in a hard backed book in front of her,_

_"You may let yourself out Albus."_

_Albus left the office and shut the heavy door behind him. He finally allowed himself to relax,_

"_Well, that was awful but at least it's over now."_

_He would have to be far more careful in future. He should have realized all Scorpius wanted was to get him caught! He'd show him! Wait, no… he wouldn't, he couldn't. He couldn't take the risk again._

_At the portrait hole the Fat Lady "huffed" clearly not in a good mood and the picture swung open and Albus was met with a wall of sound. Inside, students were everywhere, laughing, chatting, drinking butterbeer and eating party food._

_Had Gryffindor won? He realized that he hadn't even spared the match a thought. He quickly sought out Philip and Rose to find out what was going on._

_He met Amanda first, she was looking for Rose too and she explained to him everything that had happened at the match. She was confused as to why Albus hadn't been there himself but he simply dismissed it as, "A long star." Then he decided to ask her if she'd seen Malfoy at the match. She frowned and said she was pretty sure she'd seen him with Samson, Lewis and Tyne in the stands. Then they spotted Rose and Philip across the common room and went to join them._


	62. Trials of Judgment

**Chapter 62**

**Trials of Judgment**

When James woke up he couldn't remember what was real or dreams, his head was heavy and his eyes were bleary from his late night and he was wearing his tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt from the night before. He sat up stiffly and ran a lazy hand through his tangled hair.

He looked around, his four-poster curtains were only half-pulled and he could see Blue and Alex already preparing for the day ahead. What was the day ahead?

"Oh crap!" Thought James suddenly much more awake.

"Blue?" He asked as Blue shuffled past ruffling through notes and scraps of paper.

"Oh good James, you're awake. Sorry, we didn't want to wake you but we had to get started.

James nodded thickly and climbed of the bed. After splashing some cold water on his face in the bathroom he felt much better. He put the previous day out of his head as he put on some fresh clothes and joined Blue and Alex.

They entered the common room where Rose was also already up and was talking to Letitia in a ordered tone,

"Remember, don't look too nervous – you've done nothing wrong. Breathe carefully before you speak and don't say anything unless they ask you."

Letitia nodded looking just as nervous as ever. She saw the boys and gave an almost-smile. Rose said she'd see them later and they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. The trial wasn't until seven that night but they wanted to be well prepared so they were dedicating the entire day to making sure that they were ready.

Technically James, Alex and Blue weren't supposed to wander the school after supper but they had cleared it with Professor Longbottom and they had been given until senior students which was nine o'clock – hopefully the trial wouldn't be that long.

They spent the next few hours preparing but soon found that they were fairly well organized.

The trial was to take place in the largest dungeon room where the council of ghosts would gather and the Head Councilor would read allowed both files of evidence and then a vote would be called, Letitia would leave and then when she was called back the verdict would be announced.

It all seemed relatively simple and now that they had all their evidence together all they could do was wait and hope.

By evening they were finished preparing and at dinner James let himself relax for the first time in what felt like weeks. Himself and his friends sat down next to the Gryffindor Quiditch team who were all still in high spirits from the match yesterday. As soon as they were seated they started o wish them luck with the trial that night. Letitia had decided not to join them and was still very quiet though not as panicky as before.

Quickly conversation returned to its usual topics and after a few minutes Fred began asking Rangi whether the Flints seemed to suspect anything. Rangi laughed,

"Oh Lysander Flint knows all right. Kept hissing threats in my ear all through Divination."

Benito cast him a weird sideways glance as if he wouldn't be so quick to laugh about this. James found it a little less laughable too. Lysander was a pretty big guy and he had even bigger friends he wouldn't want them threatening him.

"Can you imagine if it come down to our backup plan? I mean, no offence Rangi, but it was a little insane!" Grinned Paddy.

"A little?" Snorted Astra.

They laughed again then James remembered something.

"Hey, who was going to get the ban anyway? Get kicked off the team?" He asked looking around curiously.

Fred sniggered and a few others covered their mouths. Rangi looked at Molly in a strange way as if asking permission-

"No way!"

Everyone burst out laughing again,

"Gee, thanks Molly." James said his voice full of surprise.

Molly scowled, "Don't mention it... EVER."

Soon after that James, Blue and Alex left. They would go back to the common room and check everything one last time before the trial.

At seven o'clock they stood in a row by the entrance to the largest dungeon room, which was already filling up with ghosts. Letitia was fidgeting nervously in mid air and the boys couldn't get her to relax no matter what they tried. Once the council had assembled and were all sitting in a semi-circle on their non-existent chairs Headless Nick came out to the students in the corridor,

"Alright Letitia you may come in now. I'm sorry boys but no living being allowed inside while the council is in session."

James stared at him in disbelief but there was nothing to be done. It was laid down in the laws of the council that the only living being permitted to enter into a ghost trial was the headmistress. Blue just grimaced and muttered something about how he should have checked this sooner. Then Nick whispered at them that he had spoken to some ghosts and things looked better than before and then he disappeared back into the dungeon with a reluctant Letitia in tow.

The last thing they heard was - "Court in now in session! The Ghost Committee of England is now ready to present the case of the Council of the Spirit Residents of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry vs. the Young Ghost of Letitia Darling."

And the door swung shut.

* * *

Albus sat down in a heap by the fire in the Gryffindor tower. He found himself drowned of all energy after the last week. School, homework, the match, the dare and the trial. He had wished Letitia good luck just as she'd left the tower and his mind kept drifting back to his brother and his friends and all the research they had done. Would it be enough?

He felt exhausted already and it was hardly half seven and in addition to all of this he had promised himself that he would start studying on Monday! He had just finished his homework and he had his first detention in half an hour with Professor Longbottom.

He headed back out of the common room, reluctant as he was to leave the fireside, his detention was in the greenhouse where they had class and it would take a while together. Perhaps if he started early Neville might let him leave a little early and he was so tired.

At dinner that night Paul had come over to sit with them. He said he had a message from Malfoy asking how much trouble they were in. Albus was furious; Malfoy had managed to slip away and had gotten off scot-free. It was almost as if he knew they were going to get caught.

This had crossed Albus's mind several times as well but then he kept remembering that Malfoy had disappeared long before Liberius had shown up and that they had been making an awful lot of noise so it was no surprise that a teacher had come to investigate.

Paul wasn't nearly so forgiving. Though he had missed the event due to a bad head cold he had heard about it in detail over breakfast that morning. He said that Malfoy was only making Albus do these dares to get him caught. After all first he had dared him to steal from Flint and then after that he had tried o get him caught by Professor Ebullio. Albus admitted it was suspicious but he didn't want to give Scorpius another dare, not if it meant that he'd have to do one after that and not after he had breezed through the last one so easily.

Albus was pleased to find Professor Longbottom working at his desk in greenhouse one.

"Ah Albus, you're a little early but we'll get started anyway. No point in wasting time."

Albus gave a small smile and followed the Professor over to another greenhouse where there were a number of strange looking plants were purring quietly in the half-light. It was cold in here and he suddenly found himself longing for the warm fire in the common room.

Neville didn't talk much except to ask after Letitia and the others. He gave Albus the revolting job of spreading mooncalf manure on the beds of the purring plants. It was smelly work but at least it didn't require much brainpower. Albus was completely out of that.

"I'm sorry about the time Al it's just tat this has to be done at night in order to be effective."

Albus just nodded, he could feel Neville looking at him but neither said anything. There was nothing Albus could tell him. Eventually he heard him sigh and the scraping of quill on parchment. He didn't like to hold things back from Neville but there was no way he could ease his disappointment - only his confusion and perhaps in the circumstances, ignorance was bliss.

* * *

Time ticked by and James, Blue and Alex heard nothing. Every now again there would be vague murmurs from the large dungeon doors and they'd raise their heads but nobody ever came out.

They were sitting on the stony floor of the corridor slumped in exhaustion and waiting patiently for a message from inside the meeting. Alex was just starting to doze off with his head lolling onto James shoulder when finally the old doors gave a small creek and Letitia glided through them.

Alex jerked upward snorting a little and Blue scrambled to his feet as James watched in earnest. Letitia was looking sickly and pale, even for a ghost, and her wide silver eyes were watery with glistening tears.

"It's not over is it?" Blue asked quickly as the first tear slid over her eyelashes and splashed down her cheek.

Letitia shook her head and sank to the ground between James and the spot where Blue had been sitting. She gave a sigh and brushed the tear away tiredly.

"Oh Blue, I just know I blew it! I kept shaking and every time they asked me a question I started stuttering and making no sense!"

"Letitia, I'm sure it was grand." James tried to smile encouragingly.

Blue sat back down, "Listen Tetia, we've done everything we could, now we'll just sit tight a little longer and hope the council make the right choice."

Letitia nodded bravely and dried her eyes in her old nightdress curling her legs up as Blue joined them on the floor once again. For what felt like a long time, but was probably only a few minutes, no one said anything. Then just as Alex opened his mouth to speak a figure breezed around the corner and straight past them. As she pulled the dungeon door open they saw who it was - it was Professor McGonagall.

"Sir Fitz Alan, Council of Spirit Residents," She addressed the ghosts as they went quiet around her. James, Blue, Alex and Letitia all had a clear vantage point into the dungeon now. "I apologize for interrupting your meeting but I must inform you immediately that it is no longer necessary."

The ghosts made some muttering confused noises but nobody objected.

"I've just had a meeting with the Board of Governors," The headmistress continued, "And we have agreed to accept Letitia Darling as a student of Hogwarts School under special circumstances starting September first of this year."

At this there were more mutters of confusion and James and his friends quickly exchanged amazed glances then turned quickly back to McGonagall as she continued to talk.

"I'm sorry for not informing you sooner and putting you to all this trouble but the matter has only recently been brought to my attention. Usually you know that I would be happy to leave the spirit residents of this school to organize and look after itself but as Letitia is a perspective student as well as a spirit it seemed only fair to give her case some speculation. I hope this will resolve all difficulties and that it puts you to no more trouble."

Finally the headmistress finished though everyone continued to stare at her with their jaws hanging open.

"Very well Headmistress. If that is your decision I know pass all responsibility of Miss Darling into your hands though I would suggest that she spend the summer away from the castle as all other students." Said Sir Fitz Alan dignifiedly, "As a student she should be on an even footing with her peers and I fear there shall be nothing for her here in the summer months."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "It shall be arranged. Thank you for your co-operation Sir Fitz Alan."

With this she marched back towards the still hunkered students.

"Well that's that matter dealt with. I suggest you all go and get some sleep." She said sternly but James could feel something more cheerful in her voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Darling."

* * *

**Really proud that I've been able to update once a week again but can't guarantee I'll be able to keep it up. Fingers crossed - but I don't want to jinx it! Thanks to LilDevyl for the help and advice on this chapter! Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter!**

**ASG**


	63. Cracks In The Ceiling

**This took way too long! I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**By the way - I do not own "In The Fade" or Queens of the Stone Age.**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

**Cracks In The Ceiling**

May turned to June but the sun never arrived. The skies were cloudy and the wind was still cold but at least that made it easier to study, as nobody was tempted to go outside. Exams came and Albus found himself working harder than ever. These were his first Hogwarts exams and he wanted to do well.

On Monday morning he had Transfiguration, despite the fact that he had studied hard at it and was relatively good at transfiguration, Professor Iratus had set a really hard exam for them. They had to do a practical transfiguration test as well as sit a written exam. Albus wasn't sure how he'd done in the end but he completed the exam and had time to look over it so things didn't look too bad.

Rose had tied her hair up in a bushy ponytail and was rushing around working like a maniac – Albus had to admit that he was impressed with how calm she was able to keep. She was also happy to share her notes and flashcards with the boys, which was extremely helpful.

Their second day had been Potions, which Albus flew through and then on Wednesday they had Charms, which Albus wasn't really sure about but he had prepared for it well enough. That night they had Astronomy, Albus's star charts were a little messy and he was pretty sure he'd mixed up some of the labels but that was nowhere near as bad as his disastrous Defense Against the Dark Arts test!

Even though Defense was usually Albus's best subject he had really struggled in the exam. He wasn't as prepared as he thought he had been and then he kept losing concentration during the test. He was also sure that Professor Liberius was still disappointed in him after all the trouble he had gotten into.

Just yesterday they had History of Magic, which was okay considering Albus found it hard to pay attention in Professor Binns's classes. He ended up cramming in all his study the night before and was sure he would have failed if it hadn't been for Rose and her flashcards!

Now it was Friday morning and they had their last exam- Herbology. Albus was really looking forward to the end of exams. At the end of the Herbology exam Professor Longbottom was planning to announce the winners of the Herbology project. Albus didn't think his group had much of a chance at winning but Rose and Philip might stand a chance.

* * *

James grabbed a fourth piece of toast as he bored over his open History of Magic textbook. It was the morning of his last exam and he had a lot of last minute cramming to do. Blue and Alex were also studying and so was half of Gryffindor table.

"I don't get it… Was Zaccaria Innocenti a wizard or a warlock?" Whined Alex.

"Alex! They're the same thing!" Explained Blue for the sixth or seventh time.

James sighed and tried to concentrate. With all the distractions recently he hadn't really bothered to study too much. He wasn't too fussed with exams but he knew his parents would be expecting him to do okay. Albus had been working hard and Rose was bound to get great grades with all the work she'd been doing. Overall James just couldn't wait for the summer. He just wished the weather would brighten up. Summer in Britain was so unpredictable but at least he knew the Quiditch World cup would be on and his father had sent him a letter to confirm that he'd managed to get tickets to the final. James couldn't wait.

Quiditch practice had finished up after the Hufflepuff game. He had been talking to Rangi a lot though. He had let slip to James that he had realized that Flint was after him and was sure that he had played a part in sabotaging James's broom in the second match. He had also warned him that Flint might well try to keep him from playing next year, especially if he thought he might pose a threat to Lysander and after James's performance in the final match it was highly likely Flint would feel threatened.

Rangi and Molly had their OWLs on now and Rangi had a lot of catching up to do in the last couple of weeks. Even Molly who was always studying was stressing out. Everyone in Gryffindor tower had learned to avoid her while she was at work, as she could get pretty agitated, pretty quickly.

* * *

The Herbology exam was surprisingly fun. Professor Longbottom had set up the greenhouse where they had their usual lesson and each student had to walk through identifying each plant and suggesting a treatment for each of the sick ones. Neville had also told them that he would be grading their projects as part of their overall score.

Albus's test went well, he was able to name every plant Neville asked him about and he was fairly confident in his treatment suggestions. Paul was also delighted with his test and Rose was disappointed that she had studied so much on the theory of Herbology and it hadn't even come up. Philip was the last of them to finish and he joined the small group waiting outside the greenhouse for Neville's announcement.

"Listen up class!" Called Professor Longbottom.

The class stood to attention in a large group. Albus was standing between Paul and Philip.

"I have the results of your projects but before I announce the winner I would like to say that you all did very well this year! I am greatly impressed with the results of the project and I hope you all have learned a lot about the practical care of plants.

"I have arranged a prize for first place and a smaller prize for the runner-up group – nothing big I'm afraid." He smiled around at the class and shuffled a few papers in his hands.

"Each member of the runner-up group will receive a packet of Treacle Fudge or Fizzing Whizzbees straight from Honeydukes. The winners will receive the same with the addition of this rare and mysterious plant – none of that now!" He added noticing the disappointment on the students' faces.

"You may find this plant very useful. I'm not going to tell you it's magical properties but I hope you'll find out for yourself." Smiled Neville, "So without further ado the runners up are Isaac Anderson, Morgan Lewis, Amanda White and Lauren Nott."

There was a pitter-patter of applause from the class as the runner-ups received their sweets from the teacher. Amanda seemed surprised but delighted as she returned to her friends.

"And the winners are – Philip Pai, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and Emilia Davis!"

Ablus clapped and cheered as his friends received their prizes from Professor Longbottom. He handed each of them a long-stemmed green plant, it didn't look very special but the Professor was reminding them to take good care of it as it was his own hybrid specialty.

Rose and Philip returned to Albus and Professor Longbottom wished them all a great summer and then they were off into the castle for lunch. As Albus entered Great Hall he had a sudden realization - school was over. Their first year was completed!

* * *

James stretched as he left the History of Magic exam. Finally the exams were over. Some of the older students still had exams in the afternoon but one thing was certain – tonight, everyone would be celebrating!

James loved the end of exams, there was always a big party in the common room and nobody could get in any trouble because in the morning they would all be going home. To be honest, James wasn't too excited about going home this year. Obviously he was glad for the holidays but it was hard to think that he wouldn't be at Hogwarts for two months and who knew when he'd next see his friends. All the same, next year he would be in third year, he had a guaranteed place on the Quiditch team and in August he would be headed to The Quiditch World Cup!

After lunch, James, Blue and Alex went to their dormitory to pack up. Then they helped Fred and his friends get bowls of sweets and crisps and gallons of butterbeer from the last Hogsmeade trip. They also found Dooey the house-elf and asked him to see what he could bring up from the kitchens. Ten minutes later, the tiny elf appeared at the portrait hole laden with piles of party food and drinks. Fred and his friends were very impressed.

Finally, when the OWL and NEWT students arrived back from their exhausting final exams – the party began.

* * *

Albus, Rose, Philip and Paul spent the afternoon out of doors. Even though the weather still wasn't great after all their exams they just wanted to wander around the grounds and enjoy the fresh air.

"Tomorrow, we'll be back in the city…" Thought Albus looking out over The Black Lake.

"You know Al, we're leaving tomorrow," Started Paul and Albus turned to look at him, "And it would be a pity to leave without showing our gratitude to Malfoy."

Albus listened to his friend unsure what to make of his statement. He was gazing over at a large tree, which stood alone in the grounds.

"It is your turn to dare him after all and he won't be able to dare you back afterwards 'cause we'll all be going home in the morning."

Albus was still unsure. Rose had pursed her lips and looked disapproving and Philip was watching his reaction. Slowly Paul explained his idea.

They ambushed Malfoy at the entrance to the dungeons, luckily he was alone. He gave them a disgusted look and asked what they wanted. Albus told him about the dare. Scorpius didn't look happy at being given a dare on the last day of term. He had probably hoped to get away with giving Albus the last dare but he was trapped now.

"You do realize Potter, that I can't get caught tonight, or at least, I certainly can't be punished so if your plan is to get me caught after your run-in with Liberius, I'm afraid your too late. What can they do? Give me extra homework?"

Albus smiled, he knew Malfoy was just looking for an excuse,

"I've considered that Malfoy, don't you worry. But it would be a shame to leave without finishing this. After all you dared me first."

Scorpius gave a disgusted sniff but agreed to the challenge,

"You needn't bother bringing your gorilla-friends though Malfoy, they won't be able to help you with this." Philip informed him.

"Whatever half-blood. One last thing though Potter. If I can't bring my friends, you can't bring yours. Sound fair? Or are you too scared to go out without two curly haired twats on either side?"

Albus ignored these insults and merely shrugged,

"It's your dare Scorpius but if it will make you feel less threatened."  
Scorpius glowered,

"Now, that that's sorted, can you _please_ get out of my way?"

"Guys! Guys! Malfoy said _'please'_!" Pointed out Philip excitedly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shoved past him.

Ten minutes later, Albus retreated from the noisy common room party. As he took the spiral staircase up to his dorm the noise behind him slowly faded. He was exhausted and he was beginning to get a pounding headache. He shut the door and the music and chatter was cut off almost completely. The party downstairs was fun but he wanted to get a little sleep before the eventful night he was about to have. And to think, he heading home in the morning.

He hauled his trunk out and double-checked that he had packed everything. The dormitory looked strangely empty with all the boys' things packed away, over the past nine months Albus had grown used to this dorm and all his roommates, the castle was really beginning to feel like a home. He would be glad to return to his family however; he didn't like to admit how much he missed them while he was away.

Over the summer he would have to keep in contact with Philip – hopefully they would meet up at the Quiditch World Cup in August! He had forgotten to get an address from Paul to write to but hopefully he would catch him in the morning before they left or even on the train.

Philip entered the dorm,

"Oh good, Albus, here you are. Listen you're not really thinking about going and meeting Scorpius by yourself are you?"

Albus shrugged, he hadn't really decided yet. He didn't really fancy going and meeting Malfoy by himself but at the same time, it would seem cowardly if he turned up with someone tagging along now.

"Come on Al, let me come. I'll stay in the shadows. Malfoy won't even know!"

It was tempting.

"And you have no idea what Malfoy will do if you go alone! He could bring a teacher or he could try to duel you-"

Albus nodded, "I know."

He turned and looked Philip in the eye, "But that could happen whether I'm alone or not. There's nothing you can do. Stop worrying."

Philip didn't look convinced.

"Seriously Phil, I'll be grand." He added, "I'm gonna get a bit of sleep first. Go enjoy the party."

Philip turned hesitantly and left the dorm as Albus crawled into bed, still fully dressed he set an alarm but he didn't want to wake the others when it went off so he tucked it next to his pillow and pulled over the curtains of his four-poster. If he was lucky he could get an hour or twos rest before he had to meet Malfoy...

* * *

The room shook as the boy leapt about. The noise from the party was reverberating up through the tower. James laughed and shoved more crisps into his mouth.

"Hey James!" Called Alex, "Do you think I can jump from my bed here to yours, without touching the ground?"

James looked at the distance,

"I doubt it. Try! Go for it!"

"You two are so immature." Said Blue but he was laughing too.

Letitia bounced about the room in midair,

"I think you could do it." She smiled.

Alex readied himself, taking a few test bounces on his own bed. James leapt off his bed to clear the way. Alex brushed his fringe back with a hand took a small run at it, a smaller bounce and then -

for a second he flew through the air, hurtling towards the bed and then his foot connected, he lost his balance and he tumbled backwards off the edge of the bed.

Letitia let out a little giggle and covered her mouth, James and Blue burst into laughter but Alex got up unharmed,

"I'm okay, if anybody cares." He muttered rubbing his head.

James apologised though he remained bent doubled up in laughter. Letitia drifted towards the ceiling. Blue sighed and chucked Alex a packet of jellies,

"You don't think Longbottom's going to come and bust the party downstairs, do you?"

James shrugged, "I doubt it. He's probably out at the Three Broomsticks or something himself!"

"You know, there's an attic up here." Letitia said, her head now drifting through the dorm ceiling and making her look weirdly decapitated.

"Perhaps you should come down from there," Smiled Blue, "Soon you might find yourself drifting outside into the sky."

Letitia grinned as she swooped down.

"So how're you looking forward to the summer, 'Tetia?" Blue asked teasingly.

Professor McGonagall had said it would be better if Letitia spent the summer away from the castle. She had arranged that she would stay with the Potters over the break and she was really, really looking forward to it.

"It's not fair! I'm not going to see any of you all summer and you're going to see each other _all the time_!" Whined Alex.

This wasn't strictly true. James would only see Blue when he was at the Burrow, which wouldn't be until August. Letitia would then be staying with Blue while he was away at the World Cup.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Said Alex suddenly brighter, he bounded over to the door and opened it so that the music could be heard better spiraling up the staircase and filling the room.

Blue made a face at the noise but continued chatting to Letitia.

_"Cracks in a ceiling_  
_Crooked pictures in the hall _  
_Countin and breathin _  
_I'm leaving here tomorrow _  
_They don't know _  
_I'd never do you any good _  
_Laughin is easy _  
_I would if I could_ -"

James burst out laughing again as Alex started playing air guitar in the middle of the room. James cheered him on and he grabbed a nearby ruler and pulled out his wand and then started _air drumming_ along to the music instead.

James laughed and started bounding about the beds again. He tried to jump between his bed and Alex's just as Alex had and cheered as his he landed and tumbled.

Blue laughed. The music intensified and Alex's drumming got more over-dramatic. Suddenly, the wand flew from his hand and flew through the air shooting sparks all over the place. Everybody ducked and covered their heads even Letitia who was technically unharmable.

The wand clattered onto the ground. James raised his head tentatively, nothing seemed damaged, he let out a quick laugh. The others sat up and laughed too. Alex blushed and fetched his wand with a small, "Oops..."

Then Letitia made an "Ooh..." noise and pointed upwards. The boys followed her finger to where she was pointing. A small crack had appeared in the ceiling where it had been hit with the accidental spell. The crack was spreading slowly across the plasterwork and slowly it grew and cracked and then suddenly - a hole in the ceiling caved in.

* * *

**You didn't think I was just going to finish up with all those loose ends did you? Really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**We're drawing towards the end of term. There WILL be a sequel! However, in between, I'm hoping to write a couple of shorter one-shots and side-stories to keep up my writing while I plan the sequel. I am looking for requests! I may not get round to writing them all depending on how many I get but if you have an idea please, PM or tell me in a review! XD**


	64. The Music Box

**Direct continuation from last chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 64**

**The Music Box**

The boys gaped with open mouths at the hole in their dormitory ceiling. They could hear the party continuing downstairs. James didn't know whether to laugh or freak out. After a minute Letitia let out a nervous giggle and Alex turned to them, red faced and wide-eyed,

"Oops."

James started laughing and Blue looked startled.

"Stop laughing! This is serious."

James just laughed harder and Alex got this funny guilty look on his face,

"C'mon, Blue, it's not that serious, I'm sure we can just fix it."

Blue gave him a dirty look,

"How do we explain what happened?" He demanded fiercely.

Alex shrugged, "It was an accident."

James had stopped laughing by now and was listening to his friends' discussion,

"We can't explain."

The other two boys looked at him.

"All the teachers, or at least, most of the teachers have gone to Hogsmeade." He continued, "Anyway, it's only a little hole, we can fix it ourselves."

The other two didn't look too confident about this but James went to take a better look. The hole in the ceiling was about three feet wide and beyond it was darkness. The plaster around it was cracked and crumbly. Letitia flew up as James grabbed his broom.

"You blasted a way right into the attic that I was talking about." Mused Letitia from beyond the gaping aperture.

James grimaced, that sounded worse than he had thought. He rose on his broomstick up to the hole in the ceiling. It looked even worse from here. The gap was large enough to fit through if he tried. He stuck his head up into the attic above. The ceiling sloped upwards to the top of the tower and it was dark and musty. The only light shone from Letitia's shimmering form as she looked around.

He lifted his arms through and pulled himself up. The ground around the hole was unstable but it held him he moved away from it but he could still hear his friends below him.

"James! What are you doing? Get down." Called Blue in annoyance.

"I'm just taking a look." He replied glancing around.

The attic was round like the dormitories below it, it pointed upwards like a tent or an upside down ice-cream cone. Everything was covered in dust and there were spiders' webs criss-crossing the sloping walls.

There were a couple of large storage crates and some broken furniture, presumably hidden there by unruly students and other than that, the attic was empty. James had hoped for something a little more interesting but it seemed the place was totally unused and hadn't been disturbed for many decades. It was only as he made his way back to the gaping crack in the floor that a sudden, wondrous thought struck him.

_"Up high in a tower you'll find-"_

The words echoed in his head but he couldn't remember what came next.

"James? Where are you? Come back, you can't fix it from up there." Called Alex impatiently.

"One minute!" James shouted back.

He shuffled through the dusty boxes and forgotten belongings of ex-students and old sorcerers looking for anything suspicious. Letitia floated over looking at him curiously,

"What're you looking for James?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Grunted James pushing aside on of the big crates, which was filled with spare curtains heavy with dust.

_"Aha!"_

A small wooden box sat behind the crate, it didn't look very special but James had a feeling when he saw it and a moment later the words swam to the forefront of his mind,

_"A little box you'll need to wind,"_

James peered at it curiously.

"Hey! I know what that is!" Exclaimed Letitia.

James looked at her as she knelt in front of it and stared at it earnestly,

"That's a music box, we had one when I died. I remember when we got it, it was amazing! I used to listen to it all the time but I never understood where the music was coming from. We had a key to turn our one but this one here seems to have a lever off some kind. James! You don't think-?"

James nodded.

"Pull it out James! Let's take a better look at it!"

James lifted the box but it was made of old wood and it was very heavy. He decided to set it down in a clear space on the ground and then he crouched with Letitia to get a proper look at it. It was made of a dark wood, shiny and untarnished,

_"Probably an enchantment."_ Thought James as he examined it.

"Let's get the others!" Smiled Letitia sinking through the floor, James crawled over to the hole in the ground carefully and watched as Letitia explained to Alex and Blue what they thought they had found. Alex was thrilled and immediately grabbed James's broom to fly up to the attic but Blue looked far more wary,

"James, tonight is the last night of term, is it really clever to start back into all this _clue business _at this point?"

James made a face, "But what if we have found it Blue? We can't just leave it. Anyway, this could be the treasure…" He coaxed.

Blue sighed, "It's not the treasure James, the last clue said it was a _map_, remember."

James did remember.

"So, unless the treasure is a map, which would be a major let down at this point I think, then that is not the treasure."

"But it could lead to the treasure!" Enthused Alex rising rapidly.

James made way for him as he scrambled up into the attic.

"Wait!" Called Blue.

James grinned, knowing they had broken his resolve. There was absolutely no point in arguing now. Alex clambered around and passed the broom back to Blue who was grabbing a bunch of books and their wands, which they had left lying on the floor below. A minute later he squeezed through the hole and joined them.

"What's with all the books?" James asked in confusion.

Blue sighed yet again, "Don't you even remember what the last clue said?"

James looked a little guilty and tried to think of what he might have missed.

Blue rolled his eyes, "Up high in a tower you'll find, A little box you'll need to wind, Do not worry; it's not a trap, You must defeat it to get the map. We might need some help." He finished holding up the spell books.

James grinned and felt relieved he had Blue by his side. Alex was examining the music box,

"This it?" He asked sounding unimpressed.

"Alex, don't touch that, remember there's some thing in there we need to defeat!" Blue said quickly.

"Must be pretty small to fit in here…" Alex said knocking on the top of the box.

"Have you thought about what it might be?" James asked Blue.

Blue looked nervous, "Well, I thought about it a little. It must be a spell or hex or whatever though there is a chance it could be a creature,"

Alex looked alarmed and moved back from the box,

"Something that can live in darkness without much food or water and that can fit in something that small." Blue continued, "Basically, we need to be prepared for anything."

"Will we open it?" Asked James hesitantly.

Blue shuffled the books and clenched his wand. James and Alex picked there's up too.

"You need to wind it up and it will open up to play music." Explained Letitia as James positioned himself behind the box facing his friends.

"Ready?" He checked.

The other three nodded, Blue and Alex with their wands pointed at the box. James turned the crank. It wound slowly and stiffly and as he wound it the lid began to lift. They waited for whatever they had to defeat to emerge. It turned out it wasn't small like Alex had thought; as the box opened a figure emerged, developing like smoke as he grew out of the tiny box. A man with a pale, waxy face and a dark cloak stood facing Alex and he panicked and dropped his wand. James could only see it's back from his position on the floor next to the crank but Alex's face had drained of all blood and Blue's jaw had fallen open. A small squeak emitted from Alex's mouth but nothing more.

James emerged from behind the figure, wand pointed at the man who had materialized in front of them. Then it looked at him and he gasped, it's eyes were red and a trickle of blood seeped down it's chin – a vampire. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it transformed. There was a loud crack and the man suddenly began to sprout hair, back arching, clothes ripping, teeth shooting from his gums he howled and became a wolf - no a were-wolf. James stumbled backwards as the wolf advanced on him. Blue had dived behind Alex and was flicking furiously through the books,

"Distract it!" He shouted.

James looked everywhere, except at the beast but then Letitia was in front of it. The wolf tried to focus on her looking confused. Then Blue was up and running, "It's a boggart! We have to confuse, make it laugh."

The wolf turned to him – crack – it changed into some kind of hovering dark mist, James couldn't see what it was through Letitia.

"Riddikulus!" Yelled Blue wand pointed at the thing.

Suddenly the thing exploded like a firework, turning bright and multi-coloured and then hovered like glittering fairy dust, Letitia giggled as the glitter sparkled in the air but there was another crack and the boggart was facing Alex again, the vampire returned, Alex yelped.

"Do what I did!" Called Blue, "Try to force it into something funny!"

"Ridiculous?" He mumbled not looking at the vampire as it moved towards him.

Nothing happened.

James ran out from behind Letitia and the vampire became a were-wolf.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted and the wolf began to chase its tail. He started to laugh a little and his friends tried to join in and the boggart became confused. It jumped between the three boys unsure what to settle on. Alex's vampire's teeth fell out as dentures and started rattling around on the floor. This made them all laugh, genuine, full laughter. The boggart exploded into black smoke and suddenly, they were alone in the attic.

James stared around, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Blue looked wiped out as he wiped the perspiration from his forehead and caught his breath. Alex clumped to the ground in relief. Letitia spun around in the air with a little "Yippee" of joy and they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, Blue, what on earth was that thing?" Alex asked as they sat down beside him, bodies weak with excitement and shock.

"That, was a boggart – it takes the shape of it's victim's worst fear."

Alex shivered.

Blue looked at James and said grimly, "Now you see why I didn't think it was a good idea for you to use a snake on Albus?"

James looked away guiltily, obviously he knew now but at the time it was an easy way to get what he wanted and Albus was always such an easy target.

"Let's see what's in the box!" Grinned Alex, a distraction James was very grateful for. They crawled to the open music box which was now playing a soft, quiet tune from within. Inside the box a metal cylinder was turning. On the inside of the lid there was a list of songs.

"_Narcissus, The Nightingale's Song, Treasure Waltz, Roses From the South, Say Au revoir But Not Goodbye_" Alex read aloud.

"Wait, what was the third one?" James asked hurriedly. The cylinder wound slowly to a halt.

"_Treasure Waltz_?"

"Look at this." Said Blue pointing at the edge of the stationary cylinder, "It's got a three inscribed on it. This is it."

"If there's anything to do with the treasure in here that's it." James stated surely.

Alex pulled out a tiny drawer in the boxes side, there was a row of cylinders inside.

"You can switch them see." Smiled Letitia pointing, "Those are the other songs."

James reached in and detached the _'Treasure Waltz'_ from the box.

"Hmm…" He flicked it and a ping echoed around, "Hollow. He turned it on it's side and the edge of a scrap of parchment stuck out. He began to tug on it but Letitia gasped, "Don't break it!"

Slowly James prized the parchment out, it was tiny and old. He read the words scribbled onto it, they were very hard to make out,

_"You have defeated your fears my friend, but next you must brave the scariest place of all; step outside the castle gate, to the place where were-wolves conduct their hate. At the entrance of rebels dreams captured by the happy beams."_

Alex gave a long groan, "Not another riddle!"

James wasn't too happy about it either, all the effort of defeating a boggart just for this? Blue took the clue and looked at it in puzzlement but he didn't seem to be able to get anything from it either.

"There's something written on the back too," Pointed out Alex, "It just says... '_FOR FOR'_, one above the other... What does that even mean?"

James didn't know, Blue and Letitia didn't know either.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Muttered Alex tiredly. They made their way down from the attic, James took the music box with him.

"Eh, are you sure you should take that?" Letitia asked.

"Why not, it's just sitting up here if I don't."

Nobody argued and they placed it on a chair near the dormitory door. They agreed to leave the ceiling as it was, Longbottom wasn't likely to be around tonight and they were leaving in the morning. Surely it would be fixed when they got back in September. James lay on his back on his bed and thought, he had wanted to find all the clues before he left but he had given up on that months ago. Now, they had come so close again and it was slipping away. He willed himself to come up with something. The other boys who shared their dorm came up and they explained about the accident with the ceiling and said they'd get it fixed tomorrow. The others laughed but accepted this and soon settled down to bed.

* * *

Albus woke and stretched, he hadn't been asleep for long and he was still tired but he forced himself up, out of bed. He heard stirring from nearby and a few seconds later, Philip poked his head out from behind the curtains of his four-poster bed.

Albus sighed.

"No way, Al! You're not going without me!"

"But Philip, you heard what Malfoy said."

"So what? Malfoy's the one under our orders, you don't have to do anything he says." Philip pointed out.

Albus shoved on his cloak and grabbed his wand, he headed for the door. Philip followed.

"_Phil_…"

"Sorry, Al, I'm coming no matter what! You can tell Malfoy you couldn't get rid of me." Shrugged Philip.

Albus grumbled but gave up protesting. Malfoy could say what he liked, tomorrow this would all be over anyway.

There were still some older students in the common room but they slipped out as discreetly as they could. Albus wished they still had the invisibility cloak as they crept through the school listening for Heep. Then, just as they reached the fourth floor Peeves swooped down upon them. He was armed with a slingshot and was firing what felt like tiny pebbles down on top of them. He howled with laughter as he chased them down a corridor.

One of the little stones hit Albus in the side of the head and he realized what they were. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Peeves must have stolen them from some students. They darted down another side corridor Peeves still pelting them with the colourful beans. All of a sudden, they spotted Heep at the end of the corridor turned the other way.

Quickly the boys dived behind a tapestry and Peeves carried on in his glee towards the caretaker.

* * *

"It's okay Rose. I'll just wait until tomorrow, okay? Remember, my dad's a doctor, I'll be grad."

"No way Amanda! You're way to sick." Rose protested looking at her sickly green friend in earnest, "I'll just be a sec."

Rose pulled on her dressing gown and a pair of runners, she didn't have time to get fully dressed and hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone but the nurse at this time of night.

She made her way quickly to the Hospital Wing. Once there she heard voices from inside.

"Professor Flint asked me to pick up the reports." Said someone beyond the door.

It was Paul, Rose hurried in.

"Here you go then." Madam Cogas was saying handing Paul a small folder of sheets, "Oh! I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"My friend's really sick Madam Cogas," Rose explained, "Can you come and have a look at her. She's gong home tomorrow and her dad's a doctor but I think you should do something tonight."

"Oh no! That won't do at all, it must be another case of Magosgrippi, it's been spreading around the school like wildfire! Her father won't be able to do anything about this! And on the last the night of term and everything." Madam Cogas hurried off to fetch some supplies; Rose was left with Paul who turned to leave with the files.

She smiled at him and he smiled back hesitantly,

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked simply for the excuse to make polite conversation. She never really talked to Paul unless he was with Albus and he was more her cousin's friend than her own.

"Professor Flint asked me to collect some reports on flying injuries." Paul explained, "I better hurry though, don't want to keep him waiting."

Rose smiled but it was forced, Paul seemed in quite a rush to get out of there. Madam Cogas hurried off past Rose. Rose walked out after her but suddenly stopped following. She turned and looked towards where Paul had headed. There was something wrong, she could feel it in her gut. Madam Cogas was already out of sight. She slipped down the other corridor after Paul.

She didn't know what she was doing but she followed her instincts, there was something wrong and she wanted to find out what. Paul had gone right down to the ground floor, she followed him silently from a distance. After a minute he turned into an office and she stopped. Professor Flint must be in there. She waited but nothing happened she started wondering what she had expected and went to turn around. Then, she heard Flint's voice growing close, towards the door.

"One more minute Paul. If all goes to plan they won't have arrived yet."

There was a muffle as Paul replied.

"We've got him this time and to be honest I don't care if we catch one of my own students in the process. I've always thought that kid needed to be taken down a peg."

Then the door began to open and Rose ran.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Reviews welcome!**


	65. Backstabbed

**Apologies for any mild language. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 65**

**Backstabbed**

"That's it Blue! You're a genius." Cried James.

James, Blue and Alex were sitting in the common room by the light of the fire. None of them had been able to sleep after the events of the night. Letitia was lying flat on her stomach half a meter above the floor next to them.

"The Shrieking Shack," Blue read from the book in front of him, "Is famous for being the most haunted building in Britain." He looked up, "Well it certainly matches the first part."

"I'm telling you Blue! That's where the next clue is hidden." James enthused, "See, _'next you must brave the scariest place of all; step outside the castle gate, to the place where were-wolves conduct their hate-'_ and then here," He pointed to the book, "Some villagers claim to have heard violent spirits from within the shack while others claim to have heard were-wolf howls! It's perfect."

"It's possible." Blue corrected, "We still don't know for sure."

"Why aren't I in this book, my house should be the most haunted in Britain." Letitia complained sounding disappointed.

Alex attempted to pat her on the shoulder sympathetically but his hand passed through her and he shivered.

"So where's the danger in going and having a look?" Said James eyes pleading desperately with his friend opposite him.

"It's the last night of term – we should wait 'til next year, then we can go to Hogsmeade and have a proper look." Blue sighed.

"But…" James whined trying to think of excuses, "This passage leads to the Shrieking Shack."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map and showed his friends the passage and casting a quick look over his shoulder to make sure nobody was within earshot. There were still a couple of seventh years staying up on their last night of Hogwarts ever. James saw Victoire amongst them. He also so Fred and his friends still laughing and joking in a corner.

"My dad told me this passage leads straight to the Shrieking Shack and never ever to go down there or he'd take the map back."

"Well, there you go, you don't want to lose the map, do you?" Pointed out Blue.

James sighed, "And how is he supposed to know?"

Blue shrugged.

"Come on Blue! Just a quick look! We might find the treasure!" Alex joined in.

After several more minutes of this Blue finally gave in just as James knew he would. They crept from the common room and hurried to the entrance hall. They didn't hear or see anyone on the way down.

Once outside they moved in a huddle as the air was cold and the wind was stormy, it felt like it was about to rain, they could feel the damp in the air.

James heard a sound nearby and froze alerting his friends. The moon was blocked out by the cloudy sky and he couldn't see anything in the pitch black but it seemed that whatever had stirred had heard them too. James moved again as quietly as possible and then all of a sudden-

"Ahh!"

"Who is that?"

"Who's this?"

James had tripped, crashing into something in the dark.

"Rose?" He asked in confusion recognizing his cousin's voice and making out a dim outline in the dark.

"James? Is that you? What're you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Quick! I have to find, Al! I got lost in the dark, which way is it to the Whomping Willow?"

"Whoa! No way are you going to the Whomping Willow, that's where we're heading!" Argued Alex.

"What?"

"Listen everyone, calm down for a minute." Interrupted Blue.

Everyone turned to face him. Then, there was another noise nearby, a rustling like something moving towards them. It sounded like an animal moving low. James looked down, heart quickening as he remembered the were-wolf from earlier and all the other beasts he had heard lived in the Forbidden Forest.

The beast kept moving closer making rapid little footsteps as it crawled through the undergrowth and then the clouds cleared for a moment and in the moonlight they saw the reflective eyes of - Crookshanks.

Alex let out a loud sigh of relief as James felt his muscles relax. Rose scooped up the cat who was now winding it's way around her legs purring.

"That bloody cat of yours nearly gave me a heart attack." Complained Alex as the clouds returned and they were plunged into darkness.

James could feel Rose glaring at Alex through the darkness but just as she opened her mouth to snap back at him Blue interrupted.

"Rose, why were you saying you were here?"

Rose paused at being addressed so civilly, James waited grumpily for her reply, he couldn't have Rose getting them all into trouble at this point.

"Oh it's terrible Blue, you see Albus-" She seemed unsure whether or not to continue,

"Albus agreed to meet Scorpius out here but… I think they've both been set up. I need to wan Al before they get caught!"

James was surprised to here all this about his brother, he wouldn't have expected Albus to have the guts.

"Well, you can't tag along with us! We're going to the Whomping Willow and you're not invited." Stated Alex with a note of finality.

"Hey! I didn't ask for your permission you know!" Snapped Rose loudly as James shushed her, "I need to get to the Whomping Willow."

"Okay, okay," Blue interrupted tactfully again, "How about this. We'll all make our way to the Willow, Rose can find Albus there and we'll continue on alone."

"No way!" Argued Alex again and James and Letitia started shushing him, "We can't have _her_ know what we're doing."

"Alex, she already knows we're going to the Willow. _You_ told her that." James pointed out.

Alex huffed, "She's just trying to find out what we're up to."

"I don't care what you're up to. I just want to help Al." Rose stated in annoyance.

James could tell that she did care what they were up to. He could hear the curiosity in her voice but she already had seen them out here, she already knew too much and from the sounds of things his dear brother wasn't up to much good either. So, as long as they were on even footing, he knew there was nothing much she could do and certainly nothing she could bargain with.

"Let her stay Alex." He said, "We'll figure out what to do next when we reach the tree."

James led the growing group across the grounds, they moved swiftly and silently across the grounds. It wasn't long before they saw the looming black shape of the Whomping Willow lurking sinisterly out from the stormy sky. It had already started raining and the wind was blowing hard against their clenched cloaks.

Rose looked around quickly, "There's no-one here!" She panicked wildly, "What if I'm late?"

"You're not late." Stated Blue in a matter of fact tone of voice, "We're early. It's not twelve yet."

Alex moved closer to the tree but James grabbed his collar a yanked him back just as a sharp branch came crashing to the ground.

Alex gagged and Blue looked at the tree pensively.

"Any idea how we get in?" James asked him worriedly.

Blue shook his head but continued thinking. Rose was looking from one boy to another trying to figure out what was going on. Letitia had gone right up to the tree and it could not hit her.

"I can see the way down!" Called Letitia, "Ooh, it's dark down there… I don't know how you're going to get over here though."

James finally gave into Rose's curious stares,

"We're trying to go down a passage under that tree," He explained, " We just… Want to see where it goes…"

Rose stopped looking at them so suspiciously after that though she still looked annoyingly disapproving.

Then as they all stood there considering the murderous tree Crookshanks suddenly leapt out of Rose's arms, she yelp and called after him but he dodged between the trees thrashing limbs. He snaked up the tree trunk and pressed one furry paw into a knot in the tree and all of a sudden time froze – the tree stood still and Crookshanks bushy tail disappeared beneath the tree.

James stared at his companions in surprise. Rose suddenly smirked, "Glad you let me come now?" She asked Alex in a significant voice.

"No," He replied, "Glad we let your cat come."

James made his way towards Letitia. The tree didn't attack. He grinned back at Blue and Alex behind him.

"You better stay there and wait for Al." He called to Rose as he crawled down into the roots of the tree, Blue and Alex right behind him and Letitia leading the way in front.

"Okay! Keep an eye on Crookshanks for me."

* * *

"They've definitely gone by now," Albus whispered to his companion, "come on."

The two boys stood up from their crouched position and peered out from behind the tapestry, it was all clear and they could no longer hear Peeves and the caretaker.

Behind them was a stairway leading down which had been hidden behind the tapestry. Albus had never realized it was there before and was wary incase it had spells on it or led somewhere they didn't know so they hadn't been willing to risk it while Heep was still around.

"Let's just try it Al. It might be a shortcut and we're late enough as it is." Suggested Philip.

Albus considered it and concluding they were less likely to run into Heep that way the boys carefully began to descend. As it happened, the hidden staircase was a shortcut, and despite a small trick step in middle it was seemed free too. It came out on the second floor and soon Albus and Philip found themselves outside the school in the icy rain.

By the time they reached the Whomping Willow it was five past twelve. Albus spotted Scorpius dimly in the sheets of rain. He made his way towards him but then saw another figure with him, looks like he hadn't come alone after all. Then he heard the voices –

"Rose? Is that you?"

"Albus! Finally!"

He couldn't believe it, he looked at Philip suspiciously, he shrugged,

"I only invited Paul."

"You invited Paul?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, not exactly, he sort of invited himself." Philip admitted, "We both just agreed we were coming no matter what you said. Sorry. But we weren't gonna miss it."

Scorpius interrupted in frustration, "Okay, okay – you can get your little bit of family therapy later. Can we just get this over with? I've been waiting here forever."

Rose huffed, "No you haven't. You only arrived two minutes ago."

"We better wait for Paul." Said Albus.

"Listen, Albus, about that-" Rose started urgently.

"-Shhhh!" Philip interrupted suddenly.

They all stopped making any noise. Albus wasn't even breathing and then he heard it through the thick rain. Voices – and footsteps moving towards them. Thunder rattled across the dark sky and somewhere not far off lightning flashed.

Rose made a quiet whispering noise crouching to the ground, Albus stared at her but then Crookshanks appeared at her knees purring. Next thing he knew Rose had grabbed him tightly around his forearm and was shoving him, along with the two other startled boys, towards the strangely violent tree. Was she crazy? But the tree didn't attack.

Rose dragged him right up to the trunk of the tree where Crookshanks appeared once more purring and then disappearing into a large gap in the roots of the tree. Rose was pushing him towards it and he knelt down and crawled after the bushytailed cat. The gap was big enough for him to squeeze through quite easily and then he slid down an earthy slope and made room for the others to follow.

"What's going on?" Snapped Malfoy angrily tumbling down on top of Philip.

"Shh!" Rose hissed, slithering down next to them.

They all scrambled around the hole until they all had enough room to sit comfortably.

The voices drew nearer and Albus strained to hear them over the rain. One of the voices was definitely an adult's – a man's. The other one sounded like a student, it was oddly familiar. Albus listened carefully trying to make out the words, they were getting louder.

"I told them to meet me here! Where are they?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Said the teacher. Albus would recognize that arrogant tone anywhere, it was Flint and talking to him was –

"This is definitely it, Professor! The Whomping Willow, twelve midnight – I set the whole thing up!" – Paul.

Albus frowned, what was he talking about? Why was he with Flint? It sounded like – but that was impossible.

"They must have heard us coming. Quick, let's look around." Flint said gruffly.

Albus crouched there in the dark trying to understand what he had just heard. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. He didn't get it, Paul was his friend. Wasn't he? Had he really set them up to get them caught by Flint? Rose reached out and touched his arm gently,

"I'm sorry, Al, I tried to warn you but I was too late."

Albus shook his head but he still couldn't believe it. Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same,

"Whose side is that guy on?" He questioned, "I always knew he was weird but this is really weird."

"Shut up Malfoy." Rose muttered.

Philip wasn't saying anything, he stared at nothing, Albus could see the white part of his eyes shining in the dark. Thunder rumbled above them and then Crookshanks reappeared winding his way to Philip and curling up on his lap. For what felt like a long time they sat beneath the Whomping Willow in silence. Waiting, perhaps, for the next interruption to wander into this night of surprises.

They didn't have long to wait…


	66. Underground

**This chapter was too long so I decided to split it and post the next one too! So it's two chapters for the price of one if you like. Anyway, hope you like them and please review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 66**

**Underground**

James scrambled through the opening at the end of the earthy tunnel. Plaster cracked around him as he crawled out onto a dusty floor. He got to his feet and looked around, clearing the way from the tunnel for his friends. They were in a room, with damp walls and peeling wallpaper and broken furniture.

"What a dump!" Commented Alex from behind him.

"You're sure it's not haunted?" Asked Letitia but in a voice more curious than frightened.

"Don't be ridiculous." Replied James poking around the broken furniture carelessly.

"Don't be too cocky James, remember that there's been traps and things around the other clues. It's going to be guarded somehow." Blue reminded him.

"Okay! Where do we start?" Enthused Alex.

Blue read the clue aloud again, "It mentions _'at the entrance'_ so that could imply this room here, though it also talks about _'rebels dreams,' _which may mean we're looking for a bedroom. What I really want to know if what _'for for'_ means…"

"Irrelevant! That doesn't mean a thing and it certainly doesn't tell us where to find the clue." Alex dismissed merrily, "Let's split up!"

"I'll look for a bedroom." Volunteered James, "'Tetia, you come with me. Blue and Alex can search here."

He headed out of the room.

"Look out for beams on the ceiling." Called Blue after him.

James headed out to the hall and looked up the dark, crumpling stairway.

"Come on 'Tetia." He said to the curious ghost who was peering around in wonderment.

"It's a little like where I used to live." She said following him, "I mean all the dust and emptiness."

James little the tip of his wand with a _"Lumos" _charmto give them more light. There was no natural light, all the windows were boarded up and it didn't look as if there had ever been electrics fitted. One door stood open on the dark landing, James quickly investigated and discovered it was a bedroom; this would be a pretty good place to start.

There was a big four-poster bed coated in a thick layer of dust and grime. James searched it quickly looking under the covers and the bed but all to no avail. He then inspected the ceiling; there were dank, rotting rafters. He had to climb onto the bed to look up here. Letitia came in pretty useful as she could inspect the rafters effortlessly but the pair weren't looking for too long. After only a few minutes a shout came from downstairs. A second later they could hear Alex at the bottom of the stairs calling them down.

"Check out what _we_ found!" He grinned at them as they joined him down in the main room.

"What _I_ found." Corrected Blue but he was grinning also.

James and Letitia inspected the wooden beam Blue was motioning too. James had to climb onto the rickety three-legged chair Blue had been standing on in order to see properly.

On the side of the old beam, where the dust had been wiped away, two words were etched, one above the other,

"_BIDDEN _

_REST"_

"Do you think this is it?" Letitia asked excitedly.

"Fits the clue alright, doesn't it?" Beamed Blue, "_Scariest place of all, outside the castle gate, entrance and beams_. It all fits."

"Weird, I thought beams meant smiles." Letitia said.

"One problem, Blue," Said James slowly, everyone turned to look at him, "What exactly does _that_ mean?"

They all looked back at the message carved on the beam.

"I mean, I hardly think this is the end of our search. So this must lead somewhere else and 'bidden rest' doesn't tell us anything about where to look next."

They all read the message over and over thinking hard but nobody came up with anything. What did _'bidden rest'_ mean? It didn't sound like a place or a thing they had to seek out.

"What's that?" James asked suddenly standing back up onto the chair and rubbing the dust away just above the words on the ceiling beam. A shape was lightly carved into the wood. There was a small _'x'_ inside the shape but the shape itself was a mystery, it was neither regular nor recognizable in any way.

For a while longer James and his friends sat around inside the Shrieking Shack deep in thought. James couldn't think of anything, he sure hoped Blue or one of the others had something. Alex had started pacing up and down with a finger on his chin and a look of intense confusion on his face. Letitia seemed to be meditating, staring into space and sitting afloat near the ceiling with her legs crossed. Blue was sitting in a corner frowning and looking at the floor as if it was somehow hiding the answer from him. James couldn't even concentrate; adrenaline from the search was causing him to fidget in agitation and impatience.

Then, Alex stopped in mid pace, his eyes brightened and he clicked his fingers -

"I got something guys!" He enthused, James looked at him curiously but tried not to become too hopeful, "Blue, let me see the last clue! The one from the music box."

Blue pulled out the clue and handed it to him. Alex grinned at them proudly,

"Check this out."

He motioned James out of the way and he stood up. Alex climbed onto the chair and James held it steady for him. Then, he held the clue up to the wooden rafter, turned it over and slid it next to the carvings.

The '_for for_' that they had spotted on the back of the last clue now connected with the new clue to form –

FORBIDDEN

FORREST

They all stared in surprise, Blue's mouth was gaping open and Alex smiled around at them proudly.

"It's spelt wrong." Stated Blue.

"So?" Demanded Alex angrily annoyed that Blue was taking away from his big moment.

Blue shrugged, "Just Forrest spelt like that is a name. That's all."

"Oh." Alex said blandly, "So, you think I've got it James?"

James grinned, "Only one way to check!"

He climbed onto the chair too, Alex jumped down, now everyone was watching James to see what he would do. He pulled the Marauder's Map from the deep pockets of his cloak. Carefully he lined the forbidden forest up with the shape on the beam. He turned it until it matched, it did. The shape of the forest and the shape on the beam were exactly the same, his theory was right.

And that meant the 'x' would place the treasure somewhere around – he pinned the spot with his finger.

"Anyone got a pencil."

Blue passed one up to him and he marked in the 'x'.

"_Our treasure awaits!_" He grinned.

They all cheered in celebration but as James stepped off the chair he spotted something on the map that made him stop.

"Guys," He said suddenly very serious, "We've got company."

* * *

"Albus! What are you doing here, you sneaky little-"

"James! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Wait, let me explain."

"Rose! You weren't meant to come down here! What you think you're playing at trying to spy on us?"

"Quiet! Don't make so much noise, they'll come back!"

"I wasn't-"

"Then why'd you follow us? Thought you were just waiting for Al!"

"Seriously, quiet, everyone."

"Stay out of this!"

"I was! Flint came along!"

"Hah, 'course he did. Now why are you really following us? I trusted you to stay out of this!"

"HE DID!"

"Leave her alone James!"

"Don't even talk to me Al! You've been sneaking around all year!"

"No I haven't! Stop being so paranoid!"

"Paranoid? You turn up all over the place, acting Mr. goody goody and then turning up out of bed at night or out of bounds!"

"What? Breaking the rules is only okay if you do it?"

"Everyone knows I break rules and I get into trouble. You act all innocent and get away with things."

"No I don't! I got in just as much trouble as you last time!"

"And you're both going to get us all in twice as much trouble if we get caught now!"

James quietened his voice to a hiss, "What are you up to then? _If_ you're not trying to spy on us? You show up in the library, you steal that note from Heep's office and now you're down here."

They were back at the opening of the secret passage from the willow to the shack. James had spotted his brother and his friends' names in the passage and known they must have been trying to follow him so he had marched back up the tunnel to the top where he met them. They were sitting near the tunnels entrance, from here you could hear the wind roaring and the rain pounding. Lightning flashed and lit up the strange scene.

Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother, "None of those had anything to do with you. I was in the library because… well because- it's none of your business alright!"

James didn't look impressed.

"And I didn't steal that note, I found it fair and square. Rose already told you we only came down here to hide from Flint."

"Why would Flint be here when all the other teachers are in Hogsmeade celebrating the end of term?" James asked skeptically.

Rose scoffed, "Not all the teachers are in Hogsmeade James! They have to have some here."

James didn't answer but looked at Albus accusingly again,

"Why were you in the library Albus?"

Alex was nodding vigorously beside him. Blue on his other side looked very severe but wasn't saying anything. By now all of Albus's friends had stood up. Letitia had taken on the role of lookout.

"I was… I was looking up something in the restricted section, okay? You never told me why you were there."

A boy smirked to Albus's left, James had only just noticed him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" James exclaimed glaring furiously at Scorpius Malfoy.

"I told you," Rose began, "Albus was meeting Scorpius here but they'd both been set up so I came to warn them."

James looked at her like she was crazy, "Warn _them_? You should have just left Malfoy, why'd you rescue him too? Is he part of your little group now too?"

Rose burned scarlet, "Flint was coming, I didn't have time to be picky okay?"

James laughed, "Whatever. First looking up books in the restricted section, now tagging along with Slytherins? Not planning on becoming a dark wizard are we Al? Where's your other Slytherin friend anyway?"

Albus didn't say anything for a second, "He was the one that set us up." He grunted angrily.

"Ouch, well that's what you get for hanging around with Slytherin scum. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Albus didn't say anything. James looked at the Malfoy,

"Not even going to defend your house?"

Scorpius surprised him by smiling, "I would Potter, if I actually cared about your opinion."

James cast him a dirty look, he was full of it, this one.

"You still haven't said what you're doing here. James." Albus pointed out angrily.

"That's because it's none of your business Al." He said indignantly.

"You made me tell you!"

"Yeah? Well too bad!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Al! Grow up!"

A roll of thunder blocked out what Albus said next. The storm was right over head now, at least Flint wasn't likely to hear them arguing, Flint finding out about this place was the last thing he needed.

"You can't act like you're in charge of me just 'cause you're older!"

"I can act however I want! You can act all innocent and perfect when you're not so why can't I do whatever I want too?"

"I don't do that!"

"Oh yeah? How many detentions has it been so far? Two? Three? Mom and Dad are going to be so proud that you're taking after me." Laughed James.

Lightning flashed across Albus's face showing his outrage, he clenched his wand and James raised his eyebrows,

"Oh? What's this? You want to duel then? That's just _fine_ with me."

He pulled out his wand too. For a minute the two boys stared at each other menacingly neither one saying a word.

"Get out of the way." James said to the gawping spectators.

"Oh come on! You're not really going to do this are you?" Rose cried exasperatedly.

"I said get out of the way unless you wanna get hurt!" James shouted as another roll of thunder crashed through the sky above.

Alex looked at him nervously and Blue gave him a stern, warning look but he didn't try to stop him.

Then, at the same time James and Albus shouted hexes at one another. The spells hit each other and ricocheted, hitting the walls of the earth tunnel. Rose screamed and ducked and Alex was forced to step back further. James circled his brother. Again, he tried to hit him but Albus blocked it and sent back a spell of his own.

The roof quaked as two more spells rebounded and hit it. James glanced up – he only had a moments warning and then-


	67. Switching Sides

**Chapter 67**

**Switching Sides**

"_Albus! What are you doing here, you sneaky little-"_

_Albus jumped to his feet, "James! What are you doing here? What's going on?"_

_Albus, Rose, Philip and Scorpius had all been sitting at the entrance of the passage Rose had led them into. Albus hadn't noticed it was a passage at first and then he was so distracted by what he heard outside that he never even thought about it until James came storming down from the other direction shouting at him._

_What was this place? And why was James here?_

_Albus was glad for the rain and the wind and the thunder, hopefully, James's voice hadn't carried all the way outside, who knew how close Flint was?_

_Right now James was grilling Rose for letting them down there, Albus's head was reeling. Was this James's base? How did Rose know about it and when had she found out? How had Rose known about Paul and Flint as well? How was it that Rose always seemed to know everything? His head hurt._

"_Leave her alone James!" He yelled angrily at his brother. Now, James turned his attention to Albus,_

"_Don't even talk to me Al! You've been sneaking around all year!"_

"_No I haven't! Stop being so paranoid!"_

"_Paranoid? You turn up all over the place, acting Mr. goody goody and then turning up out of bed at night or out of bounds!"_

"_What? Breaking the rules is only okay if you do it?"_

_This was crazy; James thought he was following him? Though, in fairness he had got him there – he had broken a lot of rules this year but he had never pretended to be a 'goody goody', he had accepted every punishment he had been given and had got into just as much trouble as James – oh no, was he turning into James?_

_Now he knew how Philip had felt at the beginning of the year about breaking just as many rules as Rangi and he remembered Professor Liberius's warning, he should have payed more attention. Then again, this had all started because of Malfoy._

_The brothers continued to argue, after a while James caught Albus out with an unexpected question,_

"_What are you up to then? If you're not trying to spy on us? You show up in the library, you steal that note from Heep's office and now you're down here."_

_Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother, "None of those had anything to do with you. I was in the library because…" He couldn't just tell James everything, he could hear Scorpius behind him watching in mild amusement waiting to see what he could come up with, "Well, because- it's none of your business alright!"_

_Well that wasn't going to help his situation. James didn't look impressed._

"_And I didn't steal that note, I found it fair and square. Rose already told you we only came down here to hide from Flint."_

_James continued to question him, it didn't seem fair that he had to answer everything James threw at him, he wasn't exactly the innocent party here either. Blue and Alex were standing on either side of James in an almost 'Samson and Lewis' fashion, he held back from commenting._

_The fighting slowly escalated, it wasn't long before both boys had their wands clasped in their fists,_

"_You can't act like you're in charge of me just 'cause you're older!"_

"_I can act however I want! You can act all innocent and perfect when you're not so why can't I do whatever I want too?"_

"_I don't do that!"_

"_Oh yeah? How many detentions has it been so far? Two? Three? Mom and Dad are going to be so proud that you're taking after me." Laughed James._

_That was too far. Albus clenched his wand and James raised his eyebrows,_

"_Oh? What's this? You want to duel then? That's just fine with me."_

_He pulled out his wand too. For a minute the two boys stared at each other menacingly neither one saying a word._

_A space was cleared between the two of them, Albus was nervous but he was far more angry than he was frightened and he fueled all his anger and frustration into his first hex. James was always picking on him and always acting superior. Soon the passage was filled with bright sparks and colours as spells rebounded off the uneven surfaces of the tunnel walls and ceiling._

_Suddenly, a roaring noise filled Albus's ears and earth and tree roots crashed around him as the walls and ceiling of the tunnel caved in._

_By the time he had crawled out from under the rubble Blue and Philip were already gathered there. They were on the far side of the tunnel than the entrance beneath the willow. Now how were they supposed to get out? A groaning came from the rubble. Albus looked over in alarm,_

"_Is someone still stuck?" He asked hurriedly._

_Blue and Philip helped him digging around in the earth and broken roots. Soon they found someone, they cleared the way and found –_

"_Malfoy?"_

_Scorpius was lying on his back between two large tree branches; he was clutching his head and moaning. They dragged him out of the debris. He didn't even protest, this made Albus worry more than anything._

"_Scorpius, are you okay?" Blue asked crouching over the injured Slytherin carefully._

"_Do I look okay?" Grumbled Scorpius._

_Still as lovely as ever…_

"_Let me see your head." Blue said._

"_Back off!"_

_Slowly Blue prized his hands away. There was a trickle of blood seeping from Malfoy's platinum hairline._

"_The bleedings not that bad but I think it hit you pretty hard."_

"_You don't say?" Scorpius said sarkily._

"_Blue?" A voice called from far away._

_Alex, James, Letitia and Rose were on the other side. Letitia brought messages back and forth between James and Blue for a few minutes while Albus held a wad of tissues against a protesting Scorpius's head for Blue._

"_Right," Blue said to Albus eventually as he exited negotiations with the little ghost, "The only way out of here is back up that tunnel which leads up to the Shrieking Shack and then we'll have to go through Hogsmead and get back in to the castle through another passage._

_Albus stared at him with his mouth open._

"_Why don't we just use the school gate?" Philip asked._

"_The teachers will be alerted if we use that. Nobody knows about these passages except James and maybe your cousin Fred."_

_Albus nodded, that would explain where he got all those sweets and butterbeer weeks after a Hogsmeade visit._

"_Er, how's the patient?" Blue asked apprehensively._

_Albus looked down, _

"_Oh." It looked like Scorpius had passed out from the pain._

"_Hmm… maybe we should get moving," Blue continued, "We might be able to pick something up for him in the village."_

_Blue hauled the unconscious Malfoy onto his back and started carrying him piggyback style up the passage. It looked difficult as the ceiling was so low but Albus helped wherever he could and slowly they made their way towards the Shrieking Shack._

* * *

The roof fell in, the walls crashing down as James dived for cover. He covered his head and felt the earth crashing around him. It only took a second but time seemed to slow down. He heard his heartbeat in his ears and the screams of his friends and the other students. Heavy, damp earth was pressing on his arms and back.

The screaming inside his head subsided and the panic pounding in his veins lightened. He lifted his head and coughed, he scrambled out of the rubble and found himself near the tunnels opening. Letitia stood there with her orb-like eyes almost popping out of her head, she looked terrified.

"It's okay 'Tetia." James said hurriedly as her eyes watered and she breathed heavily.

"You're hurt." She said quietly.

James looked down at his left arm where a large gash was seeping through his ripped sleeve,

"It's nothing." He said quickly, it didn't hurt as bad as it looked. He ripped off the area of sleeve around it and wrapped it tightly around the cut.

Letitia nodded in satisfaction and tried to look stronger,

"Blue, Alex? Are you guys alright?" She called.

"I'm right here!" Said a voice from behind them.

Alex was standing there, he had managed to escape the cave-in though his face was covered in dirt and there was mud in his hair.

There was a noise in the rubble beside James, Rose scrambled out. Her hair was tangled and face was scratched but other than that she was fine. James helped her up.

"Look what you did now, James!"

"Hey, takes two to cause a cave-in." He grinned.

"It's not funny James!" She said punching him on the arm.

"Sorry," He said still smiling, "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing? Trying to kill every-"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice."

Finally she cracked a smile but then pouted,

"I'm fine! Where're the others?"

Alex was pawing away at the fallen-in earth.

"Blue!" He called.

"Over here!" Came a muffled voice on the other side of the fallen earth.

"Letitia, go over and take a look." James said thinking quickly.

Letitia flew through the earth separating them. She reappeared a minute later.

"Blue, Albus, Philip and Scorpius are all over there, Scorpius doesn't look too good though, but at least they're all together."

James nodded, "How will we get them out?"

Letitia looked nervous, "I'm not sure James, it's pretty thick, it will take them a long time to dig their way back."

James thought hard. Letitia went back to check on the others. When she came back she was still looking serious,

"The roof of the tunnel wasn't thick so the load wasn't too heavy but the area was pretty large. Blue thinks they'd have better luck heading up the tunnel to shack."

"But they put enchantments on the gate and walls of the grounds at night, only teachers can get in and out." Rose told her earnestly.

"One of the secret passages! They'll go straight inside the castle."

"There are more of these?" Rose asked in shock.

"Didn't tell you that in _'Hogwarts: A History'_ now did they Rose?" Grinned Alex from where he had made a small hole in the caved in earth.

"Be careful or more will fall in. The earth's still unstable." James warned him as he continued to dig like a dog

"Blue can use the Honeydukes passage." James thought, "Tell him to dig from the other side and we'll pass them the map through Alex's tunnel."

"Good idea James!" Letitia headed back with the news.

Letitia returned, "Blue thinks it's a good plan. He says that it's too far to pass the map though and that you should just give him instructions. Also, James," She glanced nervously at Rose, "He thinks you should go ahead into the forest if you want. We've got this far. Be careful though because you don't know that many spells and you don't know what you'll come up against in there."

James considered this, excitement was already rising in his chest at the prospect of finally reaching the treasure. He was sure this would be the final location of the treasure. Still, he needed Blue. He didn't know if he could get through the forest without him.

"Rose, you're a brain box right?" He asked slyly.

Rose gave him a dirty look from where she was looking for Crookshanks at the tunnel entrance, he had run out when he heard the tunnel starting to cave and Alex had seen him streak past him,

"I'm smarter than you if that's what you mean?"

James ignored this, "Know many hexes and that kind of thing."

"A few."

The message went back to Blue that they would continue but he was to tell them a couple of handy spells and they'd send him the instructions to get back into the castle. The exchange was done and James, Rose, Alex and Letitia headed out into the rain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and the repitition wasn't too much. I tried to narrow it down while still giving a second perspective. Let me know what you thought in a review and what you think will happen next! :D**

**ASG**


	68. What Lurks in the Forest

**Hi, sorry this is so late. Just a quick re-cap if you need it: **

**-Albus met Scorpius at the Whomping Willow but Paul turned up bringing Flint with him. Albus, Rose, Philip and Scorpius hid in the secret passage beneath the tree where they met James, Alex, Blue and Letitia who were on their way back from the Shrieking Shack where they had found the next clue. James and Albus fought causing a cave-in which seperated Albus, Blue, Philip and Scorpius from James, Alex, Rose and Letitia. James agrees to continue the search for the treasure while Albus must make his way back to the Shrieking Shack to get out of the tunnel.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 68**

**What Lurks In the Forest**

Crookshanks turned up just in time to freeze the tree for them again. The storm was still howling around them.

"Where are we going?" Demanded Rose as James led the way over to the forest.

James pulled out the map. He looked at the penciled in 'x' and tried to measure route to it passing through the minimum amount of forest.

"If we enter from near Hagrid's we won't have to pass through too much of the forest." James told Alex.

"Wait, we're not going in there, are we?" Rose asked in horror, "No way, I'm out."

"But Rosie, we need you!" James begged.

"James, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason! It's dangerous in there, this isn't just one of your crazy games."

James shook his head and continued to lead the way towards the forest, "I know that Rose but it's a risk we have to take. Blue, Alex, Letitia and I have found something, something big. This is what we've been looking for all year we can't back down now."

"You're crazy."

He shrugged again.

Despite her insistence that he was mad, Rose followed them all the way to Hagrid's hut.

"You coming or not?" James demanded knowing the likely answer.

Rose opened and shut her mouth a few times before finally sighing and saying,

"Well, I can't exactly let you go in there by yourself!"

James grinned.

"You sure you know what you're doing though James, the forest is dangerous, especially at night?"

James smiled at her reassuringly but as they moved into the shadows of trees his assurance was steadily draining. They stood staring into the pitch-black darkness, there was no seeing what was beyond that first layer of trees and leaves. Russels emerged from deep within and James hoped with all his might that it was just the wind in the trees.

"What do you think is inside?" Asked Alex shivering to the right of James's shoulder.

"I don't know." James admitted, "Though, my dad used to tell me horror stories…" he trailed off realizing that this wouldn't help.

"About what?" Alex whispered trying to sound casually and curious.

He took a breathe, "A colony of giant man-eating spiders," He said in a would-be-casual voice trying to make it all sound like a bit of a joke, "It was just a story."

James was trying to convince himself as much as he was the others,

"Anyway, how would my dad know? He was way too good in school to have ever wandered into the forest!"

He laughed it off.

"Wands out?" Suggested Alex.

They all pulled out there wands and lit them up to lead the way. For a moment longer they watched and waited as if prolonging the moment of actually entering the Forbidden Forest. Then Rose grabbed James's arm. He looked at her and she looked back earnestly and pressed one finger to her lips.

He heard it too.

There was a sound of footsteps and low voices.

"Knox." He whispered and the others followed suit, "Flint?" He mouthed, she nodded once and then slowly they advanced into the forest silently before they were spotted. Letitia hurried off into the forest in the fear her silvery glowing complexion would lead Flint and Paul straight towards them.

Once they were far enough into the forest to no longer be seen but too far that they couldn't hear, they lay low for a little while. They heard Flint and Paul moving along the edge of the forest talking in low voices and then the danger had passed, or had it?

Now they were inside the Forbidden Forest it seemed a long way back to the castle. The darkness pressed in upon them despite the light emitting from Letitia. There was some shelter from the wind and rain but it was still wet and cold.

"Why are you wearing your dressing gown?" Alex asked Rose merrily.

Rose glowered and pulled her dressing gown around herself tighter, "I was in a hurry!"

She was shivering and James suggested that walking faster should warm them up a little. They headed off in the direction of the 'x' on the map. It was hard to know if they were moving in the right direction as James was working by his sense of direction alone. It was eerie and they heard no sound but their own breathing and footsteps around them. James hadn't thought Alex could be so quiet for so long. It was hard to focus in the dark silence, James kept his eyes on the map as the little dots showing their location slowly and crookedly moved towards the drawn on 'x'.

Slowly they moved through the undergrowth, it got wilder and wilder the further they wandered into the forest. Twice, James imagined he heard something and thought immediately of the giant spiders his father had warned him about. But there was nothing.

"How much further?" Grumbled Alex.

Letitia was lighting the way ahead, James kept giving her instructions when they needed to change direction slightly. Rose had her wand trained on anything that moved moving with alertness but Alex had let his fall to his side and was dragging himself along tiredly. James felt sorry for him,

"Just think of the treasure we're going to find at the end of this!" He grinned, "This is what we've been working towards this all year, think of that!"

After that Alex brightened up for a while.

The silence was far too distracting now and there didn't seem to be any danger, James started to explain a little bit more to Rose about what they'd been up to all year, he left out a lot of the details like the sneaking around after hours and the boggart in the attic but he told her about the clues and their suspicions.

"James, you don't know what's at the end of this." Rose whispered, "What if you don't like what you find?"

James wasn't sure if he knew what she meant, treasure was treasure after all. He didn't know if it would be valuable or magical or what - but he just wanted to find it! Whether it answered their questions or gave them more he didn't know but it would be a mystery solved and a challenge completed and that was half the fun.

* * *

"Ah! That hurts! I think I broke a rib!"

Scorpius had re-awoken for the second time. Blue lay him down on some grass on the village outskirts taking shelter from a big tree. They were now contemplating the best way to move the injured Slytherin and get back to the castle.

"Don't be a drama queen." Philip says but as Scorpius lifted up the bottom of his shirt to look Albus saw the swollen bruises across his middle.

"It's probably just bruised or fractured." Stated Blue sternly but yanking Scorpius's top back down before he could get a proper look, "We can't move him like this, it'll make him worse."

Scorpius was now a pale green colour and Albus was terrified that any second he would vomit.

"What can we do?" Albus asked anxiously.

Blue looked like he was thinking very hard, he frowned and bit his lip,

"I know a healing potion that might help. I've never made it before but I read about it and it sounds simple enough."

"What does it do?" Philip asked.

"It speeds up the body's natural healing processes but as it uses up the patients energy they pass out as a side affect. If you like, it causes your body to shut down and concentrate on healing itself."

"I think we can live with that." Philip said hopefully as Scorpius glared at him.

"Will you able to carry him back if he's unconscious?" Albus asked Blue.

"I think so. He won't be in pain anyway."

"In that case, how do we make it?"

"Hey! Do I get any say in this?" Demanded Scorpius from where he lay on the ground.

"No." Stated Philip.

"Listen, why can't we just get a teacher and tell them about how you all almost killed me and then they'll bring us back to the castle and I can get treated by a qualified medical professional and then we'll distract them from yelling at us by telling them about James and the others?"

"Who votes potion?" Albus asked ignoring Scorpiu's's request.

Everyone rose a hand except Malfoy.

"Oh, come on!" Scorpius groaned.

"There's always the option that we abandon him here and escape without getting into any trouble at all?" Suggested Philip eagerly.

Albus grinned and Scorpius groaned,

"Fine, I'll take the potion."

"Okay," Blue smiled, "Here's what we need to do-"

* * *

"Did I mention how hungry I am?" Alex asked rubbing his belly.

"Only six or seven times." Muttered Rose.

It was still freezing cold and raining heavily even with the tree's protection.

"Be quiet guys," Hissed James, "We're really far in now, there could be anything around."

He was sick of Alex and Rose's bickering and the fact they had yet to meet anything in the forest was making him nervous. It was too quiet. Like they were being watched or stalked, like something just out of sight was waiting to pounce.

The deeper they had crept into the forest the more unnerving the quiet seemed to grow. Surely there should be more wind blowing or the sound of birds in the trees.

Letitia glided along next to him, drifting, half-asleep and lighting the way ahead. He glared through the dim light at the Marauder's Map, it seemed no matter how long they walked they were coming no nearer the 'x'. Every now and again they'd go slightly off course and have to alter their direction. This seemed to be happening more and more often as James got tired. They trudged on with only the sounds of their feet on the leafy forest floor and the occasional grumbling of Alex's tummy.

Then James heard it, what he'd been waiting for, a slight scuttling behind them. He spun round wand lighting up the trees behind him as something flew out at him.

Legs hit him, crashing into his chest and pinning him down. Pincers clicking, short black hair, a rank smell. Rose screamed, Alex was knocked over nearby, James heard the thunk of his body and his arms thrashing somewhere near his own face.

Red sparks hit the noisy, chattering creature which seemed to be trying to aim it's large fangs towards a recoiling James. It flew backwards off him, screeching in it's fury as it was deprived of it's prey. Arms grabbed James pulling him backwards and upwards as he staggered to his feet.

He fired a stunning jinx at the large spider, which was now threatening to engulf Alex. It squealed as James pulled Alex to his feet while Rose fired hex after hex at the advancing spiders.

"It's not working James!" Yelled Rose, "The spells don't affect them unless you hit their underbellies."

James stared at the spiders, which were each about four-foot high with a leg-span of about five. Every inch of their bodies seemed to be covered in thick, strong armor-like plates.

"If those are acromantulas, and I'm pretty sure only acromantulas could possibly grow to that size, then those are only scouts." Rose said backing away slowly.

"What?" Said Alex and Letitia at once.

All James could think was, _"My dad was right, my dad was right, my dad was right."_

"Those _are_ acrolmantulas. _Small_ acromantulas. Scouts. That means, they'll be going to get more. Bigger ones."

With every step the acromantulas took towards the children they took one step back. "What do we do?" Whispered Alex his voice shaking as the nearer of the spider clicked it's pincers threateningly.

"James?" Asked Rose quietly sounding surprisingly young and scared and he began to feel guilty about dragging his younger cousin into this dark and dangerous forest.

Just as a hazey image of his uncle Ron's face if he heard about this floated into the front of his mind, Letitia charged forward suddenly. The spiders seemed to twitch in surprise as she flew blindingly at them,

"Run! I'll draw them off! Find the treasure and I'll meet up with you later! I'll try to keep them from drawing the pack!"

The others didn't hesitate; this could be their only opportunity. Letitia darted of, streaking through the dark, the angry eight-legged creatures clambering after the fading shining light as Letitia disappeared into the forest. The monsters crashed away after her leaving nothing but some squashed vegetation and a rotting putrid smell.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	69. Hogsmeade

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 69**

**Hogsmeade**

"Will you be okay here?" Blue asked Scorpius as himself, Philip and Albus pulled up their hoods and headed back out into the rain.

"Where's the danger here? No tunnels to cave in on me anyway." Malfoy grunted leaning against the tree trunk still clutching at his ribcage.

It wasn't far to the Three Broomsticks, they could faintly here the sound of music and chatter from within. The backdoor was unlocked and it led to a kitchen area that was connected to the pub through a door, which had been left ajar. Making almost no sound except for the squeaking of his wet shoes on the tiled floor Albus took up his position here.

"Clear."

Blue started calling out ingredients as Philip rushed from place to place getting them,

"Murtlap Essence?"

"Check."

"Eh… dried nettles?"

Philip rummaged around some more.

"Check."

"Powdered moonstone?"

"Wait, what does that look like?"

"White and glowing slightly."

"This?"

"Yep, that's it."

Albus kept his eyes peeled to make sure nobody was heading into the kitchen. From the crack in the door he could see only a fraction of the pub. Most of his vision was obscured by the bar but he could just about see some of the customers including Hagrid who stood out, as he always did, obscuring anyone behind him from view but Albus was sure he could hear Professor McGonagall's voice every now and again. It was quite surreal to see his teachers all hanging out casually. He could see Professor Ebullio talking animatedly with Professor Longbottom. He looked away, this was too weird.

"Hide!" He yelped as his view was obscured by someone coming their way. He dove behind the door as Blue and Philip ducked behind the counter. The door swung open and the kitchen was filled with chatter.

"It's okay, Rosmerta! Found it!" Came a voice from outside and the door swung shut just as suddenly as it had opened. Albus could hear the sound of heels clicking as Madam Rosmerta moved away from them.

It took him a moment to stop his heart racing. Blue and Philip rose from their hiding place looking pale.

"_Too close."_ Thought Albus.

After that Albus found himself even more nervous than he had been about sneaking in here in the first place. Soon a pale wispy stream of smoke was rising from the small cauldron Blue and Philip were busy tending.

"Aren't we kind of robbing this stuff from Madam Rosmerta?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"We're doing it to save Scorpius." Blue replied bluntly, "It's nothing she'll miss."

"But, even still…" Albus started grimly, "Couldn't we just leave a little money on the counter or something, to pay for what we took?"

"No." Blue stated quickly, "Leaving money will just draw attention to what's missing."

"But – it's robbing isn't it?"

"As I say, she won't miss a thing. A pinch of ingredients from her supplies. If we leave money it will draw attention to the fact that someone's been here."

Philip was looking back and forth between the two of them looking unsure.

"Listen, what Madam Rosmerta doesn't know, won't hurt her. She won't miss a thing and we'll clean the place up and leave it exactly as we found it, ok? Now watch that door."

Albus turned back to the door and kept watch while Blue and Philip finished the potion and cleaned up.

"Pass that empty Mead bottle."

Albus passed it over and Blue washed it out and poured the sticky substance from the cauldron and into it. It was thick and black and it didn't smell too good.

"_Hate to be Malfoy."_ He thought but didn't say anything.

"Hey, isn't that the couple that own Honeydukes over there talking to Professor Longbottom?" Asked Philip peering through the gap between the door and the wall. Albus looked out, Neville was now talking to a jolly middle-aged couple. He didn't know what the couple who ran Honeydukes looked like but Philip now seemed certain it was them.

"That's definitely them, I recognize them from an ad in the Daily Prophet."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Blue said grimly.

"What?" Philip and Albus asked as one.

"Honeydukes is empty, we better get over there and into the passage before they go home."

With this in mind they hurried back to Scorpius with the bottle of sticky, black potion. Albus wasn't entirely sure but as they left the shop he thought he heard the clinking of a couple of coins from Blue behind him as he put away the now clean cauldron.

Scorpius was waiting for them exactly where they had left him.

"Ew, I'm not drinking that!" He said as soon as he saw them.

"Yes you are." Stated Blue with as much authority as he could muster, "Either that or we're leaving you here. We don't have any time left for you to waste."

Philip and Albus held the protesting invalid still as Blue slid the black liquid down his throat. He coughed and spluttered and tried to push Blue away.

"You sure we made this right?" Philip asked anxiously as Scorpius choked on the thick liquid.

Blue nodded, a grim, unchanging look on his face,

"There, that's enough." He sad standing up and corking the bottle.

Sure enough, Scorpius's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious yet again.

"His body will be able to repair itself now."

Ablus nodded though the sight of Malfoy lying there unconscious was still quite unnerving. He reminded himself that the Slytherin could no longer feel the pain and they would be able to escape back to Hogwarts quickly and quietly now.

Blue hoisted Scorpius up into his arms again carrying him uncomfortably in his arms they set out for Honeydukes.

Albus was glad for the dark, stormy night as it allowed them to move unobserved through the sleepy town. They arrived at the sweet shop, which was dark and lightless and smelt faintly of candyfloss.

"How do we get in?" He asked looking at the shut shop, he didn't know what he had expected; the doors to be open, a window? No. It wasn't this though either, suddenly standing outside in the rain it felt hopeless. Maybe they should have just turned themselves in to Neville at the pub. At least they'd be home and dry by now.

They circled the building but every entrance was locked and unforgiving.

"The security should be the same as the shops in Diagon Alley." Said Philip thoughtfully, "My grandparents Quiditch shop has the same layout as this I think."

"And?"

"All the walls and doors and windows probably have an intruder charm around them that'll notify the owners if someone tries to get past. We need to get into the basement right?"

"Right." Nodded Blue.

"It's probably not so secure. If we can get one person down there, they'll be able to open a window or something from the inside."

Around the back of the shop there were windows at ground level looking into the basement.

"But how do we get the first person in?" Albus wondered out loud.

Philip frowned in thought,

"We can't use the doors, windows… but-" He looked up.

Albus followed his line of vision. The roof was steep and slick with the rain. Two wide, old-fashioned chimneys protruding into the dark sky.

"You're not thinking about those chimneys are you?" Blue asked in alarm.

Albus started and turned to gape at his friend who was still gazing pensively at the roof.

"No, of course not." Philip said hurriedly, "Though, now you mention it,"

"No way!" Gasped Albus, "You'll be killed trying to climb up there."

Philip's gaze was following the route of a large tree from the roof all the way to the ground near where they stood now. Albus gaped at him in disbelief.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've been on a roof." Philip said quietly.

Blue gave him a strange look.

"Believe me, when your brother thinks the best way to teach you to fly is to push you off the top of high objects clutching nothing but a broom, you find yourself on top of roofs shockingly often."

Albus still protested, so did Blue but Philip was insistent,

"Honestly, if you guys want to get out of here tonight, this is the only way. I swear I'll just be a second."

"You don't have a broomstick this time if you fall." Warned Blue.

"I'm not planning to."

"Here, take some of this." Blue said offering him the bottle of potion from his robe pocket.

"What use is that?" Albus asked in alarm, "Last thing we need is him passing out while he's up there."

"No, for his hands," Explained Blue, "It's really sticky, it should improve your grip."

Philip obliged and smeared the potion across his hands and with that he was off, he scramble up the tree with surprising ease even in the torrents of rain. Soon he was perched precariously on a branch hovering a couple of inches above one of the chimneys.

"I'm climbing down," He called down to them, it was hard to hear him over the wind and a second later he had disappeared from sight, "There should be a dumbwaiter that'll lower me to the basement."

"A what?" Asked Albus looking at Blue who was nodding in understanding.

"A dumbwaiter, a miniature lift used to carry goods from floor to floor in shops." He explained.

"Oh." Said Albus wondering exactly what size this _'dumbwaiter'_ was likely to be.

"Albus, can you go keep look out round the front of the shop?" Blue asked him peering intently through the window waiting for Philip to emerge.

"Sure." Albus hurried to the front of the shop. He could see all the way up the street to the three broomsticks from here but rain kept splattering his glasses and he constantly had to wipe them to see clearly.

After a few minutes and still no sign of the owners of Honeydukes Albus hurried back around to check on the others. Blue was now crouched down watching through the basement windows, Scorpius was still unconscious, his head lolling on his shoulder.

"How's he doing?" Albus asked quickly crouching at the window too.

"He's just getting out of the lift now." Blue informed him pointing in the direction.

Inside the shops basement it was dark, very dark and Albus struggled to see through the dim light and could just about make out Philip climbing from a small lift in the wall. Then, suddenly, he saw something else move. He clutched at Blue's arm and pointed to get his attention. His breath was catching in his lungs. Something was down there. Philip had realized to. Whether he had seen it or heard it Albus didn't know but he had frozen.

The dark shadow moved again, whatever it was, it had seen Philip and was moving towards him. Then Albus could make it out – it was a dog, a large, dark brown hound of some kind. Albus didn't know much about dogs but he did know what a guard dog was.

Philip, though still standing still seemed to relax slightly, he didn't move as the large dog approached and began to sniff at his shoes and pockets. Albus let out a sigh of relief as Philip held out a hand and the dog began to lick it.

Blue sighed too and looked around to check on Scorpius who was still dozing nearby.

"What's happening?" Albus exclaimed as the dog began to sway on its four paws.

Blue snapped back to staring through the window. The dog continued to sway and then suddenly slumped on the ground. For a second, Philip looked alarmed then his face cleared and he looked at his hands.

"It's the potion on his hands!" Laughed Blue as Albus felt himself relax again.

For a minute longer they watched as Philip uncovered the hidden trapdoor, it was very well disguised. Blue had told them that through this trapdoor was a long passage that would come out inside Hogwarts castle. All they needed was to get down there. The way out was so close.

"You better go make sure there's still no sign of the owners." Blue told him.

But there was. As Albus slipped around to the front of the shop he could see two figures emerging from the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't sure it was them but he didn't have time to check. He hurried back to Blue and told him what he had seen. Blue began to mime this to Philip as Albus ran back to the front to look again.

This time he was sure. The couple Philip had pointed out in the Three Broomsticks was closer now and they were definitely headed this way.

At the back of the shop he found the window now open, Blue pushing Scorpius through to Philip below.

"Hurry Al." Blue said as he slid through the window after Scorpius's pale blond head. Albus scrambled through too. There were crates below he could reach with his feet. Blue was already on the ground helping Philip to heave up the trapdoor. Albus held it as Philip jumped down and Blue passed Scorpius's body down to him. Albus was struck by how much the scene resembled a murderer hiding the victim's body.

Just as quickly this thought was pushed out of his mind as he heard the unmistakable sound of keys in a lock above them. He exchanged a terrified look with Blue.

"The window!" Gasped Albus remembering they had left it open.

"Leave it. People leave windows open all the time by accident." Blue insisted but he didn't look entirely convinced. Blue leapt down into the hole in the ground and after only a moments hesitation, Albus followed, lowering the door down on top of them just as a door nearby opened.

Crouched below on the top of a long flight of steps, the three boys listened as footsteps and voices passed overhead. They heard the window being shut and someone saying fondly, _"He's fast asleep, silly ol' dog." _Then the footsteps ceased and the basement grew quiet once again.

For a few minutes Albus, Philip and Blue just sat with their blood pounding through their veins and their heads reeling. Then, quietly, Blue hoisted Scorpius onto his back and started down the stone stairway. Silently, Philip and Albus followed.

* * *

**Ridiculuosly long (optional) Author's Note:**

**As you can see, our story is drawing to an end. Or is it! I hope you'll be glad to hear that I am planning a sequel to this story. There will be a break between the two so I can plan and start writing but so that nobody misses it, I hope to give you a fixed release date to be given by the end of this story. This way, even those who are not subscribed can find the sequel!**

**In the mean time, I will be taking requests for one-shots so if you have an idea please give me a shout and if I write it I'll dedicate it to you! Suggestions can be about anything within the HP fandom (including OCs from this fanfic) but obviously nothing too long. I'm open to requests for all couples but preferably canon or included this fanfic (eg. George/Luna).**

**Thank you.**


	70. X' Marks the Spot

**So sorry for delay! I blame school! :-( Here's a nice, long chapter to try and make it up to you! Really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 70**

'**X' Marks the Spot**

"Let's move fast. We're close enough to the 'x' now that we should be able to reach it quickly but if those bigger spiders turn up…" James trailed away.

They were running now, thundering through the forest making more noise then they had dared to before. Speed was more important now that they had been discovered in the forest.

"What if… something… else… hears us?" Alex panted, winding his way between trees and leaping over fallen tree trunks.

"Acromatula are territorial, there… shouldn't be anything… else in this neck of the woods." Rose replied, still managing to sound like a brainiac despite the dire circumstances.

CRASH

- Alex fell through a shallow pit covered with small logs.

"Good to know." He panted climbing out of the pit.

James helped him up.

"That looks like some kind of hunting trap." Rose observed as she stopped running.

"Y'don't say." Muttered Alex finding his feet on solid ground.

"Or a burrow." Suggested James.

"Either way, let's get moving. The other acromantula may have heard that." Rose replied.

James consulted the map again. They had almost reached the 'x' on the map.

"We're almost there." He informed his friends, "Don't run though we shouldn't make too much noise."

The others nodded and they headed of walking quickly and swiftly, Alex kept his eyes trained on the forest floor and James on the map, following Rose's long red hair from the corner of his eye.

"This is the spot." James said nodding surely, "Just beyond the next couple of trees."

The three students slowed as they approached, waiting for something strange or unexpected to happen. As they passed the trees James had motioned to, a purple haze appeared hovering in the air. Rose pulled them back roughly and James staggered over a root and fell, dropping the map.

"Rose!"

"That's a charm or something James, we can't just walk in there. It could be dangerous."

James grumbled, staggering to his feet, "Why would someone want to stop the people who solved their treasure hunt. They didn't hide all these clues without wanting something to be found." He muttered mutinously, though he knew she was right.

"What do we do?" Asked Alex gazing forlornly at the Marauders Map, which had now been engulfed by the purple smoke.

Rose thought for a minute but couldn't seem to think of anything. Deep in the mist a small wooden box was just visible, it seemed pretty weird that the treasure would just be sitting out there in the open. James had no doubt however that that box was what they were after.

"I'll go in and we'll see what happens." Volunteered Alex.

"No!" Protested Rose.

"Aw, you _do_ care." Grinned Alex but he looked at James, "If anything happens to me, I trust you two to put me right. Then, we'll know what it does and hopefully how to get past it."

James thought some more, staring hard into Alex's confident eyes.

"I guess." James said slowly, "Wand out though." He warned him quickly.

Alex smiled and pulled out his wand giving James a funny, little salute. Then, he turned and marched bravely into the fog.

"Well?" Called James when his friend was a few paces in.

Alex turned slowly to face him. Nothing had happened yet. James relaxed a little but Alex was frowning,

"Why am I here?" He asked slowly looking from James to Rose with a puzzled expression on his face.

James's breath stopped in his lungs. He looked at Rose and then back to Alex,

"You were just going to go and fetch that box," James said slowly, "And bring it back over here, okay?"

Alex frowned further, "No." He said dumbly, "No, I'm pretty sure I was here to… to" He seemed to be thinking really hard, "To duel you. Yeah, that's it."

"What?" James said trying to judge if Alex was joking and holding back a laugh. He looked into Alex's confused blue eyes but they seemed a little… different.

"Oh no James, the charms made him forget everything." Roe whispered worriedly.

James heart sped up a little as his mind whirled, "No, Alex, you were going to get us that box."

"No! I don't want to give you that box. I'll fight you."

Alex pointed his wand straight at James's heart. James stared at him and then glanced questioningly at Rose but she looked just as blank as he did.

"Uh, okay. How about, I'll duel you and the winner gets that box." Invented James wildly.

"James!" Rose exclaimed.

"What else can I do?" He asked her and she stared back blankly. For a moment James thought the purple mist may have got to her too but then he realized that she was just at a loss for words.

He almost smiled.

"Okay, you're on!" Alex said grinning wickedly.

"Just, take it easy on him, okay James, he's not in his right mind." Rose whispered so that the exited Alex would not hear her.

James nodded once and held his wand in a ready position,

"We duel to disarm. First one to lose his wand gets the box." James informed Alex carefully, he did not want to harm his friend.

"Okay! You say when we start." Alex commanded Rose.

"Uh… alright then." Rose said nervously as Alex hopped from foot to foot eagerly.

"Ready… GO!"

"Expel-" James began but Alex was too fast for him,

"Jellylegs jinx!" Shouted the jinxed Alex.

James fell as his legs gave way and he heard Alex let out a cackle of manic laughter. He quickly performed the counter-curse but before he had even made it to his feet Alex shot another jinx at him and he had to roll sideways to avoid it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Yelled James, wand pointed at Alex.

Alex leapt nimbly out of the way with another un-Alex-like cackle of glee.

"Don't do that James! If you stun him he can't bring us the box!" Shouted Rose from the sideline.

"Furnunculus!" Alex shouted and once again James had to dive out of the way to avoid the jinx.

Either his best friend had been holding out on him in all those fights with Tybalt's gang or the mist was giving him strength, because he was putting up some fight. James rolled again as Alex blasted an indent into the forest floor where he had been lying. How could James win this without stunning or hurting Alex when Alex was putting in so much power? He leapt to his feet and sprung behind a tree as more sparks flew towards him.

"Be careful James! Don't go near the purple mist!" Called Rose.

James stuck his head around the tree trunk but ducked lower as Alex sent another spell his way. Quickly he sent a bat-bogey hex at Alex and dodged back behind the tree. Alex dodged it and hit the tree with a blasting curse that made it quake and creak loudly.

James ran from beneath the tree and Alex shot another curse at him, which he managed to deflect.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Screeched Alex in delight and James cursed as he felt his legs slip from under him and bind together. He fell, ungracefully clinging to his wand, his hands unable to break his fall. Alex laughed hysterically again and Rose gave a shout of fright.

James twisted around onto one side and in a desperate attempt he shot a jelly-fingers jinx at Alex.

He caught him unexpectedly and James saw the shock in his eyes as his fingers fumbled uncontrollable and his wand slipped to the ground.

"Ha!" Shouted James relief flooding him as Rose ran to his side and unbound his legs.

Alex glared at him as he stood up rubbing his chin where he had grazed it on the ground.

Alex was fuming. His was face struggling between confusion and rage, he went to pick up his wand,

"Not until you get us that box!" Rose yelled at him forcefully.

Alex still looked enraged but he turned and started walking towards the box. He seemed to be walking as if everything in his mind was screaming not to. He have turned back and clutched his head.

"No!" He shouted, "No, you can't have it. I won't get it for you."

"Hey! We had a deal!" James yelled angrily.

"James, stop, he can't help it." Rose told him disappointedly, "It's the spell."

James slowed his breathing, watching his friend's inward struggle from across the threshold of the purple haze. Slowly he stilled and faced James confidently, the jinx on his twitching fingers slowly wearing off,

"What do we do then?" James muttered to his cousin. All his dueling had been in vain, Alex couldn't pick that box up. The closer he got to the box the more determined he seemed to get away from it. Rose was standing beside him with an expression of deliberation.

"We'll have to trick him." Rose whispered turning her face away from Alex.

"How?" Whispered James.

"What's all the whispering about?" Demanded Alex loudly.

"Eh, nothing." Called Rose, "You know what, we've changed our minds. We don't need you to bring us the box."

"Rose!" Exclaimed James.

"Shh, wait." She hissed.

Alex looked astounded, "Y-you don't?"

Rose shook her head confidently.

"Oh. Okay then." Alex said still looking confused but relieved. James was glad he was so ready to accept this unexpected change of events; he knew Rose had something up her sleeve.

"One thing though Alex." Rose added slyly.

Alex looked confused and pointed to himself, she nodded.

"_He can't even remember his name."_ James thought to himself. _"What if the charm is permanent?" _He panicked but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. It was just a defensive charm, it would wear off.

"We do need to _see_ the box. Just bring it a little closer and we'll just look at it. We don't need to take it. Okay?" Rose informed him.

"How's this going to help?" James hissed at her through the corner of his mouth.

She shook her head and ignored him. It was kind of infuriating but he held his tongue. Alex looked confused again as if wondering if this was allowed. His fingers had stopped twitching and he looked calmer, like he had before the duel.

"Just a little closer, okay?" Rose coaxed and Alex moved closer to the box which sat serenely at the base of a tree apparently unnoticed for all the time it had been located there, thanks, no doubt, to the weird charm.

"You won't touch it?" Asked Alex nervously.

"Of course not."

"You promise?" Alex suddenly sounded smaller, more childlike and scared.

Rose looked at James anxiously. He nodded surely at her.

"I promise."

James watched as Alex moved towards the point where the hand-drawn _'x'_ had been on the map, he imagined the little dot labeled _'Alexander Prince'_ as it moved towards it until finally it was right on top of the _'x'_. He watched eagerly as Alex crouched and picked up the box. He kept glancing apprehensively back at Rose and James standing on the sidelines. Now James could see that the charmed Alex didn't look quite like the real Alex. His emotions were too extreme and it was creeping James out.

Once or twice he fumbled and dropped the box. Then finally he stood up clutching the box tightly.

"Wingardium Leviousa!" Screamed Rose desperately, swishing her wand elaborately and sending the box hurtling up and towards them.

Alex let out a cry of misery and shock. James ran and the box hurtled towards him from above. With a leap he caught it and pulled it to his chest crashing back to the ground.

For a second, Alex looked murderous, then the purple haze faded and his face cleared and then, as if in slow motion, he collapsed. Rose cried out in alarm and ran towards him. James scrambled to his feet and rushed to his friend's side still holding the wooden box tightly. He knelt and Alex's eyes slowly opened,

"What just happened?" He muttered rubbing his head where he had hit it.

James was relieved to see he looked normal again, if a little confused. He grinned and Alex's eyes fell on the box,

"You got it!"

"You got it." Smiled James, "You were brilliant."

"Was I?" Alex frowned.

Rose laughed, it was a laugh of relief and terror,

"Right, now let's see what all this trouble's been for anyway."

Warmth filled James as success coursed through his veins and he put the box on the ground for everyone to see. Alex pulled himself up into a sitting position still looking pained and bamboozled but above all excited and thrilled.

* * *

James unclasped the hinged lid of the box. It wasn't even locked. The lid rose with a small cloud of dust. Alex coughed slightly and drew back,

"Man, how old is this thing?"

Rose shot him a _'be quiet'_ look and the all drew closer over the open box. The wood inside the box was worn and dark. In one corner a small dark, gold ornament glinted but most of the box was filled with folded and dusty parchment.

James reached for the statuette but Rose grabbed his wrist,

"Don't James! It could be cursed. Read the paper first."

James shot her a filthy look but he knew she was right, he grabbed the old parchment instead and unfolded it. It was a letter, written in hasty but neat handwriting and the parchment seemed to crackle with age and the ink was faded.

James read aloud slowly as Rose and Alex leaned toward him curiously,

"_To my dear friend,_

_Firstly, I wish to explain myself, though I am sure you have already correctly guessed the circumstance and reason behind my little treasure hunt. For a while now it has been clear that I am a marked man. However, only recently it has become apparent how much danger I am in. I have received warning that my demise is being planned even as I write this but I do not fear; death is been something I have accepted could occur at any moment. From the time I joined your ranks I have been acknowledged this and I have been preparing for it._

_It is however this urgency that I inform you the reason I have left you such a maze of riddles as this. I have discovered something I can entrust to no one but you. I am sure by this point and knowing me as you do you will have no trouble what it is yet I feel obliged to put in words in order to avoid all misinterpretations._

_The news of my death will most likely reach your ears before my body reaches the ground. It is inevitable. That is why I have returned to Hogwarts to hide my secret treasure. I have set up these clues and riddles to ensure that you could discover what I have left here for you while others would fail to notice or comprehend my subtle hints. Though I am sure my spells and charms were nothing to you but a minor inconvenience, you will understand my haste. I am sure you will appreciate that I was determined no one else could apprehend my hunt without that first sweet wrapper._

_I appologise most sincerely for my use of the boggart in the attic but I felt it necessary to test you before I divulge my treasured secret. Forgive me._

_You know of my ambitious work and, of course, of my theories but what you do not know is of my most recent discovery. It seems my research is indeed correct – it is true, it is real and though I leave this great mystery unsolved, I feel comfortable and confident in leaving it with you._

_Naturally, I understand your many great responsibilities in these dark and dangerous times. Therefore I feel one small extra should now make such a difference! Leave it till after the war if you wish, or if at all possible, let it aid us in our fight. I believe and trust in you and in every decision you make and I can leave this world confident my work will survive._

_And believe me, my friend, I plan to go down fighting, I'll take as many of them with me as I can! I know some day there shall be peace once more. It is on this note I must make my final farewell._

_Goodbye and good luck!_

_F."_

"F?"

James finished and looked around.

"Just '_F_'?" Asked Alex again.

"That's all it says, _'F'_." James told him.

"This wasn't for us. We shouldn't have done this." Whispered Rose.

Alex sputtered, "What do you mean? Whoever this was for, they clearly didn't get it! It's probably been sitting here for centuries!"

Rose opened her mouth to correct it but shut it again seeing that there wasn't much point.

"More like they didn't even start it." James continued, "All the clues were perfectly set up for us to find. If they even knew it existed, they didn't even get the first clue."

"You mean, the coat guy?" Asked Alex.

James nodded, "Either that or he left the hunt for someone to find but never got the first clue to whoever he intended…"

"James, explain to me again how you found the first clue?" Rose asked nervously.

James shifted slightly on the damp forest floor. The wet was slowly soaking through his cloak and trousers. The wind was still blowing harshly.

"My dad wasn't going through evidence from some old criminals house and I found it in an old coat's pocket."

This did not have the effect James had hoped for. He had thought for a second his cousin had gained some clever insight into the situation but as soon as he finished speaking she started panicking,

"This is from a criminal! Or for a criminal! We shouldn't have come here! This could be evidence! We could have walked into a crime scene! James! You've got to tell your dad! You've got to show him this! James - DON'T TOUCH THA-"

But James had already picked up the small statue. Nothing happened. It felt cool and solid under his fingertips. He examined it carefully, it was small enough to sit in one hand and weighted, it was a dull bronze colour and unvarnished. The statue was of a snake; old-fashioned and slightly grotesque with a large open mouth and glinting green eyes. Alex peered over his shoulder at it too, he scratched his head but he was smiling when James looked at him to see what he thought,

"What is it anyway? What's it do?"

"It's a statue… I guess. I don't think it _does_ anything."

"Maybe it's like a lamp! Maybe you should rub it and a genie will pop out!" Grinned Alex.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Though he somehow doubted Alex theory he gave the snake a quick rub. It seemed bright and gold under the mustiness. He wondered if it _was_ gold. James put both the letter and the statue into the box and tucked it under his cloak as he stood up,

"Come on, we should get going. In case either of you haven't noticed we're still sitting in the Forbidden Forest, in a storm, in the middle of the night."

"Who was it who dragged us in here again?" Grumbled Rose as she got to her feet and James pulled Alex up.

Together they headed out into the darkness again.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked that! Please review!**

**Sequel still planned for June - date to be releases at later point. :)**

**P.S. I get my holidays on Friday so more time for writing soon!**


	71. The Beast with the Yellow Eyes

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 71**

**The Beast with the Yellow Eyes**

"What next?" Philip asked as the end of the tunnel came into sight.

Albus was relieved the passage had been long and he was exhausted and soaking wet. Blue was groaning from the strain of carrying Scorpius on his back though Albus had offered to take over more than once. He was actually quite relieved that Blue hadn't taken him up on this offer, he doubted he was up to carrying a boy who was taller than himself on his back down a long, low tunnel.

"Next?" Blue muttered tiredly, "Next we have to get rid of Scorpius."

Albus frowned and scratched his head wondering what Blue planned to do. It turned out Blue didn't have a plan. They debated for a while about what to do with him and in the end they agreed it would be best to quietly deposit him at the hospital wing and make it back to Gryffindor tower without any teachers' knowledge.

"Won't they wonder how he got there?" Philip asked as himself and Albus hoisted Malfoy up the stone shoot which emerged in the castle. Above them, Blue caught hold of Scorpius under the arms and pulled him up out of the passage relieving the strain form the younger boys.

"Yeah but we leave in the morning. They won't have time to make an inquiry. Malfoy can always just say he was on his way to the Hospital Wing and he passed out." Albus replied.

"But will he?" Philip asked darkly.

Albus hadn't really thought about this. He had been hoping Malfoy would be happy to keep quiet as telling would land him in as much trouble as the rest of them but now he wasn't too sure. Philip didn't wait for a reply but scrambled up the shoot after Malfoy. Once he was out, Albus followed. At the top they relayed their concerns to Blue as they helped him carry Scorpius down the corridor.

"He'll stay quiet." Insisted Blue.

"How can we be sure?" Philip asked.

"Don't worry about it. I know Scorpius he'll stay quiet. Or at least I know his type. Too proud to admit he got injured and had to be carried around by a bunch of Gryffindors." Blue assured them.

Albus thought this was a good point but he still didn't know how Blue could be so certain. Either way. He decided to drop it. They had more pressing problems. Namely, getting Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and escaping to their dorms without getting caught. Luckily, the entrance to the passage was on the same floor as the hospital wing so they didn't have too far to go.

"James, there's no denying it. We're lost." Rose stated bluntly as James turned the map here and there trying to figure out if they were getting closer to or father from the forest's edge.

"But we can't be! The map never lies. I don't get why we aren't getting any closer." Grimace James turning the map upside-down in his frustration, "I-just-don't-get-it!"

""It probably just looks like we're not getting anywhere 'cuz we're so far." Reasoned Alex sleepily.

"I tell you, we're going in circles." Rose said in a singsong voice, "Give me the map."

"No!" James grunted moving it instinctively further from her, "It's this way! I'm sure this time."

Rose sighed but followed James directions but it seemed no matter how far they walked they got no closer to the edge of the forest.

"We've been here already." Rose said stopping, "I recognize that gnarled tree."

"Don't be silly Rose, everything looks the same. We can't have been here already." James said defensively.

"I wonder where 'Tetia is." Yawned Alex.

James wondered what time it was. He was hungry and he thought about what would happen if they were still wandering in the forest in the morning. Would they miss the train? Would Professor Longbottom realize they were missing and freak out? Would Blue and the others have made it back safely or would they be caught?

"I here something!" Rose said suddenly.

"Maybe it's her trying to find us." Alex suggested hopefully as James scanned the map.

"It isn't. She'd show up on the map." James replied as Rose fidgeted nervously.

James heard the noise too this time. It sounded like a number of footsteps getting steadily closer.

"Wait, where are we James?" Rose asked.

"I dunno, do I? I thought we were lost." He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously James!"

He saw the fear in his cousin's eyes and checked the map again,

"I guess we're near the place where we saw the spiders on the way…"

Suddenly he realized what he was saying; they were in Acromantula territory again.

"Run!" He shouted as the first couple of spiders burst into sight from the darkness.

With the sound of hundreds of legs clambering through the thickets, his own thundering footsteps, his ragged, panting breath and his heart hammering against his rib cage James ran faster than he'd ever ran before.

Rose had been right. The scouts had been small. These spiders were huge and black and hairy with clicking pincers and leg spans wider than James was tall. James pelted through the forest aware only of the noise behind him, Rose and Alex thundering along behind him and the adrenaline pumping through his veins and keeping him moving.

Then, as suddenly as they had appeared the spiders disappeared. For a minute or two James kept running but it was clear they were no longer being followed. Alex collapsed onto all fours panting desperately and Rose started coughing bending double. James stopped running and leant against a tree for support as he caught his breath.

"Thank Merlin they're gone!" Exclaimed Alex exhaustedly rolling over on the ground.

"Not – good…" Panted Rose as she tried to stop coughing.

James frowned at her, "How getting away from the man-eating spiders 'not good'?"

Rose looked up at him, her eyes wide and terrified, her hair windswept and full of twigs,

"Because-why-would-they-go-unless-something-worse-was-coming?"

It took a couple of seconds for her words to sink in and in that time James heart had slid despairingly to the pit of his stomach.

"What could be worse?" Alex asked in alarm looking up at them from the forest floor.

James didn't have an answer. Suddenly the darkness seemed darker and the trees pressed in on him. He scanned the Marauder's Map. He had no idea where they were any more or which way they had been running. He groaned and looked at the terrified Rose and Alex forlornly. Then there was another groan; only this time it wasn't James. It wasn't Rose or Alex either. They all stiffen staring wide-eyed around the darkness but James saw only trees, braches sticking out awkwardly like claws. James had only just realized that the rain had stopped and the wind was still. The storm was over.

Then, two bright yellow eyes blinked at him from the darkness. He yelled and jumped backwards into the tree. Rose spun around as Alex jerked up suddenly. They exclaimed but none of them move. Slowly James relaxed a little, he took a step towards the bright yellow circles staring at him through the dark.

Slowly he approached, stepping over a low dark bush until finally he could see it clearly. A beat-up, old-fashioned car stood in between the trees, it's yellow headlights staring at them. The windows of the car were broken and the bumper, doors and roof were dented, beneath a layer of dirt and mud it appeared to be a pale blue colour.

James hesitated then stuck out his hand and touched the car. It emitted a low groan as if purring. Rose and Alex joined him staring at the car. It blinked it headlights and gave another soft groan.

"You know what this means don't you?" James grinned wickedly.

"What?" Asked Alex frowning confusedly.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going in there." Rose shook her head vigorously.

"Come on Rosie, think how much faster we'll be." James coaxed.

"You can't drive." She stated bluntly.

"No time to learn like the present, eh?" James opened the door of the car.

Rose stood rooted to the spot,

"No way James. It doesn't look safe."

Alex didn't look too eager either.

"Fine then, you can wander out here till dawn. I'm driving back to the castle."

He sat down stubbornly in the front seat behind the wheel. The car purred it's approval. He heard Alex clambering into the backseats.

"See you Rosie." James smiled at her through the open window. She spluttered,

"You're not just going to leave me here are you?"

"Don't worry we'll send in a search party as soon as we reach the school."

Rose glared at him,

"Not if you kill yourself trying to drive through a forest." She grumbled but she climbed into the backseat next to Alex.

"These seatbelts are broken." Rose grumbled.

James ignored her. He looked for a key but found none, however a moment later the car jumped into life, groaning loudly and jerking forward. Without warning they were flying through the forest barely dodging the trees and bumping along on the uneven floor.

James clung to the steering wheel for dear life. Behind him Rose and Alex were thrown around in the back.

"I suddenly don't think this was such a great idea." Alex said queasily.

Then James yelled as he spotted Acromantulas ahead but they cleared the way, fleeing before the car. Before they knew it they had reached the edge of the forest. The car jerked to a halt in front of the front door to the castle. James, Rose and Alex, have leapt have were thrown from the car.

James fell on the wet grass and rolled over to watch the wild car disappear back into the forest. Alex clutched his stomach positively green,

"That was possibly the weirdest thing ever." He muttered.

"Thanks car." James murmured into the dark.

Rose lay beside him looking wild and insane with her dark red hair sticking all over the place, her dressing gown muddy and her face very pale. He wondered what he must look like.

Alex stood up and offered James his hand. He too was grubby and is hands and face were covered in scratches.

"James?" Came a voice as he stood up. He froze.

"Alex? What are you lot doing out here at this time? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

James and Alex turned around guiltily know the game was up. Rose jumped to her feet.

"Rose! Thank heavens!" Exclaimed a disheveled-looking Professor Longbottom running towards them.

"I was on my way back from the Three Broomsticks when I met Professor Flint and he told me he thought he had seen students out of bed. I immediately did an inspection and found you were all missing! What do you think you're doing?" Neville asked as he reached them.

The children looked at their feet guiltily.

"You didn't see Paul with Flint did you?" Rose asked gravely.

"Who? Paul Brady? No. None of the Slytherins were missing according to Professor Flint's inspection."

Rose exchanged a dark look with James. Clearly Flint was protecting his own students. Even Malfoy.

"Oh wait. Scorpius Malfoy was missing! You haven't seen _him_ have you?"

"No." James lied glancing again at Rose.

This was new. Apparently Flint wasn't sticking up for Scorpius Malfoy after all. Rose raised her eyebrows and stayed silent.

"Where's your brother and the others?" Neville asked turning to James

"You mean they're not here?" James asked.

Neville's worried face told him the answer.

"Well, this has been nice Professor but if you excuse I'm absolutely wrecked. I'm gonna catch some sleep before morning." Yawned Alex smoothly.

"What? You can't go to bed! You're in serious trouble! We're going straight to Professor McGonagall's office!"

"Aw, come on Neville." Begged James.

"Nice try James but I'm not letting you get away with this."

Rose whimpered and Professor Longbottom's face softened,

"Sorry, Rose. Come on now."

Reluctantly James, Alex and Rose trudged after the Professor. James climbed the countless stairs slowly, limbs sore and tired. Then, on the third floor there was a noise. They rounded the corner to find- Blue, Albus and Philip hurrying along. They froze when they saw Professor Longbottom.

It wasn't much later that Albus, James, Rose, Blue, Philip and Alex were lined up guiltily in front of an outraged Professor McGonagall's desk. She had been furious to find out about the students out of bed and more exasperated when she had found out who they were.

"For four of the six of you this is your second trip to my office. I would have thought you would learn from your mistakes." McGonagall scolded them.

"Yep. Next time, don't get caught, right?" Alex whispered in James ear who had to feign and coughing fit to hide his laughter.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"_Could they try not to get us in even more trouble?"_

"This is simply shocking behavior and I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, James Potter!"

James turned red under the headmistress's stern gaze,

"You've been in this office an appalling number of time in these past two years! You may think that because it's the last day that you won't be punished severely but think again."

Albus avoided McGonagall's sharp eyes. That had been exactly what he had been thinking.

"I may not be able to take points from you but you can be sure of one thing – you've earned yourselves a month of detentions for September."

James groaned.

"Two months for you James and you, Albus, Blue and Alex! This is the second time you've all been out of bed after hours and outside _too_ James, Alex and you, Rose! I'm shocked at _you_ but as this is your first breach of the school rules I think one month should be enough.

"James as this is your third visit to my office this year alone I'm taking away your Hogsmeade privileges for next year."

"What?" James exclaimed.

"You're lucky you're allowed come back! You're on your last warning James Sirius Potter."

"Bu-"

"No _'buts'_! You have made it perfectly clear that you lack the maturity that earns Hogsmeade privileges. One can only hope that you'll gain some maturity over the summer and your next year won't be so disappointing as this year. Which brings me to another point. Letters will be sent to all your parents too."

Albus glanced at his brother, he looked as if he'd just been slapped. He looked quickly at the floor again thinking of his parents and what they'd say when they arrived at the station tomorrow.

"I'm sure all of your parents will understand the seriousness of this situation and it's essential that they are informed at once. Professor Longbottom, if you would, please,"

Neville hurried off to send the letters, Albus gulped.

"I still don't understand why you all felt the sudden urge to run off and start braking rules left, right and center," Albus looked at James again, he still didn't know what his brother had been up to all year but he thought he saw James shift slightly as if he was carrying something under his robes, "And I have heard about Mr. Malfoy's injuries so before you think otherwise, I know it is connected."

Albus stared determinedly at his feet but he felt colour rise in his cheeks.

"Now, it is almost dawn, I advise you all to return to your dormitories immediately – you have a long journey ahead of you."

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter!**

**A/N: I'm really excited about this new Image idea and I would LOVE to make a cover for this story! However, I'm not sure what should be on the cover so if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know! What do you think of the images idea? Also, I'd love it if you could tell me what you're looking forward to in the sequel (date still to be released but most likely some time in June) if there's anything in particular that you're hoping to see. **

**Thanks,**

**ASG**


	72. Going Home

**I'm still interested in cover ideas - let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**Last chapter... As always - Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 72**

**Going Home**

Albus stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. The night before was now nothing but a blur. In fact, he was finding it hard to believe it had really happened. If he hadn't seen Scorpius Malfoy hobbling onto the train supported by Morgan Lewis he may have been able to convince himself that it had all been a dream. He wished it had all been a dream.

He caught sight of his reflection in the cool glass; his face was pale and there were dark purple rings under his heavy eyes. Beside him, Philip yawned and flicked through the Quiditch magazine Rangi had leant him. Across from him Rose slept with her head on Amanda's shoulder. She also looked exhausted, Rose had told them she had been ill the night before and she still looked rather peaky.

Albus couldn't believe it was nine months since they had all sat together on this train on their way to Hogwarts for the first time. On one hand it seemed like only yesterday, on the other, Hogwarts already felt like their home, like they had been there all their lives.

After quietly depositing Scorpius Malfoy in the hospital wing Albus, Philip and Blue had been creeping back to the common room when they had been discovered by Professor Longbottom and James, Alex, Rose and they had all been taken to Professor McGonagall's office. Despite getting caught, Albus was quite relieve to see that James, Alex and Rose were okay as they had had no contact since the cave-in under the Whomping Willow. Albus still didn't know the whole story of what had happened between the two events, all he knew was that they had turned up with Neville looking like they'd each been dragged through a bush backwards, with scratches on their faces, dirt on their clothes and twigs in their hair. He supposed that they must have looked quite alarming too, they had been soaked to the skin from the rain and Philip was covered in soot when they were caught.

Of course Professor McGonagall had been furious hen they turned up in her office. She had given them all detentions for September and had written to their parents, _again_. This was the part Albus was dreading most, seeing his parents again. They were sure to be furious with both himself and James. Suddenly, summer didn't look so bright and carefree anymore. He knew Rose was devatated too, she wasn't use to getting into trouble. He wasn't either to be honest, James was the only one who would be an old-hand at this sort of thing and even he was shaken because McGonagall had taken away his Hogsmeade privileges for next year.

Nope, it didn't look like this summer would be so fun after all.

What about the Quiditch Cup at the end of August? Himself and James had been looking forward to it for months already. What if their father said they couldn't go? Surely they would be forgiven by _August_!

Albus sighed.

"Anything from the trolley?" Called the lunch lady from the passage outside.

"You want anything?" Philip asked him.

"I'm okay. Amanda?"

"I'm not hungry. Should we wake Rose?" She replied looking at her sleeping friend.

"Nah, leave her. I doubt she'll want much." Albus replied as Philip went out of the compartment to buy some food.

"So where's Paul? Wasn't he meant to be sharing a compartment with us on the way back?" Amanda asked.

Albus's heart sank, he had been hoping this wouldn't be brought up,

"He, eh, didn't want to." Albus said to the window miserably, "I suppose he must be sitting with the Slytherins."

"But he hates Malfoy and that lot as much as you."

"I know," He sighed, "but I don't know who else he'd be sitting with."

Amanda dropped the subject and buried her head in a book as Philip returned bringing a small pile of cauldron cakes with him.

Albus returned to staring at the countryside as it flash past the window. After a while Rose woke up. Just as the train headed into a dark tunnel Amanda went out to go to the bathroom. Albus turned away from the darkness outside his window.

"Rose?" He asked, finally he could talk about what he had been pressing on him for the whole journey, "What happened to you, James and Alex when you left us last night?"

Rose sighed, he could tell she'd been expecting this.

"It's a long story, Al. Do we have to go into it here?"

"Fine, just tell me what James was up to? I've been wondering all year."

"I dunno, it's kind of hard to explain and I don't know the details but James was following this old treasure hunt or something - he found all these clues and was trying to figure them out." Rose explained.

"Did he find... whatever it was?"

Rose hesitated, "No."

She blushed, Rose truly was a terrible liar but Albus stopped asking questions after that. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it and Albus knew that if he didn't push her, she might tell him more another time. Besides, Amanda had just returned.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Amanda, though after Paul, Albus wasn't sure who he trusted anymore, it was just that it seemed like a lot of explaining and it was easier to keep secrets in smaller groups. He didn't know what Rose had told her though it was apparent that she had not mentioned Paul, from what he could tell Amanda knew that they had gone to meet Scorpius last night with a dare but Scorpius had been injured and they had been caught bringing him to the hospital wing but nothing about James. It was easier that way - anyway whatever James was up to was his secret to tell. Even still Albus couldn't help being curious.

It wasn't long after that that the train pulled into Kings Cross Station in London. Albus said his goodbyes to Rose, Philip and Amanda before leaving the train. If his parents were cross at him he didn't want his friends to be watching him get a telling-off.

The station platform was loud and crowded as Albus hopped off the train and got his luggage. He hadn't spotted his parents or James yet when he heard someone yelling his name,

"Albus!"

Albus looked up quickly to see Lily hurtling towards him, she flung her arms around his neck as flame-coloured hair obscured his vision. He heard himself laughing as he hugged her back realizing just how much he had missed his little sister.

"Oy, what about me?" Albus heard a voice at his shoulder and he looked up to see James grinning at them.

"James!" Squeeled Lily hugging him tightly round the middle.

"Whatch'it Lils, you're ruining my bad ass rep!" James laughed but he hugged her back all the same.

Suddenly thinking about his parents Albus looked up, there they were, walking towards him. He looked away quickly and took to staring miserably at his shoes, still muddy from last nights adventure.

All of a sudden, his father's arms enveloped him in a hug. He could hear his mother fussing over James behind him,

"You've completely outgrown your robes! _Again_! I'll have to buy you a whole new set for next year!"

Albus hugged his father back tightly, he heard his warm voice in his ear,

"Well you made it, Al, you've completed your first year of Hogwarts- I won't say without any major mishaps but at least you never begged to come back home."

Albus took a step back and peered into his father's comforting, proud face,

"So, am I still in trouble?" He asked quietly.

"Definitely." His dad stated, "But we'll deal with that at home." He straightened up and looked over at James who was swatting his mother away as she tried to clean his face with a handkerchief. Albus looked at his shoes again.

Finally, Ginny gave up on James and crouched down to hug Albus and complain about how long his hair was getting. Albus buried his face childishly in his mother's hair as relief flooded him to be home and safe with his parents. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for summer, even if he was grounded for life.

He looked up over his mom's shoulder to see his uncle Ron sweeping Rose right off her feet in a giant hug as Hermione laughed and Hugo bounced excitedly around them. He smiled, happy to see that Rose wasn't in too much trouble yet either. Just before his mother stood up and blocked his view he spotted Scorpius Malfoy a little way off. He still had one arm around Lewis's neck to help support himself but his father was now gently taking over as his mother fussed over him unable to hug him due to his bruised and broken ribs.

His first year at Hogwarts sure had been eventful to say the least, thought Albus as the family of five headed off through Kings Cross station on their way to the car park. Albus and James wheeled their trolleys with their trunks and pet owls in their cages through the staring crowds and out into the sun. Albus walked happily between his parents as he watched James joking with Lily ahead of him. It was a bright and sunny day and summer stretched endlessly ahead of them. It would end though, thought Albus, next September they'd be off to school all over again and despite everything, Albus couldn't wait to see what the new year would bring.

* * *

**Thanks everybody who made it this far. I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic. There will be more. Thank you so much for supporting me and enjoying this story - I really owe you all so much!**

**The first chapter of the sequel will be released on 30th June so keep an eye on my profile! If you're afraid of missing it (members) can click author alert as story alert will not let you know when I have a new story out. I look forward to continuing Albus, James and their friends' journeys with you!**

**ASG**

**P.S. The winner of the most popular character (according to the poll on my profile) is Albus Potter, followed by James and in third place Blue!**


End file.
